Hogwarts Lê
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: Dolores Umbridge recebe sete livros em eu escritório e está crente de lendo-os, desacreditá-rá Harry e seus amigos. Como ela está enganada. Hogwarts vai ler, e vai entender, de uma vez, que Harry e a melhor pessoa do mundo.  K  pelos palavrões kkkkkkkkkk!
1. Os livros

**Capitulo um – Os livros**

Dolores Umbridge estava em seu escritório, em sua cabeça martelavam idéias de como expulsar Potter e sua gangue de amiguinhos: A garota Granger, os Weasley, tanto os gêmeos, quanto Ronald quanto a garota, Gina, o garoto Longbotton e a garota Lovegood.

- Essas crianças acham que podem contra mim – ela resmungava olhando para alguns pergaminhos

E como um susto, surgiu em sua sala, uma caixa, de papelão, com os dizeres _"Para Dolores Umbridge"._

Morta de curiosidade, abriu a caixa, e encontrou sete livros:

**Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix – só com dois capitulos**

**Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

**Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte**

Umbridge arregalou os olhos.

E havia apenas um pedaço de pergaminho com as escritas:

_Vai provar o que Harry Potter realmente é_.

_Ass: TSP, ASP, LLP, HW, RW, TRL, VW, FW, RW, LW, DW, SM._

- Essas pessoas são sensatas. É melhor eu reunir todos no salão principal. Todos vão ler sobre Potter, e saberão, assim como eu, a grande fraude que ele é – murmurou Dolores

Ela estava totalmente errada.

Os alunos, todos, os professores, e Madame Pomfrey, estavam todos reunidos no salão principal.

- Hem, Hem – ela tossiu – essa manhã, eu recebi sete livros, em minha sala, todos eles muito interessantes, e quero compartilhá-los com vocês. Portanto, as aulas estão canceladas até termos terminados todos.

Dumbledore pegou os livros e leus os títulos em voz alta:

-– **Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, apenas com dois capitulos** – quem sabia da Ordem, ficou meio pálido, meio colorido – **Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe** – Snape empalideceu – e **Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte** – aqueles que haviam lido _Os Contos de Beedley o Bardo_ murmuraram sem entender.

- Espera ai, todos eles são sobre eu? – Harry perguntou branco

- Exato – disse Umbridge sorrindo maldosa

- Mas... – Hermione e Rony tentaram argumentar

- Silêncio – disse Umbridge – quem quer ler?

Neville se prontificou.

- Certo, ham, **Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix – **_A ultima profecia._

**Gente vocês sabem a quantidade de fanfics que eu leio assim, em inglês, e que não tem continuação, que deixam a gente na agonia?**

**Então fiz a minha própria**

**E fiquem tranqüilos, não vai atrapalhar a Tiago e Lílian, nem HP CS II, nem a Nova Geração. Eu ia fazer todos os livros, mas creio que só os dois últimos contem as devidas coisas, e como é no quinto ano, não faz mal ler o futuro, certo?**

**OK? Leiam e comentem.**


	2. A profecia perdida

**Capitulo dois – O menino que sobreviveu**

_No capitulo anterior _(kkk parece novela)

- Silêncio – disse Umbridge – quem quer ler?

Neville se prontificou.

- Certo, ham, **Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix – **_A profecia perdida_

- Sr. Longbotton, poderia, por favor, esperar? Gostaria de certas presenças, aqui, se a professora Umbridge não se incomodar – pediu Dumbledore

- Claro – disse Umbridge com um sorriso falso.

Dumbledore saiu, e em meia hora voltou com três pessoas e um cachorro.

Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks (**Tonks**), Alastor Moody e um cachorro negro e grande, Almofadinhas.

- Para quem não conhece, a moça de cabelos rosa, é Nin – Tonks fez uma careta – Tonks, e o cachorro é Almofadinhas. O cachorro de Harry. Nós vamos ler dois livros e mais dois capítulos de um. Sr. Longbotton.

- Certo, _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, A ultima profecia._

Os membros da ordem ficaram pálidos.

Harry lançou um olhar de interrogação pra eles.

**Os pés de Harry tocaram o chão duro, seus joelhos se dobraram um pouco e a cabeça dourada do bruxo caiu no chão com um sonoro, "clunk". Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha chegado à sala de Dumbledore.**

- Porque eu iria à sala do professor Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou

Todos pareciam confusos.

**Tudo parecia ter voltado ao seu lugar durante a ausência do diretor.**

- Ausência? Mas, como? O que? – muitos se perguntaram

Os membros da Ordem se entreolharam. Umbridge sorriu.

**Os delicados instrumentos de prata estavam mais uma vez recostados sobre as mesas com pés em espiral, soprando e silvando serenamente.**

- Uma bela descrição – comentou Dumbledore pensativo

**Nos quadros, os grandes bruxos e bruxos cochilavam em suas molduras, as cabeças caídas sobre os ombros ou encostadas nas bordas das telas. Harry olhou pela janela. Havia uma linha ínfima de um verde pálido no horizonte: a manhã começara a chegar.**

- Espera, onde você estava à noite e porque está no escritório do professor? – perguntou Rony sem entender nada

Essa foi provavelmente a pergunta que todos no salão estavam se fazendo.

Alguns murmuravam tentando adivinhar.

**O silêncio e a tranqüilidade do lugar, quebrados apenas grunhidos e suspiros ocasionais de algum retrato adormecido, eram terríveis para ele.**

- Por quê? – perguntou Dino Thomas, um Grifinório

Mas ninguém soube responder.

_(A história se passa antes do natal, e antes do Harry beijar a ele nem vai chegar a fazer isso – sorriso mal)_

**Se esses ruídos pudessem refletir os sentimentos dentro dele os retratos estariam gritando de dor.**

Harry arregalou os olhos. O que teria acontecido?

- Certamente algo terrível – murmurou Hermione

**Caminhou pela sala silenciosa respirando rapidamente e tentando não pensar. Mas ele tinha que pensar... não havia saída...**

Neville ficou pálido ao ler a próxima linha.

- Que foi? – perguntou Rony

Mas Neville estava incapacitado de ler. Estava sem entender nada.

Hermione arrancou o livro de sua mão, e leu a linha. Ficou sem cor.

- Será que dá pra ler de uma vez? To ficando irritado – exigiu Harry

Hermione passou o livro para Neville, ele o recebeu, suspirou e leu:

**Era sua culpa Sirius ter morrido, era tudo sua culpa.**

- Não – sussurrou Harry, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, que agora escorriam livremente por sua face

Hermione também deixou suas lágrimas caírem livremente por sua face. Rony abraçou Hermione pelos ombros, olhando para baixo. E Gina que nunca chorava, se permitiu a chorar.

Almofadinhas deitou a cabeça no joelho de Harry e chorou.

Remo colocou a mãe no ombro de Harry, para dar apoio, mas ele próprio também estava precisando.

O salão ficou inteiramente em silêncio.

Depois de alguns minutos, Dumbledore disse serenamente.

- Almofadinhas, acho que não faz mal nenhum você, ser você mesmo.

Não demorou muito e o grande cão negro se transformou em Sirius Black.

Quem não sabia da verdade, gritou.

- Silêncio. Sirius não fará mal a ninguém – disse Dumbledore, ao ver o olhar de Umbridge

Sirius se levantou e abraçou Harry, que retribuiu o abraço, as lágrimas caindo no ombro do padrinho.

- Sirius – sussurrou Harry

Depois que se separaram do abraço, Harry disse:

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer. Nunca.

Sirius sorriu.

- Black... – começou Umbridge

- Sirius é inocente. Vamos continuar a ler. – disse Dumbledore

**Se ele, Harry não tivesse sido estúpido o suficiente para cair nos truques de Voldemort...**

- Ele está morto – disse Umbridge

- Continue acreditando nisso e quem estará morto será você – retrucou Harry

**, se não estivesse tão convencido de que aquilo que vira em seu sonho era real, se apenas tivesse aberto sua mente para a possibilidade de Voldemort estar, como Hermione havia dito, apostando no gosto de Harry por bancar o herói...**

- Hey – exclamou Harry indignado

- É verdade Harry – disse Hermione

Harry fez biquinho.

O salão riu.

**Era intolerável, não devia pensar sobre isso, não agüentaria isso... havia um vazio terrível dentro dele, o qual não queria sentir nem examinar, um buraco escuro onde Sirius estivera, onde Sirius desaparecera, não queria ter de ficar sozinho com aquele imenso e silencioso vazio, não agüentaria isso.**

**Um retrato atrás dele fez um grunhido particularmente alto e uma voz fria disse "Ah... Harry Potter..." Phineas Nigellus deu um longo bocejo, esticando os braços enquanto examinava Harry com seus astutos e estreitos olhinhos castanhos.**

Sirius revirou os olhos para seu antepassado.

**- E o que traz você aqui nas primeiras horas da manhã? – disse Phineas calmamente – Essa sala é supostamente barrada a todos menos o legitimo diretor. Ou terá Dumbledore mandado você aqui? Oh, não me conte – estremeceu novamente. – Outra mensagem para o meu desprezível tataraneto?**

- Deviam colocar um feitiço silenciador nesse cara – resmungou Rony

**Harry não podia falar. Phineas Nigellus não saia que Sirius estava morto, mas Harry não conseguiria contar a ele. Dizê-lo em voz alto seria tornar isso final, absoluto, irremediável.**

Hermione apertou o braço de Harry. Rony colocou a mãe no ombro.

**Mais alguns dos retratos estavam acordando agora. O terror de ser interrogado fez Harry cruzar o aposento a passos largos e agarrar a maçaneta da porta.**

**Não abriu. Ele estava trancado ali.**

Harry fulminou Dumbledore com o olhar.

Todos olharam interrogativamente para o livro.

**- Eu espero que isto signifique – disse o bruxo corpulento de nariz vermelho que estava pendurado na parede de trás da mesa do diretor – que Dumbledore logo estará de volta entre nós?**

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Lilá Brown

Ninguém soube responder.

**Harry se virou. O bruxo o estava examinando com grande interesse. Harry fez um sim com a cabeça. Torceu novamente a maçaneta atrás dele, que continuou imóvel.**

Todos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

**- Oh, bem – disse o bruxo – Tem sido muito aborrecido sem ele, muito aborrecido, na verdade.**

- Vejam, mesmo os quadros concordam que Umbridge não presta – Harry disse solenemente

Umbridge se levantou do seu lugar.

- Faça isso de novo e nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia – rosnou Sirius para ela

- Umbridge, sente-se. Sirius, aqui ninguém vai fazer mal a Harry – disse Dumbledore

**Ele se acomodou na cadeira semelhante a um trono na qual havia sido pintado e sorriu benevolente para Harry.**

**- Dumbledore tem um grande conceito a seu respeito, como estou certo de que você sabe – disse confortadoramente – Oh, sim. Tem você em grande estima.**

Harry corou. Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam.

- Mesmo os quadros sabem da sua grande capacidade Harry e que eu acredito nelas – disse Dumbledore calmamente

Harry murmurou alguma coisa.

**A culpa que retorcia o vazio no peito de Harry era como um monstro, um verme pesado. Harry não podia agüentar isso, não podia agüentar mais ser quem ele era...**

- Parece que o Harry do livro não pensa assim – comentou Simas Finnigan (como é antes do natal, ele ainda não acredita no Harry)

Rony o fulminou com o olhar.

**Nunca tinha se sentido tão aprisionado em sua própria mente e corpo, nunca havia desejado tão intensamente poder ser outra pessoa, qualquer outra...**

- Acho que me sinto assim agora – disse Harry – ser outra pessoa. É uma ótima idéia.

Rony e Hermione o abraçaram pelo ombro, dando força.

Simas estava começando a acreditar em Harry. E aquele resto do salão que ainda duvidava também.

**A lareira subitamente explodiu em chamas verde-esmeralda, fazendo com que Harry saltasse de perto da porta, olhando para o homem que surgia dentro da grelha. Enquanto a alta figura de Dumbledore se revelava do fogo os bruxos e bruxas nas paredes sussurravam e se regozijavam, alguns a chorar dando as boas-vindas.**

- Mesmo os quadros idolatram Dumbledore – disse Fred

Era para ser uma piada, mas estavam em um clima tenso de mais.

A porta do salão foi aberta por Fudge.

- Me chamou Dolores?

- Pois bem Ministro, estamos lendo sobre a vida de Harry Potter. Livros completos sobre a grande mentira que ele é. E temos um assassino condenado conosco. Sirius Black – Umbridge não perdeu tempo

- Black? – ele se virou para Sirius, que tinha em sua frente, Harry, Rony, Hermione, os Weasley ali presentes, Remo, Tonks e Moody. Todos com as varinhas pronta para atacar

- Sirius é inocente. Tenho certeza que os livros vão provar isso – disse Dumbledore

- É bom mesmo Dumbledore – disse Fudge sentando-se

- Sr. Longbotton – pediu Dumbledore

Neville pigarreou e continuou:

**- Obrigado, muito obrigado – disse docemente Dumbledore**

- Muito educado – rosnou Umbridge

**Ele não olhou logo para Harry, caminhou até o poleiro ao lado da porta e retirou de um bolso interno de sua capa a minúscula e feia Fawkes, totalmente sem penas, a quem colocou gentilmente no leve ninho de cinzas sob o pilar dourado onde a renascida e adulta Fawkes costumava ficar.**

Mais uma vez as portas foram abertas, e Fawkes passou por elas, pousando no ombro de Harry.

- Quanto tempo Fawkes – ele cumprimentou

Todos olharam estranhamente.

- Ela já me salvou uma vez – Harry explicou rapidamente – na câmara secreta.

Gina suspirou pesadamente.

- Foi mal – Harry se desculpou a olhando

- Tudo bem. Você me salvou com a ajuda de Fawkes. Já passou – Gina respondeu solene

Harry sorriu sem graça.

Cho olhou atentamente para os dois e deu um suspiro. Alguém estava tomando o seu lugar.

- Posso...? – Neville perguntou

- Claro – disse Hermione

**- Bem, Harry – disse Dumbledore, finalmente deixando o frágil pássaro -, você gostará de ouvir que nenhum dos seus amigos e colegas sofrerá maiores danos por causa dos acontecimentos desta noite.**

- O que? – perguntaram os alunos curiosos

- Visto por um ângulo, parece que ouve um luta contra comensais – apontou Hermione sabidamente

- É bem lógico – concordou Remo

- Obviamente Rony e Hermione estavam lá – disse Gina – só falta saber quem mais...

Todos se entreolharam tentando pensar.

**Harry tentou dizer "Ótimo", mas nenhum som saiu. Parecia pra ele que Dumbledore o estava lembrando de quanto dano havia causado e embora o diretor estivesse olhando para ele diretamente e sua expressão fosse mais amistosa que acusatória Harry não ousava encontrar seu olhar.**

- Você é muito nobre Harry – disse Rony revirando os olhos

Harry lhe deu um tapa no braço.

**- Madame Pomfrey está colocando todo mundo de pé e bem – disse Dumbledore – Ninfadora (**careta de Tonks) **Tonks pode precisar ficar um tempo maior em St. Mungus, mas parece que ela terá total recuperação.**

Tonks ficou branca, literalmente.

- Parece que a Ordem estava envolvida – disse Hermione olhando cuidadosamente para o livro e avaliando a situação

- Ordem? – questionou Fudge

- Uma associação secreta para lutar contra você-sabe-quem – respondeu Rony – a qual pessoas que querem a sua derrota lutam contra ele.

Todos se surpreenderam com Rony respondendo. Ele corou tento os olhares sobre ele.

**Harry se contentou em inclinar a cabeça, olhando o tapete, que ficava mais e mais brilhante à medida que o dia clareava lá fora. Tinha certeza de que todos os retratos estavam ouvindo cuidadosamente cada palavra que Dumbledore pronunciava, perguntando-se onde ambos estiveram e por que teria havido danos.**

- Todos estamos nos questionando isso – comentou Dino Thomas

**- Eu sei como você está se sentindo, Harry – disse Dumbledore calmamente**

**- Não, não sabe – disse Harry e sua voz estava de repente alta e clara; uma fúria branca e quente se agitava dentro de si; Dumbledore não tinha a menor ideia sobre seus sentimentos.**

O brilho sumiu dos olhos de Dumbledore. Harry teria pedido desculpas, mas ele próprio se achava com razão, então...

Sentindo o clima tenso, Neville leu:

**- Você vê, Dumbledore? – disse Phineas Nigellus maliciosamente – Nunca tente compreender os alunos. Eles odeiam isso. Eles preferiram muito mais ser tragicamente incompreendidos, chafurdar na autopiedade, afundar em seus próprios...**

**- É o suficiente, Phineas – disse Dumbledore**

- Eta cara chato – resmungou Sirius – esse quadro velho não para de falar.

Ninguém respondeu ou comentou.

**Harry virou de costas para Dumbledore e olhou determinadamente pela janela. Podia ver o campo de quadribol ao longe.**

Os amantes de quadribol suspiraram.

**Sirius tinha aparecido á uma vez, disfarçado como o grande cão negro, assim podia observar Harry jogando... ele provavelmente tinha ido ver se Harry era tão bom quanto Tiago fora... Harry nunca lhe perguntara.**

- Lhe respondendo. Você voa exatamente como ele. Melhor eu diria – respondeu Sirius sorrindo

Harry sorriu de volta.

**- Não há vergonha no que você está sentindo, Harry – disse a voz de Dumbledore – Pelo contrário... O fato de você ser capaz de sentir uma dor como essa é sua maior força.**

Todos olharam incrédulos para Dumbledore, que o próprio estava avaliando suas futuras palavras.

- Você que mais de Harry do que ele próprio pode exercer – disse Sirius – ele tem apenas quinze anos.

- Eu apenas acredito no potencia de Harry.

- Mas ele tem apenas quinze anos e já passou por mais coisas que adultos nem sonharam em passar – disse Rony corajosamente

- Está tudo bem. Eu acredito que há um bom motivo para tudo isso – disse Harry – e pelo que vejo, o titulo desse capitulo vai mostrar tudo.

**Harry sentiu a fúria branca e quente o lambendo por dentro, queimando no terrível buraco, enchendo-o com o desejo de ferir Dumbledore por sua calma e suas palavras vazias.**

- Harry está perdendo a calma – disse Hermione de olhos arregalados – isso não é bom.

- Com certeza. A voz calma e cheia de raiva dele é... Assustadora – concordou Rony

- Sem contar o sarcasmo. – comentou Jorge

- E ele grita que uma pessoa em outro país pode ouvir – completou Fred

Harry corou.

- Filho de Tiago e Lílian Potter vocês queria o que? Uma pessoa calminha? – riu Sirius

**- Minha grande força é essa? – disse Harry, a voz tremendo à medida que continuava a olhar o estádio, mas já sem enxergá-lo – Você não tem a menor idéia... você não sabe...**

**- O que eu não sei? – perguntou calmamente Dumbledore **

**Isso foi demais. Harry se voltou, tremendo de raiva.**

- AAMM – gemeram aqueles que já sentiram a fúria de Harry

Harry estava corado e muito sem graça, mas feliz por tomar uma atitude.

- Só não grite Neville – pediu Hermione

- Mas e se estiver em letras garrafais? Eu devo gritar não?

- Só aumente um pouco a sua voz. Vamos entender a altura que ela está ai – disse Rony

Neville concordou.

**- Eu não quero falar sobre como eu me sinto, está bem?**

**- Harry, sofrer desse jeito prova que você ainda é um homem. Essa for faz parte de ser humano...**

- Lá vem – gemeu Gina

**- ENTÃO EU NÃO QUERO SER HUMANO!**

Neville aumentou apenas um pouco o tom de voz, mas o salão entendeu e arregalou os olhos.

**- urrou Harry, agarrando**

Neville arregalou os olhos ao ler a próxima linha.

**O delicado instrumento de prata da mesa ao seu lado e arremessando-o pela sala; **

Todos se viraram para um Harry, extremamente corado.

Até os professores o encaravam admirados.

- Não podemos duvidar. Harry tem muita coisa guardada. De todos os anos – comentou Hermione

- E escolher justamente os objetos pessoais do diretor, me parece uma ótima idéia – disse Snape com sarcasmo

- Se Dumbledore ajudasse já seria muito bom – retrucou Sirius

- Ham, ham – disse Umbridge – Sr. Longbotton...

**Ele se espatifou em centenas de minúsculos pedaços contra a parede. Muitos dos retratos soltaram gritos de raiva e medo e a pintura de Armando Dippet disse:**

**- Realmente!**

- Nossa mexeu com meus sentimentos – ironizou Harry friamente

O ele futuro fazia exatamente o que ele ali agora queria fazer. Ele estava satisfeito, embora estivesse sujeito a expulsão por quebrar objetos pessoais de Dumbledore.

**- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO – gritou Harry para eles, apanhando um lunoscópio e jogando-o na lareira – TEM SIDO DEMAIS, TENHO VISTO COISAS DE MAIS, EU QUERO SAIR, EU QUERO QUE ISSO TERMINE, EU NÃO IMPORTO MAIS.**

Hermione sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces. Harry sofreu tanto, e sofre cada vez mais.

Rony pensou "Porque só o Harry? Ele tem coisas demais pra fazer, coisas de mais em suas costas. Ele não merece isso".

Ambos colocaram novamente seus braços em volta de Harry, dando força.

A maioria das meninas choravam, sentidas. Os meninos olhavam para baixo, sem saber o que fazer.

Sirius e Remo olhavam ferozmente para Dumbledore. A culpa era dele.

(_eu pessoalmente amo o Dumbledore, mas ele deixou Harry passar por tudo isso, ele deixou Harry sofrer.)_

Neville, também pensava o quanto Harry sofreu, mas achou melhor ler, quem sabe acalmava?

Grande engano.

**Ele apanhou a mesa na qual o instrumento de prata estivera e a atirou também. Ela se partiu no chão e os pés rolaram em varias direções.**

- Harry! – exclamaram Hermione e Gina chocadas

Rony e os outros também arregalaram os olhos.

- Sr. Potter – começou Umbridge

- Devo lhe lembrar Dolores que a sala é minha e os objetos são meus. E eu sou o diretor – disse Dumbledore

Fudge foi obrigado a mandar Umbridge parar.

**- Você se importa, sim – disse Dumbledore. Ele não havia hesitado ou feito um único movimento para impedir Harry de destruir sua sala. Sua expressão era calma, quase distante. – Você se importa tanto que sente como se fosse sangrar até a morte com tanta dor.**

- E eu achava que o Rony não tinha tato – murmurou Hermione

Rony que ouviu, deu uma risadinha.

**- EU... NÃO! – Harry gritou tão alto que parecia que sua garganta se rasgaria e por um segundo quis correr até Dumbledore e quebrá-lo também;**

Sirius deu uma risada sombria.

**Romper aquela calma no rosto velho, sacudi-lo, machucá-lo, fazê-lo sentir um pouquinho de todo o horror dentro dele.**

- Você tem pensamentos estranhos Harry – comentou Lilá fazendo careta

- Não são pensamentos estranhos. É o que ele está sentindo. Eu no seu lugar, estaria sentindo o mesmo – disse Luna sonhadoramente

Harry deu um sorriso de agradecimento a Luna.

**- Oh, sim, você, sim - disse Dumbledore, ainda mais calmamente – Você perdeu seu pai, sua mãe e agora a coisa mais próxima de um pai que você conheceu. É claro que você se importa.**

- É sério Harry? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo

- Claro!

Os dois sorriram.

**- VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO EU ME SINTO! – Harry berrou – VOCÊ... SEMPRE AÍ... VOCÊ...**

**Então as palavras já não era suficientes, destruir as coisas não ajudava mais; Harry queria correr, queria correr e correr e nunca olhar para trás queria estar em qualquer lugar onde não pudesse ver os límpidos olhos azuis a fitá-lo, aquela odiosa calma e velha face. Virou-se nos calcanhares e correu até a porta, agarrou a maçaneta e a torceu com força. Mas a porta não se abria.**

**Harry se virou para Dumbledore.**

Todos estavam apreensivos e curiosos.

**- Deixe-me sair – disse. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés.**

**- Não – disse Dumbledore simplesmente**

- Deixe ele sair – disse Sirius furioso

- Você está falando com um livro Almofadinhas – disse Remo revirando os olhos

**Por alguns segundos se olharam nos olhos.**

**- Deixe-me sair – disse Harry novamente.**

**- Não – repetiu Dumbledore.**

**- Se você não deixar... Se você me prender aqui... Se você não me...**

**- Certamente continuaria a destruir meus objetos – disse Dumbledore serenamente – Ouso dizer que tenho muitos – ele caminhou para sua mesa e sentou-se atrás dela, olhando Harry.**

**- Deixe-me sair – disse Harry mais uma vez, com uma voz fria e quase tão calma quanto a de Dumbledore.**

- E eu achei que ele já tinha se acalmado – gemeu Hermione

- Só fica pior – disse Rony – e daqui a pouco vem o sarcasmo.

Harry corou.

**- Não até eu dizer o que é preciso – falou Dumbledore**

**- Você... Você acha que eu quero... Você acha que eu dou um... Eu não com o que VOCÊ TEM A DIZER – urrou Harry – Eu não quero ouvir nada do que você te a dizer.**

**- Você ouvirá – respondeu Dumbledore, firme. – Você pode estar furioso comigo, mas não está nem perto do quão furioso pode ficar.**

- Isso realmente me animou – disse Harry sarcasticamente

**Se está disposto a me agredir, como sei que está perto de fazer, eu gostaria de ter a chance de merecê-lo realmente.**

Todos olharam para o diretor como se ele fosse um ET.

**- Do que você está falando...?**

- Acredito que você deva chamar o diretor de senhor Potter – disse Snape friamente

- Não se meta no que não é da sua conta – retrucou Harry friamente

Snape ficou com cor de leite azedo.

**- É minha culpa a morte de Sirius – disse Dumbledore claramente – Ou eu deveria dizer, quase que inteiramente minha culpa, não serei tão arrogante a ponto de assumir a responsabilidade de tudo.**

- Minha consciência agradece – disse Sirius friamente

**Sirius era um homem bravo, espero e disposto e este tipo de homem normalmente não se contenta em ficar sentado em casa escondido enquanto acredita que outros podem estar correndo perigo.**

- Parece que ele está falando de você, Harry – comentou Gina

Harry sorriu para o padrinho.

**Todavia, você nunca deveria ter acreditado, nem por um só momento, que havia qualquer necessidade de você ir ao Departamento de Mistérios está noite.**

- Agora sabemos onde isso aconteceu – comentou Parvati

- Dentro do Ministério – disse Fudge de olhos arregalados

- Precisam melhor a segurança – disse Rony secamente

Fudge e Umbridge estavam de olhos arregalados.

E os Membros da Ordem, pensando e juntando fatos estavam entendendo.

**Se eu tivesse sido aberto com você, Harry, como eu deveria ter sido, você saberia há muito tempo que Voldemort**

A voz de Neville tremeu quando ele leu.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- É só um nome!

Ninguém deu ouvidos.

**Tentaria atrair você ao Departamento de Mistérios e você nunca teria sido enganado para entrar lá está noite. E Sirius não teria ido depois de você. Esta culpa me pertence, e somente a mim.**

- Do jeito que o senhor está falando, parece que a culpa é minha – comentou Harry furiosamente

- Todos sabemos do seu dom de salvar o dia Harry – disse Hermione baixinho

- Sabem tanto que não fazem nada pra evitar – retrucou Harry

(_o que teoricamente é uma verdade. Se Harry tem esse dom de "querer salvar o dia", deveriam fazer de tudo para evitar de ele fazer isso, certo?)_

- Você está certo – concordou Rony

**Harry ainda estava parado com a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas nem percebia. Olhava para Dumbledore, a respiração difícil, escutando, ainda que pouco entendo o que estava ouvindo.**

- Natural – disse Minerva – depois de tudo que ele passou, francamente Alvo, o menino precisava de um tempo!

Harry estranhou a professora o defendendo, mas vendo a situação... sorriu agradecido.

**- Por favor, sente-se – disse Dumbledore. Não era uma ordem, era um convite.**

**Harry hesitou, mas depois caminhou devagar pela sala, cheia de fragmentos de prata e madeira espalhados pelo chão, e tomou a cadeira em frente à mesa de Dumbledore.**

**- Devo entender – disse Phineas Nigellus, à esquerda de Harry, devagar – que meu tataraneto, o último dos Black... está morto?**

- Existe uma coisa chamada tato – murmurou Hermione

**- Sim Phineas – disse Dumbledore**

**- Não acredito nisso – disse Phineas bruscamente**

- E lá vem à porcaria de sangue-puro – resmungou Sirius

Todos o olharam estranhamente.

- Como assim? – Neville corajosamente perguntou

- Eu não sou um Black por completo. Em minha época de escola fui Grifinório e com muito orgulho. Desprezando essa bobagem de sangue-puro e nobreza.

Todos olharam estupefatos para Sirius.

**Harry virou a cabeça a tempo de ver Phineas saindo de sua moldura e soube que ele tinha ido visitar seu outro retrato em Grimmauld Place. Ele caminharia, talvez de retrato em retrato, chamando Sirius pela casa...**

Alguns momentos de silêncio.

**- Harry, eu lhe devo uma explicação – disse Dumbledore – Uma explicação sobre os erros de um velho homem. Pois vejo agora o que tenho e o que não tenho feito em relação a você suportar as marcas das passagens da idade. Um jovem não pode saber como pensar e sente um homem velho. Mas os homens velhos são culpados, esquecem de como era ser jovem... E parece que eu tenho esquecido ultimamente...**

Ninguém estava entendendo nada. Harry tinha uma expressão incrédula no rosto, igualmente a Rony e Hermione, que sabiam de tudo.

**O sol estava começando a nascer agora, via-se uma ofuscante coroa alaranjada sobre as montanhas e o céu sobre elas era claro e sem cor. A luz atingiu Dumbledore, caiu no prateado sobre as sobrancelhas e barba, nas linhas profundamente esculpidas do seu rosto.**

**- Eu soube quinze anos atrás – continuou Dumbledore -, quando vi a cicatriz em sua testa, o que significava. Seria o sinal de uma conexão entre você e **– Neville suspirou e disse calmamente – **Voldemort.**

As pessoas prenderam as respiração.

Harry e Sirius reviraram os olhos.

**- O senhor já tinha me falado isso, professor – disse Harry asperamente. Não se importou de ser rude. Nada mais tinha muita importância.**

- Pelo menos ele parou de gritar – comentou Colin Creevey

Harry corou.

**- Sim – disse Dumbledore justificativamente. – Sim, mas veja, é necessário começar pela sua cicatriz. Pois se tornou aparente, logo após você voltar ao mundo mágico, que eu estava correto e que sua cicatriz lhe enviava sinais quando Voldemort estava perto de você ou a emoção poderosa de outro sentimento.**

- Você tem uma conexão com você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Simas de olhos arregalados

- Sim. Como Dumbledore disse, eu sinto quando ele está perto ou mostrando alguns "sentimento" – disse Harry secamente

- Eu acredito em você – ele disse na mesma hora – depois de tudo isso, eu... simplesmente não posso dizer outra coisa.

Harry sorriu.

**- Eu sei – falou cansadamente Harry.**

- Não é como se eu não soubesse.

**- E essa habilidade sua, detectar a presença de Voldemort mesmo disfarçado e saber o que ele está sentindo quando suas emoção são exacerbadas, tornou-se mais e mais pronunciada desde que Voldemort retornou ao próprio corpo e aos seus poderes.**

- Mentiras – gritou Umbridge

- Dolores, por favor – pediu Fudge – eu estou começando a acreditar que estivemos enganados todo esse tempo. Que o menino e Dumbledore estão falando a verdade.

- Até que em fim. Quer que joguemos fogos de artifícios ou algo parecido? – Harry perguntou sarcasticamente

Fudge não respondeu.

**Harry nem se preocupou em dizer ou fazer nada. Ela já sabia de tudo isso.**

- É óbvio – disse Rony concordando

**- Mais recentemente – retornou Dumbledore – minha preocupação era de que Voldemort percebesse a existência dessa conexão entre vocês. Como previ, chegou à hora em que você entrou tão a fundo em sua mente e seus pensamentos que ele sentiu sua presença. Estou falando, é claro, da noite em que você...**

Neville empalideceu.

- Que foi? – Parvati perguntou

Neville gaguejou um pouco.

**... testemunhou o ataque ao senhor Weasley.**

Os Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remo e Tonks empalideceram.

- Como assim ao papai? – Gina perguntou fracamente

- O que...? – Rony perguntou branco

Hermione abraçou Rony, tentando dar força, mesmo que eles não soubessem o que tinha acontecido. Harry, meio sem graça, também abraçou Gina pelos ombros, que deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Tenho certeza que se Harry viu, ele avisou e ele ficou bem – disse Tonks

Isso pareceu dar um pitada de animação, mas quase nada.

Os gêmeos tinha perdido o brilho maroto dos olhos.

**- É, Snape falou comigo – resmungou Harry.**

**- Professor Snape, Harry.**

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Essa já deve ser a quadragésima nona vez que alguém me corrige – ele comentou

- E ainda não aprendeu a ter respeito – disse Snape secamente

- Digo o mesmo – retrucou Harry

- Ham, ham – disse Umbridge

**- corrigiu Dumbledore serenamente – Mas você não se perguntou por que não fui eu quem explicou isso a você? Por que eu não ensinei a você o encantamento da Oclumância? **

- Oclu o que? – Harry perugntou

- É a arte de ler a mente e trancar a mente. Severo é perito nisso – disse Dumbledore

_(eu realmente não sei a diferença, Legimencia é a arte de penetrar a mente e Oclumância de defender a mente, certo? Eu sempre me confundo. Me corrijam por review)_

**Por que fiz pouco mais do que olhar para você por meses?**

- Boa pergunta – resmungou Harry, ainda abraçado a Gina

**Harry olhou para cima. Agora via que Dumbledore parecia triste e cansado.**

**- Sim – murmurou Harry – Eu me perguntei.**

**- Veja – continuou Dumbledore -, acreditei que não demoraria muito até Voldemort...**

- Agora eu vejo que não tem motivo pra temer o nome – disse Neville parando de ler.

- Isso mesmo. Não é como se ele fosse aparecer aqui do nada e te matar – concordou Harry

Neville tinha realmente mudado muito.

**Tentar forçar uma entrada em sua mente, Harry, para manipular e confundir seus pensamentos, e certamente eu não estava ansioso por dar a ele maiores incentivos. Eu estava certo de que se ele percebesse que nosso relacionamento era, ou fora alguma vez, mais próximo do que o de professor e aluno ele agarraria a chance de usar você para espionar a mim. Eu temi pelo uso que ele faria de você, a possibilidade de ele tentar e possuir você.**

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Ele conseguiu comigo – ela murmurou

Harry, que havia pensado em tirar o braço de volta dela, o manteve, a abraçando mais forte.

- Mas você está aqui? E pronto – ele disse.

Ela sorriu forçado. Ainda sonhava com Tom Riddle saindo do diário.

**Harry, creio que eu estava certo em pensar que Voldemort usaria você dessa maneira. Nas raras ocasiões em que eu e você tivemos contato mais próximo pensei ter visto a sombra dele se agitar atrás dos seus olhos...**

Os alunos olharam assustados para Harry.

- Só porque ele faz isso não significa que eu sou ele. – disse Harry friamente

- Harry é completamente diferente de Voldemort – disse Dumbledore – lembre-se Harry "não são as semelhanças entre vocês, são as diferenças".

_(adoro essa frase da OdF – filme)_

**Harry se lembrou de ter sentido como se uma serpente adormecida crescesse nele, pronta para atacar, naquelas ocasiões em que seu olhar e o de Dumbledore se encontraram.**

O silêncio reinou pelo salão. Agora todos estavam compreendo o que tinha por trás de toda essa história.

**- O alvo de Voldemort ao possuir você, como ficou demonstrado esta noite...**

- Voldemort me possuiu? – Harry perguntou, com a voz fraca

Todos estavam de boca aberta.

- Isso prova que você é um grande bruxo Harry – disse Hermione – como eu disse no primeiro ano, antes de você ir salvar a pedra, você conseguiu deter ele novamente. Ele não conseguiu tomar você.

- Eu tenho amigos que me ajudam com isso – sorriu para eles

Rony e Hermione sorriram de volta. Rony olhando de esguelha para Gina, que agora saia do abraço de Harry.

- Todos sabemos o quanto ele quer você fora do caminho dele – disse Gina – mas você sempre consegue sair de todas essas ocasiões, vencedor. Provando o quão bom você é.

- O quão o mal dentro dele não tem chance com você – completou Rony

- Vocês são a minha maior força. – disse Harry

- Estamos sempre juntos – disse Hermione

- Pra sempre – concordou Rony

_(eu quase chorei digitando isso, mas quando me lembrei da chorona desiste de chorar kkkkk)_

Neville sorriu, vendo a força da amizade deles.

- Posso?

- Deve – disse Sirius

**, não seria a minha destruição. Seria a sua. Ele esperava, quando possuiu você rapidamente há pouco tempo atrás, que eu fosse sacrificar você na esperança de matá-lo. Portanto, você vê, eu vinha tentando, mantendo-me distante de você, protegê-lo Harry. O erro de um homem velho...**

- Me proteger? – Harry perguntou fracamente, olhando para Dumbledore

- Sim Harry. Voldemort que matá-lo, e eu pensei que ficando longe, essa chance, diminuiria...

**Ele suspirou profundamente. Harry deixava que as palavras simplesmente escorressem por ele. Teria estado muito interessado em saber de tudo isso há alguns meses, mas agora era insignificante comparado ao vazio dentro dele que era a perda de Sirius; nada mais importava.**

- Não deixe que isso lhe detenha Harry – disse Sirius – você deve saber, você deve conhecer tudo, para, fazer, o que tiver que fazer no futuro.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas por dentro, sabia o que o seu futuro sentia.

**- Sirius me contou que você sentiu Voldemort acordar dentro de você na noite em que teve a visão do ataque a Arthur Weasley.**

- Você viu papai ser atacado? – Fred perguntou fracamente

- Pelo visto sim – Harry murmurou

- Você o salvou – disse Jorge de repente de pé e abraçando um Harry de olhos arregalados

E Harry foi tomado por Fred, Rony e Gina. Todos o abraçando.

- Que isso... eu só fiz, quero dizer, o meu eu futuro fez, aquilo que era certo. O Sr. Weasley... bem... não merece isso – Harry disse essas palavras sem nexo corado

Neville riu e voltou a ler:

**Eu soube então que meus piores medos estavam corretos: Voldemort havia percebido que podia usar você. Nunca tentativa de armar você contra os assaltos de Voldemort à sua mente, fiz ao arranjos para que você tivesse as lições de Oclumância com o professor Snape.**

- O que com certeza não adiantou de nada – Snape disse secamente

- Eu tenho certeza Severo, que se você cooperasse com o menino, ele teria se saído melhor – disse Minerva ainda mais secamente

- Ele não é o Tiago – disse Sirius - embora Harry tenha a aparência exata de Tiago, ele tem a personalidade da Lily.

Snape murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

**Ele fez uma pausa. Harry olhou a luz do sol que deslizava devagar cruzando a superfície polida da mesa de Dumbledore, iluminando um tinteiro e uma elegante pena escarlate. Harry percebeu que todos os retratos em volta deles estavam acordados e ouvindo extasiados a explicação de Dumbledore; ele podia ouvir o ruído ocasional das roupas, um limpas de garganta. Phineas Nigellus ainda não retornara...**

- Ele deve estar ainda em Largo Grimmauld – disse Hermione

**- Professor Snape descobriu – retomou Dumbledore – que você sonhou com a porta do Departamento de Mistérios por meses.**

- Isso está acontecendo Harry? – Dumbledore perguntou

- Alguns dias sim, alguns dias não. É mais quando eu sofro alguma emoção ou algo do tipo – disse Harry

**Voldemort, sem duvida, esteve obcecado com a possibilidade de ouvir a profecia...**

- Que profecia? – Harry exigiu

- Acredito que será explicado ai. Pelo jeito, lhe contarei tudo que sei – disse Dumbledore

Harry ainda estava desconfiado.

Todos estavam temerosos.

**... desde que recuperou seu corpo e, assim como ele, você tinha a porta em sua mente, embora não soubesse o que significava.**

- Se tivessem me dito!

**E então você viu Rookwood, que trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios antes de se preso, contando a Voldemort que nós sabíamos, que as profecias guardadas no Ministério da Magia estão fortemente protegidas.**

- São realmente preciosas – murmurou Fudge

**Apenas as pessoas a quem elas se referem podem ouvi-las sem ficarem loucas: neste casou ou Voldemort teria que ir ele mesmo ao Ministério, correndo o risco de se revelar, afinal, ou você teria que apanhar para ele. Tornou-se, assim, de grande e crescente importância que você dominasse o feitiço da Oclumância.**

Agora sim tudo começava a fazer sentido.

**- Mas eu não o fiz – disse Harry. Falou alto, para tentar avaliar o peso morto da culpa dentro dele: uma confissão certamente aliviaria um pouco da terrível pressão que espremia seu coração – Eu não pratiquei, não me importei, eu podia ter impedido a mim mesmo de continuar a ter aqueles sonhos, Hermione vivia me dizendo para fazê-lo, se eu nunca tivesse mostrado a mim mesmo aonde ir, e Sirius não teria... Sirius não teria...**

- Se não fosse Severo a ensiná-lo, tenho certeza de que Harry iria se esforçar Alvo – disse Minerva – você sabe muito bem dos problemas ocorrentes de ambas as partes. E ainda tenta, vindo da importância da situação...

A frase se perdeu.

**Algo irrompeu na cabeça de Harry: uma ânsia de se justificar, de explicar.**

**- Eu tentei me certificar de que ele realmente havia levado Sirius fui à sala da Umbridge, falei com Monstro na lareira e ele disse que Sirius não estava lá, disse que ele tinha saído!**

- Aquele elfo – rosnou Sirius

**- Monstro mentiu – disse Dumbledore calmamente – Você não é mestre dele, ele poderia mentir a você sem nem mesmo ter que se punir. Ele tinha intenção de fazer você ir ao Ministério da Magia.**

- Que elfo mais... inferno sangrento! – exclamou Rony furioso

- Ronald, olha o linguajar! – repreendeu Hermione – também estou assustada com a astucia do Monstro, mas falaz essas palavras não vão ajudar em nada!

Rony resmungou.

**- Ele me mandou ir de propósito?**

**- Oh, sim. Monstro, temo que ele venha servindo a mais de um mestre há meses.**

- Dumbledore, devemos cuidar dele agora mesmo! – disse Sirius se levantando

- Cuidaremos disso mais tarde. Ele não pode fazer nada agora. Eu bloqueei sua saída, seja qual for o modo. Até mesmo sua aparatação de qualquer lugar – disse Dumbledore calmamente – eu mesmo inventei esses feitiços. Achei que era útil – ele respondeu ao ver a confusão de todos

**- Como? – disse Harry, debilmente – Ele não sai do Largo Grimmauld há anos. (**_gente, eu tenho um livro de internet, sabe, baixado. Então no meu está de Grimmauld Place. Quando tiver alguma coisa assim, provavelmente irá aparecer Do Largo Grimmauld, eu uso os nomes em português. Se alguém quiser, pode me corrigir, ok?)_

**- Monstro teve sua oportunidade logo depois do natal – disse Dumbledore –, quando Sirius, aparentemente, gritou a ele "vá embora". Ele pegou Sirius pela palavra e interpretou isso como uma ordem para deixar a casa. E se dirigiu ao único membro da família Black por quem ele ainda tinha algum respeito... A prima Narcisa, irmã de Belatriz e esposa de Lúcio Malfoy.**

Todos olharam imediatamente para Draco Malfoy.

- Eu não sei nada disso – ele respondeu – até porque isso ainda não aconteceu.

Todos desconfiaram.

**- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou Harry. Seu coração batendo muito depressa. Ele se sentia mal. Lembrou de sua preocupação com a esquisita ausência de Monstro no natal, lembrou de ele voltando outra vez no sótão.**

**- Monstro me contou ontem à noite – disse Dumbledore – Veja, quando você deu ao professor Snape aquele aviso oculte ele percebeu que você uma visão de Sirius amarrado no Departamento de Mistérios. Ele, assim como você, tentou contato com Sirius. Eu devo explicar que os membros da Ordem da Fênix têm métodos de comunicação mais confiáveis que o fogo na sala de Dolores Umbridge. Professor Snape descobriu...**

- Só um segundo – interrompeu Harry – Dumbledore sempre chama Snape de Severo, porque então, ele não está o chamando assim ai?

- Vai ver ele está tentando fazer você aprender – comentou Hermione

- E pelo visto não adianta – disse Rony sorrindo

**... que Sirius estava vivo e seguro em Largo Grimmauld. Quando, no entanto, você não voltou de sua ida à floresta com Dolores Umbridge, professor Snape viu crescer sua preocupação: você ainda acreditava que Sirius era prisioneiro de Lord Voldemort. Então alertou imediatamente alguns membros da Ordem.**

- Se ta querendo me dizer que Snape tentou salvar a minha vida, de novo eu devo acrescentar, e a vida de Sirius? – Harry perguntou, incrédulo

- É algo a cima do que você deve saber Harry – disse Dumbledore – Severo, é de minha inteira confiança, e eu, acredito, que um dia, você vai descobrir, o porque disso.

Snape fechou a cara.

(_eu sei, lero, lero.)_

**Dumbledore deu um enorme suspiro confirmou.**

**- Alastor Moody, Ninfadora **(careta de Tonks) **Tonks, Kingsley Shackebolt e Remo Lupin estavam no quartel-general quando ele fez contato. Todos concordaram em ir a seu auxilio imediatamente. Professor Snape pediu a Sirius para ficar, era necessário que alguém permanecesse para me contar o que havia acontecido, já que eu chegaria em breve. Nesse meio tempo ele, professor Snape, pretendia ir à floresta procurar você. Mas Sirius não desejaria ficar para trás enquanto outros iam à sua procura Harry.**

- Claro que não! Eu ia ficar parado, vendo Harry ir ao encontro de Voldemort? Nunca!

Harry sorriu, mesmo sabendo que tudo era culpa dele.

**Ele delegou a Monstro a tarefa de me contar o que havia acontecido. E foi assim que, quando cheguei em Largo Grimmauld logo em seguida à saída de todos rumo ao Ministério, foi o elfo quem me disse, rindo até quase estourar, onde Sirius havia ido.**

- E ele estava rindo? – Harry perguntou

**- E ele estava rindo? – disse Harry numa voz oca.**

Risadinhas sem graça.

**- Oh, sim – respondeu Dumbledore – Veja Harry, Monstro não poderia nos trair totalmente. Ele não é um Guardião Secreto da Ordem, não poderia dar aos Malfoy nossa localização ou contar a eles qualquer um dos planos confidenciais os quais tenha sido proibido de revelar.**

- Pelo menos isso – comentou Fred

**Ele estava obrigado por encantamentos da sua raça, o que significa dizer que ele não poderia desobedecer a uma ordem diretora do seu mestre Sirius. Mas ele deu a Narcisa informações que se tornaram muito valiosas para Voldemort, embora possam ter parecido muito triviais para Sirius sequer pensar em proibir Monstro de repetir.**

- Tipo? – perguntou Rony

**- Como o quê?**

**- Como o fato de que a pessoa com quem Sirius mais se importava no mundo era você.**

Sirius sorriu.

- Isso é uma verdade! – ele disse sorrindo para o afilhado

Harry abraçou o padrinho.

As meninas sentiram as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Alvo, porque Black está abraçado a Harry Potter? – Fudge perguntou

- Sirius Black é inocente. Ele nunca traiu os Potter ou foi um comensal. Ele ia ser o dono do feitiços Fidelius, mas ele achou que valia mais apenas colocar alguém que Voldemort nunca fosse desconfiar, alguém fraco. Pedro Pettegrew foi o fiel do segredo e traiu os meus pais, contando para Voldemort a nossa localização. E quem matou os trouxas foi Pedro, e depois que Sirius foi preso _injustamente, _Pedro se passou pelo rato da família Weasley, Perebas. Escondido. – disse Harry

Fudge estava de boca aberta.

- Está querendo me dizer, que mantemos um homem inocente doze anos em Azkaban?

- Exato – disse Rony – e aquele rato inútil do Pettegrew viveu com a minha todos os anos, até Sirius fugir de Azkaban. Para salvar o Harry.

- Quando eu vi que aquele rato estava perto de Harry em Hogwarts, eu sabia que devia fugir de lá o mais rápido possível. – disse Sirius

- Então... bem... Sr. Black, eu devo dizer, que... estou sem palavras... as devidas providencias serão tomadas assim que terminarmos com isso.

Fudge estava chocado.

- Gente, ham, posso? – Neville perguntou sem graça

- Sim – disse Jorge

**- disse Dumbledore serenamente. – Como o fato de você estimar e respeitar Sirius como uma mistura de pai e irmão. Voldemort já sabia, evidentemente, que Sirius era membro da Ordem e que você sabia onde ele estava, mas a informação de Monstro dez com que percebesse que a única pessoa a qual você percorreria qualquer distância para salvar era Sirius Black.**

- Eu faria isso sim, sem qualquer duvida, mas também faria pelos meus amigos. Os Weasley e Hermione foram a primeira coisa que eu tive de família. Deve rever seus conceitos Dumbledore – disse Harry secamente

Eles sorriram para Harry.

- E nós faríamos a mesma coisa por você. Sem qualquer duvida – disse Rony

Hermione concordou avidamente com a cabeça. E os Weasley também.

- É bom saber que você tem amigos, como eu, Remo e seu pai fomos Harry – disse Sirius sorrindo

**Os lábios de Harry estavam frios e dormentes.**

**- Então... Quando perguntei a Monstro se Sirius estava lá naquela noite...**

**- Os Malfoy, sem duvida instruídos por Voldemort, disseram a ele para encontrar uma maneira de manter Sirius fora do caminho uma vez que você tivesse a visão dele sendo torturado.**

O próprio Draco Malfoy estava incrédulo. Assustado com a astucia de você-sabe-quem. E todos estavam olhando para ele.

- Eu... eu... – ele gaguejou – ham, isso ainda não aconteceu, mas tenho certeza, de que meu pai mandou tudo isso. Minha mãe, ela, não... não... é uma verdadeira, sabem...

- Narcisa sempre teve medo de Lucio – comentou Sirius

- Exato – disse Draco

(_PPPPSSSS: Aqui eu vou fazer o Draco virar bonzinho kkkk)_

**Assim, se você decidisse verificar se Sirius estava ou não em casa Monstro poderia fingir que não. Monstro feriu o hipogrifo...**

- Que hipogrifo? – Umbridge perguntou

- Ham, Bicuço – disse Hermione baixinho

- O hipogrifo condenado a morte? – Fudge perguntou incrédulo

- Esse ai mesmo – desafiou Rony

- Resumindo, salvamos Sirius e ele fugiu nele – disse Harry friamente

Todos estavam incrédulos...

**... ontem e, quando você fez sua aparição no fogo, Sirius estava lá em cima cuidando dele.**

- Eu mato esse elfo – rosnou Sirius

**Harry sentia seus pulmões praticamente sem ar; sua respiração era breve e superficial.**

**- E Monstro contou a você tudo isso... E riu?**

**- Ele não queria me contar – explicou Dumbledore – Mas sou suficientemente aperfeiçoado na magia de Legilimens para saber quando estou sendo enganado e persuadi a me contar toda a história antes que eu fosse ao Departamento de Mistérios.**

- E você queria que respeitássemos esse elfo Hermione – disse Rony

- Eu tenho meus motivos – disse ela secamente

**- E – sussurrou Harry, sentindo as mãos cerradas e geladas sobre o joelho – Hermione nos dizendo para tratá-lo bem...**

- Viu? Harry concorda comigo!

**- Ela estava quase certa, Harry.**

- Viu!

**Eu avisei Sirius quando adotamos o número 12 do Largo Grimmauld como nosso quartel-general que Monstro devia ser tratado com bondade e respeito.**

Sirius bufou.

**Também disse a ele que Monstro poderia se tornar perigoso para nós. Não creio que Sirius tenha me levado muito a sério ou que ele alguma vez tenha olhado Monstro como sendo um ser com sentimentos tão profundos quando os humanos. **

- Monstro? Assim? – riu Rony secamente

- Ele é da família Black. Ele nunca teria sentimentos – disse Sirius friamente – e como Tiago dizia, eu sou a ovelha branca da família Black.

Harry concordou.

**- Não o culpe... Não fale... Dele... De Sirius... Assim – Harry mal respirava, não conseguia expressar as palavras, mas a raiva que estava acalmada por um instante ressurgiu dentro dele: não deixaria Dumbledore criticar Sirius – Monstro é um mentiroso, um tolo... Ele mereceu.**

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione

- Que foi? Essa é a mais pura verdade!

**- Monstro é o que os bruxos fizeram dele, Harry. Sim, ele é digno de nossa piedade. A existência dele tem sido tão miserável quanto a do seu amigo Dobby.**

- Não compare Dobby a Monstro! – disse Harry friamente – Dobby é completamente diferente.

- Dobby merece a nossa bondade. Ao contrário desse verme – disse Rony

- Dobby! – chamou Harry

Um elfo de orelhas pontudas e olhos grandes e verdes apareceu.

- Harry Potter chamou, Dobby veio!

- Quer ler um livro com a gente Dobby? Estamos lendo sobre mim – convidou Harry

Os olhos de Dobby se encheram de lágrimas.

- Harry Potter chamou Dobby? Dobby aceita sim!

- Sente-se aqui – chamou Rony mostrando um lugar ao seu lado

Dobby, sentou-se.

- Espera ai! Esse é meu antigo Elfo – exclamou Draco

- Sim. Eu o libertei – Harry sorriu

Todos estavam de boca aberta.

- Neville – pediu Harry

**Monstro era obrigado a obedecer Sirius por ele ser o último da família à qual estava escravizado, não havia lealdade verdadeira. E qualquer que tenha sido a culpa de Monstro devemos admitir que Sirius não fez para tornar seu destino mais fácil...**

- COMO? – gritou Harry

- Harry – gemeu Hermione – senta. Depois discutimos isso.

Harry bufou.

**- NÃO FALE DE SIRIUS DESSE JEITO! – berrou Harry**

- o seu próprio já tomou conta disso – disse Hermione

**Ele estava de pé novamente, furioso, pronto pra voar sobre Dumbledore, que realmente não tinha entendido Sirius, quão bravo ele era, o quanto ele sofrera...**

- Exato! – concordou Gina

**- E o que me diz de Snape? – Harry cuspiu – Sobre ele nada é falado, não é? Quando eu disse a ele que Voldemort tinha Sirius ele zombou de mim como sempre.**

Snape se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira, sobre os olhares de todos.

- Severo, ele não é Tiago – disse Minerva

**- Harry, você sabe que o professor Snape não tinha outra opção a não ser fingir para Dolores Umbridge que não tinha levado você a sério – disse Dumbledore com firmeza – mas, como já expliquei, ele informou à Ordem assim que pôde sobre o que você havia dito. Foi ele quem deduziu onde você tinha ido quando você não voltou da Floresta.**

- Boa Sherlock – ironizou Harry

- Sherlock? – Rony perguntou

- É um detetive trouxa – disse Hermione

**Foi ele, também, quem deu Veritasserum falso à professora Umbridge quando ela tentava forçar você a contar a ela sobre Sirius.**

- Dolores! – disse Fudge horrorizado

Umbridge se remexeu na cadeira.

**Harry desconsiderou tudo isso;**

Snape revirou os olhos.

**Sentia um prazer selvagem em culpar Snape,**

Rony, Fred, Jorge e Gina deram uma risadinha.

- Isso é de pai pra filho. – disse Remo suspirando pesadamente

- Não posso fazer nada se ele não fez nada pra ser diferente. Ele que começou me olhando torto – disse Harry

Os professores olharam pra Snape.

**Parecia acalmar seu próprio senso tenebroso de culpa e queria ouvir Dumbledore concordar com ele.**

- Só nos seus sonhos Potter – disse Snape secamente

**- Snape... Snape pro... Provocou Sirius... Sobre ficar em casa... Fez parecer que Sirius era um covarde.**

- Seboso! – rosnou Sirius na direção de Snape, ele rosnou literalmente

**- Sirius era adulto e esperto o suficiente para permitir que zombarias tão fracas o atingissem.**

- Ele que passou anos em Azkaban por algo que ele não fez, e no meio de uma guerra, ele não pode sair de casa, alguém, nesse caso o Snape, vir e o chamar de covarde não ajuda nem um pouco – retrucou Harry

- Severo também não teve um comportamento digno – disse Minerva friamente olhando para Snape – os tempos mudaram Severo. Vocês já não mais adolescentes.

Snape não respondeu.

**- Snape parou de me dar as lições de Oclumância!**

- Como é que é? – gritaram Sirius e Remo

- Essa não foi uma atitude... Severo – disse Pamona Sprout ciente de tudo

**- Harry se embaraçou – Ele me expulsou da sala dele!**

- Depois quero conversar com você Severo – Dumbledore parecia profundamente triste e decepcionado

**- Estou ciente disso.**

- E não fez nada a respeito – disse Hermione

**- respondeu Dumbledore com firmeza. – Eu já disse que foi um erro não o ensinar eu mesmo, embora eu estivesse certo, naquela ocasião, que nada poderia ser mais perigoso do que abrir sua mente para Voldemort em minha presença.**

- Ele tem um ponto – comentou Tonks – que claro, não justifica nada.

**- Snape tornou ainda pior, minha cicatriz sempre doeu mais depois das lições com ele – Harry lembrou que Rony pensava sobre isso**

Rony corou.

- E você tem razão – disse Harry

**- e como você sabe que ele não estava tentando me amaciar para Voldemort, tornando mais fácil para ele entrar na minha...**

- É como você sabe? – Sirius e mais outros alunos perguntaram

- Eu confio em Severo Snape – disse Dumbledore

Harry revirou os olhos.

**- Eu confio em Severo Snape – disse Dumbledore simplesmente – Mas que esqueci, outro engano de um homem velho, que certas feridas são muito profundas para serem curadas. Eu acreditava que o professor Snape pudesse os sentimentos dele a respeito de seu pai, Harry. Eu estava enganado.**

- Sério? Nem tinha reparado – ironizou Harry

**- Mas tudo bem, não é? – gritou Harry, ignorando os rostos escandalizados e os murmúrios de desaprovação dos retratos nas paredes. – Tudo bem que Snape odeio meu pai, mas não que Sirius odeie Monstro?**

- Bom ponto – murmurou Rony

**- Sirius não odiava Monstro – afirmou Dumbledore – Ele o considerava um serviçal sem muito interesse ou valor. Indiferença e negligencia são muitas vezes mais prejudiciais do que a antipatia direta... A fonte que destruímos esta noite disse mentira. Nós, bruxos, temos maltratados e abusado de nossos companheiros por muito tempo e agora estamos tendo nossa retribuição.**

**- ENTÃO SIRIUS TEVE O QUE MERECEU, É? – gritou Harry**

- Você nunca vai me ouvir dizer isso Harry – disse Dumbledore com firmeza

**- Eu não disse absolutamente isso nem você jamais me ouvirá dizer tal coisa – replicou Dumbledore suavemente – Sirius não era um homem cruel, era gentil com os da casa, com elfos em geral. Ele não tinha amor por Monstro porque Monstro era a lembrança viva do lar que Sirius havia odiado.**

- E por isso eu fui para os Potter – disse Sirius sorrindo

**- É, ele realmente odiou – disse Harry, a voz como um chicote às coisas de Dumbledore. O sol brilhava dentro da sala e os olhos dos retratos o seguiam enquanto ele caminhava, sem se dar conta do que fazia, sem enxergar a sala – Você o fez ficar trancado naquele e ele odiou, era por isso que ele queria sair na última noite...**

- Exato – disse Sirius

**- Eu estava tentando manter Sirius vivo – respondeu Dumbledore serenamente.**

- Bela maneira. Trancando ele dentro do lugar que ele mais odeia – observou Rony

**- As pessoas não gostam de ser trancadas! – disse Harry em fúria, andando em volta de Dumbledore – Você fez isso comigo durante todo o ultimo verão!**

Todos olharam para Dumbledore escandalizados.

**Dumbledore fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com suas mãos de dos finos e longos. Harry olhou para ele, mas os sinais nada habituais de exaustão ou tristeza ou o que fosse de Dumbledore não o comoveram.**

Harry corou.

**Ao contrário, sentiu-se ainda mais irritado por Dumbledore estar mostrando sinais de fraqueza. Ele não tinha nada que ser fraco quando Harry estava enfurecido com ele.**

- As pessoas têm sentimentos Potter – disse Snape secamente

- Falo o queridinho do papai – rosnou Harry

- Basta – disse Dumbledore

**O diretor baixou as mãos e olhou bem para Harry através das meia-luas dos óculos.**

**- Chegou a hora de eu dizer o que devia ter contado a você cinco anos atrás, Harry. Por favor, sente-se. Eu vou contar tudo. Peço apenas um pouquinho de sua paciência. Você terá a chance de se enfurecer comigo, de fazer o que quiser, quando eu terminar. Não vou impedi-lo.**

Harry olhou para Dumbledore, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

**Harry o olhou com fúria por um momento, então se atirou novamente na cadeira aposta à de Dumbledore e esperou.**

- Será que...? – Tonks perguntou

- Deve ser – concordou Remo

Os membros da Ordem se entreolharam.

**Dumbledore encarou por um momento das faixas de terra iluminadas pelo sol do lado de fora, depois olhou novamente para Harry e disse:**

Todos se ergueram, loucos para ouvir.

**- Cinco anos atrás você chegou a Hogwarts, Harry, seguro e intacto, como planejara e pretendera.**

Harry, Rony e Hermione o olharam incrédulos.

**Bem, não totalmente intacto. Você sofrera. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria quando deixei você na porta de seus tios. Eu sabia que estava condenando você a dez anos escuros e difíceis.**

- Então porque me deixou lá? Se sabia disso tudo?

Dumbledore não respondeu.

**Ele se calou. Harry nada disse.**

**- Você deve querer sabe, com razão por que tinha que ser assim. Por que alguma família bruxa não poderia adotado você? Muitas o teria feito com mais d que boa-vontade, sentiriam-se honradas e felizes por criar você como um filho.**

- Os Weasley – cantarolavam os gêmeos

**Minha resposta é que minha prioridade era manter você vivo. Você correria mais perigo do que praticamente qualquer um, mas eu percebi. Voldemort havia sido vencido horas antes, mas seus apoiadores, e muitos são terríveis, quando o próprio Lord, ainda estavam por perto, zangados, desesperados e violentos.**

- Os Malfoy – os gêmeos cantarolavam novamente

**E eu tive que tomar minha decisão, também, levando em consideração os anos pela frente. Eu acreditava que Voldemort tinha ido embora para sempre? Não. Não sabia se seriam dez, vinte ou cinqüenta anos até ele retornar, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele o faria e estava certo, também, por conhecê-lo bem, que ele não descansaria até matar você.**

- Isso é realmente muito animador!

**Eu sabia que o conhecimento de mágica de Voldemort é, talvez, mais extenso do que o de qualquer bruxo vivo. Eu sabia que mesmo meus mais complexos e poderosos encantos e magias de defesa não seria suficientes se ele retomasse seu poder plenamente. Mas eu sabia, também, onde Voldemort era fraco. Então tomei minha decisão. Você seria protegido por uma antiga magia que ele conhece, a qual despreza e que, conseqüente, sempre subestimou, e pagou o preço. Estou falando, certamente, do fato de sua mãe ter morrido para salvar você.**

Snape olhou para baixo.

Sirius e Remo colocaram a mão no ombro de Harry.

**Ela deu a você proteção duradoura como ele nunca imaginou, uma defesa que flui em suas veias até hoje. Eu então pus minha confiança no sangue de sua mãe. Entreguei você à irmã dela, sua única parenta viva.**

**- Ela não me ama – disse Harry de imediato – Ela não se importa nem um pouco...**

**- Mas ela o recebeu – atravessou Dumbledore – Ela pode ter ficado com você rancorosamente, enfurecida, amargamente e sem vontade, mas ainda assim ela o recebeu. E fazendo isso selou o encanto que eu pus sobre você. O sacrifício de sua mãe fez dos laços de sangue o mais forte escudo que eu poderia ter dado a você.**

- Hã? – se perguntaram todos

**- Eu ainda não...**

**- Enquanto você puder chamar de lar o lugar onde mora o sangue de sua mãe lá você não poderá ser alcançado ou ferido por Voldemort. Ela derramou seu sangue, mas ele vive em você e na irmã dela, sua tia. O sangue dela se tornou seu refúgio. Você precisa voltar lá apenas uma vez por ano, ma enquanto você puder chamá-lo de lar, quanto estiver lá, ele não pode ferir você. Sua tia sabe. Eu explique o que havia feito na carta que deixei com você na porta da casa dela. Ela sabe que recebê-lo em casa pode muito bem tê-lo mantido vivo nos últimos quinze anos.**

- Se tá querendo me dizer, que deixou Harry na porta da casa? – Sirius perguntou de pé

- Eu falei que não era uma boa idéia Alvo – disse Minerva friamente

**- Espere. Espere um momento.**

**Ele se sentou mais ereto na cadeira, encarando Dumbledore.**

**- Você mandou aquele berrador. Você disse a ela que lembrasse, era sua voz...**

Harry arregalou os olhos.

**- Imaginei – disse Dumbledore, inclinando levemente a cabeça – que ela precisasse se recordar do pacto que tinha selado ao aceitar você. Suspeito que o ataque dos dementadores a tenham despertados para os perigos de ter você como um filho-hóspede.**

- Sim!

**- Foi, sim – disse Harry serenamente – Bem, mais ao meu tio do que a ela. Ele queria me chutar para fora, mas depois do berrador ela... Ela disse que eu tinha que ficar.**

**Ele encarou o chão por um momento, depois falou:**

**- Mas o que isso tem a ver com... – e não conseguiu dizer o nome de Sirius.**

Sirius o abraçou pelos ombros.

**- Cinco anos atrás, então – continuou Dumbledore, ainda que não tivesse feito pausa em sua história – você chegou a Hogwarts, não tão feliz ou bem alimentado quanto eu desejaria, mas ainda assim vivo e saudável. Você não era um principezinho mimado, mas um garoto tão normal quanto eu poderia esperar sob tais circunstancias. Até então meu plano estava funcionando bem. E então... Bem, você vai lembrar dos acontecimentos no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts tanto quanto eu.**

- Que acontecimentos? – Sirius perguntou branco

**Você triunfou de forma magnífica sobre o desafio dirigido a você e em seguida, muito mais em seguida do que eu previra, achou-se frente a frente com Voldemort.**

Sirius e Remo embranqueceram.

- Como?

- Ele queria a pedra, então, nós, eu, Rony e Hermione, fomos atrás dela. E eu acabei lutando com ele – disse Harry

Sirius e Remo estavam de boca aberta. Junto a muitos alunos do salão.

**E sobreviveu novamente.**

Todos o olharam como se fosse um ET.

**Fez mais. Você retardou o retorno dela à plenitude de sua força e poderes.**

Mais uma vez, olhos arregalados e pele brancas apareceram pelo salão.

**Você travou um combate de um homem. Eu estava... Mais orgulhoso de você do que posso dizer. Contudo, havia uma falha neste meu plano maravilhoso. Uma falha óbvia que, eu sabia, poderia arruinar tudo. No entanto, sabendo quão importante era que meu plano prosseguisse, eu disse a mim mesmo que não permitiria que esta falha arruinasse tudo. Eu sozinho pude prever isso então eu sozinho seria ser forte. E aqui estava meu primeiro teste, enquanto você estava no hospital, fraco da luta contra Voldemort.**

- Você lutou contra ele? – Remo perguntou fracamente

- Não foi uma luta de varinha, até porque ele nem tinha. Foi mais um combate boca a boca – Harry mentiu meio verdade

Isso pareceu acalmar.

**- Não entendo o que você está falando.**

**- Você lembra de ter perguntado a mim, enquanto estava no hospital, por que Voldemort havia tentado matá-lo enquanto você era um bebê?**

Harry fez um sim com a cabeça.

**Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.**

Risadinhas sem graça.

**- Deveria eu ter contado, então?**

**Harry fitou os olhos azuis e não disse nada, mas seu coração estava batendo como que aos pulos novamente.**

**- Você ainda não vê qual era a fraqueza no plano? Não... talvez não. Bem, como você sabe, eu decidi não responder a você. Onze anos, eu disse a mim mesmo, muito jovem pra saber.**

Harry resmungou.

**Nunca tive a intenção de contar a você quando você tinha onze anos. O conhecimento poderia ser demasiado para tão tenra idade. Eu deveria ter percebido os sinais de perigo, então. Devia ter perguntado a mim mesmo por que eu não ficara perturbado pelo fato de você já ter feito a pergunta a qual, eu sabia, um dia teria que dar uma resposta terrível. Eu devia ter percebido que estava muito feliz para pensar em não faz isso naquele dia em particular... Você era muito jovem, muito, muito jovem. E então chegamos ao seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.**

Gina suspirou pesadamente. Seus irmãos a abraçaram.

**E mais uma vez você enfrenta desafios jamais encarados mesmo por bruxos adultos; outra vez você se supera além dos meus sonhos mais selvagens. Entretanto, você não me perguntou novamente por que Voldemort deixou a marca em você. Falamos sobre sua cicatriz, oh sim... Chegamos perto, muito perto da questão. Por que não contei tudo a você... Bem, pareceu-me que doze anos eram, afinal, pouco melhor do que onze para receber tal informação. Permiti a você deixar minha presença ensangüentado, exausto, mas regozijado e se senti alguma pontada de desconforto, por, quem sabem, o dever de ter contado a você foi rapidamente silenciada. Você ainda era muito jovem, como vê, e não encontrei forças em mim para arruinar aquela noite de triunfo... Você percebe, Harry? Vê agora onde está a falha em meu plano? Tenho caído na armadilha que previ, que havia prometido a mim mesmo poder evitar.**

Ninguém tinha entendido ainda.

**- Eu não...**

**- Eu me importei muito com você – disse Dumbledore com simplicidade – Me preocupei mais com a sua felicidade do que com o seu conhecimento da verdade, mis com sua paz de espírito do que com meu plano, mais com sua vida do que com as vidas que seria certamente perdida se o plano falhasse.**

Agora sim estava tudo sendo entendido.

**Em outras palavras, agi exatamente como Voldemort espera que nós, os tolos que amam, ajam. Isso é uma defesa? Eu desafio qualquer um que tenha observado você como eu, e eu o tenho feito mais de perto do que você possa ter imaginado, a não querer salvá-lo de mais dor além daquelas que você já sofrera. Que me importava se as pessoas e criaturas sem nome e sem rosto pudessem ser massacradas em um futuro incerto, se aqui e agora você estivesse vivo e bem e feliz? Eu nunca sequer sonhei que teria alguém assim nas mãos. Chegamos ao seu terceiro ano. Acompanhei à distancia enquanto você lutava para repelir os dementadores, quanto você encontrava Sirius, aprendia quem ele era e o salvava. Deveria eu ter contado a verdade a você quando triunfantemente libertou seu padrinho das garras do Ministério? Mas aos treze anos minhas desculpas estava terminando. Você era jovem, mas já havia provado que era excepcional.**

Harry corou.

- Eu tive muita ajuda!

**Minha consciência não estava à vontade, Harry. Eu sabia que à hora chegaria em breve... Mas você saiu do labirinto no último ano tendo visto Cedrico Diggory morrer...**

Cho teve seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Harry não pode evitar de revirar os olhos para ela.

Mas logo abaixou a cabeça.

**... tendo escapado da morte quase certa... E não contei a você embora eu soubesse, agora que Voldemort retornara, que deveria fazer isso logo. E agora, esta noite, eu soube que você estava há muito preparado para o conhecimento do qual o mantive longe por tanto tempo, porque você provou que eu deveria ter lhe dado esta carga antes disso. Minha única defesa é essa: tenho visto você lutando sob mais aflições do que qualquer outro estudante que já tenha passado por esta escola e não seria eu a trazer a você mais uma aflição, a maior de todas.**

Harry olhou fixamente para Dumbledore, e com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, lhe deu a entender que estava tudo bem.

**Harry esperou, mas Dumbledore não disse palavra alguma.**

**- Eu ainda não entendo.**

Lá vem!

**- Voldemort tentou matá-lo quando você era um bebê por causa de uma profecia feita um pouco antes de você nascer.**

Harry engoliu seco. Todos estavam estarrecidos.

**Ele sabia que ela existia embora não a conhecesse totalmente e partiu para matar você enquanto era um bebê, acreditando que estava cumprindo os termos da profecia. Ele descobriu, a duras apenas, que estava enganado, quando o feitiço dirigido a você foi devolvido. E assim, desde o retorno ao seu corpo e particularmente desde que você escapou dele de maneira extraordinária no último ano, ele tem estado determinado em escutar a profecia na sua totalidade. Ela é a arma que ele vem procurando tão assiduamente desde sua volta: o conhecimento de como destruir você.**

Todos prenderam a respiração.

- A arma tão poderosa é uma profecia? – Hermione perguntou em descrença

- Não subestime os poderes das artes mágicas, Srtª Granger – disse Dumbledore

**O sol tinha nascido totalmente agora: a sala de Dumbledore estava banhada em sua luz. O estojo de vidro no qual repousava a espada de Godric Gryffindor refulgia branco e fosco, os fragmentos dos instrumentos que Harry jogara ao chão cintilavam como gotas de chuva. Atrás dele a pequena Fawkes fazia leves gorjeios em seu ninho de cinzas.**

**- A profecia está destruída – disse Harry sem forças – Eu e Neville...**

- Você estava no ministério também! – disse Hermione

Neville corou.

Mas eles sorriram.

**... estávamos na sala... Onde estava guardada... Eu mexi... E então caiu...**

Harry bateu a mão na testa.

**- O que se quebrou foi simplesmente o registro da profecia feita pelo Departamento de Mistérios. Mas a profecia foi proferida a alguém e esta pessoa tem os meios de recuperá-la perfeitamente.**

**- Quem a ouviu? – perguntou Harry, embora tivesse a sensação de já saber a resposta.**

**- Eu. Em uma noite úmida e fria a dezesseis anos atrás, numa sala sobre o bar na estalagem Hog´s Head. Eu havia ido até lá para examinar uma cândida ao posto de professor de Adivinhação, embora fosse contra minha vontade permitir a continuação da disciplina. **

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

**A postulante, entretanto, era a tataraneta de um bruxo muito famoso e poderoso e considerei que seria um gesto de cortesia encontrá-la. Fiquei desapontado. Pareceu-me que ela não tinha qualquer traço do dom mágico. Disse a ela, cortesamente, eu espero, que não a considerava apta.**

Todos se entreolharam.

**Dumbledore se ergueu e caminhou para trás de Harry, até o armário preto ao lado do pilar dourado de Fawkes. Abriu-o, destravou um fecho e tirou de dentro a rasa bacia de pedra com signos mágicos entalhados nas bordas, na qual Harry tinha visto seu pai atormentando Snape.**

Harry, Sirius e Remo arregalaram os olhos.

Snape se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

Harry olhou para ele, mas, depois, disse:

- Não duvido nada que ele não mereceu.

Sentindo o clima tenso, Neville achou melhor ler:

**Dumbledore voltou para trás da mesa, colocou a penseira sobre ela e colocou a varinha em sua própria têmpora. Dali ele retirou pensamentos e finíssimos fios prateados agarrados à varinha e os depositou na bacia. Sentou-se novamente e por um momento observou seus pensamentos girando dentro da penseira. Então, com um suspiro, ergueu sua varinha e tocou a substância prateada com a ponta. **

Todos estavam quase pulando de ansiedade.

**Ergueu-se uma figura envolta em céus, os olhos enormemente aumentados atrás dos óculos, e se virou lentamente, seus pés na bacia de pedra. Mas quando...**

Neville arregalou os olhos e fitou o livro incrédulo.

- Que foi? – Lilá Brown perguntou

Suspirando, Neville leu:

**Sibila Trelawney...**

Hermione e Minerva fitaram Neville como se ele fosse um ET de outro mundo completamente diferente.

**... falou não foi com sua voz etérea, mística e sim naquele tom rouco e áspero que Harry já tinha visto uma vez:**

- É agora – disse Harry

Neville suspirou e leu:

**"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro****pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."**

O silêncio reinou pelo salão.

Harry não estava tão chocado. Ele sabia que de um jeito ou de outro, um teria que liquidar o outro no final.

Hermione estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Rony estava de boca aberta.

O resto do povo estava, simplesmente sem palavras.

- Então, um terá que matar o outro no final – disse Harry calmamente

- Infelizmente, sim – disse Dumbledore

- Não me surpreende. Se ele vive tentando me matar a anos, ou ele me mata ou eu mato ele – disse Harry com simplicidade

- Como você consegue ficar tão calmo? – Rony perguntou

- Não é questão de calma. É uma questão óbvia. – disse Harry

Neville olhou e leu:

**Girando lentamente, a professora Trelawney mergulho de volta na massa prateada e desapareceu.**

**O silêncio no interior da sala era absoluto. Nem Dumbledore nem Harry e nenhum dos retratos fez qualquer manifestação. Até mesmo Fawkes se aquietou.**

**- Professor Dumbledore? – disse Harry suavemente, pois Dumbledore, ainda ilhando para a penseira, parecia completamente mergulhado em pensamentos – Isso... Isso quer dizer... O que isso significa?**

**- Isso significa que a única pessoa que pode por bem vencer Lord Voldemort nasceu no final de julho, há quase dezesseis anos. Esse menino nasceria de pais que já tivessem enfrentado Voldemort três vezes.**

Todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto. Neville estava pensando um pouco, com a testa franzida.

**Harry sentiu como se alguma coisa estivesse se fechando sobre ele. Respirar parecia novamente muito difícil.**

**- Isso quer dizer... Eu?**

**Dumbledore o fitou por um instante através dos óculos.**

**- O mais estranho, Harry, é que poderia não ser você.**

Todos estavam de boca aberta.

- Então... Por quê? – Harry perguntou

**A profecia de Sibila, na verdade, poderia ser aplicada a dois meninos bruxos, ambos nascidos no final de julho, ambos filhos de pais que eram membros da Ordem da Fênix e haviam escapado por pouco de Voldemort por três vezes. Um deles, obviamente, era você. O outro era...**

Neville ficou tão branco, mas tão branco, que parecia que metamorfago.

- Que foi? – Ana Abbot perguntou

Engolindo seco, Neville leu:

**... Neville Longbotton.**

Todos estavam muito, muito surpresos.

- Você? – Hermione perguntou

- Eu nasci no final de julho, e pelo que minha avó disse, meus pais o enfrentaram três vezes e era membros dessa Ordem da Fênix.

Mesmo Neville, estava surpreso.

- Então, porque ele foi em mim? Quero dizer, se ele tinha duas opções... – Harry disse lentamente

- Aqui – disse Neville – está aqui.

**- Mas então... mas então, por que era o meu nome na profecia e não o de Neville?**

**- O registro oficial foi re-classificado depois que Voldemort o atacou ainda criança. Pareceu correto ao guardião do Salão da Profecia que Voldemort só poderia ter tentado matar você porque o reconheceu como aquele de quem falava a profecia de Sibila.**

- Isso ainda não explica – disse Rony

**- Então, poderia não ser eu?**

**- Eu temo – disse Dumbledore lentamente, parecendo que cada palavra lhe custava um grande esforço – que não haja duvidas. É você.**

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

**- Mas você disse... Neville também nasceu no final de julho... E seus pais...**

**- Você está esquecendo da próxima parte da profecia, a característica final para identificar o menino que poderia vencer Voldemort... O próprio Voldemort marcaria o menino como seu igual. E assim ele fez, Harry. Ele escolheu você, não Neville. Ele lhe deu a cicatriz que tem provado ser tanto uma benção quanto uma maldição.**

**- Mas ele pode ter escolhido errado! Ele pode ter marcado a pessoa errada!**

- Exato – disse o próprio Neville

**- Ele escolheu o menino que parecia representar um perigo maior para ele. E perceba, Harry: ele escolheu não o sangue-puro (o qual, de acordo com sua crença, é o único tipo de bruxo que deve existir), mas o sangue-ruim, como ele.**

- Para tudo! Você-sabe-quem é, mestiço? – gritou Simas Finnigan incrédulamente incrédulo

- Sim – disse Harry – ele me disse na câmara secreta. Seu pai era um trouxa.

Ainda, surpreso, incrédulo, Neville leu:

**Voldemort se viu em você antes mesmo de tê-lo visto e marcando-o com essa cicatriz, ele não o matou, como pretendia, mas deu poderes a você e um futuro, o que você precisou para escapar dele uma, mas quatro vezes, algo que nem seus pais nem os pais de Neville nunca conseguiram.**

- O que? – todos perguntaram

**- Mas então por que ele fez isso? – disse Harry, sentindo uma dormência fria – Por que ele tentou me matar ainda bebê? Ele poderia ter esperado para ver entre eu e Neville quem parecia mais perigoso quando fossemos mais velhos e então tentar matar quem quer que fosse...**

**- Este, certamente, teria sido mais prático, exceto que a informação de Voldemort acerca da profecia estava incompleta. O Hog´s Head, que Sibila preferia por ser barato, há muito atraía, deve-se dizer, uma clientela muito mais interessante que o Três Vassouras. Como você e seus amigos descobriram, para o desgosto de vocês e eu para o meu naquela noite, é um lugar onde jamais é seguro supor que você não está sendo escutado. É claro que eu nem sonhava, quando saí para encontrar Sibila Trelawney, que ouviria algo tão valiosos. A minha, nossa, porção de boa sorte foi o intruso ter percebido logo no inicio da profecia e colocado para fora do lugar.**

Snape estava imperceptível por fora, mas por dentro, ele ser remoia, como um leão atacando um pobre animal indefeso. E foi exatamente o que ele fez Voldemort fazer, atacar. Um leão que atacou animais indefesos.

**- Então ele ouviu apenas...?**

**- Ele escutou apenas o inicio, a parte anunciando o nascimento de um menino em julho de pais que havia desafiado Voldemort por três vezes. Conseqüentemente, ele não pode avisar ao seu mestre que atacar você seria arriscar transferir poderes para você e marcá-lo como um igual. Assim, Voldemort nunca soube que poderia haver perigo em atacar você, que seria melhor esperar, aprender mais. Ele não sabia que você poderia ter o poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece.**

**- Mas eu não tenho! – disse Harry com um fiapo de voz – Não tenho nenhum poder que ele não tenha, não poderia lutar como ele lutou esta noite, não posso possuir pessoas...**

- Graças a Merlin – disse Harry

**...ou... Matá-las...**

- Ainda bem!

**- Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios – interrompeu Dumbledore -, ela é mantida constantemente trancada. Contem uma força que é a um só tempo mais maravilhosa e mais terrível do que a morte, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza. É também talvez, o mais misterioso dos inúmeros assuntos para estudo que vivem ali. É o poder que habita aquela sala o que você tem em tamanha quantidade e o qual Voldemort não possui em absoluto. Foi esse poder que o levou a socorrer Sirius esta noite. Este poder também salvou você de ser possuído por Voldemort, porque ele não toleraria permanecer em um corpo tão cheio da força que detesta e despreza. Afinal, não importou que você não pudesse manter sua mente fechada. Foi seu coração que o salvou.**

- Hã?

**Harry fechou os olhos. Se não tivesse ido salvar Sirius, Sirius não teria morrido... Mas para retardas o momento em que teria que pensar em Sirius novamente, Harry perguntou, sem ligar muito para a resposta:**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**- O final da profecia... Era algo sobre... Nenhum poderá viver...**

**- ... enquanto o outro sobreviver – completou Dumbledore.**

**- Então – disse Harry, escolhendo as palavras no que sentia ser uma porção de desespero dentro dele - , então isso significa que... Que um de nós tem que matar o outro... No fim? **

**- Sim.**

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Parecia um enterro.

- A, qual é? Depois de tudo isso, vocês acharam que seria diferente? – disse Harry de saco cheio já de tanta mediocridade

Todos se mantiveram calados.

Harry bufou.

**Por muito tempo nenhum deles falou. Em algum lugar muito além das paredes da sala Harry podia ouvir o som de vozes, estudantes descendo para o café da manhã, talvez. Parecia impossível haver pessoas no mundo que ainda desejassem comida, que rissem, que sequer tivesse conhecido Sirius Black ou soubesse que ele se fora para sempre. Sirius parecia estar já a um milhão de milhas; mesmo agora uma parte de Harry ainda acreditava que se ele apenas tivesse puxado o véu teria encontrado Sirius olhando para ele, saudando-o, talvez com sua risada semelhante a um latido...**

Sirius riu e emitiu quase um latido. Isso aliviou um pouco a tensão da sala.

**- Sinto que lhe devo outra explicação Harry – acrescentou Dumbledore, hesitante – Você talvez tenha se perguntado por que nunca o escolhi como monitor? Devo confessar... Você tinha responsabilidades demais para isso.**

Harry olhou para Dumbledore e disse:

- Sabe, foi muito bom não ser monitor. Quem sabe esses dois lerdos que eu chamo de amigos, passem tempo o suficiente juntos e sozinhos para entender o que todos nesse mundo já entenderam. Quem sabe, eles não se agarrem num escuro corredor de Hogwarts.

Rony e Hermione ficaram mais vermelho que os cabelos Weasley.

E o salão caiu na gargalhada. Até os professores se permitiram uma risadinha. Exceto Snape, esse não ri nem se a piada dançar nua na frente dele.

Depois tudo acalmado, Neville leu a ultima linha:

**Harry olhou para ele e viu uma lágrima caindo pelo rosto de Dumbledore, inde se perder em sua longa barba prateada.**

O salão silenciou.

- Podemos dizer que temos bastante informação. – disse Rony quebrando o clima, mas ainda vermelho

- Er, ham, quem quer ler o próximo capitulo? – Neville perguntou

- Eu – disse Tonks

Neville lhe entregou o livro:

- _A segunda guerra começa._

- Que capitulo cheio de felicidade e emoção – ironizou Harry

_Gente, se tiver algum texto errado, ano é culpa minha, eu só tenho o livro em PC, e não sei se está correto. Então, se necessário, me corrijam, ok?_

_PPPPPSSSS: Eu troquei o nome do capitulo, pq, no meu livro estava A ultima profecia, mas no original, pelo que vi na net, é A profecia perdida._

_Bjs e review em?_


	3. Nota boa!

**Isso não é um capítulo...**

****_É apenas um aviso bem básico!_

__Bem, todos sabemos que semana que vem é natal *_* e logo depois, ano novo, certo? Então, pois bem, quero fazer um capitulo especial de natal para a **Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor **e a **Hogwarts Lê**, pois bem, eu vou postar normalmente elas e as outras, se houver algum atraso ou problema serão avisados, a história é que, quero postar mais um capitulo nelas, com muita dificuldade, pois não é nada fácil escrever os livros. Então, será assim, a Tiago e Lílian é mais fácil, porque os capítulos são menores e eu achei um lugar onde eu só copio o livro e incremento as falas deles, então, ela será postada semana que vem, normal, mais um capitulo especial de natal, o da semana do ano novo e o especial de ano novo OK! E na Hogwarts Lê, eu vou postar o especial, e na semana de ano novo, eu posto o ultimo da Ordem da Fênix mais o do Enigma que vou começar, que será a A Rua da Fiação e o especial de ano novo, ok? Porque se eu fosse postar o já dois capítulos nela, não ia dar tempo.

Nota da Hogwarts Lê...

_Eu não vou escrever todos os capítulos dos livros, só aqueles que eu acho mais importante. Embora, eu pretenda escrever alguns que contem aquela batalha interna do Harry sobre a Gina. É sempre bom ter uma coisa pra rir, pois serão tempos negros. E será o mesmo com as Relíquias da Morte. Só os mais importantes._

Nota Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor...

_Eu pretendo postar todos os capitulos da Pedra, mas quando acabar, vou postar só os mais importantes, que completam a história. Mas sempre vai ter aqueles que tiverem algo muito engraçado e bom de comentar. E claro, sempre com Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, e quando chegar no devido tempo, Remo e Tonks!_

E aqui vai algumas respostas e agradecimentos das reviews:

Hogwarts Lê:

**AnneBlackPotter: **Obrigadoooo! *_*

**Biancah: **O próximo está ali em cima e obrigadoooo *_*

**Leticia Malfoy Potter: **Obrigadooo e é sempre bom quebrar a tensão kkkk

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Obrigadooo! Também to loca pra ver a reação deles. E bem, sempre tem algum erro, mas sempre devemos tentar nao fazer!

**Aneleeh: **Eu também odeio quando começam e não terminam, por isso eu já vou do que interessa pra não enrrolar. E também, como vou fazer, só aqueles que eu considero os mais importantes. E eu sei, o Rony é um fofo *_* E obrigado por me dar a resposta certa"

**Cassia C: **Está ali em cima. e Obrigado por ter amado!

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Obrigado pela review e bem, o **meu** Sirius é sempre o melhor! E o Harry está naquele ano díficil, nada melhor que fazer ele revoltado, então vai um sarcasmo ai? e ainda sendo filho e afilhado de dois marotos, o sangue aflora! *_*

Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amo:

**Pris SW: **Bem, eu vou fazer essa surpresa pro natal e ano novo. Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo!

**AnneBlackPotter: **Eu adoro postar e adoro quando comentam! Eu tento escrever mais, só que o tempo nao permite :(! Obrigadooo!

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Obrigado e bem, quem sabe no natal... ou no ano novo aconteçam surpresas? Nada como épocas festivas pra se... não vou falar mais! E bem, essa foi a intenção, os Marotos e os gêmeos, pra não prestar! kkkk *_*

**Mariana E. Potter: **Bem, obrigado pelo review, e respondendo a sua pergunta, eu vou deixar tudo ali mesmo.

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Eu pretendo fazer eles pirarem, imagina, o seboso dando aula? Vai ser a maior piada.

E agora a todas:

**Um beijão pra vocês e até semana que vem!**


	4. Aviso da autora para o leitor bom

**Isso não é um capítulo...**

_É apenas um aviso bem básico!_

Gente, eu, aqui, estive pensando bem sobre a Hogwarts Lê. Eu ia fazer a leitura do Enigma do Príncipe, mas eu raciocinei, e vi, que, definitivamente, as Relíquias da Morte, iriam fazer mais sentido pra história. Então, essa semana agora, vai vir o de natal e na outra semana, vem o especial de ano novo e o ultimo da ordem e o primeiro capitulo da Relíquias, ok? eu já tenho eles prontos da Para Mudar o Que Conhecemos, então, vai me dar boas semanas pra deixar mais capitulos prontos!

espero que nao fiquem chateados nem nada, só que, vai ser mais interessante, deixar eles descobrirem coisas do que eles já saberem!

Bjs e até

**Hogwarts Lê by VicBlackPotter**


	5. Bônus  Feliz Natal

**Capitulo três – Especial de Natal – Hogwarts Lê**

- Podemos dizer que temos bastante informação. – disse Rony quebrando o clima, mas ainda vermelho

- Er, ham, quem quer ler o próximo capitulo? – Neville perguntou

- Eu – disse Tonks

Neville lhe entregou o livro:

- _A segunda guerra começa._

- Que capitulo cheio de felicidade e emoção – ironizou Harry

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Er... Harry, podemos falar com você. Sozinhos? – Rony perguntou

Harry franziu a testa.

- Claro.

- Tonks, só um minutinho – disse Hermione

- Sem problema.

O trio saiu e foi para uma sala qualquer.

- Então? – Harry questionou

- Sabe, Harry, queríamos saber se você está se sentindo bem? Com tudo isso. Lendo a sua vida e seus pensamentos privados – começou Hermione

- Porque, se você quiser parar. Terá esse direito. A vida é sua – continuou Rony

- Sabem. Antigamente, eu me importaria sim, mas agora... Já começamos, não é mesmo? Que diferença isso faz? Todos sabem que não estou mentindo mesmo – disse Harry

- Mas, são suas coisas privadas Harry – disse Hermione

- E? Eu nunca tive sossego e paz na vida – disse Harry – um pouco a mais não faz diferença nenhuma.

- Então, e como estão as coisas com a Cho? – Rony perguntou, entendo o recado "parem! Já está decidido"

- Eu sinceramente, não quero mais nada com ela – disse Harry

Os amigos arregalaram os olhos.

- Que? Ela não para de chorar um minuto sequer. Eu preciso de alguém que agüente o tranco da minha vida. Eu não preciso de alguém que chore vinte e quatro horas por dia. E sim de alguém forte e capaz.

- Harry tem razão. – disse Hermione

- Sim. Ele não precisa de alguém que seja uma torneira humana!

- Harry precisa de alguém forte e que não se deixe levar por pouca coisa. – concordou Hermione

Os pensamentos de Harry vagaram para uma certa ruiva de brilhantes olhos castanhos.

- Tem alguém em pensamento Harry? – Rony perguntou – você e a minha irmã seriam ótimos! – sim, ele disse isso na maior cara de pau!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e começou a rir da cara de Harry.

Harry estava muito corado e tinha os olhos arregalados como se não acreditasse no que tinha ouvido.

- Que?

- Você me ouviu. Você deve ter notado que a minha irmã nunca chora!

Isso era verdade.

- E além disso, ela é tão forte e poderosa como você – Rony continuou

Mais uma verdade. Não que ele se achasse poderoso.

"_a autora revira os olhos"_

- E vocês dois conseguiram sobreviver a você-sabe-quem – Rony terminou – ambos tiveram experiências de quase morte e estão aqui, vivos!

Outra verdade.

- E a minha irmã sempre gostou de você!

- Ela tem um namorado!

- Grande coisa. Isso nunca impediu dela deixar de gostar de você – Hermione se intrometeu. Ela estava rindo.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu que disse pra ela, sabe, "agir normal", perto de você. Ela nunca conseguia falar e sempre corava. Então, eu disse pra ela, falar com você, agir normal, ser uma pessoa normal. E sair com outros garotos. Quem sabe assim você a notava!

- E parece que funcionou – riu Rony

Harry sentiu suas bochechas arderem em fogo.

- Mas eu não vou te pressionar – disse Rony – deixe isso ir evoluindo. Quem sabe um dia, você...

- Quem sabe – disse Harry – a Gina é bonita!

E corou.

- Agora, vamos – disse Hermione – e não conte pra ninguém que eu te disse isso! E isso vale pra você também Ronald!

- Sim! Anda.

Eles voltaram pro salão. E viram uma Gina com cara de sarcasmo.

- Que foi? – Hermione perguntou

- O meu ex-namorado que é um idiota. Acredita que ele queria que eu parasse de falar com o Harry! Eu não vou deixar de falar com os meus amigos porque ele quer! Terminei tudo!

Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry, e deram um risinho.

- Eu sempre disse que ele era um idiota! – disse Rony

- E eu concordo plenamente com você agora – disse Gina

- Er... – Tonks disse – eu posso ler?

- Oh! Sim! – disse Harry

- _A segunda guerra começa!_

_**Um feliz natal a todos! Muitos presentes e alegria! E boas festas!**_

__E amanhã tem _Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor _!

**Eu postarei o bônus primeiro, depois o capitulo do livro "O chapéu seletor". Bjs**

PS: Eu postarei provavelmente a noite. Porque sexta é minha formatura e vou fazer cabelo, pé e mão!


	6. A ascensão ao Lord das Trevas

**Capitulo dois – A ASCENSÃO AO LORDE DAS TREVAS**

- Eu sempre disse que ele era um idiota! – disse Rony

- E eu concordo plenamente com você agora – disse Gina

- Er... – Tonks disse – eu posso ler?

- Oh! Sim! – disse Harry

- _A segunda guerra começa!_

Mas antes que Tonks pudesse ler, o livro simplesmente sumiu de sua mão e outro apareceu. _Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_.

- Espere, o que? – ela perguntou sem entender nada

- Nós não íamos ler o ultimo capitulo da Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou Remo

- Sim, mas vocês viram – disse Tonks

- E como se chama esse? – Harry perguntou

- Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte – leu Rony – eu quero ler, posso Tonks?

- A vontade!

- Capitulo um **A ascensão ao lorde das trevas.**

Todos olharam para Snape.

- Que ótimo começo de capitulo – ironizou Harry

**Os dois homens se materializaram inesperadamente, a poucos metros de distância, na estreita ruazinha iluminada pelo luar. Por um momento eles ficaram imóveis, as varinhas apontadas para o peito um do outro; então, reconhecendo-se, guardaram a varinha sob a capa e começaram a andar apressados na mesma direção.**

- Comensais – cantarolou Sirius

**- Novidades? – perguntou o mais alto dos dois**

**- As melhores – respondeu Severo Snape**

O salão se virou para Snape.

- Devo lembrar que isso não aconteceu ainda – disse Snape friamente

- E Snape é nosso aliado. Ele é nosso espião – disse Dumbledore

Sirius bufou. Harry bufou. Rony bufou.

**A rua era ladeada por um silvado, à esquerda, e por uma sabe alta e cuidadosamente aparada, à direita. As longas capas dos homens esvoaçavam ao redor dos tornozelos enquanto eles caminhavam.**

As meninas do salão se arrepiaram.

**- Pensei que fosse me atrasar – disse Yaxley, suas feições grosseiras desaparecendo e reaparecendo à sombra dos galhos das árvores que se interpunham ao luar. – Foi um pouco mais complicado do que imaginei. Mas acho que ele ficará satisfeito. Você tem certeza de que será bem recebido?**

**Snape assentiu sem, contudo, dar explicações.**

- Isso está muito estranho – disse Fred desconfiado

**Os homens viraram para um largo caminho de entrada, à direita. A alta sebe margeava e se estendia para além do impressionante portão de ferro trabalhado que barrava a entrada. Em silêncio, ambos ergueram o braço esquerdo numa espécie de saudação e atravessaram o portão, como se o metal escuro fosse apenas fumaça.**

- Provavelmente abriram com a marca negra – disse Harry

**As sebes de teixo abafaram os passos dos homens. Ouviu-se um farfalhar à direita. Yaxley tornou a sacar a varinha, apontando-a por cima da cabeça do seu companheiro, mas a fonte do ruído fora apenas um pavão alvíssimo, que caminhava, majestoso, ao longo do topo da sebe.**

**- Ele sempre soube viver, o Lúcio. **_**Pavões**_**... – Com um bufo de desdém, Yaxley tornou a aguardar a varinha sob a capa.**

- Pai! – exclamou Draco

- Olha só. Agora a Mansão Malfoy é a sede dos comensais – desdenhou Sirius

- Devemos nos preocupar com isso, Sr. Malfoy? – Minerva perguntou

- Isso ainda não aconteceu!

**Um belo casarão se destacou nas trevas, no final do caminho reto, as luzes faiscando nas janelas em formato de losango do andar térreo. Em algum lugar no jardim escuro, atrás dos arbustos, uma fonte jorrava. O saibro começou a estalar sob os pés, quando Snape e Yaxley apressaram o passo em direção à porta da frente, que se abril à sua aproximação, embora ninguém parecesse tê-la aberto.**

- Como você consegue viver ai? – Lilá perguntou

Draco deu os ombros.

- É fácil, mas deve ser estranho assim por causa dos comensais!

**O hall de entrada era grane, mal iluminado e suntuosamente decorado, e um magnífico tapete cobria quase todo o piso de pedra. Os olhos dos rostos pálidos nos retratos das paredes acompanharam Snape e Yaxley assim que eles passaram. Os dois homens se detiveram à frente de uma pesada porta de madeira que levava a outro cômodo, hesitaram o tempo de uma pulsação, então Snape girou a maçaneta de bronze.**

**A sala estava cheia de pessoas silenciosas, sentadas a uma comprida mesa ornamentada. Os móveis que habitualmente a guarneciam tinham sido empurrados descuidadamente contra as paredes. A iluminação provinha das chamas vivas de uma bela lareira, cujo console de mármore era encimado por um espelho dourado. Snape e Yaxley pararam um instante à entrada. À medida que seus olhos se acostumavam à penumbra, sua atenção foi atraída para o detalhe mais estranho da cena: o vulto de uma pessoa aparentemente desacordada suspensa de cabeça para baixo sobre a mesa, girando lentamente como se estivesse presa por uma corda invisível, e se refletindo no espelho e sua superfície nua e lustrosa da mesa.**

As meninas gritaram. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos.

**Nenhuma das pessoas sentadas à roda dessa visão singular a encarava, exceto um jovem pálido que estava praticamente embaixo. Parecia incapaz de se conter e erguia os olhos a todo instante.**

Draco arregalou os olhos, ficando pálido.

**- Yaxley, Snape – falou uma voz aguda e clara da cabeceira da mesa -, vocês estão praticamente atrasados.**

- Você-sabe-quem! – gritou Parvati

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Voldemort! Qual o problema de dizer esse nome?

Ninguém respondeu.

**O dono da voz estava sentado defronte à lareira, de um modo que, a principio, os recém-chegados tiveram dificuldade em distinguir mais que sua silueta. À medida que se aproximaram, porém, seu rosto se destacou na obscuridade, imberbe, ofídico, com** **fendas estreitas no lugar das narinas e olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de pupilas verticais. Era tão pálido que parecia emitir uma aura perolada.**

- Então... ele é assim? – Gina perguntou fraquinho

- Sim – suspirou Harry

- Ele parecia melhor na câmara – comentou Gina

- Vai ver era porque ele ainda era jovem e não essa... coisa – disse Hermione

- Ele parece cada vez mais feio!

**- Severo, aqui – disse Voldemort, indicando a cadeira imediatamente à sua direita – Yaxley, ao lado de Dolohov.**

- Você é o seu braço direito – acusaram os alunos

- Silêncio! – disse Dumbledore – Severo está no nosso lado!

- E como você nos prova isso? – desafiou Sirius

Dumbledore respondeu calmamente:

- Eu tenho certeza Sirius.

**Os dois homens ocuparam os lugares designados. Os olhares da maioria dos que estavam à mesa seguiram Snape, e foi ele que Voldemort se dirigiu primeiro.**

**- E então?**

**- Milorde, a Ordem da Fênix pretende transferir Harry Potter do lugar seguro em que está, no sábado, ao anoitecer.**

- Seu safado filho de égua! – gritou Sirius

- Inferno Sangrento! – gritou Rony

Eles tinham a varinha apontada para Snape.

- Sente-se – disse Dumbledore – acredito que Severo tenha motivos pra isso.

Remo bufou.

**O interesse ao redor da mesa se intensificou perceptivelmente. Alguns enrijeceram, outros se mexeram, todos atentos a Snape e Voldemort.**

- Um incrível espetáculo! – rosnou Harry

**- Sábado... Ao anoitecer – repetiu Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos se fixaram nos olhos pretos de Snape com tanta intensidade que alguns dos observadores desviaram o olhar, aparentemente receosos de serem atingidos pela ferocidade daquela fixidez. Snape, no entanto, sustentou esse olhar calmamente e, após um momento, os lábios descarnados de Voldemort se curvaram num aparentemente sorriso.**

- E desde quando Voldemort sabe sorrir? – questionou Sirius tentando acalmar o ambiente

Todos apenas sorriram sem graça.

**- Bom. Muito bom. E essa informação veio de...?**

**- Da fonte sobre a qual conversamos – disse Snape**

- Olha que lindo... – começou Fred

- Eles completam a frase um do outro – completou Jorge

O salão começou a rir.

- E que fonte é essa? – Hermione perguntou

- Eu ainda não fiz isso, Srtª Granger – disse Snape irritado

**- Milorde.**

**Yaxley tinha se inclinado para a frente procurando ver Voldemort e Snape. Todos os rostos se voltaram para ele.**

**- Milorde, eu ouvi coisa diferente.**

**Yaxley aguardou, mas Voldemort não objetou, então ele prosseguiu.**

**- Dawlish, o auror, deixou escapar que Potter não será transferido até o dia trinta à noite, na véspera do seu aniversário de dezessete anos.**

- Pista falsa – murmurou Tonks

**Snape sorriu.**

- A visão do inferno! – gritaram os gêmeos tapando os olhos

O salão começou a rir, mas se calaram ao olhar de Snape.

**- Minha fonte informou que planejam divulgar uma pista falsa; deve ser essa. Sem dúvida, lançaram em Dawlish um Feitiço para Confundir. Não seria a primeira vez, todos conhecem a sua suscetibilidade a feitiços.**

- Não sei como ele conseguiu o trabalho dele – comentou Tonks

**- Posso lhe assegurar, Milorde, que Dawlish me pareceu muito seguro do que dizia – contrapôs Yaxley**

- É sempre assim quando se foi confundido imbecil – rosnou Remo

**- Se foi confundido, é óbvio que parecerá seguro – disse Snape. – Garanto a **_**você**_**, Yaxley, que a Seção de Aurores não irá participar da proteção de Harry Potter. A Ordem acredita que estamos infiltrados no Ministério.**

Fudge ficou branco. Igualmente aos outros alunos, professores e membros.

**- Então, pelo menos nisso a Ordem acertou, hein? – comentou um homem atracado, a pouca distancia de Yaxley, dando uma risada sibilada que ecoou pela mesa.**

**Voldemort não riu. **

- Ele não tem essa capacidade – disse Harry

**Seu olhar se desviou para o alto, para o corpo que girava vagarosamente, ele pareceu se alhear.**

**- Milorde – continuou Yaxley -, Dawlish acredita que não vão usar um destacamento inteiro de aurores na transferência do garoto...**

**Voldemort ergueu a mão grande e branca,**

- Ordem! – imitaram os gêmeos

- Srs. Weasley, essa não é hora para brincadeiras – disse Minerva severamente

**E Yaxley calou-se imediatamente, observando, rancoroso, o Lorde se dirigiu outra vez a Snape.**

**- E em seguida, onde irão esconder o garoto?**

**- Na casa de um dos membros da Ordem **

- Pelo menos ele não disse o local – comentou Gina

– **respondeu Snape – O lugar, segundo minha fonte, recebeu toda a proteção que a Ordem e o Ministério juntos puderam lhe dar. Acredito que seja mínima a chance de pormos as mãos nele uma vez que chegue ao destino, Milorde, a não ser, é claro, que o Ministério tenha caído antes de sábado, o que, talvez, nos desse a oportunidade de descobrir e desfazer um numero suficiente de feitiços, e passar pelos demais.**

- Duas coisas completamente impossíveis – rosnou Moody – VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!

- Olho-tonto – brigou Tonks

- Mas, podemos ver, que demos proteção o suficientes para Harry – disse Remo

Sorrindo, satisfeito, Rony continuou.

**- E então, Yaxley? – interpelou–o Voldemort, a luz das chamas se refletindo estranhamente em seus olhos vermelhos. – O Ministério terá caído até sábado?**

- Não!

**Mais uma vez, todas as cabeças se viraram. Yaxley empertigou-se.**

**- Milorde, a esse respeito tenho boas noticias. Consegui, com dificuldade e após muito esforço, lançar uma Maldição Imperius em Pio Thicknesse.**

As meninas levaram às mãos a boca. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos.

- Inferno Sangrento! – disse Rony

- Ronald/Sr. Weasley – repreenderam Hermione e Minerva respectivamente

**Muitos dos que estavam próximos de Yaxley pareceram impressionados; seu vizinho, Dolohov,**

Os Weasley rosnaram.

**um homem de cara triste e torta, deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.**

- Sim, meus parabéns por usar uma maldição em alguém – ironizou Dino

**- É um começo – disse Voldemort -, mas Thicknesse é apenas um homem, Scrimgeour precisa estar cercado por gente nossa para eu agir. Um atentado malsucedido à vida do ministro me causará um enorme atraso.**

- Eu não sou mais ministro! – disse Fudge pálido

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o Sr. acredito nisso, ainda? – Hermione perguntou cética

Fudge corou.

- Ham, continue.

**- É verdade, Milorde, mas o senhor sabe que, na função de chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia, Thicknesse tem contato freqüente não só com o próprio ministro como também com os chefes dos outros departamentos do Ministério. Acho que será fácil dominar os demais, agora que temos um funcionário graduado sob controle, e então todos podem trabalhar juntos para derrubar Scrimgeour.**

- Sim! Adeus ao ministro e adeus ao mundo bruxo bando de idiotas! – gritou Fred

- Devemos ensinar a eles a conduta da boa vida – concordou Jorge

**- Isso se o nosso amigo Thicknesse não for descoberto antes de ter convencido o resto – afirmou Voldemort. – De qualquer forma é pouco provável que o Ministério seja meu antes de sábado se não pudermos por a mão no garoto no lugar do destino, então teremos que fazer isso durante a transferência.**

- Fique fora disso cara de cobra – rosnou Rony

- Não ouse mover nenhum músculo – disse Hermione furiosa

- Se ele encostar um dedo... – latiu Sirius

**- Nesse particular, estamos em posição vantajosa, Milorde – disse Yaxley, que parecia decidido á receber alguma aprovação – Já plantamos várias pessoas no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Se Potter aparatar ou usar a Rede de Flu, saberemos imediatamente.**

- Mas ainda temos outros meios – concluiu Hermione

**- Ele não fará nenhum dos dois – disse Snape – A Ordem está evitando qualquer forma de transporte controlada ou regulada pelo Ministério, desconfiam de tudo que esteja ligado àquele lugar.**

- Sorte nossa – concordou Tonks

**- Tanto melhor – disse Voldemort – Ele terá que se deslocar em campo aberto. Será muitíssimo mais fácil apanhá-lo.**

- Claro, porque nenhum de nós sabe duelar – disse Sirius sarcástico

- O idiota, ele quer dizer que será mais fácil apanhar o Harry – disse Remo

- Fica quieto Aluado!

**Mais uma vez Voldemort ergueu o olhar para o corpo que girava vagarosamente, então prosseguiu.**

**- Cuidarei do garoto pessoalmente. Cometeram-se erros demais com relação a Harry Potter. Alguns foram meus. Que Potter ainda viva deve-se mais aos meus erros do que aos seus êxitos.**

- Sim – disse Rony sarcástico

- Ele não tem nenhum talento em magia – disse Hermione sarcástica

- Não sabe duelar perfeitamente – continuou Fred

- Não sabe produzir um patrono – continuou Jorge

- Não sabe se defender – continuou Gina

- E é péssimo em fazer feitiços defensivos – concluiu Neville

Todos, obviamente, disseram isso, sarcásticos.

Harry corou, enquanto o salão ria.

**As pessoas em volta da mesa fitaram Voldemort apreensivos, cada qual deixando transparecer o medo de ser responsabilizado por Harry Potter ainda estar vivo. **

- Fracotes – comentou Simas

**Voldemort, no entanto, parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com os demais, ainda atento ao corpo inconsciente no alto.**

**- Por ter sido descuidado, fui frustrado pela sorte e a ocasião, essas destruidoras dos planos, a não ser os mais bem traçados. Mas aprendi. Agora compreendo coisas que antes não compreendia. Eu é que devo matar Harry Potter, e assim farei.**

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo – rugiu Gina, logo depois corando

Harry também corou.

**Nisso, e em aparente resposta às suas palavras, ouviu-se um lamento repentino, um grito terrível e prolongado de infelicidade e dor. Muitos ao redor da mesa olharam para baixo, assustados, pois o som parecia vir do chão.**

**- Rabicho? **

- Rato dos infernos! – rosnou Sirius

- Traidor miserável – rosnou Remo também

- Quem é?

- Rabicho é o Pedro Pettegrew ministro – disse Dumbledore

- Oh!

– **chamou Voldemort, sem alterar o seu tom de voz, baixo e reflexivo, e sem tirar os olhos do corpo que girava no alto. – Já não lhe disse para manter essa escória calada?**

- Significa que ela é uma pessoa do bem?

**- Disse, M-Milorde – falou um homenzinho sentado na segunda metade da mesa, tão encolhido que, à primeira vista, sua cadeira parecia estar desocupada. E, levantando-se de um salto, saiu correndo da sala, deixando em seu rastro um estranho brilho prateado.**

- Bem feito. Se juntar a esse...! Argh!

**- Como eu ia dizendo – continuou Voldemort, olhando mais uma vez para os rostos tensos dos seus seguidores – , agora compreendo melhor. Precisarei, por exemplo, pedir emprestada à varinha de um de vocês antes de sair para matar Potter.**

- Por quê? – perguntou Alicia Spinet

- Harry e Voldemort, possuem o mesmo núcleo – contou Dumbledore – pena de fênix. Por isso.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Claro que isso não muda o que o Harry é – concluiu Rony

**Os rostos à sua volta expressaram apenas incredulidade, como se ele tivesse anunciado que queria um braço deles emprestado.**

O salão gargalhou.

**- Nenhum voluntário? - perguntou Voldemort – Vejamos... Lúcio, não vejo razão para você continuar a ter uma varinha.**

- Pai! – gritou Draco apavorado

**Lúcio Malfoy ergueu a cabeça. Sua pele parecia amarela e cerosa à luz das chamas, e tinhas os olhos encovados e sombrios. Quando falou, sua voz saiu rouca.**

**- Milorde?**

- Não! Celestina Warbeck – ironizou Gina

**- Sua varinha, Lúcio. Preciso de sua varinha.**

**- Eu...**

- Tu!

**Malfoy olhou de esguelha para sua mulher. Narcisa tinha o olhar fixo à frente, tão pálida quanto o marido, os longos cabelos louros descendo pelas costas, mas sob a mesa, seus dedos finos apertaram brevemente o pulso dele.**

- Nossa, que romantismo – ironizou Hermione

- Pra um casal de comensais sim – observou Harry

- Mas a minha mãe **não** é uma comensal – disse Draco firmemente

**Ao seu toque, Malfoy enfiou a mão nas vestes e tirou uma varinha que passou a Voldemort, que a ergueu diante dos olhos vermelhos e examinou-a decididamente.**

**- De que é?**

**- Olmo, Milorde – murmurou Malfoy.**

**- E o núcleo?**

**- Dragão...fibra do coração.**

**- Ótimo – aprovou Voldemort. E sacando a própria varinha, comparou os comprimentos.**

**Lúcio Malfoy fez um movimento involuntário, por uma fração de segundo, pareceu que esperava receber a varinha de Voldemort em troca da sua. O gesto não passou despercebido pelo Lorde, cujos olhos se arregalaram maliciosamente.**

Draco empalideceu.

O salão começou a gargalhar.

- Jura que ele pensou nisso? – gargalhou Harry

**- Dar-lhe a minha varinha, Lúcio? **_**Minha**_** varinha?**

**Alguns dos presentes riram.**

- Graça!

**- Dei-lhe a liberdade, Lúcio, não é o suficiente? Mas tenho notado que você e sua família ultimamente parecem menos felizes... alguma coisa na minha presença em sua casa incomoda, Lúcio?**

- Tudo! – disse Draco

**- Nada... nada, Milorde.**

**- Quanta**_** mentira**_**, Lúcio...**

- Oh, sim! Mentiras! – disse Justino

- Seu pai não sabe mentir – disse Luna sonhadoramente

- Eu nem tinha desconfiado – ironizou Draco

- Mesmo que ele soubesse, não ia adiantar – disse Harry

**A voz suave parecia silvar, mesmo quando a boca cruel parava de mexer. Um ou dois bruxos mal conseguiram refrear um tremor quando o silvo foi se intensificando; ouviu-se uma coisa pesada deslizar pelo chão em baixo da mesa.**

- A cobra! – disse Harry

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

**A enorme cobra apareceu e subiu vagarosamente pela cadeira de Voldemort. Foi emergindo, como se fosse interminável, e parou sobre os ombros do mestre: o pescoço do réptil tinha a grossura de uma coza masculina; seus olhos com as pupilas verticais não piscavam. Voldemort acariciou-a, distraído, com seus dedos longos e finos, ainda encarando Lúcio Malfoy.**

- Ele estava acariciando a cobra? – Lilá perguntou enjoada

As meninas estavam verdes.

**- Por que os Malfoy parecem tão infelizes com a própria sorte?**

- Sim! Imensa sorte! Gigante! Estupenda! – gritaram os gêmeos

- Imagine, minha casa, ser o quartel general dos Comensais da Morte? Que honra – Sirius fingia limpar uma lágrima

- Eles merecem Ordem de Merlim! – concordou Lino Jordan

**Será que o meu retorno, minha ascensão ao poder, não é exatamente o que disseram desejar durante tantos anos?**

- Não! – gritou o salão

**- Sem duvida, Milorde – respondeu Lúcio Malfoy. Sua mão tremeu quando secou o suor sobre o lábio superior. – É o que desejávamos... desejamos.**

- Vejam! Nem ele mais quer isso! – disse Ana Abbot

**À esquerda de Malfoy, sua mulher fez um aceno rígido e estranho com a cabeça, evitando olhar para Voldemort e a cobra. À direita, seu filho Draco, que estivera mirando o corpo inerte no teto, lançou um brevíssimo olhar a Voldemort, aterrorizado de encarar o bruxo.**

- Medroso – murmurou Harry

**- Milorde – disse uma mulher morena na outra metade da mesa, sua voz embargada pela emoção**

- Belatriz – concluiu Sirius enjoado

**-, é uma honra tê-lo aqui, na casa de nossa família. Não pode haver prazer maior.**

- Sem duvida. Ela ama ele – disse Remo – desde os tempo de Hogwarts.

Todos ficaram enjoados.

- Que nojo!

- Eca!

**Estava sentada ao lado da irmã, tão diferente dessa na aparência, com seus cabelos negros e olhos e pálpebras pesadas, quanto o era no porte e na atitude, enquanto Narcisa sentava-se dura e impassível, Belatriz se curvava para Voldemort, porque mera palavras não podia demonstrar o seu desejo de maior proximidade.**

- Urgh! Eu preferia a murta que geme – disse Rony pálido

**- Não pode haver prazer maior – repetiu Voldemort, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado, estudando Belatriz. – Isso significa muito, Belatriz, vindo de você.**

**O rosto da mulher enrubesceu, seus olhos lacrimejaram de prazer.**

- Ela corou? – disse Fred rindo

- Meu deus! – disse Jorge

A essa altura, os gêmeos estavam gargalhando.

**- Milorde sabe que apenas digo a verdade!**

**- Não pode haver prazer maior... mesmo comparado ao feliz evento que, segundo soube, houve em sua família esta semana?**

- O que? – todos estavam preocupados

**Beatriz fitou-o, os lábios entreabertos, nitidamente confusa.**

**- Eu não sei do que está se referindo, Milorde.**

- Não são eles que sempre estão informados?

**- Estou falando de sua sobrinha. E de vocês também, Lúcio e Narcisa. **– Tonks ficou branca, literalmente. Rony olhou a próxima linha, riu.

- Que foi? – Hermione perguntou

- Lê!

Hermione se curvou e leu. Abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Então...? – Tonks perguntou curiosa

Rony, engolindo o riso, de felicidade, leu:

– **Ela acabou de casar com o lobisomem Remo Lupin.**

Levou alguns segundos pra todos entenderem a situação.

Remo estava extremamente corado, super vermelho. Tonks se levantou em um pulo, e começou a fazer uma dancinha da vitória.

- Eu sabia! – ela disse triunfante – você com esse papinho de pobre e perigoso! Não engana ninguém!

- Aluado! Agora somos da mesma família! – gritou Sirius – não que não fossemos antes!

Mas Remo ainda estava parado.

Hermione e Gina estavam abraçando Tonks.

- Ei, Remito – chamou Sirius – acorda!

- Eu... eu... me casei? Com a Tonks?

- Não é Tonks! É Lupin! – corrigiu Tonks

Remo ia falar alguma coisa, mas Tonks o puxou pelo casaco e o beijou.

¾ casas, mais os professores, e os membros da ordem, irromperam em palmas.

- Dá-lhe Aluado!

Quando se separaram, ambos corados, sentaram-se, de mãos dadas.

Rony sorriu e leu:

**A família deve estar muito orgulhosa.**

- Sim! – disse Sirius

**Gargalhadas debochadas explodiram à mesa. Muitos se curvaram** **para trocar olhares divertidos; alguns socaram a mesa com os punhos. A cobra, incomodada com o barulho, escancarou a boca e silvou irritada, mas os Comensais da Morte nem a ouviram, tão exultantes estavam com a humilhação de Belatriz e dos Malfoy. O rosto da mulher, há pouco rosado de felicidade, tingiu-se de feias manchas vermelhas.**

- Ei! – exclamou Tonks

- Somos mais dignos que suas unhas dos pés – disse Sirius revoltado

**- Ela não é nossa sobrinha, Milorde – disse em meio às gargalhadas. – Nós, Narcisa e eu, nunca mais pusemos os olhos em nossa irmã depois que ela se casou com aquele sangue-ruim. A fedelha não tem a menor ligação conosco, nem qualquer fera com quem se case.**

- Remo não é uma fera – disse Harry – ele só tem um problema peludo!

Sirius e Remo gargalharam.

- Seu pai, dizia a mesma coisa – riu Remo

**- E você, Draco, que diz? – perguntou Voldemort e, embora falasse baixo, sua voz ressoou claramente em meios aos assovios e caçoadas. – Vai bancar a babá dos filhotes?**

Remo ficou pálido.

- Não e preocupe Remo – disse Minerva, meio sorrindo – se os lobisomens tem filhos, eles não nascem assim.

Remo suspirou aliviado.

**A hilaridade aumentou; Draco Malfoy olhou aterrorizado para o pai, que contemplava o próprio colo, e seu olhar cruzou com o de sua mãe. Ela balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, depois retomou seu olhar fixo na parede oposta.**

**- Já chega – disse Voldemort, acariciando a cobra raivosa. – Basta.**

**E as risadas pararam imediatamente.**

- Ai que meda!

- Srs. Weasley! – repreendeu Minerva

**- Muitas das nossas árvores genealógicas mais tradicionais, com o tempo, se tornaram bichadas – disse, enquanto Belatriz o mirava ofegante e súplice. – Vocês precisam podar as suas, para mantê-las saudáveis, não? Cortem fora as partes que ameaçam a saúde do resto.**

- Não ousem – rosnou Remo, logo corando

**- Com certeza, Milorde – sussurrou Belatriz, mais uma vez com os olhos marejados de gratidão. – Na primeira oportunidade.**

- Vaca! – disse Gina

- Srtª Weasley – disse Snape

**- Você a terá – respondeu Voldemort. – E, tal como fazem na família, façam no mundo também... vamos extirpar o câncer que nos infecta até restarem apenas os que têm o sangue verdadeiramente puro.**

- Ele quer deixar só os puros sangues vivendo? – perguntou Rony, incrédulo

- Então, ele ia ter que morrer – Harry observou – ele é mestiço.

O grande salão o encarou como se ele tivesse quinhentas cabeças.

- Ele me disse isso no meu segundo ano! Seu pai era trouxa.

O salão começou a murmurar.

**Voldemort ergue a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, apontou-a diretamente para a figura que girava lentamente, suspensa sobre a mesa, e fez um gente imperceptível. O vulto recuperou os movimentos com um gemido e começou a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões.**

**- Você está reconhecendo a nossa convidada, Severo? – indagou Voldemort.**

**De baixo para cima, Snape ergueu os olhos para o rosto pendurado. Todos os Comensais agora olhavam para a prisioneira, como se tivessem recebido permissão para manifestar sua curiosidade. Quando girou para o lado da lareira, a mulher disse, com a voz entrecortada de terror:**

**- Severo, me ajude! **

- Quem é? – exigiu Sirius

- Como eu vou saber Black?

**- Ah, sim – respondeu Snape enquanto o rosto da prisioneira continuava a virar de para o outro lado.**

- Viu!

Snape revirou os olhos.

**- E você, Draco? – perguntou Voldemort, acariciando o focinho da cobra com a mão livre. Draco sacudiu a cabeça com um movimento brusco. Agora que a mulher acordara, ele parecia incapaz de continuar encarando-a.**

**- Mas você não teria se matriculado no curso dela – disse Voldemort – Para os que não sabem, estamos reunidos aqui esta noite para nos despedir de Caridade Burbage que, até recentemente, lecionava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!**

A professor Burbage ficou branca.

- Ah! – exclamaram muitos

A maioria tinha a mão na boca.

**Ouviram-se breves sons de assentimento ao redor da mesa. Uma mulher corpulenta e curvada, de dentes pontiagudos, soltou uma gargalhada.**

**- Sim... a profª Burbage ensinava às crianças bruxos tudo a respeito dos trouxas... e como se assemelham a nós...**

- Só porque eles não são bruxos não significa que não são dignos – disse Justino

- Existem muitos bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas que são mais inteligentes que muitos sangues-puros – disse Ana Abbot

- Hermione é uma prova – disse Rony

- O sangue não define a qualidade mágica – disse Simas

**Um dos Comensais da Morte cuspiu no chão. Em seu giro, Caridade Burbage tornou a encarar Snape.**

**- Severo... por favor... por favor...**

Snape empalideceu.

**- Silêncio – ordenou Voldemort, com outro breve movimento da varinha de Lúcio, e Caridade silenciou como se tivesse sido amordaçada.**

- Droga! – disse Harry – ele vai...

- Me matar! – sussurrou a professora

As meninas estavam com os olhos lacrimejantes.

**- Não contente em corromper e poluir as mentes das crianças bruxas, na semana passada, a profª Burbage escreveu uma apaixonada defesa dos sangues-ruins no **_**Profeta Diário**_**. Os bruxos, disse ela, devem aceitar esses ladrões do seu saber e magia. A diluição dos puros-sangues é, segundo Burbage, uma circunstância extremamente desejável... Ela defende que todos casemos com trouxas... ou, sem duvida, com lobisomens...**

- Não tem nada de errado com nascidos trouxas, trouxas e lobisomens – rosnou Sirius

- Eles são mais dignos que vocês – concordou Tonks

**Desta vez ninguém riu: não havia como deixar de perceber a raiva e o desprezo na voz de Voldemort. Pela terceira vez, Caridade Burbage encarou Snape. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos para os cabelos. Snape retribuiu seu olhar, totalmente impassível, enquanto ela ia girando o rosto para longe dele.**

Rony arregalou os olhos ao ler a próxima linha.

**- **_**Avada Kedavra**_**.**

- Seu miserável!

- Filho de uma mãe!

- Inferno Sangrento!

Todos gritaram com Snape.

- Silêncio – ordenou Dumbledore – os atos desses livros, não serão punidos – olhou para Fudge – somente deveremos refletir ao final.

**O lampejo de luz verde iluminou todos os cantos da sala. Caridade caiu estrondosamente sobre a mesa, que tremeu e estalou. Vários Comensais pularam para trás ainda sentados. Draco caiu da cadeira para o chão.**

O salão gargalhou.

- Que coragem!

**- Jantar, Nagini – disse Voldemort com suavidade e a grande cobra deslizou sinuosamente dos ombros dele para a lustrosa mesa de madeira. **

- Ah! – gritou a professora

- Madame Pomfrey, leve a professora Burbage para a enfermaria. – pediu Dumbledore – voltem quando der.

- Sim diretor.

As duas saíram, a enfermeira amparando a professora.

- Quem quer ler agora? – perguntou Rony

- Eu – pediu Hermione

Rony lhe passou.

- _In Memoriam._

_Eu sei, ficou péssimo, mas bem, ainda estou me acostumando a Hogwarts inteira ler._

_Bem, obrigado a quem deixou review!_


	7. In memoriam

**Capitulo cinco – IN MEMORIAM**

_- In Memoriam ._

Todos se entreolharam.

**Harry sangrava.**

- Que novidade – disse Rony sarcástico

- Quando o Harry não está sangrando? – perguntou Hermione

**Segurando a mão direita com a esquerda, e xingando baixinho, ele empurrou a porta do quarto com o ombro. Ouviu um barulho de porcelana quebrando, pisara em uma xícara de chá frio que alguém deixara do lado de fora, à porta do quarto.**

**- Que m...?**

- Harry – exclamou Hermione

Harry corou.

**Ele olhou para os lados; o corredor da Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4 estava deserto. A xícara de chá era, possivelmente, a idéia de armadilha inteligente imaginada por Duda. Harry manteve a mão ensangüentada no alto, juntos os cacos da xícara com a outra mão e atirou-os na cesta abarrotada de lixo que entreviu pela porta de seu quarto. Depois caminhou pesadamente até o banheiro para pôr o dedo sob a água da torneira.**

**Era uma idiotice sem sentido e incrivelmente irritante que ainda lhe faltassem quatro dias para poder realizar feitiços... **

- Você está quase com dezessete – disse Gina

**mas tinha de admitir que esse feio corte no dedo o derrotaria. Nunca aprendera a curar ferimentos e, agora que lhe ocorria pensar nisso – particularmente à luz dos seus planos imediatos -, parecia-lhe uma séria lacuna em sua educação bruxa. Anotando mentalmente para perguntar a Hermione como se fazia, **

Harry e Rony riram.

- Duvidas? Chame Hermione Granger! – disse Harry

**ele usou um grande chumaço de papel higiênico para secar o melhor que pode o chá derramado, antes de voltar para o quarto e bater a porta.**

- Ah! Sua paciência está estourando Harry! Isso não é bom – murmurou Gina

**Harry gastara a manhã inteira esvaziando seu malão de viagem pela primeira vez desde que o arrumara havia seis anos.**

- Nossa, e eu achei que o Rony era desorganizado – comentou Hermione

Rony e Harry bufaram. Os outros riram.

**Nos primeiros anos de escola, ele simplesmente limpara uns três quartos do seu conteúdo e os repusera ou atualizara, deixando no fundo uma camada de lixo – penas usadas, olhos secos de besouro, meia sem par que não lhe serviam mais. Minutos antes, Harry metera a mão nesse entulho, sentira uma dor lancinante no quarto dedo da mão direita e, ao puxá-la, viu que estava coberta de sangue.**

- De novo! – disse Fred

- Harry tem tendência a sangrar – concordou Jorge

**Continuou, então, um pouco mais cauteloso. Tornando a se ajoelhar ao lado do malão, apalpou o fundo, retirou um velho broche que piscava fracamente, ora **_**Apóie**_**CEDRICO DIGGRY ora Potter FEDE.**

- Você ainda tem isso? – Simas perguntou

- Eu nem sabia que eu tinha isso – respondeu Harry

O salão riu da sua organização.

**Um bisbilhoscópio rachado e gasto e um medalhão de ouro contendo um bilhete assinado por RAB, **

- Quem? – perguntou Dino

Harry deu os ombros sem ter a menor idéia de quem era.

**e finalmente descobriu o gume afiado que o ferira. Reconheceu-o sem hesitação. Era um caco de uns cinco centímetros do espelho encantado que** – a voz de Hermione tremeu - **Sirius, seu falecido padrinho, tinha lhe dado.**

- Você ainda não me deu isso – Harry comentou

- Ah! Sim. Eu ia dar no natal – disse Sirius – eu e o Tiago usávamos para nos comunicar quando estávamos em detenção!

Os professores reviraram os olhos.

**Harry separou-o e apalpou o malão à procura do resto, mas nada mais restara do ultimo presente do padrinho, exceto o vidro moído, agora grudado, na ultima camada de destroços, como purpurina.**

**Harry sentou e examinou o caco pontiagudo em que se cortara, mas não viu nada além do reflexo do seu brilhante olho verde.**

Gina sorriu a menção dos olhos que tanto gostava.

**Colocou, então, o fragmento sobre o **_**Profeta Diário**_** daquela manhã, que continuava intocado em sua cama, e tentou estancar o repentino fluxo de amargas lembranças, as pontadas de remorso e saudade que a descoberta do espelho partido tinha ocasionado, ao atacar o resto do lixo do malão.**

O salão se silenciou por alguns minutos.

**Levou mais uma hora para esvaziá-lo completamente, jogar fora os objetos inúteis e separar os demais em pilhas, de acordo com as suas futuras necessidades. Suas vestes de escola e quadribol,**

**Caldeirão, pergaminho, penas e a maior parte dos livros de estudo foram empilhados a um canto para serem deixados em casa.**

- Você não vai voltar para Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou assustada

- Provavelmente não.

Mesmo Harry estava franzindo a testa.

**Ficou imaginando o que os tios fariam com aquilo; provavelmente queimariam tudo na calada da noite, como se fossem provas de um crime hediondo. Suas roupas de trouxa, Capa da invisibilidade,**

- Você tem uma capa da invisibilidade? – os gêmeos perguntaram

- Era do meu pai.

- Você...

- Nos...

- Emprestaria?

- Não! – disse Harry sorrindo. Os gêmeos fingiram uma lágrima.

**Estojo para preparo de poções, certos livros, o álbum de fotos que Hagrid um dia lhe dera, um maço de cartas e sua varinha foram rearrumados em uma velha mochila. No bolso frontal, guardou o mapa do maroto.**

- Que mapa? – perguntou Flitwick

- Foram os marotos que fizeram. Ele mostra toda Hogwarts e quem está nela. Mesmo que seja um animago – disse Harry

- Que magia brilhante – disse Sprout

- Bem, não se duvida. Todos são bruxos brilhantes – disse Minerva sorrindo

Sirius sorriu, claramente gostando do elogio. Remo corou.

- E a sua modéstia não muda – disse Remo

**E o medalhão com o bilhete assinado por RAB. O medalhão recebera esse lugar de honra não porque fosse valioso – sob qualquer ângulo normal, era imprestável -, mas pelo que custara obtê-lo.**

Todos franziram a testa.

**Restou uma avantajada pilha de jornais sobre sua escrivaninha, ao lado da alvíssima coruja Edwiges: um exemplar para cada um dos dias de verão que Harry passara na rua dos Alfeneiros.**

**Levantou-se, então, do chão, espreguiçou-se e se dirigiu à escrivaninha. Edwiges não fez o menor movimento quando ele começou a folhear os jornais e atirar um a um na montanha de lixo acumulado; a coruja cochilava, ou fingia cochilar; estava zangada com Harry por causa do pouco tempo que, no momento, ele a deixava fora da gaiola.**

- A Edwiges é uma coruja, digamos, própria – riu Hermione

- Ela tem personalidade – disse Gina

- Ela é linda – disseram Lilá e Parvati

**Quase no fim da pilha de jornais, Harry desacelerou à procura de uma certa edição que ele sabia ter chegado logo depois do seu regresso à rua dos Alfeneiros, para passar o verão; lembrava-se de que havia uma pequena nota na primeira página sobre o pedido de demissão de Caridade Burbage, a professora de Estudos dos trouxas em Hogwarts. Finalmente encontrou-a. abrindo-a à página dez, sentou-se à cadeira da escrivaninha e releu o artigo que estivera procurando.**

Hermione trancou.

- Que foi? – Rony perguntou

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas.

**Em memória de Alvo Dumbledore, Elifas Doge.**

- Não! – gritou Harry

- Todos morremos Harry – disse Dumbledore – e eu claramente, também.

- Mas... – disse Remo

- A morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte – disse Dumbledore

Mas mesmo assim, as meninas estavam chorando.

**Conheci Alvo Dumbledore aos onze anos de idade, em nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Sem dúvida o nosso interesse mútuo se deveu de ambos os sentimentos deslocados. Eu contraíra varíola de dragão pouco antes de chegar a escola, e, embora não oferecesse mais contágio, o meu rosto marcado e verdoso não animava ninguém a se aproximar de mim. Por sua vez, Alvo chegara a Hogwarts carregando o peso de uma indesejável notoriedade. Menos de um ano antes, seu pai, Percival, fora condenado por um ataque selvagem, e amplamente comentado, a três rapazes trouxas.**

Os alunos se boquiabriam. Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente.

**Alvo jamais tentou negar que o pai (que morrera em Azkaban) cometera o crime; muito ao contrário, quando reuni coragem para lhe perguntar, ele me confirmou que sabia que o pai era culpado. E se recusava a acrescentar o que fosse sobre o triste caso, embora muitos tentassem fazê-lo falar. Alguns até se dispunham a elogiar a atitude do pai, presumindo que Alvo também odiasse trouxas. Não poderiam estar mais enganados: todos que conheceram Alvo atestariam que ele jamais revelou a remota tendência antitrouxa. Na realidade, seu decisivo apoio aos direitos dessa comunidade conquistou-lhe muitos inimigos nos anos que se seguiram.**

- Oh! Isso é verdade – disse Dumbledore

**Em questão de meses, no entanto, a fama pessoal de Alvo começou a eclipsar a do pai. Ao terminar o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, deixara de ser conhecido como o filho do homem que odiava trouxas, e ganhou a reputação de ser o aluno mais brilhante que a escola já vira.**

- Que duvida!

**Aqueles que tinham o privilégio de ser seus amigos se beneficiavam do seu exemplo, além da ajuda e estímulo, que sempre distribuía com generosidade. Mais adiante na vida, ele me confessaria que já naquela época sabia que o seu maior prazer era ensinar.**

- Sempre – disse Dumbledore sorrindo amplamente para sua escola

**Alvo não só ganhou todos os prêmios importantes que a escola oferecia, bem como não tardou a se corresponder regularmente com as personalidades mais notáveis do mundo da magia contemporânea, inclusive Nicolau Flamel, o famoso alquimista, Batilda Bagshot, a renomada historiadora, e o teórico da magia Adalberto Waffing. Vários dos seus artigos foram acolhidos por publicações cultas como a **_**Transfiguração Hoje**_**, **_**Desafios nos Encantamentos, O Preparador de Poções.**_** A carreira futura de Dumbledore provavelmente seria meteórica, e a única duvida era se chegaria a ministro da Magia. Embora futuramente se previsse com freqüência que ele estava às vésperas de assumir o cargo, Dumbledore nunca teve ambições ministeriais.**

- Digamos que ensinar, é a minha vida.

**Três anos depois de começarmos a estudar em Hogwarts, seu irmão chegou à escola. Não se pareciam; Aberforth nunca foi dado a leitura e, ao contrario de Alvo, preferia resolver suas diferenças com duelos em vez de discuti-las racionalmente. É, porém, um engano insinuar, como alguns têm feito, que os irmãos não fossem amigos. Davam-se tão bem quanto dois garotos, assim diferentes, poderiam se dar. E, para fazer justiça a Aberforth, deve-se admitir que viver à sombra de Alvo não pode ter sido uma experiência muito confortável. Ser continuamente ofuscado era um risco ocupacional para um irmão.**

Dumbledore deu um suspiro pesado.

Os alunos se entreolharam.

**Quando Alvo e eu concluímos os estudos em Hogwarts, pretendíamos fazer juntos a viajem pelo mundo, então tradicional, para visitar e observar bruxos estrangeiros, antes de seguir cada qual a sua carreira. Interveio, porém, a tragédia. Na véspera de nossa viajem, a mãe de Alvo, Kendra, faleceu, legando o filho mais velho a tarefa de chefiar e sustentar a sozinho família. Adiei a minha partida suficiente para prestar as ultimas homenagens a Kendra, então iniciei a viajem, solitário. Com um irmão e uma irmã mais jovens para cuidar, e o pouco dinheiro herdado, já não havia possibilidade de Alvo me acompanhar.**

**Aquele foi o período de nossas vidas que mantivemos menos contato. Escrevi a Alvo, narrando, talvez insensivelmente, as maravilhas da minha viajem, desde o episódio em que escapei por um triz de quimeras na Grécia até as minhas experiências com alquimistas egípcios. As cartas dele me contavam alguma coisa de sua vida diária, que eu percebia ser monótona e frustrante para um bruxo tão genial. Absorto em minhas próprias experiências, foi com horror que soube, quase no fim do ano de viagens,que outra tragédia se abatera sobre a família: a morte de sua irmã, Ariana.**

Os olhos de Dumbledore escureceram. E o salão arregalou os olhos para isso.

**Embora Ariana não gozasse de boa saúde havia tempo, o golpe tão próximo a morte da mãe afetou profundamente os dois irmãos. Todos os que eram mais chegados a Alvo – e incluo-me entre esses felizardos – concordam que a morte de Ariana e o sentimento de responsabilidade do irmão por esse desfecho (ainda que ele não fosse culpado) marcaram-no para sempre.**

Os olhos de Dumbledore se escureceram ainda mais.

**Quando regressei, encontrei um rapaz que passara por sofrimentos de um homem mais velho. Alvo tornou-se mais reservado do que antes e muito menos alegre. Para aumentar sua infelicidade, a morte de Ariana não conduzira a uma aproximação maior entre Alvo e Aberforth, mas a um afastamento. (Com o tempo isso se resolveria – nos últimos anos eles se restabeleceram se não uma relação intima, ao menos cordial.) Desde então, porém, ele raramente falava dos pais ou de Ariana, e seus amigos aprenderam a não mencioná-los.**

Como Dumbledore virou esse bruxo brilhante, depois de tudo isso?

**Outros escritores descreveram os triunfos dos anos seguintes. As inúmeras contribuições de Dumbledore ao acervo de conhecimento sobre magia, inclusive a descoberta dos doze usos para o sangue de dragão, beneficiando as futuras gerações, do mesmo modo que a sabedoria que demonstrou nos muitos julgamentos que realizou durante o mandato de presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Dizem, ainda hoje, que nenhum duelo de magia jamais se igualou ao que foi travado entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald, em 1945. Os presentes descrevem o terror e o assombro que sentiram ao observar aqueles dois bruxos extraordinários combaterem. A vitória de Dumbledore e suas conseqüências para o mundo bruxo são consideradas um marco na história da magia, comparável à introdução do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia ou à queda da Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.**

**Alvo Dumbledore jamais demonstrava orgulho ou vaidade; sempre encontrava o que elogiar em qualquer pessoa, por mais insignificante ou miserável que fosse, e acredito que as perdas que sofreu na juventude o dotaram de grande humanidade e solidariedade. Sentirei saudades de sua amizade mais do que poderia reconhecer, mas a minha perda é desprezível se a comparada à do mundo dos bruxos. É indiscutível que ele foi o mais inspirador e o mais querido diretor de Hogwarts. Ele morreu como viveu: sempre trabalhando para o bem maior e, até a sua hora final, tão disposto a estender a mão ao garotinho com varíola de dragão quanto no dia em que o conheci.**

As meninas choravam, emocionadas. Os meninos, bem, eles são meninos, mas ainda estavam emocionados.

**Harry terminou a leitura, mas continuou a contemplar a foto que acompanhava o obituário. Dumbledore exibia o seu conhecido sorriso bondoso, mas, ao olhar por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua, dava a impressão, mesmo em jornal, de ver o íntimo de Harry, cuja tristeza mesclou-se com a sensação de humilhação.**

- Como?

Mas Harry se entendia.

**Tinha achado que conhecia Dumbledore muito bem, mas, depois da leitura do obituário, fora forçado há admitir que pouco sabia dele. Jamais imaginara uma única vez a infância ou a juventude do mestre; era como se ele tivesse ganhado existência quando Harry o conhecera, venerável, de barbas e cabelos prateados, e idoso. A idéia de um Dumbledore adolescente era simplesmente esquisita, **

O salão riu. E Harry corou.

**o mesmo que imaginar uma Hermione burra ou um explosivim amigável.**

- Harry! – ela disse corada

- Sim, já imaginou um explosivim amigável? – Rony perguntou sorrindo.

**Nunca pensara em indagar a Dumbledore sobre o seu passado.**

**Sem duvida, teria sido constrangedor, e até impertinente, mas era de conhecimento geral que Dumbledore travara um lendário duelo com Grindelwald, e Harry nem sequer pensara em perguntar ao mestre como fora este e outros feitos famosos. Não, eles sempre discutiam Harry, o passado de Harry, o futuro de Harry, os planos de Harry... e a impressão de Harry agora, apesar de seu futuro tão perigoso e incerto, era que ele perdera insubstituíveis oportunidades de perguntar mais a Dumbledore sobre ele mesmo, embora a única pergunta pessoal que fizera ao mestre tenha sido, também, a única que desconfiava, Dumbledore não respondera com sinceridade.**

**- **_**O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?**_

_**- Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meia de lã.**_

O salão gargalhou. Mas, aquilo, claramente, não era a verdade.

**Após alguns minutos de reflexão, Harry retirou o obituário do **_**Profeta**_**, dobrou a folha cuidadosamente e guardo-a no primeiro volume de **_**Prática da magia defensiva e seu uso contra as Artes das Trevas**_**. Em seguida, atirou o resto do jornal no monte de lixo e virou-se para encarar o quarto. Estava muito mais arrumado. As únicas coisas fora de lugar eram a edição do **_**Profeta Diário**_**, ainda sobre a cama, e, em cima dela, o caco de espelho.**

- Até que enfim!

**Harry atravessou o quarto, empurrou o caco para o lado e abriu o jornal. Tinha apenas corrido os olhos pela manchete ao tirar o exemplar enrolado das garras da coruja entregadora, mais cedo naquela manhã, abandonando-o em seguida ao reparar que nada havia sobre Voldemort. Harry tinha certeza de que o Ministério contava que o **_**Profeta**_** omitisse as noticias sobre o bruxo das trevas. Foi comente neste momento, portanto, que reparou no que deixara escapar.**

**Na metade inferior da primeira página, havia uma manchete no alto de uma foto de Dumbledore caminhando com um ar preocupado: Dumbledore – ENFIM A VERDADE?**

- Como assim? – Hermione perguntou

**Na próxima semana, a chocante verdade sobre o gênio imperfeito que muitos consideram o maior bruxo de sua geração.**

- Isso é bem obvio – disse Harry

**Desfazendo a imagem popular de serena e vulnerável sabedoria, Rita Skeeter**

Hermione bufou.

- Vou providenciar para que ela não faça isso!

**revela a infância perturbada, a juventude rebelde, as rixas intermináveis e os segredos vergonhosos que Dumbledore levou para o tumulo. POR QUE o homem indicado para ministro da magia se contentou com o simples cargo de diretor da escola? QUAL era a real finalidade da organização secreta conhecida como a Ordem da Fênix? COMO Dumbledore realmente encontrou a morte?**

- Vaca! – disse Hermione fula da vida com Skeeter

- Srtª Granger – disse Minerva

- Hermione – disse Rony surpreso.

Hermione corou.

**As repostas a essas perguntas e muitas outras estão em uma nova e explosiva biografia **_**A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore**_**, de autoria de Rita Skeeter, entrevistada com exclusividade por Betty Braithwaite, página 13 deste número.**

**Harry rasgou a cinta do jornal e abriu-o à página treze. O artigo estava encimado pela foto de outro rosto conhecido: uma mulher com óculos enfeitados com pedrinhas, cabelos louros bem ondulados, os dentes à mostra no que, sem dúvida, se supunha ser um sorriso cativante, agitando os dedos para ele. Fazendo o possível para ignorar a imagem, Harry leu?**

- Não quero nem pensar no que vai vir – murmurou Neville.

**Rita Skeeter é muito mais simpática e sensível em pessoa do que os seus já famosos e ferozes retratos a bico-de-pena poderiam sugerir. Recebendo-me à entrada de sua casa aconchegante, ele me conduz diretamente à cozinha para uma xícara de chá, uma fatia de bolo inglês e, nem é preciso dizer, um caldeirão fumegante de fofocas frescas.**

- Não sabia que Alvo Dumbledore é fofoca fresca – rosnou Harry.

"**Naturalmente, Dumbledore é o sonho de qualquer biógrafo", diz Skeeter, "com sua vida longa e plena. Tenho certeza que o meu livro será o primeiro de muitos outros."**

**Skeeter certamente agiu com rapidez. Seu livro de novecentas páginas foi concluído apenas quatro semanas após a misteriosa morte de Dumbledore, em junho. Pergunto-lhe como conseguiu esse feito com velocidade.**

"**Ah, quando se é jornalista de longa data, trabalhar com prazos curtos é uma segunda natureza. Eu sabia que o mundo dos bruxos exigia uma história completa e queria ser a primeira a satisfazer essa demanda."**

**Menciono os comentários recentes e amplamente divulgados de Elifas Doge, conselheiro especial da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, o Wizengamot, e amigo de longa data de Alvo Dumbledore, de que "o livro contém menos fatos do que um cartão de sapos de chocolate."**

O salão riu sombriamente.

**Skeeter joga a cabeça para trás dando uma gargalhada.**

"**Querido Doguinho" Lembro-me de tê-lo entrevistado há alguns anos sobre os direitos dos sereianos, que Deus os abençoe. Completamente gagá, parecia achar que estávamos sentados no fundo do lago Windermere, e não parava de recomendar que eu tivesse cuidado com as trutas."**

Alvo bufou.

**Contudo, as acusações de imprecisão feitas por Elifas Doge encontraram eco em muitos lugares. Será que Skeeter julga que quatro breves semanas foram suficientes para captar um retrato de corpo inteiro da longa e extraordinária vida de Dumbledore?**

"**Ah, minha cara", responde ela, abrindo um largo sorriso e me dando um tapinha afetuoso na mão, "você conhece tão bem quanto eu a quantidade de informações que pode gerar uma bolsa cheia de galeões, uma recusa e, aceitar um ´não` e uma pena de repetição-rápida! As pessoas fizeram fila para despejar as sujeiras de Dumbledore. Nem todos achavam que ele fosse tão maravilhoso assim, sabe – ele pisou um bom numero de calos de gente importante. Mas o velho Doguinho esquivo pode descer do seu hipogrifo, porque tive acesso a uma fonte que faria jornalistas negociarem as próprias varinhas para obter, alguém que jamais fez declarações publicas e que foi intimo de Dumbledore durante a fase mais turbulenta e perturbada de sua juventude".**

**A publicidade que antecede o lançamento da biografia de Skeeter certamente sugere que o livro reserva surpresas para os que acreditam que Dumbledore levou uma vida sem pecados. Perguntei quais foram os maiores que descobriu.**

"**Francamente Betty, não vou revelar todos os destaques antes de as pessoas comprarem o livro!" riu-se Skeeter "Mas posso prometer que alguém que ainda pensa que Dumbledore era alvo como suas barbas vai acordar assustado" digamos apenas quer ninguém que o tenha ouvido vociferar contra você-sabe-quem sonharia que ele próprio lidou com as Artes das Trevas na juventude! E, para um bruxo que passou o resto da vida pedindo tolerância, ele não era exatamente indulgente quando mais moço! Sim, senhora, Alvo Dumbledore teve um passado sombrio, isso para não mencionar sua família muito suspeita, que ele tanto se esforçou em ocultar."**

- Que mulher petulante – rosnou Hermione. – Ah, ela vai pagar!

**Pergunto se Skeeter está se referindo ao irmão de Dumbledore, Aberforth, cuja condenação pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos por mau uso da magia causou um pequeno escândalo há quinze anos.**

"**Ah, Aberforth é apenas o topo da estrumeira", riu-se Skeeter "Não, não, estou falando de coisa muito pior do que a predileção de um irmão por bodes, pior mesmo do que a mutilação de um trouxa pelo pai, coisas que Dumbledore não pode abafar, os dois foram condenados. Não, estou me referindo à mãe e a à irmã que me intrigam, uma pequena pesquisa desenterrou um verdadeiro ninho de maldades – mas, como digo, você terá que esperar pelos capítulos de nove e doze para conhecer os detalhes. O que posso adiantar agora é que ninguém estranhe que Dumbledore nunca tenha contado como fraturou o nariz."**

**Apesar dos torpes segredos de famílias, será que Skeeter nega a genialidade que conduziu Dumbledore a tantas descobertas em magia?**

"**Ele tinha cabeça", admite ela, "embora muitos agora questionem se realmente mereceu sozinho o crédito por suas supostas realizações. No capitulo dezesseis, transcrevo a afirmação de Ivor Dillonsby de que ele já teria descoberto oito usos para o sangue de dragão quando Dumbledore "tomou emprestado" os seus estudos".**

**Atrevo-me a replicar que a importância de algumas realizações de Dumbledore não pode ser negada. E a famosa vitória sobre Grindelwald?**

"**Ah, foi bom você ter mencionado o Grindelwald", responde Skeeter, com um sorriso irresistível. "Acho que aqueles cujos olhos umedecem de emoção com a magnífica vitória de Dumbledore devem se preparar para uma bomba – ou talvez uma bomba de bosta. Realmente fede bastante. Só posso alertar para a duvida com relação ao duelo espetacular que nos conta a lenda. Depois de lerem o meu livro, as pessoas talvez sejam obrigadas a concluir que Grindelwald simplesmente conjurou um lenço branco na ponta da varinha e se entregou!"**

- Quem essa vaca pensa que é? – Rony perguntou.

- Inferno Sangrento – rosnou Remo.

**Skeeter se recusa a revelar outros detalhes sobre o intrigante assunto, portanto, abordamos a relação que, sem duvida, mais fascina os seus leitores.**

"**Ah, sim", diz Skeeter, assentindo energeticamente, "dedico um capitulo inteiro à relação Potter-Dumbledore. Há quem a considere doentia e até sinistra. Repito mais uma vez, os seus leitores terão de comprar o meu livro para saber a história completa, mas, pelo que ouço dizer, é ponto pacifico que Dumbledore tomou um interesse anormal por Potter. Se isso realmente visava o bem do garoto – é o que veremos . Certamente não é segredo que Potter tem tido uma adolescência excepcionalmente perturbada."**

**Perguntei se Skeeter ainda mantém contato com Harry Potter, a quem entrevistou, com sucesso, no ano anterior: um furo de reportagem em que Potter falou exclusivamente de sua certeza sobre o retorno de você-sabe-quem.**

"**Ah, sim construímos um forte vinculo", diz Skeeter. "O coitado do Potter tem poucos amigos verdadeiros, e nos conhecemos em um dos momentos de maior desafio de sua vida – o Torneio Tribruxo. Provavelmente sou uma das poucas pessoas vivas que podem afirmar conhecer o real Harry Potter."**

- Eu diria que ela está fora dessa lista – disse Harry friamente.

**A resposta nos leva diretamente aos muitos boatos que continuam a circular sobre as últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore. Será que Skeeter acredita que Potter estava presente quando ele morreu?**

- Presente? – Harry engoliu seco.

"**Bem, não quero falar mais – está tudo no livro -, mas testemunhas oculares no castelo de Hogwarts viram Potter saindo da cena instantes depois de Dumbledore cair, saltar ou ser empurrado. Mais tarde, o garoto prestou depoimento acusando Severo Snape, um homem com quem ele tinha conhecida inimizada. Será que as coisas são como parecem ser? Caberá à comunidade bruxa julgar – depois de ler o meu livro"**

- Eu acusei o Snape? – Harry perguntou olhando friamente para Snape. Que chegou olhar para Harry fixamente. Parecia o olhar de Lily irritada. – aposto que tem fundamento.

**A essa nota intrigante, eu me despeço. Não há dúvida de que Skeeter escreveu um bestseller de ocasião. Enquanto isso, as legiões de admiradores de Dumbledore talvez estejam apreensivas com o que em breve será divulgado sobre o seu herói.**

- Sei, claro, e eu sou explosivim – ironizou Fred.

**Harry chegou ao fim do artigo, mas continuou a olhar atônito para o papel. A repugnância e a fúria o acometeram como um vômito; ele amassou o jornal e atirou-o, com toda a força, contra a parede, onde a bola foi se juntar ao monte de lixo que já transbordava da lata.**

**Começou a caminhar às cegas pelo quarto, abrindo gavetas vazias e erguendo os livros para, em seguida, repô-los nas mesmas pilhas, quase inconsciente do que fazia, enquanto frases esparsas da entrevista com Rita ecoavam em sua cabeça: **_**um capitulo inteiro a relação Potter-Dumbledore... há quem a considere doentia e até sinistra... ele próprio lidou com as Artes das Trevas na juventude... tive acesso a uma fonte que faria jornalistas negociarem a própria varinha para obter...**_

**- Mentiras! – berrou Harry, e pela janela viu o dono da casa ao lado, que parara de religar o cortador de grama, erguer os olhos, nervoso.**

- Ele está perdendo a paciência – disse Rony, meio nervoso.

**O garoto sentou-se com força na cama. O caco do espelho saltou para longe; ele o apanhou e examinou entre os dedos, pensando em Dumbledore e nas mentiras com que Rita Skeeter o difamava...**

**Um lampejo azul intenso. Harry congelou, o dedo cortado escorregou pela ponta do espelho. Fora imaginação, devia ter sido. Ele espiou por cima do ombro, mas a parede continuava da cor pêssego enjoativo que tia Petúnia escolhera; não havia nada azul ali para ser refletido. Harry tornou a examinar o fragmento de espelho e nada viu, exceto seu olho muito verde encarando-o.**

**Imaginara o lampejo, não havia outra explicação; imaginara porque estivera pensando no diretor falecido. Se havia uma certeza era que os olhos muitos azuis de Alvo Dumbledore jamais o perscrutariam outra vez.**

O salão ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Acredito, que almoçar seria bom agora – disse Dumbledore.

Mas nem Rony estava com fome.

O almoço foi quieto e calmo.

- Quem vai ler agora? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu quero ler – disse Sirius.

Ele pegou o livro.

- _Os sete Potter._


	8. Bônus  Feliz Ano Novo

**Capitulo seis – Especial de Ano Novo – Hogwarts Lê**

Lord Voldemort estava em seu "esconderijo".

- Milorde, eu soube noticias de que o garoto Potter, ainda está tendo sonhos com você Milorde. – disse Lucio Malfoy se curvando.

- Lucio, disse eu já sei, ele entra na minha mente – disse Voldemort friamente. – mais alguma coisa importante?

- Não, não, Milorde.

- Então se retire daqui Lúcio!

Malfoy saiu na mesma hora.

Lord Voldemort ficou pensando. Tinha que bloquear a mente de Potter, mas essa conexão tinha vantagens. Sabia que se formasse uma imagem de alguém perto ou que for amigo de Potter, e essa pessoa estivesse sendo torturado, ou capturado, ele iria vir salvar, seja qual for a barreira. E tinha a profecia.

Lord Voldemort quer a profecia. Seja o que precisar.

**Eu sei, capitulo podre, ridículo. Mas eu estava sem idéia nenhuma, nenhuma mesmo. E achei que um momento Voldemort seria interessante!**

**Bjs.**

** Respondendo a review:**

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw: **Obrigado! E obrigado de novo! Bem, eu estou agora com o projeto da Nova Geração, e logo depois vem o prisioneiro, então, acho que infelizmente não. Bjs. Feliz Ano Novo.

**Leticia Malfoy Potter: **Obrigado. E Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**BahSantos: **Obrigado. Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Obrigado e tudo bem. Eu tbm sempre achei isso uma idiotice, mas faz parte de história e é importante né! Feliz Ano Novo. Bjs.

_**Boas Festas a todos e bom ano novo. Que sejam muito felizes!**_


	9. A partida dos Dursley

**Capitulo quatro – A PARTIDA DOS DURSLEY**

_- Os sete Potter._

- Você pulou um capitulo Sirius – disse Hermione.

- Mas esse é mais interessante – disse Sirius.

- Vamos seguir a ordem do livro. – disse Tonks.

- Certo, eu quero ler o próximo, não esse. – disse Sirius.

- Eu leio esse – disse Remo.

- A partida dos Dursley.

**O ruído da porta da frente batendo ecoou escada acima, e uma voz gritou.**

**- Ei! Você!**

- Nossa, isso é muito educado da parte deles – resmungou Gina.

**Dezesseis anos ouvindo este chamado não permitiu a Harry duvidar que era ele a que o tio estava se dirigindo; **

Hermione resmungou alguma coisa como "Gordo, burro".

**ainda assim, não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou a contemplar o caco de espelho em que, por uma fração de segundo, pensara ter visto um olho de Dumbledore.**

O salão se entreolhou, mas Dumbledore parecia pensar sobre isso.

**Somente quando o tio berrou "MOLEQUE", Harry se levantou vagarosamente e se encaminhou para a porta do quarto, parando, antes, para guardar o pedaço de espelho na mochila cheia com as coisas que ia levar.**

**- E vem se arrastando – urrou Válter Dursley quando o garoto apareceu no alto da escada. – Desça aqui, quero falar com você!**

- Jura? Eu achei que você quisesse falar comigo – disse Rony sarcástico.

**Harry desceu a escada, as mãos enfiadas no fundo dos bolsos do jeans.**

Gina quase suspirou com isso.

**Quando chegou à sala de estar, encontrou os três Dursley. Trajavam roupas de viajem: Tio Válter vestia um blusão de zíper castor, tia Petúnia um elegante casaco alemão, e Duda, o primo forte, musculoso e louro, uma jaqueta de couro.**

- Tão atraentes – disseram os gêmeos em um falso suspiro.

O salão riu.

**- Pois não? – disse Harry**

**- Sente-se! – ordenou o rio. Harry ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.**

Harry fez o mesmo que seu _eu_ futuro.

**- Por favor! – **

- Ele sabe essa palavra? – Harry fingiu surpresa sarcástica.

Aqueles que estavam perto se encolheram.

**acrescentou, fazendo uma ligeira careta como se a palavra lhe arranha-se a garganta.**

- Pena que não arrancou a cabeça – resmungou Sirius.

**Harry sentou-se. Pensou que sabia o que esperar. Válter Dursley começou a andar para cima e para baixo. Tia Petúnia e Duda acompanhavam seus passos com os rostos ansiosos. Por fim, o tio, com a cara larga e púrpura contraída de concentração, parou diante de Harry e falou:**

**- Mudei de idéia.**

**- Que surpresa – respondeu o garoto.**

- Você não parece surpreso com isso – comentou Dino.

- Se é o que estou pensando, não estou mesmo – disse Harry.

**- Não venha com ironias... – começou a tia Petúnia com a voz esganiçada, mas o marido fez sinal para que ela se calasse.**

- Um cavalo domado – murmurou Rony.

Hermione, que ouviu, lhe deu um tapa.

- Au! Que? É verdade!

Ela revirou os olhos.

**- É tudo conversa fiada – afirmou ele, encarando Harry com os olhinhos de porco. – Concluí que não acredito em uma única palavra. Vamos ficar aqui, não vamos a lugar algum.**

- Foi o que eu pensei – disse Harry suspirando.

- O que? – Parvati perguntou.

- Eles não confiam em nada que venha do mundo bruxo – explicou Harry.

O salão murmurou indignado.

**Harry ergueu os olhos para o tio e sentiu uma mescla de exasperação e surpresa. Válter Dursley vinha mudando de idéia a cada vinte e quatro horas nas últimas quatro semanas, carregando o carro, descarregando-o e recarregando-o e cada mudança. O momento favorito de Harry tinha sito quando o tio, sem saber que Duda guardara os pesos de musculação na mala desde a última vez que fora descarregada, tentara colocá-la novamente no porta-malas e desequilibrou-se, soltando urros de dor e xingando horrores.**

O salão começou a gargalhar. Mesmo os professores soltaram risinhos.

**- pelo que me conta – disse Válter Dursley, recomeçando a andar pela sala -, nós, Petúnia, Duda e eu, corremos perigo por conta de... de...**

**- Gente da "minha laia", certo.**

- Gente da sua laia? – questionou Simas irritado.

- Eles odeiam bruxos – disse Harry.

**- Pois eu não acredito – repetiu o tio, parando outra vez diante de Harry. – Passei metade da noite refletindo e acho que é uma armação para você ficar com a casa.**

- A casa? – perguntou Harry – que casa?

**- A casa? – perguntou Harry – que casa?**

- Você não muda muito Harry – disse Rony sorrindo.

**- **_**Esta**_** casa! – gritou o tio, a veia da testa começando a pulsar. – **_**Nossa**_** casa! Os preços das casas dispararam por aqui! Você quer nos tirar do caminho, fazer meia dúzia de charlatanices e, quando a gente der pela coisa, as escrituras estarão em seu nome e...**

- Isso que ele não aprovava imaginação – murmurou Harry.

**- O senhor enlouqueceu? Uma armação para ficar com esta casa? Será que o senhor é realmente tão retardado como está parecendo ser?**

O salão caiu na gargalhada.

- Desde quando você tem senso de humor, Harry? – Fred perguntou.

- É o sangue maroto – sorriu Harry.

**- Não se atreva...! – guinchou tia Petúnia,**

- Que medo – disse Gina.

**mas, novamente, Válter fez sinal para a mulher se calar: ofensas sobre sua personalidade não se comparavam ao perigo que identificara.**

**- Caso o senhor tenha esquecido – disse Harry -, eu já tenho uma casa, meu padrinho a deixou pra mim. Então, por que eu iria querer esta? Pelas boas lembranças que guardo daqui?**

Harry sorriu para Sirius, que sorriu de volta.

**Fez-se silêncio. Harry achou que impressionara o tio com esse argumento.**

**- Você quer me dizer que esse tal lorde...**

**- Voldemort – completou Harry impaciente.**

- Isso parece que está sendo repetido várias vezes – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

**-, e já repassamos isso cem vezes. E não é o quero dizer, é um fato. Dumbledore lhe disse isso no ano passado, e Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley...**

Os Weasley se iluminaram com a menção do pai.

**Válter Dursley encolheu os ombros encolerizado, e Harry imaginou que o tio estivesse tentando exorcizar às lembranças da inesperada visita de dois bruxos adultos, logo no inicio de suas férias de verão. A chegada de Kingsley Shackebolt e Arthur Weasley à porta da casa fora um choque extremamente desagradável para os Dursley. Contudo, Harry tinha que admitir que não era de se esperar que o reaparecimento do Sr. Weasley, que no passado demolira metade da sala, deixasse seu tio feliz.**

Quem estava presente caiu na gargalhada.

**- Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley explicaram tudo muito bem – salientou Harry sem piedade – Quando eu completar dezessete anos, o feitiço de proteção que me resguarda se desfará, e isto me põe em risco e a vocês também. A Ordem tem certeza que Voldemort visará o senhor, seja para torturá-lo e descobrir aonde fui, seja por pensar que, se o fizer refém, eu tentarei vir salvá-lo.**

- E ele não está errado – disse Harry – eu iria salvá-los, mesmo depois de tudo. Eles me deram uma casa de qualquer maneira.

As meninas ganharam olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**O olhar do tio encontrou o de Harry. O garoto teve certeza de que naquele instante os dois estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa. Então, Válter recomeçou a andar e Harry continuou:**

**- O senhor precisa se esconder e a Ordem quer ajudar, ofereceu uma sólida proteção, a melhor que existe.**

A Ordem sorriu.

**Tio Válter não respondeu, continuou a andar pra cá e pra lá. Lá fora, o sol batia diagonalmente sobre a cerca de alfeneiros. Na casa ao lado, cortador de grama do vizinho parou mais uma vez.**

**- Pensei que houvesse um Ministro da Magia – exclamou o tio bruscamente**

**- Há! – respondeu Harry surpreso.**

Harry franziu a testa.

**- Então, por que não podem os proteger? Parece-me que, como vitimas inocentes, cujo único crime foi dar guarda a um homem marcado, deveríamos ter direito à proteção do governo!**

Harry começou a rir. Esse era o seu tio.

**Harry riu; não conseguiu se conter. Era tão típico do seu tio depositar as esperanças nas instituições, mesmo as de um mundo que ele desprezava e não confiava.**

**- O senhor ouviu o que o Sr. Weasley e Kingsley disseram. Achamos que o inimigo está infiltrado no Ministério.**

Fudge estremeceu.

**Tio Válter foi até a lareira e voltou, respirando com tanta força que ondulava o enorme bigode negro, seu rosto ainda púrpura de concentração.**

- Que visão – disse Lilá enjoada.

**- Muito bem – disse ele, parando mais uma vez diante do sobrinho. – Muito bem, vamos considerar a hipótese de que aceitemos essa proteção. Continuou sem entender por que não podemos recebê-la do tal Kingsley.**

**Harry conseguiu não erguer os olhos para o teto, mas a muito custo. A pergunta já havia sido respondida meia dúzia de vezes.**

**- Como lhe expliquei – disse entre os dentes – Kingsley está protegendo o trouxa, quero dizer, o seu primeiro-ministro.**

- Bem, esse é um trabalho bem mais importante – disse Kingsley entrando. – Desculpe a demora Alvo, estava resolvendo umas... coisas.

- Oh, claro – disse Dumbledore – sente-se.

Kingsley sentou.

- Remo!

**- Exatamente: ele é o melhor!**

Eles reviraram os olhos.

– **exclamou o tio, apontando para a tele escura da televisão. Os Dursley tinham localizado Kingsley no telejornal, andando discretamente às costas do primeiro-ministro em visita a um hospital. Isto, e o fato de Kingsley ter aprendido a se vestir como um trouxa, sem esquecer da segurança que transmitia com sua voz lenta e grave, tinha levado os Dursley a aceitarem Kingsley de um jeito que certamente não se aplicara a nenhum outro bruxo, embora fosse verdade que eles nunca o tivessem visto de brinco.**

A Ordem e os meninos que conheciam Kingsley riram.

- Ainda bem, se não, a situação estava pior – comentou Harry ainda rindo.

**- Ele está ocupado – disse Harry. – Mas Héstia Jones e Dédalo Diggle estão mais do que qualificados para esse serviço...**

- Essa Ordem está bem cheia – disse Fudge.

- Não tanto quanto desejávamos – disse Dumbledore.

**- Se ao menos tivéssemos visto o currículo deles... – começou tio Válter, mas Harry perdeu a paciência. Levantando-se, dirigiu-se ao tio, agora ele próprio apontando para a televisão.**

Quem já ouviu Harry gritar, estremeceu.

**- Esses acidentes não são acidentes, as colisões, explosões, descarrilamentos e o que mais tenha acontecido desde a última vez que o senhor viu o telejornal. As pessoas estão desaparecendo e morrendo, e é ele que está por trás de tudo: Voldemort. Já lhe disse isso muitas vezes, ele mata trouxas para se divertir. Até os nevoeiros: são causados por dementadores, e se o senhor não se lembra quem são, pergunte ao seu filho!**

- Dá-lhe Harry! – gritaram os gêmeos.

- É o que da o filho de Lily e Tiago juntos – disse Sirius – uma explosão em dose dupla!

Harry corou, os outros riram.

**As mãos de Duda ergueram-se bruscamente para cobrir a própria boca. Sentido os olhos dos pais e de Harry postos nele, tornou a abaixá-las lentamente e perguntou:**

**- Tem... mais daqueles?**

- Milhões – respondeu Hermione prontamente – uma quantidade considerável.

**- Mais? – riu-se Harry. – Você quer dizer mais do que os dois que nos atacaram? Claro que tem, tem centenas, talvez milhares a essa altura, uma vez que se alimentam do medo e do desespero...**

As pessoas estremeceram.

- O ataque foi verdadeiro – disse Harry simplesmente.

**- Está bem, está bem – trovejou Válter Dursley. – Você me convenceu... **

- Aleluia! – disse Neville.

**- Espero que sim, porque quando eu completar dezessete anos, todos eles, os Comensais da Morte, os dementadores, e até os Inferi, que é como nós chamamos os mortos-vivos enfeitiçados por um bruxo das trevas,**

- Você sabe disso? – Hermione perguntou.

- Agora eu sei!

O salão riu. Hermione revirou os olhos.

**poderão encontrar vocês e certamente atacá-los. E se lembrarem da última vez que tentaram ser mais rápidos do que os bruxos, acho que irão concordar que precisam de ajuda.**

- Quando? – Dino perguntou.

- Quando eu recebi minha carta de Hogwarts. Eles acharam que se mudassem de casa, iriam escapar disso – explicou Harry.

**Houve um breve silêncio em que o eco distante de Hagrid derrubando uma porta de madeira deu a impressão de reverberar pelos anos transcorridos desde então. Tia Petúnia olhava para tio Válter; Duda encarava Harry. Por fim, o tio perguntou abruptamente:**

**- E o meu trabalho? E a escola de Duda? Suponho que essas coisas não tenham importância para um bando de bruxos vagabundos...**

- E lá vem a explosão Harry Potter – cantou Jorge.

**- Será que o senhor não compreende? – gritou Harry **– _**Eles torturarão e matarão vocês como fizeram com os meus pais!**_

O salão ficou calado. Foi um momento de silêncio.

Gina apertou a mão de Harry. Hermione apertou a mão de Rony.

**- Pai – disse Duda em voz alta -, pai... eu vou com esse pessoal da Ordem.**

- Agora eles vão – disse Harry simplesmente.

**- Duda – comentou Harry -, pela primeira vez na vida você está demonstrando bom senso.**

**Ele sabia que a batalha estava ganha. Se Duda estivesse suficientemente apavorado para aceitar a ajuda da Ordem, os pais o acompanhariam; separarem-se de Duda estava fora de questão. Harry olhou para o relógio de alça sobre o console da lareira.**

**- Eles estarão aqui dentro de uns cinco minutos – anunciou e, diante do total silêncio dos Dursley, saiu da sala. A perspectiva de se separar, provavelmente para sempre, dos tios e do primo era algo que ele conseguia imaginar com alegria, mas, ainda assim, havia um certo constrangimento no ar. Que se dizia a parentes ao fim de dezesseis anos de intensa e mútua aversão?**

- Pergunta interessante – disse Rony – um bom feitiço seria útil.

**De volta ao próprio quarto, Harry mexeu a esmo na mochila, depois empurrou umas nozes pelas grades da gaiola de Edwiges. Elas produziram um som oco ao bater no fundo, onde a coruja as ignorou.**

**- Logo, logo estaremos indo embora daqui – disse-lhe Harry. – Então você vai poder voar novamente.**

- Essa é a coruja com mais personalidade que eu já conheci – disse Tonks rindo.

- Edwiges é única – disse Harry.

As meninas suspiraram.

**A campainha da porta tocou. Harry hesitou, em seguida tornou a sair do quarto e descer: era demais esperar que Héstia e Dédalo enfrentassem os Dursley sozinhos.**

- Bom senso!

**- Harry Potter! – esganiçou-se uma voz animada, no instante em que ele abriu a porta; um homenzinho de cartola lilás fez-lhe uma profunda reverência. – Uma honra como sempre.**

**- Obrigado, Dédalo – respondeu Harry, concedendo um sorriso breve e inibido a Héstia, a bruxa de cabelos escuros – É realmente uma gentileza fazerem isso... eles estão aqui dentro, meus tios e meu primo...**

**- Bom dia aos parentes de Harry Potter! – exclamou Dédalo feliz, entrando na sala de estar. Os Dursley não pareceram nada felizes com a saudação; Harry chegou a pensar que mudariam mais uma vez de idéia. Duda se encolheu junto à mãe ao ver os bruxos.**

- Sim, porque ele vai colocar um rabo de porco nele – disse Hermione.

Harry caiu na gargalhada.

"**Vejo que já fizeram as malas e estão prontos. Excelente! O plano, como Harry deve ter-lhes dito, é simples", prosseguiu Dédalo, puxando do colete um enorme relógio de bolso e consultando-o.**

"**Vamos sair daqui antes de Harry. Devido ao perigo de se usar magia em sua casa, porque Harry ainda é menor de idade, e isto poderia dar ao Ministério uma desculpa para prendê-lo, seguiremos de carro, digamos, por uns dois quilômetros. Então, desaparataremos até o local seguro que escolhemos para os senhores. Imagino que saiba dirigir, não?", perguntou o bruxo a tio Válter educadamente.**

**- Saiba...? Claro que sei dirigir muito bem! – respondeu ele bruscamente.**

Harry gemeu.

**- É preciso muita inteligência, senhor, muita inteligência. Eu ficaria absolutamente abobalhado com todos aqueles botões e alavancas de puxar e empurrar – disse Dédalo. Sem duvida, o bruxo pensava estar elogiando Válter Dursley, que visivelmente ia perdendo confiança no plano a cada palavra que Dédalo dizia.**

- Droga! Alguém tem que colocar algo na boca dele – gemeu Hermione.

**- Nem ao menos sabe dirigir – resmungou, entre os dentes, ondulando o bigode de indignação, mas, por sorte, nem Dédalo nem Héstia pareceram ouvi-lo.**

**- Você, Harry – continuou Dédalo -, irá esperara aqui por sua guarda. Houve uma pequena mudança nos preparativos...**

**- Que quer dizer? – perguntou Harry, surpreso. – Pensei que Olho-Tonto viria para fazer uma aparatação acompanhada, não?**

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!

**- Inviável – respondeu Héstia, concisamente. – Olho-Tonto lhe explicará.**

**Os Dursley, que tinham escutado tudo com expressões de total incompreensão nos rostos, sobressaltaram-se ao ouvir um guincho alto: **_**"Apressem-se!"**_** Harry correu os olhos pela sala e se deu conta de que a voz vinha do relógio de bolso de Dédalo.**

Eles riram.

**- Tem razão, estamos operando com um horário apertado – comentou o bruxo, assentindo para o relógio e tornando a enfiá-lo no bolso do colete. – Estamos tentando cronometrar sua saída da casa com a desaparatação de sua família, Harry; assim, o feitiço se desfaz no momento em que todos estiverem rumando para um destino seguro. – E, voltando-se para os Dursley. – Então, estamos com as malas feitas e prontos para partir?**

- Sim!

**Nenhum deles respondeu: tio Válter ainda olhava espantado para o volume no bolso do colete de Dédalo.**

**- Talvez a gente devesse esperar lá fora no hall, Dédalo - murmurou Héstia: era evidente que considerava indelicado permanecer na sala enquanto Harry e os Dursley, talvez às lágrimas, trocavam despedidas amorosas.**

- Ah, sim. E eu sou um hipogrifo – disse Jorge.

**- Não precisa – murmurou Harry, mas tio Válter tornou qualquer explicação desnecessária ao dizer em voz alta:**

**- Então, adeus moleque. – Ergueu o braço direito para apertar a mão do garoto, mas, no último instante, pareceu incapaz de fazê-lo, e simplesmente fechou a mão e começou a sacudi-la para frente e para trás como se fosse um metrônomo.**

- Hã?

**- Pronto, Duduzinho? – perguntou tia Petúnia, verificando, atrapalhada, o fecho da bolsa de mão para evitar sequer olhar para Harry.**

- Ela não muda – murmurou Snape.

**Duda não respondeu, mas ficou parado ali com a boca entreaberta, lembrando ligeiramente Harry o gigante Grope.**

- Quem?

Harry deu os ombros.

- Algum monstro que eu, Rony e Hermione devemos ter enfrentado esse ano – disse Harry como se falasse do tempo.

Rony e Hermione riram.

**- Vamos, então – disse o tio. Ele já alcançara a porta da sala quando Duda murmurou:**

**- Eu não estou entendendo.**

- Novidade – disse Fred.

**- O que não está entendendo, fofinho? – perguntou tia Petúnia, erguendo a cabeça para o filho.**

**- Por que ele não está vindo com a gente?**

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso.

O salão ficou igualmente surpreso.

**Tio Válter e tia Petúnia congelaram onde estavam, como se o filho tivesse acabado de expressar o desejo de ser uma bailarina.**

O salão riu.

**- Quê? – exclamou tio Válter em voz alta.**

**- Por que ele não está vindo também? – repetiu Duda.**

**- Ora, ele... ele não quer – respondeu o tio, virando-se com um olhar feroz para o sobrinho, e acrescentando: - Você não quer, não é mesmo?**

- Nem pensar – disse Harry.**  
>- Nem pensar. – confirmou Harry.<strong>

- Viu?

**- Viu? – disse tio Válter ao filho. – Agora ande, estamos indo.**

**E saiu da sala; todos ouviram a porta da frente abrir, mas Duda não se mexeu e, após alguns poucos passos hesitantes, tia Petúnia parou também.**

**- Que foi agora? – vociferou tio Válter, reaparecendo à porta.**

Ninguém estava entendendo.

**Aparentemente, Duda lutava com conceitos demasiado difíceis para expressar em palavras. Passados vários segundos de um conflito interior visivelmente doloroso, ele perguntou:**

**- Mas aonde ele está indo?  
><strong>- Hã?

**Tia Petúnia e tio Válter se entreolharam. Era óbvio que Duda estava apavorando os pais. Héstia Jones rompeu o silêncio.**

**- Mas... certamente o senhor sabe aonde está indo o seu sobrinho, não? – perguntou, demonstrando perplexidade.**

- Não!

**- Certamente que sabemos – retrucou Válter Dursley. – Está indo embora com us tipos da sua laia, não é? Certo, Duda, vamos para o carro. Você ouviu o que o homem disse, estamos com pressa.**

- Idiota – murmuraram alguns alunos.

**Mais uma vez, Válter Dursley se dirigiu resolutamente à porta da frente, mas Duda não o acompanhou.**

- Vão embora de uma vez – resmungou Sirius.

**- Indo embora com uns tipos da **_**nossa **_**laia?**

**Héstia pareceu ultrajada.**

- E com toda a razão – rosnou Moody. _(fazia tempo que ele não falava kkk)_

**Harry já vira essa reação antes: bruxos se mostrarem perplexos ao constatar que os parentes vivos mais próximos tivessem tão pouco interesse no famoso Harry Potter.**

Harry revirou os olhos para o próprio pensamento futuro.

**- Tudo bem – Harry tranqüilizou-a – Não faz diferença, sinceramente.**

- Devia fazer Harry – disse Gina.

**- Não faz diferença? – repetiu Héstia, sua voz se alterando ameaçadoramente. – Essas pessoas não entendem o que você tem sofrido? O perigo em que se encontra? A posição única que você ocupa no coração dos que militam no movimento anti-Voldemort?**

- Dá-lhe Harry! – disse Fred.

- Harry no comando! – gritou Jorge.

**-Ah... não, não entendem – respondeu Harry. – Na verdade, acham que eu sou um desperdício de espaço, mas estou acostumado...**

- Você nunca será um desperdício de espaço – disse Hermione indignada.

**- Eu não acho que você seja um desperdício de espaço.**

**Se Harry não tivesse visto a boca do garoto mexer, talvez não tivesse acreditado. Tendo visto, entretanto, ficou olhando para Duda durante vários segundos antes de aceitar, por um detalhe, que devia ter sido o primo que falara: seu rosto avermelhara. E Harry estava, ele próprio sem graça e pasmo.**

Harry estava com essa mesma reação.

**- Ãh... obrigado Duda.**

**Novamente, Duda pareceu lutar com pensamentos demasiado difíceis, antes de murmurar:**

**- Você salvou a minha vida.**

**- Não foi bem assim. Era a sua alma que o dementador queria...**

- Mas você salvou a vida dele – disse Gina – você e esse seu excesso de nobreza. – revirou os olhos.

**Harry olhou com curiosidade para o primo. Eles virtualmente não tinham tido contato durante este verão ou o anterior, porque ele voltara à rua dos Alfeneiros por poucos dias e ficara em seu quarto a maior parte do tempo. **

- Não devia se isolar – comentou Ana Abbot.

**Ocorria-lhe agora, porém, que a xícara de chá em que pisara aquela manhã talvez não tivesse sido uma armadilha. Embora bastante comovido, sentiu-se aliviado ao constatar que Duda aparentemente esgotara sua capacidade de expressas sentimentos. Depois de abrir a boca mais uma ou duas vezes, o primo mergulho em ruborizado silêncio.**

- Essa seria uma situação muito constrangedora – murmurou Justino.

**Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas. Héstia Jones lhe lançou um olhar de aprovação que se transformou em revolta quando a mulher se adiantou rapidamente e abraçou Duda em vez de Harry.**

- Que? – gritaram os amigos de Harry. (Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville, os gêmeos, Lino, e até Ana e Justino).

**- Que amor, Dudoca... – soluçou ela encostada no largo peito do filho. – q-que beleza de g-garoto... ag-agradendo...**

- Mas ele não agradeceu. – disse Hermione.

**- Mas ele não agradeceu – exclamou Héstia indignada – Ele só disse que não achava que Harry fosse um desperdício de espaço!**

- Exatamente!

**- É, mas, vindo de Duda, isto equivale a dizer "eu te amo" – explicou Harry, dividindo-se entre a contrariedade e a vontade de rir, quando tia Petúnia continuou agarrada a Duda como se ele tivesse acabado de salvar Harry de um prédio em chamas.**

**- Então, vamos ou não vamos? – urrou tio Válter, reaparecendo à porta da sala de estar. – Pensei que estávamos em cima da hora!**

- E isso é verdade – disse Harry.

**- Claro... claro, estamos – respondeu Dédalo Diggle, que parara diante dessa troca de palavras com ar de estupefação, e agora parecia ter voltado ao normal. – Realmente precisamos ir, Harry...**

**O bruxo se adiantou aos tropeços e apertou a mão de Harry entre as suas.**

**-... boa sorte. Espero que voltemos a nos encontrar. Você carrega nos ombros as esperanças do mundo bruxo.**

- Isso deve ajudar muito – ironizou Rony.

- É uma frase que tranqüiliza qualquer pessoa – concordou Hermione.

**- Ah, certo. Obrigado.**

**- Adeus, Harry – disse Héstia, também apertando a sua mãe. – Os nossos pensamentos o acompanharão.**

- Grande ajuda – resmungou Rony.

**- Espero que corra tudo bem – disse Harry, lançando um olhar a Petúnia e Duda.**

**- Ah, tenho certeza que vamos acabar nos tornando os melhores amigos – disse Diggle animado, acenando com a cartola ao sair da sala. Héstia acompanhou-o.**

- Sim, e nós somos Sonserinos – disse Gina apontando para si e a mesa da Grifinória.

**Duda se soltou gentilmente das garras da mãe e se adiantou para Harry, que precisou conter o impulso de ameaçá-lo com um feitiço. Então o primo estendeu a manzorra rosada.**

**- Caramba, Duda – disse Harry, sobrepondo-se as renovados soluços de tia Petúnia -, será que os dementadores sopraram para dentro de você uma nova personalidade?**

- Isso é possível? – Harry perguntou.

- Não, mas ele deve ter visto o que ele estava fazendo, e alguma coisa nele bateu e ele melhorou, de alguma forma – disse Hermione.

**- Sei lá – murmurou Duda. – A gente se vê, Harry.**

**- É – respondeu Harry, apertando a mão do primo e sacudindo-a. – Quem sabe. Se cuida, Dudão.**

As meninas sorriram.

**Duda quase sorriu e em seguida saiu, desajeitado, da sala. Harry ouviu seus passos pesados na entrada o saibro, então a porta de um carro bateu.**

**Tia Petúnia, cujo rosto estivera enfiado no lenço, olhou para os lados ao ouvir a batida. Pelo jeito, não esperava se ver sozinha com Harry. Guardando apressada o lenço no bolso, disse:**

**- Bom... adeus. – E dirigiu-se resoluta à porta, sem olhar para o sobrinho.**

**- Adeus – respondeu Harry.**

Harry não esperava nada diferente.

**Ele parou e olhou para trás. Por um momento, Harry teve a estranhíssima sensação de que ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa: a tia lhe lançou um olhar estranho e trêmulo que pareceu oscilar à beira da fala, então, com um movimento brusco da cabeça, saiu apressada da sala para e juntar ao marido e ao filho. **

- Fim – disse Remo.

- Bom capitulo – disse Harry – meio, estranho.

- Oh – disse Rony.

- Agora, eu vou ler – disse Sirius pegando o livro – _Os sete Potter._


	10. Os sete Potter

**Capitulo cinco – OS SETE POTTER**

_- Fim – disse Remo._

_- Bom capitulo – disse Harry – meio, estranho._

_- Oh – disse Rony._

_- Agora, eu vou ler – disse Sirius pegando o livro – Os sete Potter._

**Harry voltou correndo ao seu quarto, chegando ainda em tempo de ver o carro Dursley se afastar rua acima. Avistou, ainda, a cartola de Dédalo Diggle entre Petúnia e Duda, no banco traseiro. **

- Eles devem estar muito felizes – disse Neville.

**O veículo virou à direita, no fim da rua dos Alfeneiros, suas janelas se avermelharam por um momento ao sol poente, e, então, desapareceu.**

**Harry apanhou a gaiola de Edwiges, a Firebolt**

Sirius sorriu.

**e a mochila, lançou um ultimo olhar ao quarto anormalmente arrumado e, então, desceu desajeitado para o hall, onde posou a gaiola, a vassoura e a mochila próximos ao pé da escada. A claridade diminuíra rapidamente, o hall enchia-se de sombras crepusculares. Parecia muito estranho ali, naquele silêncio, sabendo que ia sair de casa pela última vez. Anos atrás, quando os Dursley o deixavam sozinho e iam se divertir,**

Hermione e Gina rosnaram.

**as horas de solidão tinham se constituído num presente raro: parando apenas furtar alguma guloseimas da geladeira, ele corria escada a cima para brincar com o computador de Duda, ou ligar a televisão e trocar de canal à vontade. Dava-lhe um estranho vazio lembrar daqueles tempos: era como lembrar um irmão mais moço que tivesse perdido.**

- Você passou tudo isso? – Gina.

Harry não respondeu. Era um sim.

**- Não quer dar uma ultima olhada na casa? – perguntou a Edwiges, que continuava aborrecida com a cabeça sob a asa. **

As meninas suspiraram.

– **Nunca mais viremos aqui. Você não quer lembrar os bons tempos? Isto é, olhe só para esse capacho. Que recordações... Duda vomitou aí depois que o salvei dos dementadores... **

- Eca!

**Ele acabou me agradecendo, dá pra acreditar? E no verão passado, Dumbledore entrou por essa porta...**

- O que o professor Dumbledore tava fazendo na sua casa? – Rony perguntou.

Harry não fazia a menor idéia.

**Harry perdeu por um instante o fio dos pensamentos, mas Edwiges não fez nada para ajudá-lo a retomar seu discurso e continuou parada na mesma posição. **

- Ela é tão fofa – disse Tonks.

**Harry virou as costas para a porta da frente.**

**- E aqui embaixo, Edwiges – Harry abriu uma porta sob à escada**

- Oh não!

**-, é onde eu costumava dormir! **

- Como assim? – gritaram Hermione, Gina, Rony, Sirius, Remo.

- Você dormia em um armário sob a escada? – gritou Gina.

- Por quanto tempo? – Sirius perguntou furioso.

- Dumbledore – exclamou Minerva indignada – eu achei que você soubesse o que estava fazendo!

- Eu achei que ele seria melhor tratado – suspirou Dumbledore tristemente.

- Achar não é ter certeza – disse Hermione.

- Gente, tudo bem – disse Harry – já passou de qualquer forma.

- Até quando você dormia lá? – Rony perguntou.

- Até eu receber a carta de Hogwarts.

Eles praguejaram palavrões.

Furioso, Sirius voltou a ler:

**Você nem me conhecia na época... caramba, eu tinha esquecido como é apertado...**

- Você fala como se isso fosse legal – disse Neville.

- Como eu disse, já passou. Não importa.

- Pois devia – resmungou Remo.

**Harry correu o olhar pelos sapatos e guarda-chuvas empilhados lembrando-se de que acordava toda manhã encarando o "avesso" dos degraus da escada, que muito freqüentemente estavam enfeitados com uma ou duas aranhas. ]**

Rony estremeceu.

**Naquele tempo, desconhecia sua verdadeira identidade, e ainda não descobrira como seus pais tinham morrido nem a razão de coisas tão estranhas sempre acontecerem ao seu redor. **

- Isso não é novidade nenhuma – disse Hermione.

- As coisas estranhas sempre acontecem quando você está por perto – disse Rony.

**Harry ainda lembrava os sonhos que o perseguiam, mesmo naquela época: sonhos confusos que incluíam clarões verdes e, uma vez – tio Valter quase batera com o carro quando lhe contara um deles -, uma moto voadora...**

- Deve ser a minha moto – disse Sirius sonhadoramente. Ele parecia a Luna.

**Um ronco repentino e ensurdecedor ecoou perto dali. Harry se endireitou abruptamente e bateu com o cocuruto no portal baixo. Parando apenas para dizer alguns dos palavrões mais enfáticos aprendidos com o tio,**

- Não diga palavrões Harry! – disse Hermione.

- Sim, _mãe_! – ele disse.

**Saiu cambaleando até a cozinha com as mãos na cabeça e espirou o quintal pela janela.**

**A escuridão parecia estar ondulando, o ar estremecia. Então, uma a uma, as pessoas começaram a aparecer instantaneamente à medida que se desfaziam os Feitiços de Desilusão. Dominando a cega, ele viu Hagrid, de capacete e óculos de proteção, montando uma gigantesca motocicleta com um **_**sidecar**_** preto. **

- A minha moto! – gritou Sirius.

**A toda volta, outras pessoas desmontavam de vassouras e, em dois casos, de cavalos alados negros e esqueletais.**

- Testrálios – disse Harry.

**Abrindo com violência a porta dos fundos, Harry correu para o centro do circulo. Ergueu-se um grito de boas-vindas enquanto Hermione abria os braços para ele, Rony lhe dava um tapinha nas costas e Hagrid perguntava:**

**- Tudo bem, Harry? Pronto para o bota-fora?**

- Com certeza.

**- Com certeza**

- Não mudaaaa!

– **respondeu, incluindo todos em um grande sorriso. – Mas eu não estava esperando tanta gente.**

**- Mudança de planos – rosnou Olho-tonto, que segurava duas sacas grandes e cheias e cujo olho mágico girava do céu do anoitecer para a casa dali para o jardim, com estonteante rapidez. – Vamos entrar antes de lhe explicar tudo.**

- VIGI... – começou Olho-tonto, mas Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, os gêmeos, Sirius e Tonks o interromperam.

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!

E caíram na gargalhada.

Demorou muito tempo para pararem de rir.

**Harry conduzi-os à cozinha onde, rindo e tagarelando. Eles se acomodaram em cadeiras, sentaram-se nas reluzentes bancadas da tia Petúnia ou se encostaram em seus imaculados eletrodomésticos; Rony, magro e comprido; **

- Graças Harry!

**Hermione com os cabelos bastos presos às costas em uma longa trança; **

- A minha está boa!

**Fred e Jorge, com sorrisos idênticos; **

Os gêmeos sorriram idênticos.

**Gui, cheio de cicatrizes e cabelos longos; **

- Cicatrizes? – Gina perguntou pálida.

**o Sr. Weasley, o rosto bondoso, os cabelos rareando, os óculos meio tortos; **

Quem o conhecia sorriu.

**Olho-tonto, cansado de guerra, perneta, o olho mágico azul girando na órbita; **

O olho mágico de Olho-tonto girou.

**Tonks, cujos cabelos curtos estavam pintados de rosa berrante de que tanto gostava; **

Os cabelos de Tonks ficaram rosa berrante.

**Lupin, mais grisalho, mais enrugado; **

- Obrigado Harry!

**Fleur, esguia e linda com seus longos cabelos louros platinados; **

- Fleur? Tipo Fleur Delacour? – Simas perguntou.

- Acho que as aulas para melhorar o inglês deram certo – disse Fred mexendo as sobrancelhas.

- Oh! E se deram – concordou Jorge.

**Kingsley, careca, negro, os ombros largos; **

- Valeu Harry!

**Hagrid, de barba e cabelos sem trato, curvando-se para não bater a cabeça no teto; **

Hagrid sorriu.

**e Mundungo Fletcher, franzino, sujo e trapaceiro, com aqueles olhos caídos de basset hound e os cabelos empastados. O coração de Harry pareceu crescer e se iluminar ao vê-los; gostava incrivelmente de todos, até de Mundungo, que ele tentara estrangular da última vez que o encontrara.**

- Porque eu tentaria estrangular o Mundungo? – Harry perguntou rindo.

- No mínimo ele roubou algo seu – disse Sirius dando os ombros.

**- Kingsley, pensei que você estivesse cuidando do primeiro-ministro trouxa, não? – perguntou do lado oposto da cozinha**

**- Ele pode passar sem mim por uma noite – respondeu. – Você é mais importante.**

- E eu não discordo com o meu eu futuro!

**- Harry, adivinha? – falou Tonks, empoleirada sobre à maquina de lavar roupa, acenando os dedos da mão esquerda para ele;** – **brilhava ali uma aliança.**

- Sim! Vai Aluado e Tonks! – gritou Sirius animado.

Remo corou. Tonks sorriu.

¾ do salão riu ou sorriu.

**- Você se casou? – gritou Harry, seu olhar correndo da auror para Lupin.**

- Porque você me chama de Lupin?

- Acho que pelo falo de você ter sido meu professor!

- Não me chame de Lupin! É estranho. Eu vi você bebe!

- Ok. Tio Aluado!

**- Que pena que você não pode assistir, Harry, foi superíntimo.**

**- Genial, meu para...**

**- Tudo bem, tudo bem, teremos tempo depois para por as novidades em dia! **

- Sensível – resmungou Tonks querendo ouvir mais sobre ela e Remo.

– **rugiu Moody, abafando a algazarra, e fez-se silêncio na cozinha. O bruxo largou as sacas junto aos pés e se virou para Harry. – Dédalo provavelmente lhe disse que tivemos de abandonar o plano A. Pio Thicknesse passou-se para o outro lado, o que nos causou um grande problema. **

- Nem imagino – murmurou Neville.

**Decretou que são transgressões puníveis com prisão ligar esta casa à Rede de Flu, criar uma Chave de Portal, aparatar ou desaparatar aqui. **

- Isso significa que teremos que usar coisas como vassouras – disse Hermione.

**Tudo em nome de sua maior proteção, para impedir que você-sabe-quem chegue a você. Coisa absolutamente sem sentido, uma vez que o feitiço de sua mãe já se encarrega disso. Na realidade, o que ele fez foi impedi-lo de sair daqui em segurança.**

- Eu nunca estou em segurança mesmo – disse Harry.

- Isso é uma verdade – disse Rony.

- Mas é algo que deveria ser mudado – disse Sirius – você sempre se mete em coisas perigosas!

- Eu não me meto nelas. Elas que se metem na minha vida!

"**Segundo problema, você é menor de idade, o que significa que ainda tem um rastreador."**

**- Não estou...**

- O rastreador Harry! Aquele feitiço que detecta magia em menores de idade – disse Hermione.

**- O rastreador, o rastreador! – interrompeu-o Olho-tonto com impaciência. – O feitiço que detecta atividades mágicas em torno de menores de dezessete anos, e que permite ao Ministério descobrir quando um menor faz uso da magia! **

- Exatamente!

**Se você, ou alguém ao seu redor, lançar um feitiço para tirá-lo daqui, Thicknesse saberá, e os Comensais da Morte também,**

- Isso é um grande problema – disse Ana Abbot.

"**Não podemos esperar o rastreador caducar, porque, no momento em que você completar dezessete anos, perderá toda a proteção que sua mãe lhe deu. Em resumo: Pio Thicknesse acha que o encurralou de vez."**

- Acha – disse Remo pensativo – isso significa que temos um plano.

**Harry não pode senão concordar com o desconhecido, o tal Thicknesse.**

**- Então, o que vamos fazer?**

- Boa pergunta – murmurou Rony.

**- Vamos usar os únicos meios de transporte que nos restaram, os únicos que o rastreador não poderá detectar, porque não precisamos lançar feitiços para usar: vassouras, testrálios e a moto do Hagrid.**

- Claro. Mas poucos vêem os testrálios. – disse Hermione.

- Só quem viu a morte – disse Luna calmamente.

**Harry percebia falhas nesse plano; contudo, calou-se para dar a Olho-tonto a chance de continuar.**

O próprio Harry também viu falhas ai.

**- Ora, o feitiço da sua mãe só se desfará sob duas condições: quando você se tornar maior ou – Moody fez um gesto abrangendo a cozinha impecável – quando deixar de chamar este lugar de lar. Hoje a noite você e seus tios vão seguir caminhos separados, concordando plenamente jamais voltarão a viver juntos, certo?**

- Sim! – comemorou Harry.

**Harry assentiu.**

**- Então desta vez, quando você sair, não haverá retorno, e o feitiço se desfará no momento em que deixar o âmbito desta casa. Decidimos desfazer o feitiço antes, porque a alternativa é esperar você-sabe-quem entrar e capturá-lo no momento em que completar dezessete anos.**

- Isso acalma qualquer um – murmurou Kingsley.

" **A única coisa que temos a nosso favor é que você-sabe-quem ignora que estamos transferindo você hoje a noite. **

- Isso não é verdade – gemeu Gina.

**Deixamos vazar uma pista falca no ministério: acham que você vai esperar até o dia trinta. **

- Infelizmente alguém chamado seboso dedurou o plano pros comensais – rosnou Sirius.

**Ainda assim, estamos lidando com você-sabe-quem, portanto não podemos confiar que ele se deixe enganar com a data; **

- Sim! – rosnou Olho-tonto.

**certamente, por precaução, terá alguns Comensais da Morte patrulhando o céu desta área. Então, equipamos doze casas diferentes com toda a proteção que é possível lhes dar. Todas aparentam ser aquela em que vamos escondê-lo, todas tem alguma ligação com a Ordem: minha casa, a do Kingsley, a de Muriel, tia de Molly... entende a idéia."**

**- Entendo – confirmou Harry, com pouca sinceridade, porque ainda era capaz de ver um enorme furo nesse plano.**

Hermione estava tão pensativa que se chegava a ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro.

**- Você vai pra casa dos pais de Tonks. Uma vez dentro dos limites dos feitiços protetores que lançamos sobre a casa, poderá usar uma Chave de Portal para A Toca. Alguma pergunta?**

- Sim! – gritou a Grifinória.

**- Ah... Sim – respondeu Harry. – Talvez eles não saibam para qual das doze casas seguras eu irei primeiro, mas não ficará meio óbvio – ele fez uma rápida contagem das cabeças – quando catorze de nós voarmos para a casa dos pais de Tonks?**

- Sim. É meio óbvio – disse Angelina.

**- Ah – disse Moody -, me esqueci de mencionar o principal. Os catorze não irão voar para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Haverá sete Harry Potter deslocando-se pelo céu hoje a noite, cada um deles com um companheiro, cada par rumando para uma casa segura diferente.**

Hermione, Remo e Snape entenderam na hora.

**De dentro do casaco, Moody tirou um frasco contendo um líquido que parecia lama. Ele não precisou acrescentar mais nada: Harry entendeu o restante do plano imediatamente.**

Harry também entendeu imediatamente.

- Não! – disse em voz alta, - Nem pensar!

**- Não! – exclamou alto, sua voz ressoando pela cozinha. – Nem pensar!**

- Igual a você mesmo! – disseram os gêmeos.

- Sim. Porque isso é uma loucura!

**- Eu avisei a eles que essa seria a sua reação – disse Hermione com um ar indulgente.**

**- Se vocês acham que vou deixar seis pessoas arriscarem a vida...!**

- Sim, porque é a primeira vez – ironizou Rony.

**- ... porque é a primeira vez parta todos nós – interpôs Rony.**

- Viu?

- Mas é completamente diferente, fingir sem eu...!

**- Isto é diferente, fingir ser eu...**

**- Bom, nenhum de nós gostou muito da idéia Harry – disse Fred, sério. – Imagine se alguma coisa der errado e continuarmos para o resto da vida retardados, magricelas e "ocludos".**

- Oi! – disse Harry indignado.

O salão estava rindo.

Os gêmeos se curvaram.

**Harry não sorriu.**

- Ah! – eles fizeram beicinho.

**- Não poderão fazer isso se eu não cooperar, precisarão que eu ceda uns fios de cabelo.**

- Claro, e sendo todos maiores de idade, eles não vão conseguir apanhar uns fios de cabelo – ironizou Draco.

Astoria lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Ai, Greengrass!

**- Então, lá se vai o plano por água a baixo – comentou Jorge. – É óbvio que não há a menor possibilidade de arranjar fios dos seus cabelos, a não ser que colabore.**

**- É, treze de nós contra um cara proibido de usar magia, não temos a menor chance – acrescentou Fred.**

O salão começou a rir.

**- Engraçado – disse Harry. – realmente hilário.**

- Vamos Harry. Ria!

**- Se tivermos que usar força, usaremos – rosnou Moody, seu olho mágico agora estremecendo um pouco na órbita ao encarar Harry com severidade. – Todos aqui são maiores de idade, Potter, e todos estão dispostos a se arriscar.**

- Isso é de grande ajuda – murmurou Harry.

**Mundungo sacudiu os ombros e fez uma careta; o olho mágico virou de esguelha pelo lado da cabeça de Moody para repreendê-lo.**

- Muito bom – bufou Hermione.

**- Não vamos continuar a discutir. O tempo está passando. Quero alguns fios de cabelo seus, moleque, agora.**

**- Isso é loucura, não há necessidade...**

- Sem necessidade! – disse Gina – Tom pode aparecer a qualquer momento pra te matar e eles estão querendo ajudar, ai você diz que não tem necessidade?

Harry corou e não respondeu.

**- Não há necessidade! – rosnou Moody. – Com você-sabe-quem ai fora e metade do Ministério o lado dele? **

- Sim! – gritou a Grifinória.

**Potter, se dermos sorte, ele terá engolido a pista falsa e está planejando emboscar você no dia trinta, **

- Infelizmente ele _não _engoliu – rosnou Remo para Snape.

**mas ele será doido se não mantiver um ou dois Comensais da Morte vigiando. É o que eu faria. **

Quem conhecia Moody bufou.

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! – Moody gritou.

**Talvez eles não possam atingir você nesta casa enquanto o feitiço de sua mãe estiver em vigor, mas está prestes a caducar e eles têm uma idéia geral de sua localização. A nossa única chance é usar chamarizes. Nem mesmo você-sabe-quem é capaz de se dividir em sete.**

Dumbledore não estava tão certo disso.

**O olhar de Harry encontrou o de Hermione e desviou-se rapidamente.**

O trio se entreolhou. Alguma coisa estava errada ali.

**- Portanto, Potter, uns fios do seu cabelo, por gentileza.**

- Ele manda e pede gentileza – bufou Neville.

**Harry olhou para Rony, que fez uma careta como se dissesse "dá logo".**

Os dois riram.

**- Agora! – vociferou Moody.**

**Com todos os olhares convergindo para ele, Harry levou a mão ao topo da cabeça, agarrou um punhado de fios e arrancou-os.**

A maioria fez careta.

**- Ótimo – disse Moody, mancando até ele e puxando a tampa do frasco de poção. – Aqui dentro, por gentileza.**

- Gentileza Harry! – disseram os gêmeos.

**Harry deixou cair os fios no líquido cor de lama. No instante em que o cabelo tocou a sua superfície, a poção começou a espumar e fumegar e, instantaneamente, se tornou límpida e dourada.**

- Límpida e dourada? – perguntou Hermione.

- A corda poção não age de acordo com a alma e a pureza da pessoa? – Remo perguntou.

- Sim. E a cor dourada significa pureza de alma e tudo de bom – disse Dumbledore.

Harry ficou muito vermelho. O salão o olhou impressionado.

**- Ah, você parece mais gostoso que o Crabbe ou o Goyle, Harry – comentou Hermione antes de notar as sobrancelhas erguidas de Rony, e corando, acrescentou -, ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, a poção de Goyle, lembrava um bicho-papão.**

- Como vocês sabem disso? – questionou Minerva.

- No segundo ano... Nós fizemos... Pra entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina... Interrogar Malfoy... Sobre a câmara secreta – disse Harry.

Draco bufou.

- Vocês sempre têm que se meter em tudo? – a professora Sprout questionou.

O trio corou.

- Só queríamos saber... estava muito estranho... e já sabíamos de algumas coisas... não queríamos deixar pela metade – disse Rony.

**- Certo, então, os falsos Potter alinhem-se do lado de cá, por favor – pediu Moody**

**Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Fleur se enfileiraram à frente da reluzente pia de tia Petúnia.**

**- Falta um – disse Lupin.**

- Mundungo – disse Sirius.

**- Aqui – respondeu Hagrid rispidamente, e, erguendo Mundungo pelo cangote, largou-o ao lado de Fleur, que enrugou o nariz deliberadamente e foi se portar entre Fred e Jorge.**

**- Eu lhe disse que preferia se guarda – reclamou Mundungo.**

- Sim. Grande ajuda – murmurou Tonks.

**- Cala a boca – rosnou Moody – Como já lhe expliquei, seu verme invertebrado, **

Quem o conhecia, caiu na gargalhada.

**quaisquer Comensais da Morte que encontrarmos tentarão capturar Potter, e não matá-lo. Dumbledore sempre disse que você-sabe-quem iria querer liquidar Potter pessoalmente. **

- Nossa, isso realmente me acalma – ironizou Harry.

- Sim. É tão confortante – bufou Rony.

**Serão os guardas que terão de se preocupar mais, os Comensais da Morte tentarão eliminá-los.**

- Ele poderia ser um psicólogo – bufou Hermione.

- Psicólogo? – os puro-sangue questionaram.

- É um tipo de médica que ouve e dá conselhos as pessoas.

- Há!

**Mundungo não pareceu muito tranqüilo, **

- Ninguém ficaria – disseram os gêmeos.

**mas Moody já tinha tirado de dentro da capa meia dúzia de cálices, que distribuiu após servir em cada um a dose da poção polissuco.**

**- Todos juntos, então...**

**Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Fleur e Mundungo beberam. Todos ofegaram e fizeram caretas quando a poção chegou à garganta: imediatamente, suas feições começaram a borbulhar e distorcer como cera quente. Hermione e Mundungo cresceram de repente; Rony, Fred e Jorge encolheram; seus cabelos escureceram, os de Hermione e Fred pareciam reentrar na cabeça.**

O salão fez careta. Rony e Hermione não estavam nada contentes em tomar isso denovo.

**Moody, indiferente, começou a soltar os cordões das enormes sacas que trouxera: quando tornou a se aprumar, havia seis Harry Potter exclamando ofegantes na cadeira.**

**- **_**Bah! - **_**exclamou Fleur, mirando-se na porta do microondas -, **_**Gui, nam olhe parra mim: estam horrenda.**_

- Eu sabia! – gritaram os gêmeos.

- Melhorrar o inglês – Fred bufou.

**- Se as roupas ficarem largas em vocês, há tamanhos menores aqui – disse Moody, indicando a primeira saca. – e vice-versa. Não esqueçam os óculos, há seis pares no bolso lateral. E depois de se vestirem, a bagagem está na segunda saca.**

**O verdadeiro Harry achou que aquela talvez fosse à cena mais bizarra que já presenciara na vida, e já vira coisas extremamente exóticas. **

- Oh, e como! – o trio disse junto.

**Observou seus seis duplos mexerem na saca de roupa, tirar trajes completos, pôr os óculos e guardar as próprias coisas. Teve vontade de pedir que demonstrassem um pouco mais de respeito por sua intimidade quando começaram a se despir sem censura, visivelmente mais à vontade em desnudar o seu corpo do que estariam com os próprios corpos.**

- Quando fizermos isso, teremos mais cuidado companheiro – disse Rony rindo.

**- Eu sabia que Gina estava mentindo sobre aquela tatuagem – disse Rony, olhando para o próprio peito nu.**

Harry e Gina coraram muito forte.

Rony, Fred e Jorge levantaram as sobrancelhas.

- Que história é essa? – Rony questionou.

- Isso é daqui a dois anos Rony – disse Gina – não sabemos disso!

- Claro, mas ainda quero explicações!

**- Harry, a sua visão é ruim mesmo – comentou Hermione, ao colocar os óculos.**

- Acho que é por isso que eu uso óculos!

**Uma vez vestidos, os falsos Harry Potter tiraram da segunda saca mochilas e gaiolas de coruja, cada uma contendo uma alvíssima coruja empalhada.**

- Isso não é meio óbvio? – um Corvinal do sexto ano questionou.

- Não em pleno voo – respondeu Hermione.

**- Ótimo – aprovou Moody, quando, por fim, os sete Harry vestidos, equipados com óculo e bagagem, se viraram para ele. – Os pares serão os seguintes: Mundungo irá viajar comigo de vassoura...**

**- Por que vou com você? – protestou o Harry mais perto da porta dos fundos.**

- Porque você é um idiota, burro, metido!

**- Porque você é o único que precisa de vigilância. **

- Isso também! – disse Sirius.

– **rosnou Moody, e, de fato, seu olho mágico não se desviou de Mundungo enquanto continuava – Arthur e Fred...**

**- Eu sou Jorge – disse o gêmeo para quem Moody estava apontando – Você não consegue nos distinguir nem quando somos Harry?**

- Não é hora para brincadeira – disse McGonagall severamente.

**- Desculpe, Jorge...**

**- Eu só estou zoando você, na verdade sou o Fred...**

Eles reviraram os olhos. Essa piada era velha.

**- Chega de brincadeiras – rosnou Moody. – O outro... Fred ou Jorge, seja lá quem for, você vai com Remo. Srtª Delacour...**

**- Vou levar Fleur em um testrálio – disse Gui. – Ela não gosta muito de vassouras.**

**Fleur foi para junto dele, lançando-lhe um olhar apaixonado e servil que Harry desejou de todo o coração que jamais voltasse a aparecer em seu rosto.**

- Faz...

- Esse olhar...

- Pra nós! – pediram os gêmeos.

- Não! De jeito nenhum!

Eles fizeram beicinho.

**- Srtª Granger com Kingsley, também em um testrálio...**

**Hermione parecer mais tranqüila ao retribuir o sorriso de Kingsley; Harry sabia que a amiga não se sentia seguram em uma vassoura.**

Hermione corou.

- Bem, altura não é comigo!

**- E você sobra pra mim, Rony! – comentou Tonks animada, derrubando um porta-canecas ao acenar para ele.**

**Rony não parecia tão satisfeito quando Hermione.**

Tonks fez beicinho, mas riu junto com os outros.

- Tá tudo bem, eu sou desastrada mesmo!

Mas Rony ainda tinha as orelhas vermelhas.

**- E você vai comigo, Harry. É isso? – perguntou Hagrid, parecendo um pouco ansioso. – Iremos de moto. Vassouras e testrálios não agüentam o meu peso, entende. Não sobra muito espaço depois que eu me sento, então você irá no **_**sidecar**_**.**

**- Beleza – disse Harry, sem, muita sinceridade.**

- Harry! – disse Sirius indignado. – você vai ter o imenso prazer de voar na minha moto e diz "beleza", como se fosse um simples cabo de vassoura?

O salão começou a rir.

- Ei! Eu acho que esse é um tempo difícil. E eu ainda não gosto desse plano!

**- Achamos que os Comensais da Morte esperarão que você esteja voando em uma vassoura **

- O apanhador mais jovem do século! – disse Sirius com orgulho.

- Se Olívio estivesse aqui ele estaria gritando e berrando – comentou Angelina.

O time daquela época começou a rir.

– **explicou Moody, que pareceu perceber o que Harry estava sentindo – Snape já teve tempo o suficiente para acabar de informar a eles tudo que sabe sobre você, por isso, se toparmos com Comensais, apostamos que irão saber escolher um Harry que pareça a vontade montando uma vassoura. **

- Sim! Vai Harry! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**Muito bem, então – continuou Moody, amarrando a saca com as roupas falsas de Harry e saindo primeiro para o quintal. – Calculo que faltam três minutos para o nosso horário de partida. Não adianta trancar a porta dos fundos, não vai segurar os Comensais da Morte quando vierem procurar você... Vamos...**

- Isso é tão reconfortante Olho-tonto – bufou Tonks.

**Harry correu ao hall para apanhar sua mochila, a Firebolt **

Sirius sorriu.

**e a gaiola de Edwiges antes de se reunir aos outros no quintal escuro. A toda volta, vassouras saltavam para as mãos dos donos; Kingsley já tinha ajudado Hermione a montar um grande testrálio negro; **

Hermione sorriu agradecendo Kingsley.

**Gui ajudou Fleur. Hagrid estava pronto ao lado da moto, com os óculos de proteção.**

**- É essa? A moto de Sirius?**

- Sim! – gritou Sirius.

**- A própria – respondeu Hagrid, sorrindo para Harry. – E a ultima vez em que a montou, Harry, você sabia em uma das minhas mãos!**

- Aaaahhhh! – disseram as meninas.

Harry corou. Os meninos riram.

**Harry não pode deixar de se sentir um pouquinho humilhado ao embarcar no **_**sidecar**_**. Isto o colocava vários metros abaixo dos demais: Rony deu um sorrisinho debochado ao ver o amigo sentado ali, como uma criança em um carrinho de parque de diversões. **

- Valeu Rony!

- Quando precisar!

**Harry empurrou a mochila e a vassoura para o lugar dos pés e encaixou a gaiola de Edwiges entre os joelhos. Ficou extremamente desconfortável.**

- Vou providenciar um lugar melhor pra você quando fizermos isso Harry – disse Hagrid sorrindo.

**- Arthur andou fazendo uns ajustes **

Quem conhece Arthur sorriu.

– **contou Hagrid, indiferente ao desconforto de Harry. Montou, então, a moto que rangeu um pouco e afundou alguns centímetros no solo. – Agora tem uns botões especiais no guidão. Esse aí foi idéia minha – Hagrid apontou com o grosso dedo um botão roxo junto ao velocímetro.**

Eles se olharam apreensivos.

**- Por favor, tenha cuidado, Hagrid – recomendou o Sr. Weasley, que estava parado ao lado deles, segurando a vassoura. – Ainda não tenho certeza se é aconselhável, e certamente só deve ser usado em emergências.**

- Problema! – disse Hermione apreensiva.

- Tomara que não se precise usar – disse Harry.

**- Muito bem, então – anunciou Moody – Todos a postos, por favor; quero que todos saiam exatamente na mesma hora, ou invalidaremos a idéia do despistamento.**

**Todos montaram as vassouras.**

**- Segure-se firme agora, Rony – disse Tonks, e Harry viu o amigo lançar um olhar furtivo e culpado a Lupin antes de colocar as mãos na cintura da bruxa. **

Tonks e Remo riram. Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas. O resto do povo riu.

- Tudo bem Rony – riu Tonks.

**Hagrid deu partida na moto, que roncou como um dragão e o **_**sidecar**_** começou a vibrar.**

**- Boa sorte a todos! – gritou Moody – Vejo vocês dentro de meia hora na A Toca. Quando eu contra três. Um... Dois... TRÊS.**

O salão prendeu a respiração.

**Ouviu-se o estrondo da moto, e Harry sentiu o **_**sidecar**_** avançar assustadoramente; estavam levantando vôo em alta velocidade, seus olhos lacrimejavam um pouco, os cabelos foram varridos para trás. À sua volta, as vassouras subiam também: a cauda longa e negra de um testrálio ultrapassou-o. As pernas do garoto, entaladas no **_**sidecar**_** pela gaiola de Edwiges e a mochila, já estavam doendo e começando a ficar dormentes. Seu desconforto era tão grande que ele quase esqueceu de lançar um ultimo olhar ao numero quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros; quando finalmente olhou pelo lado do **_**sidecar**_**, já não sabia distinguir qual era casa. Eles foram subindo, sem parar, em direção ao céu...**

- Me lembre de nunca mais andar ai!

**Então, de repente, sem ninguém saber de onde nem como, eles se viram cercados. **

- Droga! – gemeu Rony.

**No mínimo uns trinta vultos encapuzados pairavam no ar, formando um vasto circulo no meio no qual entraram os membros da Ordem, sem perceber...**

As meninas gritaram.

**Gritos clarões verdes para todo lado: Hagrid soltou um berro e a moto virou de cabeça para baixo. Harry perdeu a noção de onde estavam: lampiões de rua no alto, berros a sua volta, ele agarrado ao **_**sidecar**_**, como se isso dependesse sua vida. A gaiola de Edwiges, Firebolt e a mochila escorregaram de baixo dos seus joelhos...**

**- Não...! EDWIGES!**

- Edwiges! – Harry gritou.

**A vassoura girou em direção ao solo, mas ele conseguiu, por um triz, agarrar a alça da mochila e a gaiola quando a moto voltou à posição normal. Um segundo de alicio e outro clarão verde. A coruja soltou um grito agudo e tombou no chão da gaiola.**

**- Não... NÃO!**

**A moto avançava veloz; de relance, Harry viu Comensais da Morte encapuzados se dispersarem quando Hagrid rompeu o seu circulo.**

**- Edwiges... Edwiges...**

- Edwiges – murmurou Harry.

Gina agarrou sua mão.

**A coruja, porém, continuou no chão da gaiola, imóvel e patética como um brinquedo. Harry não conseguia acreditar, e sentiu um supremo terror pelos companheiros. Espiou rapidamente por cima do ombro e viu uma massa de gente se deslocando, clarões verdes, dois pares montados em vassouras se distanciavam, mas não sabia dizer quem eram...**

- Coitada dela. Era tão fofa – disse Lilá.

Parvati concordou.

**- Hagrid, temos que voltar, temos que voltar! – **

- De jeito nenhum – disse Sirius. – você tem que ir pra longe dali!

**berrou para sobrepor a voz ao ronco atroante do motor, empunhou a varinha, empurrou a gaiola de Edwiges para o chão, se recusando a aceitar que estivesse morta. – Hagrid, DÊ MEIA-VOLTA!**

**- Minha obrigação é levar você em segurança Harry! – berrou Hagrid, acelerando.**

- Sim. Obrigado Hagrid – disse Remo.

Hagrid sorriu.

**- Pare... PARE! – gritou Harry. Quando tornou a olhar para trás, dois jorros de luz verde passaram voando por sua orelha esquerda: quatro Comensais da Morte tinham deixado o circulo e vinham em sua perseguição, fazendo pontaria nas largas costas de Hagrid. O bruxo se desviou, mas os comensais emparelharam com a moto; lançando feitiços contra eles, e Harry teve que se baixar para evitá-los. Torcendo-se para trás, ordenou "**_**Estupefaça", **_**e um raio de luz vermelha partiu de sua varinha, abrindo uma breca entre os quatro perseguidores, ao se dispersarem para evitar serem atingidos.**

**- Segure-se, Harry, isso acabará com eles – rugiu Harry, e Harry ergueu os olhos bem em tempo de ver o amigo meter o dedo grosso em um botão verde ao lado do medidor de gasolina.**

O salão prendeu novamente a respiração.

**Uma parede, uma parede maciça de tijolos irrompeu do cano de escape. Espichando o pescoço, Harry a viu expandir-se no ar. Três dos Comensais da Morte se desviaram para evitá-la, mas o quarto não teve tanta sorte: **

- Um pelo menos – murmurou Rony.

**desapareceu e em seguida despencou como uma pedra por trás da parede, sua vassoura despedaçada. Um dos companheiros diminuiu a velocidade para socorrê-lo, mas eles e a parede voadora foram engolidos pela escuridão quando Hagrid se inclinou por cima do guidão e acelerou.**

- Vai Hagrid! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**Mais Maldições da Morte lançados pelos dois Comensais sobreviventes voaram pelos lados da cabeça de Harry, mirando Hagrid. Harry respondeu com Feitiços Estuporantes, vermelho e verde colidiam no ar produzindo uma chuva de faíscas multicoloridas, e o garoto pensou intempestivamente em fogos de artifício, e nos trouxas lá em baixo que não faziam idéia de que estava acontecendo.**

Mais uma vez, todos arregalaram os olhos.

**- Lá vamos nós outra vez, Harry, segure-se – berrou Hagrid, apertando um segundo botão. Desta vez saiu uma rede pelo escape, mas os Comensais da Morte estavam preparados. Não só se desviaram, como o que havia desacelerado para salvar o amigo inconsciente os alcançou: brotou inesperadamente da escuridão e agora três deles vinham em perseguição da moto, todos disparando feitiços.**

**- Isso vai resolver, Harry, segure firme! – berrou Hagrid, e o garoto o viu bater com a mão espalmada no botão roxo ao lado do velocímetro.**

**Com um urro inconfundível, o fogo de dragão, incandescente e azul, jorrou pelo escape e a moto arrancou com a velocidade de uma bala produzindo um som metálico. Harry viu os Comensais da Morte desaparecerem para evitar a trilha mortífera de chamas e ao mesmo tempo sentiu o **_**sidecar**_** sacudir sinistramente: as ligações metálicas que o prendiam à moto racharam com a violência da aceleração.**

**- Tudo bem, Harry! – berrou Hagrid, empurrado para trás pelo ímpeto da moto; ninguém controlava agora, e o **_**sidecar**_** começou a se retorcer violentamente no jato de ar que a moto deslocava.**

- Será que o sidecar vai despencar? – Gina perguntou agarrando a mão de Harry.

"**Estou alerta, Harry, não se preocupe!", berrou Hagrid, e, do bolso do blusão tirou o guarda-chuva cor de rosa e florido.**

O trio sorriu.

**- Hagrid! Não! Deixa comigo!**

**- REPARO!**

**Ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e o **_**sidecar**_** se soltou completamente: Harry disparou para a frente, impulsionado pela velocidade da moto, então o **_**sidecar**_** começou a perder altura...**

As meninas gritaram. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos.

**Desesperado Harry apontou a varinha para o carro e gritou:**

**- **_**Wingardio Leviosa!**_

O trio sorriu se lembrando da sua primeira aventura.

**O **_**sidecar**_** subiu como uma rolha, desgovernada, mas, pelo menos, no ar. Seu alivio, porém, durou apenas segundos: mais feitiços passaram por ele como raios, os três Comensais da Morte agora mais próximos.**

- Você tem a pior sorte Harry – disse Colin.

**- Estou chegando, Harry! – gritou Hagrid da escuridão, mas o garoto sentiu o **_**sidecar**_** recomeçar a afundar: agachando-se o mais baixo que podia, apontou para os vultos que se aproximavam e berrou – **_**Impedimenta!**_

- E os outros? – Harry perguntou.

- Pela primeira vez Harry. Se preocupe com você mesmo – bufou Rony.

**O feitiço atingiu no peito o Comensal do centro. **

- Vai Harry!

**Por um instante, o homem abriu absurdamente braços e pernas no ar, como se tivesse batido contra uma barreira invisível: um dos seus companheiros quase se chocou com ele...**

**Então o **_**sidecar**_** começou de fato a cair e um dos Comensais disparou um feitiço tão perto de Harry que ele precisou se encolher abaixo da borda do sidecar, e perdeu um dente ao bater contra o assento...**

- Ai! – gemeu Harry tocando sua boca.

**- Estou indo Harry, estou indo!**

**Uma ao descomunal agarrou as vestes do garoto pelas costas e guindou-o para fora do **_**sidecar**_** em mergulho irreversível; Harry puxou para si a mochila ao se arrastar para o assento da moto e se viu sentado de costas para Hagrid. Ao ganharem altitude, afastando-se dos dois Comensais da Morte restantes, o garoto cuspiu o sangue da boca, e, apontando a varinha para o **_**sidecar**_** que caia, gritou:  
>- <strong>_**Confringo!**_

**Sentiu uma dor horrível como se lhe arrancassem as entranhas quando Edwiges explodiu; o comensal mais próximo foi arrancado da vassoura e saiu do campo de visão de Harry; o companheiro recuou e desapareceu.**

- Ufa!

- Aleluia!

- Ótimo!

- Mas ainda não acabou – disse Harry – haviam muito mais comensais do que aquilo.

- Obrigado por ajudar os nossos nervos Harry – disse Tonks.

**- Harry, me desculpe, me desculpe – gemeu Hagrid. – Eu devia ter tentado consertar o **_**sidecar**_**... você ficou sem espaço...**

**- Isso não é problema, continue voando! – gritou Harry em resposta, no momento em que mais Comensais da Morte emergiram da escuridão e vinham em sua direção.**

- Eu falei!

**Quando os feitiços cortaram o espaço entre eles, Hagrid se desviou e ziguezagueou; Harry sabia que o amigo não ousaria usar novamente o botão do fogo de dragão, com ele sentado sem a menor segurança. Disparou um Feitiço Estuporante atrás do outro contra os perseguidores, mal conseguindo mantê-los a distância. Disparou ouro feitiço para detê-los: o Comensal mais próximo desviou-se e seu capuz caiu, e, a luz vermelha do Feitiço Estuporante seguinte, Harry reconheceu o estranho rosto vidrado de Stanislau Shunpike, o Lalau...**

- Lalau! Ele é um comensal! – disse Hermione.

- Não. Provavelmente a maldição Imperius – disse Harry.

**- **_**Expelliarmus!**_

- Harry – gemeu Remo.

**- È ele, é ele, o verdadeiro!**

- Droga! – murmuraram alguns alunos.

- Harry! Tente não usar esse feitiço. Ele está se tornando a sua assinatura – disse Remo.

Mas Harry não deu bola. Foi esse feitiço que lhe salvou de Voldemort no cemitério. E iria continuar a usá-lo.

**O grito do Comensal encapuzado chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do ronco da moto: no momento seguinte, mais dois perseguidores tinham recuado e desaparecido de vista.**

**- Harry, que aconteceu? – berrou Hagrid – Onde eles se meteram?**

**- Não sei!**

- Boa reposta!

**Harry, porém, teve medo: o Comensal encapuzado gritara "é o verdadeiro"; como soubera? **

- Pelo feitiço – gemeu Remo.

**Correu os olhos pela escuridão aparentemente vazia e sentiu o perigo. Onde estavam? Ele se virou no assento para ficar de frente e se agarrou nas costas do blusão de Hagrid.**

**- Hagrid, use o botão do dragão, vamos dar o fora daqui!**

**- Segure-se bem, então, Harry!**

Mais uma vez, respirações presas.

**Ouviu-se uma trovoada metálica e ensurdecedora e o fogo branco-azulado jorrou do escape: o garoto sentiu que estava escorregando para trás no pouco assento que lhe cabia, Hagrid foi atirado para cima dele, mal conseguindo manter as mãos no guidão...**

**- Acho que despistamos eles, Harry, acho que conseguimos! – berrou Hagrid**

- Mas e quando o comensal gritou, é o verdadeiro? – Dino perguntou.

**Harry, contudo, não se convenceu: o medo o envolvia enquanto olhava à direita e à esquerda, à procura dos perseguidores e seguro de que viriam... Por que teriam recuado? Um deles ainda segurava a varinha... "**_**É ele, é ele, é o verdadeiro"**_**... tinham exclamado logo depois que ele tentara desarmar Lalau...**

- Viu?

**- Estamos quase chegando, Harry, estamos quase conseguindo! – gritou Hagrid.**

- Sim, vai Hagrid! – pediu Sirius.

**Harry sentiu a moto perder um pouco de altitude, embora as luzes em terra ainda parecessem estrelas remotas.**

**Então a cicatriz em sua testa ardeu em brasa: **

- Lá vem ele – murmurou Harry.

**dois Comensais apareceram dos lados da moto, duas Maldições da Morte lançadas por trás passaram a milímetros do garoto...**

**Então Harry o viu. **

As meninas gritaram.

- Voldemort? – Hermione perguntou pálida.

- Ele mesmo! – disse Harry calmo.

- Como você consegue ficar calmo? – Rony perguntou pálido também.

- Isso ainda não aconteceu!

- Mas em um futuro aconteceu e você está cara a cara com o Tom – disse Gina.

Tom. Harry entendeu. A câmara.

- Tom? – alguns alunos perguntaram.

- É o nome verdadeiro dele. Tom Riddle – disse Harry. – Sirius, leia.

**Voldemort tinha voado como fumaça ao vento, sem vassoura nem testrálio para sustentá-lo, seu rosto ofídico brilhando na escuridão, seus dedos brancos erguendo mais uma vez a varinha... **

Todos estavam pálidos e meio zonzos.

- Saia daí Harry – disse Sirius agarrando Harry pelos ombros.

**Hagrid soltou um urro amedrontado e mergulhou a moto verticalmente. Segurando-se como se a vida dependesse disso, Harry disparou Feitiços Estuporantes a esmo para a noite vertiginosa. Viu um corpo passar por ele e soube que tinha atingido alguém, mas, em seguida, ouviu um estampido e viu saírem faíscas do motor; a moto entrou em uma espiral descendente, completamente descontrolada...**

- Façam alguma coisa – gritou Hermione.

Rony, sem saber o que fazer, passou um braço pelos seus ombros, as orelhas vermelhas.

Hermione, corada, sorriu para ele.

Harry e Gina vendo isso, trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

**Jatos de luz verde tornaram a passar por eles. **

Gritos.

**Harry estava totalmente desorientado: sua cicatriz continuava a queimar; esperou morrer a qualquer segundo. **

- Você é a pessoa mais negativa, com pensamentos negativos e idéias negativas que eu já conheci – disse Neville.

**Uma figura encapuzada em uma vassoura vinha a centímetros dele, o garoto viu-a erguer o braço...**

Gina agarrou a mão de Harry, forte. Hermione agarrou a mão de Rony. Os alunos fecharam os olhos. Sirius estava muito pálido. Tonks estava agarrada as vestes de Remo.

**- **_**NÃO!**_

**Com um grito de fúria, Hagrid se atirou da moto contra o Comensal da Morte; para seu horror, Harry viu os dois bruxos caírem e desaparecer, seus pesos somados excessivos para a vassoura...**

- Hagrid! – o trio gritou.

**Mal se segurando na moto com os joelhos, Harry ouviu Voldemort gritar:**

**- **_**Meu!**_

- Não, não! – disseram os gêmeos.

**Era o fim: ele não ouvia nem via onde Voldemort estava; de relance, percebeu outro Comensal da Morte fazer uma curva para se afastar do caminho e ouviu: **_**Avada...**_

Harry fechou os olhos, já esperando. Embora não fosse à hora e ele nem estivesse ali de verdade.

- Harry! – gritaram os amigos.

**Quando a dor forçou-o a fechar os olhos, sua varinha agiu por vontade própria. **

- Como?

**Sentiu-a arrastar seu braço como um enorme magneto, pelas pálpebras entreabertas viu um jorro de fogo dourado, ouviu um estalido e um grito de fúria. O Comensal da Morte restante urrou; Voldemort berrou:**

**- **_**NÃO!**_

- Sim! – gritou o salão.

- Vai Harry! – gritaram os gêmeos.

- Ufa! – disseram Gina e Hermione. Rony deu um suspiro de alivio.

**De algum modo, Harry se deu conta de que estava com o nariz a dois centímetros do botão do fogo de dragão; socou-o com a mão livre e a moto disparou mais chamas no ar, precipitando-se para o solo.**

- E o Hagrid? – Rony perguntou.

**- Hagrid! – chamou Harry, se segurando com força à moto. - Hagrid... **_**Accio Hagrid!**_

Todos riram.

**A moto acelerou, puxada para a terra. Com o rosto ao nível do guidão, Harry nada via exceto luzes que se aproximavam sem parar: ele ia bater e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Atrás dele, ouviu grito...**

**- **_**Sua varinha, Selwyn, me dê sua varinha!**_

- Selwyn – murmurou Fudge.

**Harry sentiu Voldemort antes de vê-lo. Olhando de esguelha, ele deparou com os olhos vermelhos e teve certeza de que seria a ultima coisa que veria na vida: Voldemort preparando-se para amaldiçoá-lo.**

- Pessimista – murmurou Simas.

**Então o Lorde sumiu. **

- Sim!

- Harry!

- Ele saiu!

**Harry olhou para baixo e viu Hagrid de pernas e braços abertos no chão: puxou com força o guidão para evitar bater nele, tateou à procura do freio, mas, com um estrondo de furar os tímpanos e uma colisão de fazer o chão tremer, a moto bateu com grande impacto em um laguinho lamacento. **

- Sim. Terminou! – suspirou Hermione.

- Aleluia! – disse Gina respirando novamente.

- Ainda temos mais! – gemeu Rony – muito mais – olhando para o tamanho do livro.

- Certo. Eu quero ler – disse Dino.

Sirius lhe passou.

- _O guerreiro caído._

Todos gemeram.

**Respostas:**

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Obrigado pela review de todos os capitulos. Bem, eu tentei fazer as reações ficarem boas e tal, mas nao sei se ficou bom. Eu sei, ficou mega pequeno o capitulo do Voldy, mas a criatividade tava péssima.

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw: **Oie,brigado pela review, e sim, eu faço um capitulo especial pra você. Prefere na Hogwarts Lê ou na Tiago e Lílian? Bjs

**Sarah Black Potter: **Eu ia postar o ultimo capitulo da Ordem, mas eu fiquei tão sem tempo que não tinha nem começado a digitar a primeira linha do capitulo, então, como já estava no dia de postar, nunca ia dar tempo, ai eu comecei as Relíquias, pois eu já tinha pronto era só colocar os comentários e tal. Obrigado por confiar em mim! Bjs.

**AnneBlackPotter: **Oie. Eu quero fazer um capitulo especial, e vou colocar o pedaço da morte do Dumbledore. Bjs.

**ika chan: **Sim, um momento Voldemort! kkkkkkkkkkkkk Bjs.

**BahSantos: **Obrigado por estar gostando, fico realmente feliz. Surpresas nos aguardam! Bjs.


	11. O guerreiro caído

**Capitulo seis – O GUERREIRO CAÍDO**

- _O guerreiro caído._

- OK. Manda!

**- Hagrid?**

- Não! – gritou os trio apavorado.

**Harry lutou para levantar-se dos destroços de metal e couro que o cercavam; suas mãos afundaram em centímetros de água lamacenta quando ficou de pé. Não conseguiu entender aonde fora Voldemort, e esperava, a qualquer momento, vê-lo descer da escuridão. Alguma coisa quente e molhada escorria-lhe do queixo e da testa. Ele se arrastou para fora do laguinho e cambaleou até a grande massa escura no chão, que era Hagrid.**

**- Hagrid? Hagrid, fala comigo...**

**Mas a massa escura não se mexeu.**

- Não – eles disseram de novo.

**- Quem está ai? É o Potter? Você é Harry Potter?**

**Harry não reconheceu a voz do homem. Então uma mulher gritou:**

**- Eles sofreram um acidente Ted! Caíram no jardim!**

- Mãe! Pai! – gritou Tonks.

- Eles estão socorrendo o Harry e o Hagrid! – disse Remo.

**A cabeça de Harry estava rodando.**

**- Hagrid – repetiu, abobado, e seus joelhos cederam.**

Gina apertou a mão de Harry. Hermione agarrou a mão de Rony.

**Quando voltou a si, estava deitado de costas no que lhe pareciam almofadas com uma sensação de queimação nas costelas e no braço direito. Seu dente partido rebrotara. A cicatriz na testa latejava.**

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – Neville perguntou.

- Depende – disse Harry.

**- Hagrid?**

**Harry abriu os olhos e viu que estava deitado em um sofá, em uma sala iluminada e desconhecida. Sua mochila estava no chão a uma pequena distancia, molhada e suja de lama. Um homem louro, barrigudo, observava–o com ansiedade.**

- Pai! – disse Tonks.

**- Hagrid está bem, filho – disse o homem – Minha mulher está cuidando dele agora. Como está se sentindo? Mais alguma coisa quebrada? Consertei suas costelas, seu dente e braço. **

- Poucas coisas – disse Rony sarcástico.

- Já tive coisas piores – disse Harry dando os ombros.

**A propósito, sou Ted, Ted Tonks, pai de Dora.**

- Dora! – resmungou Tonks.

**Harry se sentou depressa demais: as luzes piscaram diante dos seus olhos e ele se sentiu enjoado e tonto.**

**- Voldemort...**

- Sempre o mesmo – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**- Tenha calma **

- Isso não adianta – disse Rony.

– **disse Ted Tonks, apoiando a mão no seu ombro e empurrando-o contra as almofadas. – Você acabou de sofre um acidente sério. Afinal, que aconteceu? Alguma coisa enguiçou na moto? Arthur Weasley exagerou outra vez, ele e suas geringonças de trouxas?**

Os Weasley sorriram.

**- Não – respondeu Harry, sentindo a cicatriz latejar como uma ferida aberta. – Comensais, monte deles... Fomos perseguidos...**

**- Comensais? – interrompeu-o Ted. – Você quer dizer, Comensais da Morte? Pensei que não soubessem que você ia ser transferido hoje à noite, pensei...**

**- Eles sabiam.**

- Quem será que contou? – acusou Sirius.

**Ted Tonks olhou para o teto como se pudesse ver o céu lá fora.**

**- Ora, então sabemos que os nossos feitiços de proteção funcionam, não? Não deveriam poder chegar a novecentos metros desse lugar em qualquer direção.**

- Vai Ordem!

- Ordem!

Comemoraram os gêmeos Weasley.

**Harry compreendeu, então, por que Voldemort desaparecera: tinha sido no ponto em que a moto cruzou a barreira de feitiços da Ordem. Sua esperança era que continuassem a funcionar: ele imaginou o lorde a novecentos metros de altura, enquanto conversavam, procurando um modo de penetrar o que Harry visualizou como uma imensa bola transparente.**

**- **Não pense assim – gemeu Sirius.

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! – gritou Olho-tonto.

**O garoto pôs as pernas para fora do sofá; precisava ver Hagrid com seus próprios olhos para acreditar que o amigo continuava vivo. Mal se levantara, porém, a porta se abriu e Hagrid se espremeu por ela, o rosto coberto de lama e sangue, mancando um pouco, mas milagrosamente vivo.**

**- Harry!**

- Hagrid! – trio gritou sorrindo.

Hagrid devolveu o sorriso.

**Derrubando duas frágeis mesas e uma aspidistra, o gigante cobriu a distancia que os separava em dois passos e puxou o garoto para um abraço que quase partiu suas costelas recém-emendadas.**

- Desculpe Harry! – disse Hagrid.

- Tudo bem!

**- Caramba, Harry, como foi que você se safou? Pensei que nós dois estávamos ferrados.**

**- Eu também. Nem acredito...**

- Você sempre escapa das coisas – disse Dino.

- Quase morrendo – resmungou Hermione.

**Harry se calou: acabava de notar a mulher que entrara na sala depois de Hagrid.**

**- Você! – gritou ele, enfiando a mão no bolso, mas encontrou o vazio.**

- Porque você está gritando com a minha mãe? – Tonks perguntou.

- Não sei!

**- Sua varinha está aqui, filho – disse Ted, batendo de leve em seu braço com o objeto. – Caiu bem do seu lado, e eu a recolhi. E essa com quem você está gritando é minha mulher.**

**- Ah, me... me desculpe.**

**Quando a bruxa se adiantou, a semelhança da Srª Tonks com a irmã, Belatriz, se tornou menos acentuada: o castanho dos seus cabelos era suave e claro, e seus olhos maiores e mais bondosos. Contudo, ela pareceu um pouco arrogante ao ouvir a exclamação de Harry.**

- Ah, minha mãe odeia que a comparem com a irmã – disse Tonks entendendo – mas a uma semelhança, não a como negar.

- Você é minha prima? – Draco perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu mesma. Tonks. Filha de Andrômeda Black Tonks. A traidora da família.

Draco ainda não acreditava que uma prima sua, poderia ser membro de uma sociedade secreta contra o Lord das Trevas.

**- Que aconteceu com nossa filha? – perguntou ela. – Hagrid me contou que vocês foram vitimas de uma emboscada; onde está Ninfadora?**

Tonks fez uma careta.

**- Não sei – respondeu Harry. – Não sabemos o que aconteceu com mais ninguém.**

O salão prendeu a respiração. Nervosos. Mesmo os Sonserinos.

**A bruxa e o marido se entreolharam. Uma mescla de medo e culpa se apoderou de Harry ao ver as expressões em seus rostos; se algum dos outros tivesse morrido, ele seria o culpado, o único culpado. Consentira que executassem o plano, dera-lhes fios de cabelo...**

- Deixa de ser um nobre idiota uma vez na vida. Não é culpa sua – disse Gina irritada.

- É mais forte que eu – resmungou Harry.

**- A chave de portal – lembrou-se ele, subitamente – Temos que voltar À Toca e descobrir... Podemos, então mandar avisá-los ou... Ou Tonks virá avisar se...**

**- Dora ficará bem, Drômeda – tranqüilizou Ted. – Ela conhece o oficio, já esteve em muitas situações críticas com os aurores. **

Tonks sorriu orgulhosa.

**A Chave de Portal é por aqui – acrescentou ele para Harry. – Deve partir em três minutos, se quiserem pegá-la.**

**- Queremos. – Harry apanhou a mochila, atirou-a sobre os ombros. – Eu...**

**Olhou, então, para a Srª Tonks, querendo se desculpar pelo modo que lhe infundira e por tudo por que se sentia profundamente responsável, mas não lhe ocorreram palavras que não parecessem vazias e insinceras.**

- Idiota. Nobre – resmungou Gina.

- A culpa não é sua Harry. Sabemos exatamente onde estamos nos metendo e queremos estar junto de você – disse Hermione.

- Faça as palavras da Hermione as minhas – disse Rony.

Harry sorriu para os amigos.

**- Direi a Tonks... Dora... para avisar, quando ela... obrigado pelos consertos, obrigado por tudo. Eu...**

**Harry ficou satisfeito de sair da sala e acompanhar Ted Tonks por um pequeno corredor que dava acesso a um quarto. Hagrid acompanhou-os, abaixando-se bem para evitar bater a cabeça na moldura superior da porta.**

**- Ai está, filho. A Chave de Portal.**

**O Sr. Tonks apontava para uma pequena escova de cabelos com o cabo de prata que se encontrava em cima da penteadeira.**

**- Obrigado – disse Harry, esticando-se para colocar um dedo no objeto, pronto para partir.**

**- Espere um instante – disse Hagrid, olhando para os lados. – Harry, cadê Edwiges?**

**- Ela... ela foi atingida.**

Harry abaixou os olhos pela coruja.

**A percepção da realidade desabou sobre ele: sentiu-se envergonhado, as lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. A coruja sempre fora sua companheira, sua única e importante ligação com o mundo da magia, sempre que se via obrigado a retornar à casa dos Dursley.**

- AH! – disseram as meninas.

Harry corou.

Os meninos riram.

**Hagrid estendeu a enorme mão e deu-lhe uma dolorosa palmada nas costas.**

**- Não fique assim – disse, rouco. – Não fique assim. Ela teve uma vida boa e longa.**

**- Hagrid – exclamou Ted, alertando-o quando a escova se iluminou com uma forte luz azul, e Hagrid só teve tempo para encostar o dedo nela.**

- E lá vamos nós – disse Harry ansioso.

**Sentindo um puxão por dentro do umbigo como se um anzol invisível o arrastasse para a frente, Harry foi sugado para o vazio, e rodopiou inerte, o dedo preso na Chave de Portal, enquanto ele e Hagrid eram arremessados para longe da casa do Sr. Tonks. Segundos depois, os seus pés bateram em solo firme e ele caiu de quatro no quintal da Toca. Ouviu gritos. Atirando para um lado a escova que já não reluzia, Harry se ergueu, um pouco tonto, e viu a Srª Weasley e Gina descerem correndo a escada da entrada dos fundos enquanto Hagrid, que também desmontara à chegada, levantava-se com dificuldade do chão.**

**- Harry? Você é o Harry verdadeiro? Onde estão os outros? – exclamou a Srª Weasley**

- Como assim? Ninguém mais voltou? – Gina perguntou.

**- Como assim? Ninguém mais voltou? – ofegou Harry.**

Harry e Gina coraram.

**A resposta estava claramente estampada no rosto pálido da Srª Weasley.**

**- Os Comensais da Morte estavam a nossa espera – contou-lhe Harry. – Fomos cercados no instante em que levantamos vôo... eles sabiam que era hoje... não sei o que aconteceu com os outros. Quatro Comensais vieram atrás de nós, só pudemos escapar, então Voldemort nos alcançou...**

**Ele percebia o tom de autojustificação em sua voz, a súplica para que ela compreendesse por que ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com os seus filhos, mas...**

Gina e Hermione lhe deram um tapa na cabeça.

**- Graças aos céus vocês estão bem – disse ela, puxando-o para um abraço que ele não achava merecer.**

- É claro que você merece – disse Hermione.

**- Você não teria conhaque aí, teria, Molly? – perguntou Hagrid um pouco abalado. – Para fins medicinais?**

- Claro, simples fins medicinais – disse Fred sorrindo.

- Medicinais – disse Jorge rindo.

Hagrid corou.

**A Srtª poderia ter conjurado a bebida usando magia, mas quando entrou, apressada, na casa torta, Harry percebeu que ela queria esconder o rosto. Virou, então, para Gina que respondeu imediatamente seu pedido mudo de informação.**

**- Rony e Tonks deviam ter voltado primeiro, mas perderam a hora da chave de portal, que chegou sem eles **

Hermione agarrou a mão de Rony. Remo agarrou a mão de Tonks.

– **disse ela, apontando para uma lata de óleo enferrujada ali perto do chão – E aquela outra – Gina apontou para um velho tênis de escola – era a de papai e Fred, que devia ser os segundos. **

Os Weasley ficaram pálidos. Harry e Hermione também.

**Você e Hagrid eram os terceiros e – consultando o relógio – se conseguirem, Jorge e Lupin devem chegar no próximo minuto.**

- Por favor, consigam – implorou Sirius.

**A Srª Weasley reapareceu trazendo uma garrafa de conhaque que entregou a Hagrid. O gigante desenrolou-a e tomou a bebida de um gole.**

**- Mamãe! – gritou Gina, apontando para um lugar a vários passos de distancia.**

- Sim!

**Uma luz azul brilhou na escuridão: foi crescendo e se intensificou, Lupin e Jorge apareceram aos rodopios e, em seguida, caíram no chão. Harry percebeu imediatamente que havia alguma coisa errada:**

- O que? – Fred perguntou pálido.

**Lupin vinha carregando Jorge, que estava inconsciente e tinha o rosto ensangüentado.**

Os Weasley engasgaram e se juntaram ao irmão, que estava sem cor nenhuma.

Harry e Hermione olharam para eles. Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Harry correu para os dois e segurou as pernas do rapaz. Juntos, ele e Lupin carregaram Jorge para dentro da casa, e da cozinha para a sala de visitas, onde o deitaram no sofá. Quando a luz do candeeiro iluminou a cabeça dele, Gina prendeu a respiração e o estomago de Harry revirou: Jorge ** **perdera uma das orelhas. **

Os Weasley estavam quase da cor de fantasmas e estavam todos ao lado do irmão, que não estava melhor.

O salão silenciou por alguns minutos em nome da família.

**O lado de sua cabeça e o pescoço estavam empapados de sangue espantosamente vermelho. **

Todos estremeceram.

**Nem bem a Srª Weasley se curvou para o filho, Lupin segurou Harry pelo braço e arrastou-o, sem muita gentileza, de volta à cozinha, onde Hagrid continuava tentando passar o corpanzil pela porta dos fundos.**

- O que está fazendo? – Gina perguntou.

- Acho que tentando verificar se ele é o Harry certo – disse Remo.

**- Ei! – exclamou Hagrid indignado – Solte ele! Solte o braço de Harry!**

**Lupin não lhe deu atenção.**

- Isso é ótimo – Hagrid resmungou.

**- Que criatura estava em um canto na primeira vez que Harry Potter visitou o meu escritório em Hogwarts? – perguntou ele, dando uma sacudidela no garoto – responda!**

- Um grindylow em um tanque? – chutou Harry.

**- Um... um **_**grindylow**_** em um tanque, não era?**

- Isso mesmo – disse Remo.

**Lupin soltou Harry e recuou de encontro ao armário da cozinha.**

**- Que foi isso? – rugiu Hagrid.**

**- Desculpe, Harry, mas eu precisava verificar **

- Tudo bem – disse Harry.

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! – gritou Olho-tonto.

– **disse Lupin tenso – Fomos traídos. Voldemort sabia que íamos transferir você hoje à noite, e as únicas pessoas que poderiam ter-lhe contado estavam participando diretamente do plano. Você poderia ser um impostor.**

- Isso mesmo. Temos que ser cautelosos – disse Hermione.

**- Então, por que não está me testando? – arquejou Hagrid, ainda lutando para passar pela porta.**

- Você é meio gigante. A poção polissuco só foi concebida para uso humano – disse Hermione.

**- Você é meio gigante – respondeu Lupin, erguendo os olhos para Hagrid. – A Poção Polissuco foi concebida apenas para uso humano.**

- Uma mini Aluada! – disse Sirius rindo.

Hermione corou.

**- Ninguém da Ordem contou a Voldemort que ia ser hoje – disse Harry: achava a idéia medonha demais para atribuí-la a qualquer deles. **

- Você é igual ao seu pai – disse Sirius – acharia uma desonra desconfiar dos amigos.

Harry entendeu que era de Pettegrew que ele falava.

– **Voldemort só me alcançou quase no fim, não sabia qual era o Harry. Se tivesse por dentro do plano, teria sabido desde o inicio que eu estava com Hagrid.**

**- Voldemort os alcançou? – perguntou Lupin bruscamente. – Que aconteceu? Como foi que você escapou?**

- Harry sempre escapa – disse Rony.

**Harry explicou brevemente que os Comensais da Morte que vieram em seu alcanço pareceram reconhecer que ele era o verdadeiro. Depois, abandonaram a perseguição e foram avisar Voldemort, que apareceu pouco antes de ele e Hagrid chegarem ao santuário da casa dos pais de Tonks.**

**- Eles reconheceram você? Mas como? Que foi que você fez?**

- Porque eu sempre tenho que fazer alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou irritado.

**- Eu... – Harry tentou lembrar-se; a viajem toda parecia-lhe um borrão de pânico e confusão. – Eu vi Lalau Shunpike... sabe o condutor do Nôitibus? E tentei desarmá-lo em vez de... bem, ele não sabe o que faz, não é? Deve estar sobre o efeito de uma Maldição Imperius.**

**Lupin se horrorizou.**

- Oh meu Deus! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

**- Harry, o tempo de desarmar alguém já acabou! **

- Nada a ver – retrucou Harry.

**Essa gente está tentando capturar você para matá-lo! Pelo menos estupore, se não está preparado para matar!**

Todos olharam para Remo horrorizados.

Ele corou.

- Eu ainda não disse isso – disse Remo – mas, se estamos em um tempo de guerra, ou matamos ou somos mortos. Foi assim na ultima...

**- Estávamos à grande altitude! Lalau não estava normal, e se fosse estuporado teria caído e morrido como seu eu tivesse usado o **_**Avada Kedavra**_**! O **_**Expelliarmus**_** me salvou de Voldemort dois anos atrás – acrescentou Harry, em tom de desafio. **

- Baixo o Tiago e a Lílian nele – bufou Sirius.

**Lupin estava lhe lembrando o Zacarias Smith da Lufa-Lufa, que debochava de Harry por ter querido ensinar a Armada de Dumbledore a desarmar.**

- Armada de Dumbledore? – Fudge perguntou desconfiado.

Ninguém respondeu, embora Harry tenha observado os alunos que ele "ensinava" pra ver se falariam alguma coisa.

**- É verdade Harry – disse Lupin, contendo-se a custo. – E um grande numero de Comensais da Morte presenciaram o acontecido. **

- Ham – resmungou Harry.

**Perdoe-me, mas foi uma tática muito insólita para alguém usar sob eminente risco de vida. **

- Eu sempre estou sobre risco de vida!

**Repeti-la hoje à noite, diante de Comensais da Morte, que ou presenciaram ou ouviram contar sobre aquela primeira ocasião, foi quase estúpido!**

- Obrigado! – disse Harry sarcástico.

- Lupin tem razão Harry – disse Hermione – eles viram você o usar contra Voldemort – alunos tremeram – e agora acham que esse feitiço tem a sua "assinatura"!

**- Então você acha que eu devia ter matado Lalau Shunpike? – indagou Harry enraivecido.**

- Não – disse Remo firmemente.

**- Claro que não, mas os Comensais, e francamente a maior parte das pessoas, esperariam que você contra-atacasse.**

- Ele não é um comensal de verdade – defendeu Harry – quando eu apanhei o Noitibus ele não parecia nem um pouco com um seguidor de Voldemort!

_**Expelliarmus**_** é um feitiço útil, Harry, mas os Comensais da Morte começam a achar que tem a sua assinatura, e insisto que você não deixe isso se confirmar.**

- Viu! – disse Hermione.

**Lupin estava fazendo Harry se sentir idiota, contudo, ainda restava no garoto, certa vontade de desafiar.**

- Olha de quem ele é filho – bufou Remo.

**- Não vou eliminar as pessoas só porque estão no meu caminho. Esse é o oficio de Voldemort.**

- Uou! – disse Neville.

O salão olhava admirado para Harry. Que estava corado.

- Dá-lhe Harry – disseram os gêmeos.

**A resposta de Lupin se perdeu. **

- Bem, qualquer um ficaria assim com uma frase dessa – observou Minerva.

**Tendo finalmente conseguido se espremer pela porta, Hagrid cambaleou até uma cadeira, que desabou sob seu peso. Sem dar atenção aos seus xingamentos e pedidos de desculpas, Harry tornou a se dirigir a Lupin.**

**- Jorge vai ficar bom?**

**Toda a frustração de Lupin com reação a Harry pareceu se esgotar ao ouvir a pergunta.**

- Você é muito caducão Remo – disse Sirius.

**- Acho que sim, embora não haja possibilidade de se recompor a orelha, não quando foi decepada com um feitiço.**

A boca de Jorge tremeu.

**Ouviram passos do lado de fora. Lupin precipitou-se para a porta; Harry pulou por cima das pernas de Hagrid e correu para o quintal.**

Hagrid corou.

**Dois vultos tinham se materializado ali, e ao correu ao seu encontro, Harry percebeu quem eram Hermione, **

Rony soltou um suspiro baixo.

**agora retomando sua aparência normal, e Kingsley, ambos agarrados a um cabide de casacos amassado. Hermione atirou-se nos braços de Harry, mas Kingsley não demonstrou prazer algum em vê-los. **

- Muito obrigado – disse Harry secamente.

**Pro cima do ombro de Hermione, Harry o viu erguer a varinha e apontá-la para o peito de Lupin.**

**- Quais foram as ultimas palavras de Alvo Dumbledore para nós dois?**

**- "Harry é a melhor esperança que temos. Confie nele" – respondeu Lupin calmamente**

- Professor! – exclamou Harry corado.

- E eu confirmo as minhas palavras Harry!

**Kingsley apontou a varinha para Harry, mas Lupin disse:**

**- É ele mesmo, já verifiquei.**

- Desconfiados – murmurou Rony.

**- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – concluiu Kingsley, guardando a varinha sob a capa. – Mas alguém nos traiu! Eles sabiam, sabiam que era hoje à noite.**

- Sério? – disse Draco sarcástico, mas se calou ao receber um olhar de Astoria Greengrass.

**- É o que parece – replicou Lupin -, mas aparentemente não sabiam que haveria sete Harrys.**

**- Grande consolo. **

Eles riram.

– **rosnou Kingsley – Quem mais voltou?**

- Quase ninguém – gemeu Gina.

**- Só Harry, Hagrid, Jorge e eu.**

- Isso ai!

**Hermione abafou um gemido com a mão.**

A Hermione dali fez a mesma coisa.

**- Que aconteceu com vocês? – Lupin perguntou a Kingsley**

**- Fui seguido por cinco, feri dois, talvez tenha matado um – enumerou o auror – E vimos você-sabe-quem, ele se juntou aos Comensais mais ou menos no meio da perseguição, mas desapareceu em seguida. Remo, ele é capaz de...**

- Voar? – Harry perguntou.

**- Voar – completou Harry – Eu o vi também, veio atrás de mim e Hagrid.**

**- Então foi por isso que sumiu: para seguir você **

- Isso me consolou!

– **concluiu Kingsley – Não consegui entender por que tinha desistido. Mas o que o levou a mudar e alvo?**

**- Harry foi bondoso de mais com Lalau Shunpike – disse Lupin**

**- Lalau? – repetiu Hermione – Pensei que ele estivesse em Azkaban, não?  
><strong>- Azkaban? – Sirius murmurou pálido.

Harry colocou a mão no ombro do padrinho.

**Kingsley deu uma risadinha sem graça.**

**- Obviamente, Hermione, houve uma fuga em massa que o Ministério abafou. **

- Claro – disse Fred revirando os olhos.

**O capuz de Travers **

- Travers – murmurou Fudge.

**caiu quando eu o amaldiçoei, ele devia estar preso também. **

- Isso não é uma novidade. Muitos comensais que deveriam estar presos não estão – bufou Angelina.

**Mas que aconteceu com você, Remo? Onde está Jorge?**

**- Perdeu uma orelha – informou Remo**

- Tato – disse Tonks.

**- Perdeu uma...? – repetiu Hermione com a voz esganiçada.**

Dino empacou. Leu e releu a frase para depois ler:

**- Obra de Snape.**

- O QUE? – gritaram os Weasley, Harry, Hermione e a ordem apontando a varinha para ele.

Snape estava pálido.

- Severo! – disse Minerva.

- Senhores – pediu Dumbledore – esses livros são do futuro. Acalmem-se!

- Como se esse imbecil gorduroso arrancou a orelha do meu irmão? – gritou Fred.

- Senhor Weasley – disse Minerva, os lábios brancos – acredito que esteja com muita raiva e furioso, mas acho que devemos voltar a ler. Senhor Tomas.

**- **_**Snape?**_** – gritou Harry – Você não disse...**

**- Ele perdeu o capuz durante a perseguição. **

- Deveria trabalhar melhor – disse a professora Sprout secamente.

**O **_**sectumsempra**_** sempre foi uma especialidade de Snape. **

Snape empalideceu.

**Eu gostaria de poder dizer que lhe paguei na mesma moeda, mas pude apenas manter Jorge montado na vassoura depois que foi ferido, estava perdendo muito sangue.**

- Obrigado – disse Gina deitando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

**O silencio se abateu sobre os quatro ao erguerem os olhos para o céu. Não havia sinal de movimento; as estrelas retribuíram seu olhar, sem piscar, indiferentes, sem sombra de amigos em vôo. Onde estava Rony? Onde estavam Fred e o Sr. Weasley? Onde estavam Gui, Fleur, Tonks, Olho-tonto e Mundungo?**

- Rápido, alguém chega – implorou Hermione.

**- Harry, me ajuda aqui! – chamou Hagrid, rouco, da porta na qual tornara a se entalar. **

Hagrid corou e a Grifinória sorriu.

**Feliz de ter o que fazer, Harry empurrou-o e depois atravessou a cozinha para voltar à sala de visitas, onde a Srª Weasley e Gina ainda cuidavam de Jorge. A Srª Weasley estancara a hemorragia e, à luz do candeeiro, Harry viu um buraco aberto onde antes havia uma orelha.**

As meninas enjoaram. Os Weasley empalideceram.

**- Como está ele?**

**A Srª Weasley virou-se para responder:**

**- Não posso recompor uma orelha que foi decepada por Artes das Trevas. Mas poderia ter sido muito pior... ele está vivo.**

- Ainda bem! – disse Tonks.

**- Graças a Deus – disse Harry**

**- Ouvi a voz de mais alguém no quintal? – perguntou Gina**

**- Hermione e Kingsley.**

**- Felizmente – sussurrou Gina**

**Os dois se entreolharam; Harry teve vontade de abraçá-la, não largá-la nunca mais; **

- Como assim? – Jorge perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Harry e Gina estavam muito corados.

**nem se importava que a Srª Weasley estivesse presente, mas, antes que pudesse dar razão a esse impulso, ouviram um grande estrondo na cozinha.**

- Ainda bem! – gritou Ana Abbot.

**- Vou provar quem sou, Kingsley, depois que vir o meu filho, agora saia da frente se sabe o que é bom para você!**

Os Weasley se entreolharam. E Harry e Hermione olharam espantados. Nunca tinham ouvido Arthur falar assim.

- Papai! – suspirou Gina.

**Harry nunca ouvira o Sr. Weasley gritar assim. **

- Ninguém nunca viu – disse Sirius.

**O bruxo irrompeu na sala, a careca brilhando de suor, os óculos tortos, Fred em seus calcanhares, os dois pálidos e ilesos.**

- Ufa – disseram eles.

_(Sempre que eu fizer eles significa, os Weasley, Harry, Hermione e os membros da Ordem. Se tiver mais alguém eu falo)_

**- Arthur! – soluçou a Srª Weasley. – Graças aos céus!**

**- Como é que ele está?**

**O Sr. Weasley ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jorge. Pela primeira vez desde que Harry o conhecia, Fred parecia não saber o que dizer. **

- Eu devo estar chocado – murmurou Fred.

**De pé, atrás do sofá, olhava boquiaberto para o ferimento do irmão gêmeo como se não conseguisse acreditar no que via.**

- E ainda não acredito – disse Fred.

**Despertado talvez pelo barulho da chegada de Fred e do pai, Jorge se mexeu.**

**- Como está se sentindo, Jorginho? – sussurrou a Srª Weasley.**

Jorge fez uma careta pro apelido.

**O rapaz levou os dedos ao lado da cabeça.**

**- Mouco – murmurou.**

**- Que é que ele tem? – perguntou Fred lugubremente, com um ar aterrorizado. – A perda afetou o cérebro dele?**

- Acho que não é a melhor hora pra fazer piada – disse Gina nervosa.

- Temos que acalmar a mamãe! – disse Fred.

**- Mouco – repetiu Jorge, abrindo os olhos e erguendo-se para o irmão – Entende... Surdo e oco, Fred, sacou?**

**A Srª Weasley soluçou mais forte que nunca. A cor inundou rosto pálido de Fred.**

**- Patético – respondeu Fred ao irmão – Patético! Com um mundo de piadas sobre ouvidos para escolher, você me sai com "mouco"?**

O salão riu secamente.

**- Ah, bem – disse Jorge, sorrindo para a mãe debulhada em lágrimas – Agora você vai poder distinguir quem é quem, mamãe.**

- Ah nossa piada! – eles gemeram.

**Ele olhou para os lados.**

**- Oi Harry... você é o Harry, certo?**

**- Sou – respondeu Harry se aproximando do sofá.**

**- Bom, pelo menos você voltou inteiro – comentou Jorge – Porque Rony e Gui não estão rodeando meu leito de enfermo?**

**- Ainda não voltaram Jorge – disse a Srª Weasley. O sorriso de Jorge desapareceu. Harry olhou para Gina e fez sinal para que o acompanhasse ao quintal.**

Os irmãos Weasley olharam para Harry.

**Ao passarem pela cozinha, a garota comentou em voz baixa:**

**- Rony e Tonks já deviam ter voltado. A viajem não era demorada; a casa de tia Muriel não é tão longe daqui.**

**Harry não respondeu. Desde que chegara Á Toca tinha procurado afastar o medo, mas agora o sentimento o envolveu, pareceu deslizar por sua pele, vibrar em seu peito, obstruir sua garganta. Quando desceram os degraus para o quintal escuro, Gina segurou a sua mão.**

Eles coraram sobre o sorriso de Hermione.

**Kingsley estava dando grandes passadas para lá e para cá, olhando para o céu cada vez que completava uma volta. **

- Acho que isso iria me deixar ainda mais nervoso – comentou Simas.

**Harry se lembrou do tio Válter fazendo o mesmo na sala de estar, há milhões de anos. Hagrid, Hermione e Lupin se achavam parados, ombro a ombro, contemplando o céu em silêncio. Nenhum deles se virou quando Harry e Gina se uniram à sua muda vigília.**

**Os minutos se prolongaram como se fossem anos. O mais leve sopro de vento os sobressaltava e os fazia virar para o arbusto ou árvore que farfalhava, na esperança de que algum membro da Ordem, ainda ausente, saltasse ileso da folhagem...**

**Então uma vassoura se materializou diretamente sobre eles, e como um raio, foi em direção ao chão...**

**- São eles! – gritou Hermione**

Hermione abraçou Rony fortemente. Tonks abraçou Remo.

**Tonks fez uma longa derrapagem que levantou terra e pedras para todo lado.**

**- Remo! – gritou ela ao descer entorpecida da vassoura para os braços de Lupin.**

- Ah, que fofo! – disse Sirius numa voz de mulherzinha.

**O rosto do marido estava sério e pálido: parecia incapaz de falar. Rony desmontou tonto e saiu aos tropeços ao encontro de Harry e Hermione.**

**- Você está bem – murmurou ele, antes de Hermione se precipitar para ele abraçá-lo com força.**

Eles coraram.

**- Pensei... Pensei...**

**- Tô inteiro – disse Rony, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas – Tô inteiro.**

**- Rony foi o máximo – comentou Tonks calorosamente, soltando Lupin – Fantástico. Estuporou um dos Comensais da Morte direto na cabeça, e olha que quando se está mirando um alvo montado em uma vassoura...**

- Você fez isso? – Hermione perguntou orgulhosa.

- Acho que fiz – Rony disse.

**- Você fez isso? – perguntou Hermione, olhando Rony ainda com os braços em seu pescoço.**

**- Sempre o tom de surpresa – disse o garoto se desvencilhando, rabugento – Somos os últimos a chegar?**

- Não – disse Kingsley.

**- Não – disse Gina -, ainda estamos esperando Gui e Fleur e Olho-tonto e Mundungo. Vou avisar mamãe e papai de que você está bem, Rony...**

**Ela correu para dentro de casa.**

**- Então, qual foi a razão do atraso? Que aconteceu? – Lupin perugntou a Tonks quase zangado**

- Porque você está zangado? – Tonks perguntou.

- Eu não sei!

**- Belatriz **

Sirius rosnou.

– **respondeu ela. – Me quer tanto quanto quer o Harry, Remo, fez de tudo para me matar. **

Tonks e Remo rosnaram.

**Eu gostaria de tê-la acertado, fiquei devendo. Mas definitivamente ferimos Rodolfo... **

Eles comemoraram.

**então chegamos à casa da tia de Rony, Muriel, onde perdemos a nossa Chave de Portal, ela ficou nos paparicando...**

Os Weasley rosnaram.

**Um músculo tremia no queixo de Lupin, ele assentiu, mas parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.**

**- E que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Tonks, virando-se para Harry, Hermione e Kingsley.**

**Eles contaram o que acontecera em suas jornadas, mas todo o tempo a ausência continua de Gui, Fleur, Olho-tonto e Mundungo parecia recobri-los como gelo, a frialdade a cada momento mais difícil de ignorar.**

- Ainda não sabemos o porquê do titulo – disse Colin.

**- Vou ter que voltar à residência do primeiro-ministro. Já devia ter chegado lá há uma hora – disse Kingsley por fim, após esquadrinhas o céu uma ultima vez – Avisem quando eles chegarem.**

**Lupin assentiu. Com um aceno para os demais, Kingsley se afastou no escuro em direção ao portão. Harry pensou ter ouvido um levíssimo estalido quando Kingsley desaparatou pouco além do perímetro da Toca.**

**O Sr. e a Srª Weasley desceram correndo os degraus dos fundos, seguidos por Gina, e abraçaram Rony antes de falarem com Lupin e Tonks.**

**- Obrigado – disse a Srª Weasley -, pelos nossos filhos.**

- Não seja boba – disse Tonks.

**- Não seja boba Molly – protestou Tonks na mesma hora.**

Tonks ficou vermelha, literalmente.

Eles riram.

**- Como está Jorge? – perguntou Lupin.**

**- Que aconteceu com ele? – esganiçou-se Rony.**

- Acho que ainda não me contaram!

**O final da frase da Srª Weasley, porém, foi abafada por uma gritaria geral: um testrálio acabara de surgir no céu e aterrissar a pouca distancia do grupo. Gui e Fleur desceram do animal, descabelados pelo vento, mas ilesos.**

- Ainda bem – suspirou Gina, mas aliviada.

**- Gui! Graças a Deus, graças a Deus...**

**A Srª Weasley se adiantou para o casal, mas o abraço que Gui lhe concedeu foi superficial. Olhando diretamente para o pai, comunicou:**

A voz de Dino tremeu.

**- Olho-tonto morreu.**

- Não – disse Tonks tremendo. Ele foi seu professor, ele que a ensinou tudo sobre ser auror...

Remo a abraçou.

As meninas ganharam lágrimas nos olhos.

Olho-tonto parecia indiferente.

**Ninguém falou, ninguém se mexeu. Harry sentiu que alguma coisa dentro dele estava caindo, atravessando a terra, deixando-o para sempre.**

**- Vimos acontecer – continuou Gui; Fleur confirmou com a cabeça, lágrimas brilhantes escorrendo por suas faces à claridade da janela da cozinha – Foi logo depois que rompemos o cerco: Olho-tonto e Dunga estavam perto de nós, rumado também para o norte. Voldemort, que é capaz de voar, partiu direto para cima deles. Dunga entrou em pânico, ouviu-o gritar, Olho-tonto tentou fazê-lo parar, mas ele desaparatou. A maldição de Voldemort atingiu Olho-tonto em cheio no rosto, ele caiu da vassoura e... nada pudemos fazer, nada, havia meia dúzia deles nos perseguindo...**

**A voz de Gui quebrou.**

- Maldito Mundungo – rosnou Remo.

- Ele ainda vai pagar – disse Sirius.

**- Claro que você não podia ter feito nada – disse Lupin.**

- Infelizmente não – disse Tonks.

**Todos pararam, se entreolhando. Harry não conseguia absorver. Olho-tonto morto; não podia ser... Olho-tonto tão resistente, tão corajoso, um perfeito sobrevivente...**

- Obrigado Potter – ele disse surpreendo a todos.

**Por fim, as pessoas começaram a compreender, embora ninguém falasse e, em silencio, eles acompanharam o Sr. e a Srª Weasley de volta à casa e à sala de visitas, onde Fred e Jorge riam juntos.**

**- Que aconteceu? – perguntou Fred, vendo os rostos das pessoas à medida que entravam – que aconteceu? Quem...?**

**- Olhou-tonto – disse o Sr. Weasley – morto.**

**As risadas dos gêmeos se transformaram em caretas de sobressalto. **

- Aposto que ficamos parados estáticos – comentou Jorge.

**Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Tonks chorava silenciosamente, levando o lenço ao rosto: Harry sabia que ela fora muito chegada à Olho-tonto, sua aluna favorita e protegida no Ministério da Magia. **

Tonks sorriu para Olho-tonto.

**Hagrid, que se sentara no chão, a um canto mais espaçoso, enxugava os olhos com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa.**

Hagrid corou.

**Gui foi ao aparador e apanhou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e alguns copos.**

- Que vamos fazer? – Rony perguntou.

**- Peguem – disse ele, e com um aceno de varinha, lançou no ar doze copos cheios, um para cada pessoa, mantendo o décimo terceiro no ar – A Olho-tonto!**

**- A Olho-tono – disseram todos, e beberam**

**- A Olho-tonto – secundou Hagrid, atrasado com um soluço.**

- A Olho-tonto – disse o salão, até os Sonserinos.

**O uísque de fogo queimou a garganta de Harry: deu a impressão de instilar sentimento, dissipar a insensibilidade e a sensação de irrealidade, despertar nele algo semelhante à coragem.**

- Esse é o efeito – confirmou Sirius – embora se você beber demais não seja muito bom no outro dia!

O salão riu.

- Experiência própria Sirius? – Remo perguntou rindo.

- E como – disse Sirius.

**- Então Mundungo desapareceu? – disse Lupin, que bebera todo o uísque de um gole.**

- E você em Aluado? Tá pegando experiência – disse Sirius levantando as sobrancelhas.

**Houve uma mudança instantânea na atmosfera. Todos pareceram se tencionar e observar Lupin, dando a Harry a impressão que desejavam que ele continuasse a falar e, ao mesmo tempo, receavam o que poderiam ouvir.**

**- Sei o que está pensando – disse Gui -, e me ocorreu o mesmo pensamento quando estava voltando para cá, porque eles pareciam estar nos esperando, não é? Mas Mundungo não poderia ter nos traído. Eles não sabiam que haveria sete Harrys, isto os confundiu no instante em que aparecemos, e, caso tenham esquecido, foi Mundungo que sugeriu esse pequeno ardil. Por que omitiria esse ponto essencial para os Comensais? Acho que Dunga entrou em pânico, foi só.**

- Qualquer um entraria em pânico na frente de você-sabe-quem – disse Lilá.

- Não a ponto de fugir e deixar um amigo seu morrer – disse Hermione friamente.

**Primeiro não queria ir, mas Olho-tonto o obrigou, e você-sabe-quem investiu direto contra os dois: isto é suficiente para fazer qualquer um entrar em pânico.**

- Exatamente – disse Rony – entrar em pânico é uma coisa abandonar um amigo é outra coisa.

**- Você-sabe-quem agiu exatamente como Olho-tonto previu – disse Tonks, fungando – Olho-tonto disse que ele calcularia que o verdadeiro Harry estaria com os aurores mais fortes e capazes. Perseguiu, primeiro, Olho-tonto, e, quando Mundungo os denunciou, virou-se para Kingsley...**

**- **_**É, tude stá muite bem **_**– retrucou Fleur - **_**, mês inde nam exxplique como sabiem qu´iamos trransferrir Arry hoje à noite. Alguém foi descuidade. Alguém deixou scapar a date prra um strranhe. É a unique explicaçon prra eles conhecerrem a data mas nam o plane tode.**_

- E quem será que fez isso? – perguntou Sirius acusando Snape.

**Ela olhou séria para todos, os filetes de lágrimas ainda visíveis em seu belo rosto, desafiando silenciosamente que alguém a contradissesse. Ninguém o fez. O única som a romper o silêncio foi a tosse de Hagrid, abafada por seu lenço. Harry olhou para o gigante, que acabara de arriscar a vida para salvá-lo – Hagrid a quem ele amava, em quem confiava, que no passado tinha caído em uma esparrela e dado a Voldemort uma informação critica em troca de um ovo de dragão...**

- Que ovo de dragão? – Fred perguntou sorrindo.

- Nada – disse o trio.

**- Não – disse Harry em voz alta, e todos olharam para ele surpresos: o uísque de fofo aparentemente amplificara sua voz – Quero dizer... se alguém errou – continuou Harry – e deixou escapar alguma coisa, sei que não errou por mal. Não é culpa dele – repetiu outra vez, um pouco mais alto do que teria normalmente falado – Temos que confiar uns nos outros. Eu confio em todos vocês, acho que nenhum dos presentes nesta sala e venderia a Voldemort.**

- Você é tão doce Harry – disse Gina.

Ele corou.

- Quero dizer, mesmo sobre isso de que alguém claramente lhe traiu, você ainda acha que nenhum deles tenha feito isso – ela continuou.

- Isso porque eu tenho certeza que nenhum deles faria isso – disse Harry.

**Às suas palavras, seguiu-se mais silêncio. Todos olhavam para ele; Harry sentiu-se um pouco mais acalorado e bebeu um pouco mais de uísque de fogo para se ocupar. Ao beber, pensou em Olho-tonto. O auror sempre ironizara a disposição de Dumbledore para confiar nas pessoas.**

O salão sorriu.

**- Muito bem falado, Harry – disse Fred, inesperadamente.**

- Isso mesmo! – disse Fred.

**- É, apoiado, apoiado – emendou Jorge, com um meio relance para Fred, cujo canto da boca tremeu. Lupin tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto quando olhou para Harry: beirava a piedade.**

- Você tem o que na cabeça Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

**- Acha que sou tolo? – perguntou-lhe Harry**

**- Não, acho que você é igual ao Tiago – respondeu Lupin -, que teria considerado a maior desonra desconfiar dos amigos.**

- Claro! Se eles são meus amigos eu não posso ficar desconfiando deles!

**Harry sabia a que Lupin estava se referindo: que seu pai fora traído pelo amigo Pedro Pettigrew. **

- Nem me fale – cuspiu Rony.

**Sentiu-se irracionalmente irritado. **

- Saiam daí imediatamente! Explosão Potter – disse Jorge.

**Queria discutir, mas Lupin lhe deu as costas, **

- Muito obrigado!

**descansou o copo em uma mesinha lateral e se dirigiu a Gui.**

**- Temos trabalho a fazer. Posso perguntar a Kingsley se...**

**- Não – Gui o interrompeu – Eu farei, eu farei.**

**- Aonde estão indo? – perguntaram Tonks e Fleur ao mesmo tempo.**

- Cuidando dos seus homens – disse Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

**- O corpo de Olho-tonto – explicou Lupin – Precisamos resgatá-lo.**

**- Não podem... – começou a Srª Weasley, lançando um olhar suplicante a Gui.**

**- Esperar? – perguntou Gui – Não, a não ser que a senhora prefira que os Comensais da Morte o levem.**

- Nunca – murmurou Hermione.

**Todos se calaram. Lupin e Gui se despediram e saíram.**

Tonks agarrou a mão de Remo.

**Os que tinham ficado agora se sentaram, todos exceto Harry, que continuou em pé. **

- Por quê? – Justino perguntou.

**A repentinidade e completude da morte dominava a atmosfera da ala como uma presença.**

**- Eu tenho que ir também – anunciou Harry**

- Não – disseram seus amigos.

- Seu idiota, você tem que ficar ali – disse Gina irritada.

- Mas se eu fica ali, todos vão correr perigo!

- Já corremos perigo de qualquer jeito – disse Hermione – eu sou nascida trouxa, eles são Weasleys e o pessoal é da Ordem!

- Isso só vai fazer vocês correrem ainda mais perigo – argumentou Harry.

- Se ele vier pra matar qualquer um de nós, não vai haver nada pra impedir – disse Rony.

- E nós não vamos te abandonar – disse Neville.

- E se você sair dali, eu te tranco no quarto se varinha – disse Sirius.

**Dês pares de olhos assustados o olharam.**

**- Não seja tolo, Harry – disse a Srª Weasley – Que está dizendo?**

**- Não posso ficar aqui.**

- Idiota – disse Gina.

**Ele esfregou a testa: voltara a formigar; não doía assim havia mais de um ano.**

- Pelo menos vai para no ano que vem – murmurou Harry.

**- Todos vocês correm perigo enquanto eu estiver aqui. Não quero...**

- Nobre – disse Hermione.

**- Mas não seja tolo – protestou a Srª Weasley – a razão do que fizemos hoje à noite foi trazê-lo para cá em segurança e, graças aos céus conseguimos. Fleur concordou em casar aqui, em vez de na França, já providenciamos tudo para que possamos ficar juntos e cuidar de você...**

**Ela não compreendia; estava fazendo Harry se sentir pior e não melhor.**

**- Se Voldemort descobrir que estou aqui...**

- Mas ele não poderia descobrir assim tão facilmente, poderia? – perguntou Ana Abbot.

- Tem doze casas que o Harry poderia estar – disse Kingsley.

**- Mas por que ele descobriria? – perguntou a Srª Weasley**

- Ele é Voldemort – disse Harry.

**- Há outros doze lugares que você poderia estar agora, Harry – lembrou o Sr. Weasley – Ele não tem como saber para qual das casas protegidas você foi.**

**- Não é comigo que estou preocupado! – contrapôs o garoto.**

- Isso nós já sabemos – disse Fred.

**- Nós sabemos – replicou o Sr. Weasley em voz calma – Mas, se você for embora, teremos a sensação de que os nossos esforços desta noite foram inúteis.**

**- Você não vai a lugar algum – rosnou Hagrid – Caramba, Harry, depois de tudo que passamos para trazer você para cá?**

- Isso só vai fazer eu me sentir pior – comentou Harry.

**- È, e a minha relha sangrenta? – acrescentou Jorge, erguendo-se nas almofadas.**

- Ajudou muito Jorge – disse Harry secamente.

**- Sei que...**

**- Olho-tonto não iria querer isso...**

**- EU SEI! – berrou Harry**

- Temperamento! Temperamento! – disseram os gêmeos.

**Ele se sentiu pressionado e chantageado: será que pensavam que ignorava o que tinham feito por ele, não compreendiam que essa era exatamente a razão por que queria partir, antes que sofressem mais por sua causa? **

- Você nunca nos fará sofrer Harry – disse Gina.

**Houve um longo silêncio de constrangimento, em que sua cicatriz continuou a formigar e latejar, e que foi, por fim, rompido pela Srª Weasley.**

**- Onde está Edwiges, Harry? – perguntou ela, querendo agradá-lo. – Podemos colocá-la com Pichitinho e lhe dar alguma coisa para comer.**

- Droga! – murmurou Hermione.

**As entranhas dele se contraíram como um punho. Não podia contar a verdade. Bebeu o resto do uísque de fogo para evitar responder.**

- Nós vamos perceber alguma coisa? – Rony se perguntou.

**- Espere até espalharem que você conseguiu novamente, Harry – disse Hagrid. – Escapou dele, o repeliu quando estava em cima de você!**

- Dá-lhe Harry!

- Vai Harry!

**- Não fui eu – negou Harry categoricamente – Foi a minha varinha. Minha varinha agiu sozinha.**

Hermione franziu a testa.

**Passado alguns momentos, Hermione argumentou gentilmente:**

- Com medo do temperamento Hermione? – Jorge perguntou inocentemente.

Ela o ignorou.

**- Nas isso é impossível, Harry. Você quer dizer que usou a magia sem querer; reagiu instintivamente.**

- Não – disse Harry.

**- Não – respondeu Harry – A moto estava caindo, eu não saberia dizer onde estava Voldemort, mas a minha varinha rodou a minha mãe, localizou-o e disparou um feitiço, e não foi um feitiço que eu conhecesse. Nunca fiz aparecer labaredas douradas antes.**

Hermione franziu a testa novamente.

**- Muitas vezes – disse o Sr. Weasley -, quando o bruxo está em uma situação critica, é possível ele produzir feitiços com que nunca sonhou. Isso acontece muitas vezes com as crianças, antes de terem estudado.**

- Mas eu acho que não foi assim – disse Rony.

**- Não foi assim – retrucou Harry com os dentes cerrados. Sua cicatriz estava queimando: ele sentia raiva e frustração; odiava a idéia de que o imaginassem dotado de um poder equiparável ao de Voldemort.**

- E você tem Harry. O amor – disse Dumbledore.

**Todos se calaram. Harry sabia que não estavam acreditando nele. Agora, porém, lhe ocorria que nunca ouvira falar de uma varinha que fizesse gestos de magia por contra própria.**

- Na verdade – disse Hermione timidamente – só bruxos realmente poderosos podem executar magia assim.

Harry corou.

- Eu não sou um buxo poderoso Hermione!

- Você conjurou um patrono corpóreo com treze anos – disse Rony.

Harry corou ainda mais.

**Sua cicatriz queimava barbaramente: só Havaí uma coisa que podia fazer para não gemer alto. Murmurando que ia tomar ar fresco, pousou o copo na mesa e saiu da sala.**

- Você não vai embora né? – Sirius perguntou.

**Ao atravessar o quintal escuro, o grande testrálio ossudo ergueu a cabeça, moveu as enormes asas de morcego, depois continuou a pastar. Harry parou diante do portão que abria para o jardim e se pôs a contemplar as plantas excessivamente crescidas, esfregando a testa latejante e pensando em Dumbledore.**

**Dumbledore teria acreditado, disso ele tinha certeza. Dumbledore teria sabido como e por que sua varinha agira sem que a comandasse, porque Dumbledore sempre tinha as respostas; **

- Oh, nem sempre senhor Potter!

**conhecia tudo sobre varinhas, explicara a Harry a estranha ligação que existia entre a sua varinha e a de Voldemort... **

?

O salão o olhou assim.

- Por favor, nem vou responder!

**mas Dumbledore, tal como Olho-tonto, como Sirius, como seus pais, como sua pobre coruja, todos tinham partido para um lugar em que Harry não poderia mais falar com eles. Sentiu, então, uma ardência na garganta que não tinha qualquer relação com o uísque de fogo.**

Harry olhou para baixo.

**E sem saber como, a dor em sua cicatriz atingiu o auge. Ao apertar a testa e fechar os olhos, uma voz gritou em sua cabeça.**

_**- Você me disse que o problema se resolveria usando a varinha de outro bruxo!**_

**E em sua mente irrompeu a visão de um velho emaciado, coberto de trapos sobre um piso de pedra, gritando, um grito longo e terrível, um grito de insuportável agonia...**

**- Não! Não! Eu lhe suplico, eu lhe suplico...**

**- Você mentiu para Lord Voldemort, Olivaras!**

O salão empalideceu.

- Ele pegou o Olivaras – murmurou Harry.

- Coitado! – disse Parvati.

**- Não menti... Juro que não...**

**- Você quis ajudar Potter, ajudá-lo a escapar de mim!**

**- Juro que não... Acreditei que uma varinha diferente funcionaria...**

**- Explique então o que aconteceu. A varinha de Lúcio foi destruída.**

Draco empalideceu.

**- Não consigo entender... a ligação... existe apenas... entre as duas varinhas...**

**- Mentiras!**

- Ele é parente da Umbridge – disse Fred tentando aliviar o clima.

Não funcionou.

**- Por favor... eu lhe suplico...**

**E Harry viu a mão branca erguer a varinha e sentiu a raiva maligna de Voldemort, viu o frágil velho no chão se contorcer de agonia...**

As meninas gritaram. Os meninos ficaram pálidos.

**- Harry?**

- Ufa – disse Harry.

**A visão terminou tão depressa quanto surgira: Harry ficou tremendo no escuro, agarrado ao portão do jardim, o coração disparado, a cicatriz coçando. Decorreram vários segundos até ele perceber que Rony e Hermione estavam ao seu lado.**

- O trio! – disseram os gêmeos.

**- Harry, volte para dentro de casa – sussurrou Hermione – Você não está pensando em ir embora mesmo, está?**

**- É, você tem que ficar cara – disse Rony, batendo em suas costas.**

- Sempre tem alguém pra acalmar o clima – disse Gina.

**- Você está passando bem? – perguntou Hermione, agora suficientemente perto para ver o rosto de Harry – Está com uma cara horrível!**

- Muito obrigada Hermione!**  
>- Bem – respondeu Harry, tremulo -, provavelmente estou com uma cara melhor do que Olivaras...<strong>

**Quando ele terminou de contar o que vira, Rony demonstrava espanto, mas Hermione estava aterrorizada.**

Assim como as outras meninas.

**- Isto devia ter acabado! A sua cicatriz... não devia mais fazer isso! Você não pode deixar essa ligação reabrir: Dumbledore queria que você fechasse mente!**

- Você fala como se fosse fácil – disse Harry – eu aposto que sou péssimo nisso.

**Ao ver que o amigo não respondia, ela o agarrou pelo braço.**

**- Harry, ele está dominando o Ministério, os jornais e metade do mundo bruxo! Não deixe que ele se infiltre também em sua mente! **Fim!

- Agora, vamos jantar! – disse Dumbledore, sua voz se sobressaindo sobre o grande salão.

Os alunos e os professores jantaram.

- Só mais um capitulo e vamos dormir – disse Dumbledore.

- Eu quero ler – pediu Tonks. – _O vampiro de pijamas!_

__**Oie, desculpem só um capitulo, to fazendo economia!**

**E esse capitulo é dedicado a LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw!**

**parabéns pra você!**

**E pra avisar que dia 17/01 eu não vou postar, é meu aniversário e não vou ter tempo de postar nada. Mas vou postar dia 18/01 com a Tiago e Lílian!**

**Bjs**


	12. Uma nota que me deixa triste e feliz

Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto me dói escrever isso, mas Hogwarts Lê e Tiago e Lílian serão paradas por um mês!

*coração chorando*!

Acontece que eu estou na correria das férias, sabe, meu aniversário passou, mas ainda vou sair pra comemorar e tal, e sem tempo pra postar nada ou escrever.

Tenho um capitulo pronto pra cada uma e vou postá-los amanhã. Mas depois desses, só daqui a um mês.

Esse pequeno mês, será para deixar capitulos prontos, porque, eu estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio, e é muito puxado, e não terei tanto tempo pra escrever, então quero deixar capitulos prontos para ambos.

Assim, eu vou postando os que tenho, e escrevendo mais, e não ficarei naquela pressão de ter sempre um capitulo pronto!

Me dói tanto escrever isso, mas eu acredito que é nescessário para o bem da história.

Lembren-se: eu não as cancelei, só parei para me arrumar e arrumar a história!

PS: Câmara Secreta II, Nova Geração, Coisas que os personagens não devem fazer, e a minha UA não pararam.

Um: A CS II está pronto no meu pc, mas eu só tenho um capitulo da PA II, e só vou postar + de um capitulo quando ela estiver em andamento definitivo.

Dois: a Nova geração eu escrevo dois capitulos em um dia!

Três: A coisas que os personagens não devem fazer é rápida tbm.

Quatro: a minha UA, não é postada com tanta frequencia, porque eu me dedico mais as outras do HP do que a ela. Mas ela terá capitulos postados.

E voltando a minha nota:

Eu tbm estou sem inspiração nenhuma pra escrever. Ando cançada do calor e do tédio!

Isso será como um estimulo pra mim.

Bem, é isso! :(

Bjs.

VicBlackPotter


	13. O Vampiro de Pijama

**Capitulo sete – O VAMPIRO DE PIJAMA**

_- Agora, vamos jantar! – disse Dumbledore, sua voz se sobressaindo sobre o grande salão._

_Os alunos e os professores jantaram._

_- Só mais um capitulo e vamos dormir – disse Dumbledore._

_- Eu quero ler – pediu Tonks. – O vampiro de pijamas!_

A voz de Tonks tremeu nas primeiras linhas.

**O choque de perder Olho-tonto pairou sobre a casa nos dias que se seguiram; Harry continuou na expectativa de vê-lo entrar mancando pela porta dos fundos, como os demais membros da Ordem que iam e vinham para transmitir noticias. Ele sentiu que nada, a não ser a ação, aliviaria seus sentimentos de culpa e pesar, e que deveria partir em missão para encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes, assim que possível.**

- O que são Horcruxes? – perguntou Rony.

- São objetos que guardam a alma de uma pessoa – disse Dumbledore sombriamente.

O salão engasgou.

**- Bem, você não poder fazer nada a respeito das... – Rony enunciou a palavra _horcruxes_ – até fazer dezessete anos. Ainda tem o rastreador. E podemos planejar aqui tão bem quanto em qualquer outro lugar, não? Ou – a voz dele virou um sussurro – já tem idéia de onde estão as você-sabe-o-quê?**

Harry e Hermione riram de Rony.

- As você-sabe-o-quê de você-sabe-quem, Rony? – Hermione perguntou rindo.

Rony corou.

**- Não – admitiu Harry.**

- Brilhante!

**- Acho que a Hermione tem feito umas pesquisas. **

- Novidade – disseram os gêmeos.

**Ela me disse que estava guardando os resultados para quando você chegasse.**

- E lá vem o trio!

**Os dois estavam sentados à mesa do café da manhã; o Sr. Weasley e Gui tinham acabado de sair para o trabalho, a Srª Weasley subira para acordar Hermione e Gina, e Fleur fora tomar banho.**

**- O rastreador perderá a validade no dia trinta e um – disse Harry – Isto significa que só preciso ficar aqui mais quatro dias. Depois eu posso...**

**- Cinco dias – Rony corrigiu-o com firmeza – Temos que ficar para o casamento. Eles nos matarão se não estivermos aqui.**

**Harry entendeu que o "eles" se referia a Fleur e a Srª Weasley.**

O salão riu.

- Ela iria nos matar! – disse Rony.

**- É só mais um dia – disse Rony, quando Harry pareceu se rebelar.**

**- Será que não compreendem como é importante...?**

**- Claro que não **

- Eu duvido que a Srª Weasley esteja concordando com isso – bufou Hermione.

**– respondeu Rony – Não fazem a menor idéia. E agora que você tocou nesse assunto, eu queria mesmo esclarecer umas coisas.**

?

**Rony olhou para a porta que abria para o corredor a ver se a Srª Weasley já estava voltando, depois se curvou para Harry.**

**- Mamãe esteve tentando extrair informações de Hermione e de mim: **

- Claro – disse Jorge revirando os olhos.

**vamos viajar para o quê. **

- Caçar as horcruxes? – Gina perguntou pálida.

- Deve ser – disse Sirius.

**Papai e Lupin também perguntaram, mas, quando respondemos que a recomendação de Dumbledore foi para você não comentar com ninguém exceto nós dois, eles não insistiram. **

- Você está os mandando para uma missão suicida? – Sirius perguntou pálido.

**Mas a mamãe, não. Ela é decidida.**

- Sim. Claro que ela vai tentar descobrir – disse Remo.

**As previsões de Rony se confirmaram algumas horas mais tarde. **

Os Weasley reviraram os olhos.

**Pouco antes do almoço, a Srª Weasley afastou Harry dos outros, pedindo-lhe para identificar um pé de meia sem par que talvez tivesse caído da mochila dele. Assim que o encurralou na despensa mínima ao lado da cozinha, ela começou:**

**- Rony e Hermione estão achando que vocês três vão deixar Hogwarts – começou ela em um tom leve e informal**

- Uh, ela vai pegar pesado – disse Fred.

**- Ah – respondeu Harry - Ah, é vamos.**

- Que resposta legal!

**O par apareceu sozinha no canto, saindo de um colete que parecia ser do Sr. Weasley.**

**- Posso perguntar _por que_ vocês vão abandonar sua educação?**

- Sim, por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

**- Bem, Dumbledore me deixou... umas coisas para fazer – murmurou Harry. – Rony e Hermione sabem disso, e querem vir comigo.**

- É claro que vamos ir com você! – disse Rony revirando os olhos.

**- Que tipo de "coisas"?  
>- Desculpe, mas não posso...<strong>

**- Ora, francamente, acho que Arthur e eu temos o direito de saber, e tenho certeza de que o Sr. e a Srª Granger concordariam comigo! – retrucou a Srª Weasley. Harry receara a estratégia dos "pais preocupados". **

Eles riram.

**Fez força para encarar a senhora nos olhos, reparando, ao fazer isso, que eles tinham exatamente o mesmo tom de castanho dos de Gina. **

Harry e Gina coraram.

**Isso não ajudou nem um pouco.**

- Porque será? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

- Sempre soube do fraco dos Potter pelas ruivas – disse Sirius sorrindo.

Harry e Gina estavam na cor dos cabelos Weasley.

**- Dumbledore não queria que mais ninguém soubesse. Sinto muito. Rony e Hermione não têm que viajar comigo, foi a opção que fizeram...**

- Não temos que viajar com você uma ova – disse Hermione – você disse que poderíamos desistir e não fizemos isso.

Harry sorriu para os amigos.

**- Também não vejo por que _você_ precisa ir! – retorquiu ela, abandonando todo o fingimento. – Vocês mal atingiram a maioridade, os três! É um absurdo, se Dumbledore precisava que fizessem algum serviço para ele, tinha a Ordem inteira à disposição! Harry, você deve ter entendido mal. Provavelmente ele estava falando de alguma coisa que queria que _alguém _fizesse, e você entendeu que se referia a _você..._**

- Infelizmente, sou eu!

**- Não entendi mal – respondeu Harry resoluto – O alguém era eu.**

- Porque é sempre você – reclamou Gina.

**Ele devolveu a Srª Weasley o pé de meia estampado com juncos dourados que supostamente deveria identificar.**

**- Não é minha, eu não torço pelo Puddlemere United.**

- Qual os eu time? – Simas perguntou.

- As Harpias de Holyhead são um bom time!

Gina sorriu.

**- Ah, claro que não – disse a bruxo, com um retorno repentino e enervante ao seu tom informal. – Eu devia ter me lembrado. Então, Harry, enquanto estiver aqui conosco, não se importará de ajudar nos preparativos para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, não é? Ainda falta tanta coisa.**

- Ela vai nos separar – disse Hermione.

**- Não... eu... claro que não – respondeu Harry, desconcertado com a súbita mudança de assunto.**

**- Você é muito gentil – ela o aprovou, sorrindo, e saiu da despensa.**

- Ela começa gentil, briga e termina gentil – disse Remo.

- Essa é Molly Weasley – disseram os gêmeos.

**Daquele momento em diante, a Srª Weasley manteve Harry, Rony e Hermione tão ocupados com os preparativos para o casamento que mal lhes sobrava tempo para pensar. A explicação mais caridosa para tal atitude seria a vontade de distraí-los para não pensar em Olho-tonto e nos terrores da recente viagem. Depois de dois dias limpando talheres sem parar, combinando, por cor, presentinhos para os convidados, fitas e flores, desgnomizando o jardim e ajudando a Srª Weasley a cozinhar enormes tabuleiros de petiscos, no entanto, **

- Esses dias devem estar tão legais

**Harry começou a suspeitar que ela estivesse um motivo diverso. **

- Você é bem lerdinho! – disse Sirius sorrindo.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**Todos os serviços que distribuía pareciam manter Rony, Hermione e ele afastados um o outro; Harry não tivera oportunidade de falar a sós com os amigos desde a primeira noite, quando lhes contara que Voldemort estava torturando Olivaras.**

- Mas se vamos tentar derrotar Voldemort deveríamos estar planejando isso! – disse Hermione.

**- Acho que a mamãe pensa que, se impedir vocês três de se reunirem para fazer planos, poderá adiar a sua partida – murmurou Gina para Harry, na terceira noite, quando punham a mesa para o jantar.**

- Isso nem é obvio – riu Simas

**- E que é que ela acha que vai acontecer? – perguntou Harry no mesmo tom de voz. – Que talvez outra pessoa liquide Voldemort enquanto ela nos segura aqui preparando _vol-au-vents_?**

**Ele falara sem pensar e notou que o rosto de Gina ficara lívido.**

**- Então é verdade? É isso que vão tentar fazer?**

**- Eu... não... eu estava brincando – respondeu Harry, fugindo à pergunta.**

- Sim, e eu acredito totalmente nisso! – disse Gina – eu cresci com Fred e Jorge!

**Os dois se encararam, e havia algo a mais do que uma forte comoção no rosto de Gina. Subitamente, Harry percebeu que era a primeira vez que ficava a sós com ela, desde as horas roubadas em lugares isolados de Hogwarts. **

Harry e Gina estavam muito vermelhos.

- Que lugares isolados? – perguntou Rony levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso ainda não aconteceu sabe – disse Harry.

- Mas eu espero que esse livro mostre quantas horas e que lugares – murmurou Rony.

Gina evitava encarar Harry. Será que era verdade? Que num futuro de dois anos Harry iria gostar dela do mesmo jeito que ela gosta dele?

**E teve a certeza de que Gina também estava se lembrando daqueles momentos. **

Gina corou, vermelho vivo, mas emitiu um sorrisinho de lado.

**Os dois se sobressaltaram quando a porta abriu e o Sr. Weasley e Gui entraram.**

- Estavam perto de mais? – Sirius perguntou malicioso.

Ele levou um tapa de Remo.

- Ai! Que? Só fiz uma pergunta.

**Agora, era freqüente outros membros da Ordem virem jantar, porque A Toca substituíra o Largo Grimmauld nº 12 como quartel-general. **

- Essa não é a antiga casa dos Black? – perguntou Draco.

- Essa mesma – rosnou Sirius.

**O Sr. Weasley explicara que, depois da morte de Dumbledore, que era o fiel do segredo, cada uma das pessoas a quem ele confiara a localização da casa se tornara, por sua vez, um fiel do segredo.**

- Uau! – disseram alguns primeiranistas.

- Que feitiço é esse? – perguntou Colin animado.

- É um feitiço que protege as pessoas, sabe, uma pessoa tem que ser o fiel do segredo, e se só ela saber, ninguém mais saberá onde está a pessoa, ou as pessoas, e a caa pessoa que o fiel contar, essas pessoas poderão encontrar a pessoa – explicou Hermione.

- Uou! – disseram os alunos.

Harry, Sirius e Remo se entreolharam.

**- E como somos uns vinte, isso dilui muito o poder do Feitiço Fidelius. A possibilidade de os Comensais da Morte extraírem o segredo de um deles é vinte vezes maior. Não podemos esperar que o segredo seja mantido por muito mais tempo.**

- Isso é bom – disse Remo.

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! – rosnou Moody.

(_Eu amo essa frase!)_

**- Mas com certeza, a essa altura, Snape já terá informado aos Comensais o endereço, não? – perguntou Harry**

- Oh, sim! – cuspiu Sirius.

**- Bem, Olho-tonto preparou alguns feitiços contra Snape, caso ele voltasse a aparecer lá. **

- Perfeito! – disse Tonks.

**Temos esperança de que sejam suficientemente fortes para mantê-lo a distancia e amarrar sua língua, **

Risadinhas ecoaram pelo salão. Snape revirou os olhos friamente.

**se tentar falar sobre a casa, mas não podemos estar seguros. Teria sido loucura continuar a usa o local como quartel-general, agora que sua proteção se tornou tão precária.**

- É brilhante. Eu amo a Ordem – disse Dino.

**A cozinha estava tão apinhada naquela noite que tornava difícil o uso de garfos e facas. Harry se viu espremido ao lado de Gina; **

- Isso não vai ser bom – murmurou Harry.

**as palavras não ditas que os dois haviam trocado o fez desejar que estivessem separados por mais gente. Ele fazia tanto esforço para não roçar no braço dela que mal conseguia cotar a galinha no próprio prato.**

- OOOOHHHH! – disseram as meninas.

Harry e Gina coraram.

- Isso é tão fofo! – disse Hermione sorrindo – embora você esteja agindo como nobre e idiota.

**- Alguma noticia sobre Olho-tonto? – Harry perguntou a Gui.**

**- Não.**

- Isso é ótimo – disse Kingsley secamente.

**Não haviam realizado um funeral para Olho-tonto porque Gui e Lupin não conseguiram resgatar o corpo. **

- Isso é tão animador – disse Neville.

**Fora difícil determinar onde poderia ter caído, por causa da escuridão e da confusão da batalha.**

- Eles tem um ponto – disse Angelina.

**- O _Profeta Diário_ não disse uma palavra sobre a morte dele nem sobre as buscas pelo corpo – continuou Gui – Mas isso não quer dizer nada. O jornal tem omitido muita noticia ultimamente.**

- Adivinha culpa de quem? – cuspiu Harry.

**- E o Ministério, ainda não convocou uma audiência para averiguar a magia que usei ainda menor de idade para escapar dos Comensais da Morte? **

- Provavelmente não – disse Hermione na mesma hora – se estou entendendo isso direito, eles não iriam fazer isso, porque significaria que Voldemort agiu sem eles saberem.

- Oh – foram ouvidos pelo salão.

**– Harry perguntou ao Sr. Weasley, que, do outro lado da mesa, sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. – Porque será que não tive escolha ou porque não quer que eu conte ao mundo inteiro que Voldemort me atacou?**

- A segunda – disse Gina.

**- Acho que a segunda hipótese. **

- Há!

**Scrimgeour não quer admitir que você-sabe-quem tem tanto poder quanto ele, nem que houve uma fuga em massa em Azkaban.**

- Você e o Sr. Weasley tem razão, Hermione. – disse Harry.

**- É, para que informar ao publico a verdade? – protestou Harry agarrando a faca com tanta força que as leves cicatrize no dorso de sua mão direita se destacaram, brancas, na pele: _Não devo contar mentiras_.**

- Que cicatriz? – perguntou Sirius alterado.

- Essa – disse Hermione agarrando a mão de Harry e mostrando "_Não devo contar mentiras"._

- E quem fez isso? – Remo perguntou pálido.

- Umbridge – disse Rony friamente.

Fudge e o todo o salão olharam horrorizados para a mulher de rosa.

- Dolores – disse Fudge – isso é caminho para Azkaban, penas de sangue são proibidas por lei, e quem usá-las pega prisão de dez anos em Azkaban! Não acredito que você tenha feito isso.

- Ma, Cornélio, esses moleques, eles...

- Eles nada. Dumbledore, eu e Dolores vamos nos retirar, para resolver assuntos. Continuem sem mim.

E saiu, levando uma Dolores que tentava argumentar.

O salão vibrou. Gritos de alegria e vivas foram ouvidos por todo o salão pelos alunos e alguns sorrisos pelos professores.

- Silencio – disse Dumbledore – devemos continuar a ler.

**- Será que não tem ninguém no ministério disposto a enfrentá-lo? – Rony perguntou com raiva.**

- Vai Rony! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**- Claro que tem, Rony, mas as pessoas estão aterrorizadas – respondeu o Sr. Weasley -, aterrorizadas com a idéia de serem as próximas a desaparecer, e seus filhos os próximos a serem atacados! Há muitos boatos assustadores: eu, por exemplo, não acredito que a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas em Hogwarts tenha pedido demissão. Faz semanas que ninguém a vê. **

- Adivinhe porque – comentou Dino.

**Nesse meio-tempo, Scrimgeour passa o dia trancado no escritório: só espero que esteja preparando algum plano.**

- Há! Duvido – disse Harry.

**Fez-se uma pausa em que a Srª Weasley, com um gesto de varinha, pôs os pratos usados no aparador e serviu a torta de maça.**

Rony e Sirius babaram.

**- _Prrecisamos rresolverr o disfarrce que você vai usarr, Arry –_ disse Fleur depois da sobremesa – _No casamente _– acrescentou, quando ele pareceu não entender – _Naturralmente, nam tam Comensais da Morte entree nosses convidades, mas nam posse garrantirr que nam falem demais depois de tomarrem champanhe._**

**Ao que Harry deduziu que ela ainda suspeitava de Hagrid.**

O trio franziu a testa.

- Não entendo o porquê – disse Hermione friamente.

Hagrid sorriu.

**- É, uma boa lembrança – disse a Srª Weasley da cabeceira da mesa onde estavam os óculos encarrapitados na ponta do nariz, passando em revista uma enorme lista de tarefas que anotara em um longo pergaminho – Então, Rony, já limpou o seu quarto?**

- Por quê? – Rony perguntou.

**- _Por quê?_- exclamou Rony, **

- Porque seu irmão vai se casar – disse Hermione.

**batendo a colher no prato e olhando feio para a mãe – Por quê o meu quarto tem que ser limpo? Harry e eu estamos muito bem no quarto do jeito que está.**

- Aposto que sim – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

**- Vamos festejar o casamento do seu irmão dentro de alguns dias, jovem...**

- E eles vão casar no meu quarto? – Rony questionou.

**- E eles vão casar no meu quarto? **

O salão caiu na gargalhada.

Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

**– indagou Rony furioso. – Não! Então por que em nome da plicas de Merlim...**

- Em nome das plicas de Merlim? – Hermione perguntou rindo.

- Eu ainda não disse isso – disse Rony, as orelhas ainda mais vermelhas.

**- Não responda assim a sua mãe – interpôs o Sr. Weasley com firmeza. – E faça o que ela está mandando.**

- Papai deve estar em tensão – comentou Jorge.

**Rony amarrou a cara para o pai e a mãe, depois apanhou novamente a colher e atacou os últimos bocados da torta de maça.**

- Torta não tem culpa – disse Sirius.

**- Eu posso ajudar, um pouco da bagunça é minha – disse Harry a Rony, mas a Srª Weasley cortou a conversa.**

- Claro que ela iria – riu Gina.

**- Não, Harry querido, prefiro muito mais que você ajude Arthur a limpar o galinheiro, e, Hermione, eu agradeceria muito se você fosse trocar os lençóis do casal Delacour, sabe, eles estão chegando amanhã às onze horas.**

- Ela está com idéia firme – disse Simas.

- Você nem imagina – disse Rony.

**Afinal, havia muito pouco a fazer pelas galinhas.**

**- Não há necessidade de, ah, Harry dizer isso a Molly **

Os Weasley sorriram para as palhaçadas do pai.

**– começou o Sr. Weasley, bloqueando o acesso de Harry ao galinheiro -, mas, ah, Ted Tonks me mandou quase tudo que restou da moto de Sirius, e ah, estou escondendo-a, ou, melhor dizendo, guardando-a aqui. **

- Sim, sim – disseram os gêmeos.

Sirius sorriu.

- Eu amo o seu pai – disse Sirius a Rony, que sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.

**É fantástica: tem uma ganacha de escape, acho que é esse o nome, uma bateria magnífica, e será uma ótima oportunidade para descobrir como os freios funcionam. Vou tentar montá-la outra vez quando Molly não... quero dizer, quando eu tiver tempo.**

Os Weasley gargalharam.

- Sim, mas eu duvido que ele tempo por causa do casamento – comentou Gina – e também porque se ela já está separando vocês três assim...

**Quando voltou à casa, a Srª Weasley não estava à vista, então Harry subiu despercebido para o quarto de Rony, no sótão.**

- E lá vem uma reunião do Tri Maravilha – comemorou Neville.

**- Já estou arrumando, já estou arrumando...! Ah, é você! – exclamou Rony aliviado, quando Harry entrou. O amigo estava deitado na cama, e era óbvio que acabara de desocupá-la. O quarto continuava na mesma desordem da semana inteira: **

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

- Isso é bem a sua cara – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

- Que? Eles não iam se casar no meu quarto mesmo!

**a única mudança é que agora Hermione estava sentada no canto oposto, com o seu peludo gato ruivo, Bichento, aos pés, separando livros, alguns dos quais Harry reconheceu serem dele, em duas enormes pilhas.**

- Porque você está separando livros? – Parvati perguntou.

- Eu devo estar querendo levar alguns pra nossa aventura – disse Hermione pensativa.

**- Oi, Harry – cumprimentou a amiga quando ele sentou na cama de armar.**

**- Como foi que conseguiu fugir?**

**- Ah, mãe de Rony esqueceu que já tinha pedido a Gina para trocar os lençóis ontem **

- Isso não é uma coisa fácil de esquecer – comentou Gina.

**– respondeu Hermione. E jogou _Numerologia e gramática_ em uma pilha e _Ascensão e queda das Artes das Trevas_ na outra.**

**- Estávamos conversando sobre o Olho-tonto – disse Rony – acho que ele pode ter sobrevivido.**

**- Ma Gui viu quando ele foi atingido pela Maldição da Morte – argumentou Harry**

**- É, mas o Gui também estava sob ataque – replicou Rony – Como pode ter certeza do que viu?**

**- Mesmo que a Maldição da Morte não o atingisse, Olho-Tonto caiu uns trezentos metros – lembrou Hermione, agora segurando o pesado _"Os times de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda"_**

- Esse é um livro bom – disse Harry.

**- Ele poderia ter usado o Feitiço Escudo... **

**- Fleur disse que a varinha foi arrancada da mão dele – disse Harry**

- Parece que vocês querem que ele esteja morto! – disse Rony mal-humorado.

- É claro que não – disse Hermione.

**- Tudo bem, se vocês querem que ele tenha morrido – concluiu Rony mal-humorado, dando uns socos no travesseiro para afofá-lo.**

**- É claro que não queremos que esteja morto! – exclamou Hermione, chocada - É horrível que ele esteja! Mas temos que ser realistas!**

- É tão legal ouvir sobre morte – comentou Ana Abbot.

**Pela primeira vez, Harry imaginou o corpo de Olho-Tonto com os ossos partidos como o de Dumbledore, mas com aquele único olho ainda girando na órbita. Sentiu uma reação violenta, que mesclava desgosto e uma bizarra vontade de rir.**

- Você é muito estranho Harry – disse Hermione com uma careta.

As meninas estavam pálidas. Olho-tonto indiferente.

**- Os Comensais da Morte provavelmente limparam os restos dele, é por isso que ninguém encontrou nada – sugeriu Rony com sabedoria**

**- É – acrescentou Harry – Como o Bartô Crouch, transformado em um osso e enterrado no jardim do Hagrid. Provavelmente transfiguraram o Olho-Tonto e o empalharam...**

- Harry! – gritou Tonks.

- Eu não falei isso ainda – disse Harry frustrado.

**- Para! – guinchou Hermione. Assustado, Harry ergueu a cabeça em tempo de ver a garota romper em lágrimas sobre o _Silabário de Spellman_.**

**- Ah, não! – exclamou Harry tentando se levantar da velha cama de armar. – Hermione, eu não estava querendo transtornar ninguém...**

- Você passou tempo de mais com o Rony – disse Hermione – está sem tato.

**Com uma rangedeira de molas enferrujadas, Rony pulou da cama e chegou primeiro. Com um braço envolveu Hermione, **

Os dois coraram. Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso, acompanhado de Harry, Gina e os gêmeos.

**e enfiou a outra mão no bolso do jeans de onde tirou um lenço absurdamente sujo, usado mais cedo, naquele dia, para limpar o forno. Em seguida, puxou depressa a varinha, apontou para o trapo e ordenou: - _Tergeo!_**

- Obrigado Rony – disse Hermione corada.

**A varinha chupou a maior parte da graxa. Com um ar de vaidosa satisfação, Rony entregou o lenço ainda fumegando a Hermione.**

O salão riu.

Rony e Hermione continuaram corados.

**- Ah... obrigada, Rony... desculpe... – ela assoou o nariz e soluçou. – Só que é tão ho-horrível, não é? P-pouco depois de Dumbledore... P-por alguma razão, eu nunc-ca imaginei Olho-Tonto morto, ele parecia tão forte!**

**- É, eu sei – concordou Rony, dando-lhe um breve aperto. – Mas vocês sabem o que ele nos diria se estivesse aqui?**

**- V-vigilância constante – respondeu Hermione enxugando os olhos.**

- Isso mesmo – rosnou Moody altamente – VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!

**- É isso ai – concordou Rony, reforçando com um aceno de cabeça – Ele nos diria para aprender com o que lhe aconteceu. E o que aprendi foi a não confiar naquele lixo covarde do Mundungo.**

O salão deu uma risadinha.

**Hermione soltou uma risada tremida e se curvou para apanhar mais dois livros. Um segundo mais tarde, Rony puxou o braço das costas dela; Hermione tinha deixado cair _O livro monstruoso dos monstros_ no é dele. O cinto de couro que o prendia soltou-se e o livro abocanhou com força o tornozelo do garoto.**

- Droga! – gemeu Rony.

**- Desculpe, desculpe – Hermione pedia, enquanto Harry arrancava o livro da perna de Rony e tornava a amarrá-lo.**

**- Afinal, o que está fazendo com todos esses livros? – perguntou Rony, mancando de volta à cama.**

- Tentando decidir quais deles vamos levar quando formos a procura de Voldemort? – Hermione questionou.

**- Tentando decidir quais deles vamos levar conosco, quando formos procurar as Horcruxes.**

- Quase isso – riu Harry.

**- Ah, claro – disse Rony, batendo na própria testa – Esqueci que vamos liquidar Voldemort em uma biblioteca móvel.**

O salão gargalhou.

- Não sabia que você podia ser sarcástico Rony – disse Fred rindo.

- Mas pelo visto aprendeu! – disse Jorge.

**- Há-há – replicou ela, examinando o _Silabário_ – Será que... precisaremos traduzir runas? É possível... acho que é melhor levar, só por precaução.**

**Hermione jogou o livro na maior das duas pilhas e apanhou _Hogwarts, uma história._**

Harry e Rony reviraram os olhos.

**- Escutem aqui – disse Harry**

**Ele se empertigara na cama. Rony e Hermione olharam o amigo com expressões iguais que somavam resignação e desafio.**

- Lá vem ele – disse Rony.

**- Lá vem ele - comentou Rony com Hermione olhando para o teto.**

O salão riu.

- Você não muda Rony – disse Hermione.

**- Como sabíamos que iria fazer **

- Ah! – disse Hermione entendendo – nós não vamos te abandonar Harry!

**– suspirou a garota, voltando sua atenção para os livros. – Sabem, acho que vou levar _Hogwarts, uma história_. Mesmo que a gente não volte lá, acho que não me sentiria bem se não carregasse...**

Rony revirou os olhos.

**- Escutem! – repetiu Harry.**

**- Não, Harry, escute _você!_ – retorquiu Hermione – Vamos com você. Isso já ficou decidido há meses; aliás, há anos.**

**- Mas...**

**- Cala essa boca – Rony o aconselhou**

- Bom conselho – riu Sirius.

**- ... vocês têm certeza que refletiram bem? – insistiu Harry**

**- Vejamos – retrucou Hermione, batendo com o volume de _Viagens com trasgos _na pilha dos descartados, com uma expressão feroz no rosto – Estou arrumando a bagagem há dias, portanto estamos prontos para partir a qualquer momento, o que, para sua informação, exigiu feitiços extremamente complexos, para não mencionar o contrabando do estoque de Poção Polissuco de Olho-Tonto, bem debaixo do nariz da mãe de Rony.**

- Uou! Você mudou Hermione! – disse Jorge sorrindo.

- Sabíamos que você tinha salvação! – vibrou Fred com o irmão.

Hermione corou.

**"Além disso, alterei a memória dos meus pais para se convencerem de que, na realidade, são Wendell e Monica Wilkins, e que sua ambição na vida é mudar para a Austrália, o que eles já fizeram. Para dificultar que Voldemort os encontre e interrogue sobre mim... ou sobre vocês, porque, infelizmente, contei aos dois muita coisa sobre vocês."**

**"Supondo que eu sobreviva à busca das Horcruxes, procurarei mamãe e papai e desfarei o feitiço. Se não... bem, acho que lancei neles um encanto suficientemente forte para que vivam seguros e felizes como Wendell e Monica Wilkins. O casal que não sabe que tem uma filha, entendem."**

- Oh não – disse Hermione chorando.

Rony passou o braço em volta dela, dando força.

O salão ficou um pouco em silêncio.

**Os olhos de Hermione tinham se enchido novamente de lágrimas. Rony tornou a levantar da cama, a abraçá-la pelos ombros e a franzir a testa para Harry como se o repreendesse pelo sua falta de tato. Harry não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para contrapor a isso, no mínimo porque era excepcionalmente insólito Rony ensinar alguém a ter tato.**

- Oi, eu tenho um bocado de tato! – disse Rony.

- Sim, sim – disse Harry sorrindo.

**- Eu... Hermione, pelo desculpas... eu não...**

**- Não percebeu que Rony e eu temos perfeita noção do que poderá acontecer se formos com você? Pois temos. Rony, mostre ao Harry o que você já fez.**

**- Nãããh, ele acabou de comer – disse Rony.**

**- Mostra logo, ele precisa saber!**

**- Ah, tá, Harry, vem comigo.**

**Pela segunda vez, Rony parou de abraçar Hermione e saiu mancando para a porta.**

**- Anda.**

**- Por quê? – quis saber Harry, saindo do quarto e acompanhando Rony ao pequeno patamar no sótão.**

**- _Descendo!_ – murmurou Rony, apontando a varinha para o teto baixo. Um alçapão se abriu e uma escada desceu aos seus pés. Um barulho horrível, meio gemido meio sucção, saiu do buraco quadrado, juntamente com um horrível cheiro de esgoto.**

- O vampiro! – disse Gina.

**- É o seu vampiro, não é? – perguntou Harry, que nunca chegara a conhecer a criatura que, por vezes, perturbava o silêncio noturno na A Toca.**

- Você tem um vampiro? – perguntou Dino animadamente.

**- É – confirmou Rony subindo a escada – Suba para dar uma olhada nele.**

Dino quase pulava da cadeira.

**Harry seguiu o amigo pela escadinha até o minúsculo sótão. Sua cabeça e seus ombros já estava no quarto quando ele avistou a criatura enroscada ali perto no escuro, ferrada no sono com a bocarra aberta.**

**- Mas ele... parece... é normal vampiros usarem pijamas?**

- Não – disse Gina.

**- Não – respondeu Rony – Nem é normal terem cabelos ruivos e tantas espinhas.**

Hermione estava entendendo.

**Harry contemplou a coisa, ligeiramente enjoado. Na forma e no tamanho, pareceu-lhe humano e, aos seus olhos acostumados ao escuro, não havia duvida de que usava um pijama velho de Rony. Harry também não duvidara de que os vampiros, em geral, fossem viscosos e carecas, e não visivelmente cabeludos e cobertos de feias espinhas roxas.**

- Demais! – disse Dino.

**- Ele sou eu, entende? – disse Rony**

**- Não. Não entendi.**

**- Então explico lá no meu quarto, o cheiro está me incomodando. – Os dois desceram a escada, que Rony empurrou de volta ao teto, e foram se reunir a Hermione, que continuava separando livros.**

**"Quando viajarmos, o vampiro vai descer para morar no meu quarto" – disse Rony "Acho que ele está até ansioso para isso acontecer, mas é difícil saber, porque ele só sabe gemer e babar, mas acena muito com a cabeça quando se menciona a mudança. Em todo caso, ela vai se o Rony cm sarapintose. Bem bolado, hein?**

**O rosto de Harry espelhava sua perplexidade.**

**- É sim – insistiu Rony, visivelmente frustrado porque Harry não alcançara a genialidade do seu plano. – Olhe, quando nós três não aparecermos em Hogwarts, todo mundo vai pensar que Hermione e eu estamos com você, certo? O que significa que os Comensais da Morte irão direto procurar as nossas famílias para obter informações sobre o seu paradeiro.**

**- Mas, se o plano der certo, parecerá que fui viajar com os meus pais; muitas pessoas que nasceram trouxas estão falando em sumir de circulação por um tempo – esclareceu Hermione**

- Uou! – disse Harry surpreso, não imaginou que seus amigos faria tudo isso por ele.

**- Não podemos esconder a minha família inteira, iria parecer suspeito demais, além disso, eles não podem largar o emprego – explicou Rony – Então, vamos divulgar a história de que estou gravemente doente com sarapintose, razão por que não pude votar à escola se alguém vier investigar, meus pais podem mostrar o vampiro na minha cama, coberto de pústulas. Essa doença é realmente contagiosa, portanto eles não vão querer chegar muito perto. E também não fará diferença se o vampiro não puder falar nada, porque aparentemente ninguém pode, depois que o fungo ataca a úvula.**

- Perfeito, demais! – disse Remo.

**- E seus pais concordaram com esse plano? – perguntou Harry**

- A mamãe? Nunca – riu Jorge.

**- Papai, sim. Ele ajudou Fred e Jorge a transformarem o vampiro. Mamãe... bem, você já viu como ela é. Não vai aceitar que viajemos até termos partido.**

**Fez-se silencio no quarto, interrompendo apenas pela leves batidas que Hermione produzia ao jogar os livros em uma das duas pilhas.**

**Rony parou, observando-a, **

Rony corou.

**e Harry olhava de um para o outro incapaz de falar. As medidas que os amigos tinham tomado para proteger as famílias, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o convenceram de que riam acompanhá-lo e que sabiam exatamente o perigo que corriam. **

- É claro que iríamos com você aonde você for Harry – disse Hermione.

- Você sabe disso, desde o inicio – disse Rony.

O trio sorriu.

**Quis manifestar o quanto isto significava para ele, mas simplesmente não encontrava palavras que fossem expressivas o suficiente.**

Gina segurou a mãe de Harry.

- Sabemos agora Harry – disse Hermione sorrindo.

Rony a acompanhou no sorriso.

**No silêncio, ouviram o ruído abafado dos gritos da Srª Weasley quatro andares abaixo.**

**- Gina provavelmente deixou uma poeirinha em uma droga qualquer de porta-guardanapos – comentou Rony – Não sei por que os Delacour inventaram de chegar dois dias antes do casamento. **

**- A irmã de Fleur vai ser dama de honra, precisa estar aqui para o ensaio e é jovem de mais para viajar sozinha – explicou Hermione examinando indecisa o _Como dominar um espírito agourento._**

**- Bom, ter hóspedes não vai melhorar os níveis de estresse da mamãe – comentou Rony**

- Óbvio – disse Fred.

**- O que realmente precisamos decidir – disse Hermione, atirando o _Teoria da defesa em magia_ em uma lata de lixo sem olhá-lo duas vezes e apanhando _Uma avaliação da educação em magia na Europa_ – é para onde iremos ao sair daqui. Eu sei que você disse que quer ir a Godric´s Hollow primeiro, Harry, e entendo o motivo, mas... bem... não devíamos dar prioridades às Horcruxes?**

- Sim! – disse Harry.

**- Se soubéssemos onde encontrar alguma Horcruxes, eu concordaria com você **

Eles riram da resposta de Harry.

**– respondeu Harry, sem acreditar que Hermione entendesse, de fato, o seu desejo de retornar a Godric´s Hollow. O tumulo dos seus pais era apenas uma parte do atrativo: Ele tinha uma forte sensação, embora inexplicável, que o vilarejo lhe forneceria algumas respostas. Talvez fosse simplesmente porque ali ele sobrevivera à Maldição da Morte lançada por Voldemort...**

- Bem, eu acho que você tem razão de querer voltar ali – disse Gina.

**...agora que enfrentava o desafio de repetir o feito, sentia-se atraído ao lugar onde tudo acontecera, buscando compreendê-lo.**

- Oh, respostas seriam ótimo – disse Harry.

**- Você não acha possível que Voldemort esteja mantendo Godric´s Hollow sob vigilância? – arriscou Hermione – Talvez espere que você volte para visitar o túmulo dos seus pais, uma vez que está livre para ir aonde quiser.**

- Será? – Simas perguntou.

**A idéia não ocorrera a Harry...**

- Claro que não – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**... E, enquanto se concentrava para contra-argumentar, Rony se manifestou, obviamente seguindo um fluxo independente de pensamentos.**

Eles riram.

**- E esse tal R.A.B. **

- RAB? – Sirius perguntou – eu já ouvi isso antes!

**– disse ele – Sabe, aquele que roubou o verdadeiro medalhão?**

**Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.**

**- Ele disse no bilhete que ia destruir o medalhão, não foi?**

**Harry puxou sua mochila para perto e tirou de dentro à falsa Horcrux contendo o bilhete de R.A.B.**

**- _"Roubei a horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder_" – leu Harry em voz alta**

- Então alguém descobriu sobre elas antes de vocês – disse Luna serenamente – não fica mais fácil, assim?

- Fica sim – concordou Hermione surpresa.

**- Então, e se ele de _fato_ a destruiu? – perguntou Rony**

**- Ou ela – interrompeu-o Hermione.**

**- O que seja, seria uma amenos para se preocupar! – concluiu Rony.**

- Na verdade não. Não sabemos se ele descobriu – Rony discordou de si mesmo.

**- Mas ainda iríamos tentar rastrear o medalhão verdadeiro, não? – quis saber Hermione – Para descobrir se foi ou não destruído.**

- Exatamente!

**- E quando o encontrarmos, como é que se destrói uma Horcrux? – perguntou Rony**

- Eu gostaria de descobrir – disse Sirius, meio pálido.

**- Bem – começou Hermione -, andei pesquisando.**

- Eu nunca pensaria que você estivesse pesquisando Hermione – disse Gina fingindo surpresa.

**- Como? – admirou-se Harry – Achei que não Haia livros sobre Horcruxes na biblioteca.**

**- Não havia – esclareceu Hermione corando – Dumbledore retirou todos, mas... mas não os destruiu.**

**Rony se sentou na cama de olhos arregalados.**

**- Pelas calças de Merlim, como foi que você conseguiu pôr a mão nesses livros sobre Horcruxes?**

Hermione corou.

**- Eu... não foi roubando!**

Harry e Rony riram.

** – respondeu ela, olhando de Harry para Rony com um ar de desespero – Eles continuaram a ser livros da biblioteca, mesmo que Dumbledore os tenha retirado das prateleiras. Enfim, se ele realmente não quisesse que ninguém os pegasse, tenho certeza de que teria dificultado muito mais...**

- Não fique enrolando – disse Gina.

**- Não fique enrolando – exclamou Rony**

Os dois coraram.

**- Bem, foi fácil – disse Hermione com uma vozinha humilde – Lancei um Feitiço Convocatório. Sabem: _Accio!_ E eles saíram voando pela janela do gabinete de Dumbledore para o dormitório das garotas.**

- Uou! – disseram os gêmeos.

- Srtª Granger! – exclamou Minerva surpresa.

**- Mas quando foi que você fez isso? – perguntou Harry, olhando para a amiga ao mesmo tempo assombrado e incrédulo. **

**- Logo depois do... funeral – respondeu ela com uma vozinha ainda mais humilde – Logo depois de combinarmos que iríamos deixar a escola para procurar as Horcruxes. Quando voltei para apanhar minhas coisas, me... simplesmente me ocorreu que, quanto mais soubéssemos sobre o assunto, melhor seria, e eu estava sozinha, lá em cima... então tente... e funcionou. Eles entraram voando direto pela janela aberta e eu... eu os guardei no malão.**

**A garota engoliu seco e, então, justificou suplicante:**

**- Não acredito que Dumbledore se zangasse, não vamos usar a informação para fazer uma Horcruxes, não é?**

- Claro que não, Srtª Granger – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

**-Você está nos ouvindo reclamar? – perguntou Rony – Afinal, onde estão esses livros?**

**Hermione procurou um pouco e tirou da pilha um grande livro, encadernado em couro preto já desbotado. Fez uma cara de nojo e estendeu-o cautelosamente como se fosse uma coisa recém-morta.**

- Urgh! – disse Hermione.

**- Esse é o que dá instruções explicitas para se preparar uma Horcrux: _Segredo das Artes Mias Tenebrosas_. É um livro horrível, realmente assustador, cheio de feitiços malignos. Fico pensando quando foi que Dumbledore o retirou da biblioteca... se foi só quando se tornou diretor. Aposto como Voldemort copiou dele todas as instruções de que precisava.**

**- Por que então precisou perguntar a Slughorn como preparar uma Horcrux, se já tinha lido o livro? – perguntou Rony.**

- Quem é Slughorn? – Rony perguntou.

- Um antigo professor de poções – disse Dumbledore.

- Pena que ele saiu – murmurou Harry.

**- Ele só procurou o professor para saber o que acontecia quando a pessoa subdividia a alma em sete pedaços. – disse Harry**

- Sete pedaços? – exclamaram os alunos pálidos.

- Uma já seria ruim, mas sete? – Hermione perguntou pálida.

- Ele não mede nada para conseguir o que quer – disse Harry.

- Mas dividir a alma em sete pedaços? – Rony exclamou – isso é um... Um... Não tem palavras!

- Ele é Voldemort – disse Harry.

**- Dumbledore tinha certeza de que Riddle já sabia fazer uma Horcrux na época em que foi à sala de Slughorn. Acho que você tem razão, Hermione, é muito provável que tenha sido daí que ele tirou as informações.**

- Hermione está sempre certa – disse Neville.

**- E quanto mais eu leio - continuou Hermione -, mais terrível a idéia me parece, e menos acredito que ele tenha realmente feito seis. O livro alerta para a instabilidade que a pessoa causa ao restante da alma dividindo-a, e isso para se fazer apenas uma Horcruxe!**

**Harry lembrou-se de Dumbledore ter dito que Voldemort ultrapassara a "esfera da maldade normal".**

- Ele ultrapassou todos os limites da maldade – disse Gina.

**- E não tem jeito de reintegrar todas as partes? – perguntou Rony**

**- Tem – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso inexpressivo – mas causaria uma dor alucinante.**

- Mas, se ele já sofreu com a dor de criar, ele não ligaria de sentir a dor pra desfazer, sentiria? – Lilá perguntou pálida

**- Por quê? Como se faz? – quis saber Harry.**

- Remorso – disse Luna serenamente.

**- Remorso.**

- Como você sabe? – Rony perguntou.

- O remorso é a chave para a liberdade das trevas – Luna disse sonhadoramente.

O salão a olhou surpresa.

**- Esclareceu Hermione – A pessoa precisa estar, de fato, arrependida do que fez. Tem um pé de página. Pelo que diz, a dor do processo pode destruí-la. Não sei por quê, não consigo ver Voldemort fazendo isso, e vocês?**

- Não – respondeu o salão.

**- Não – respondeu Rony antes que Harry o fizesse – E o livro diz como destruir as Horcruxes?**

**- Diz – confirmou Hermione, agora virando as frágeis páginas como se examinasse entranhas em decomposição -, porque avisa aos bruxos das trevas que os feitiços com que se protegem têm que ser excepcionalmente fortes. De tudo que li, o que Harry fez com o diário de Riddle foi uma das poucas maneiras infalíveis de destruir uma Horcrux. **

- O que, furar com uma presa de basilisco? – Harry perguntou.

**- O que, furar com uma presa de basilisco? – perguntou Harry**

- O diário era uma horcruxe? – Gina perguntou pálida.

- Parece que sim – disse Harry igualmente pálido.

Gina estava cada vez mais pálida. Harry a abraçou pelos ombros.

**- Ah, bom, que sorte a gente ter um estoque tão grande de presas de basilisco – comentou Rony – Eu estava me perguntando o que íamos fazer com elas.**

O salão caiu na gargalha.

- Meu irmãozinho, você está chegando lá! – riu Jorge.

- Você é a alma desse trio – disse Fred rindo.

Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas.

** Uma presa de basilisco – explicou Hermione pacientemente – Tem que ser alguma coisa tão destrutiva que a Horcrux não possa se auto-restaurar. O veneno de basilisco só tem um antídoto, e é incrivelmente raro...**

- lágrimas de fênix – disse Harry.

**-... lágrimas de fênix – disse Harry**

- Como você sabe disso? – Sirius perguntou.

- De um jeito que eu prefiro não lembrar – disse Harry, ainda abraçando Gina.

**- Exatamente – confirmou Hermione – O problema é que a há pouquíssimas substancias tão destrutivas quanto o veneno de basilisco, e são todas muito perigosas para se carregar por ai. Mas é um problema que precisaremos resolver, porque romper, quebrar ou moer uma Horcrux não adianta. É preciso deixá-la sem possibilidade de se restaurar por magia.**

**- Mas, se a gente destrói o objeto em que está guardada – perguntou Rony -, por que o fragmento de alma não pode se mudar para outro lugar?**

**- Porque uma Horcrux é o absoluto oposto de um ser humano.** **Ao perceber que Harry e Rony pareciam confusos, **

- Eles sempre ficam assim – ela disse sorrindo.

**Hermione se apressou a explicar:**

**- Vejam, se eu apanhasse uma espada neste minuto e transpassasse você, eu não danificaria sua alma.**

**- O que, com certeza, seria realmente um consolo para mim – disse Rony**

Alguns riram.

**Harry riu.**

**- Devia ser mesmo! Mas o que quero demonstrar é que, seja o que for que aconteça ao seu corpo, sua alma continuara ilesa. Mas com uma Horcrux é o contrário. O fragmento de alma depende do objeto que o contém, do seu corpo encantado, para sobreviver. Do contrário, não sobreviverá.**

**- Aquele diário deu a impressão de morrer quando eu o perfurei – disse Harry, lembrando-se da tinta que jorrou como sangue de suas páginas e os gritos do fragmento de alma de Voldemort ao desaparecer.**

Gina ficou ainda mais pálida, e Harry a puxou para mais perto de si.

**- E, uma vez que o Dário foi completamente destruído, o fragmento nele contido não pode sobreviver. Gina tentou se livrar do diário antes de você, jogando-o no vaso e dando descarga, mas, obviamente, ele voltou novo em folha.**

- Por isso que não funcionou – murmurou Gina.

**- Espera ai – disse Rony franzindo a testa – O pedacinho de alma naquele diário estava possuindo a Gina, não? Como é isso, então?**

- Desculpe Gina – disse Rony na mesma hora ao ver a irmã prestes a desmaiar.

- Tudo bem, Rony.

**- Enquanto o objeto mágico continuar intacto, o pedacinho de alma nele pode entrar em uma pessoa e tornar a sair se ela chegar muito perto do objeto. Não precisa segurá-lo muito tempo, não é o toque que importa – acrescentou ela, antes que Rony pudesse falar – É a proximidade emocional. Gina abriu o coração para o diário, tornando-se, assim, incrivelmente vulnerável. A pessoa se mete em apuros quando se apega demais ou passa a depender de uma Horcrux.**

- Ele estava fazendo exatamente o que, com a Gina? – Fred perguntou baixinho para Hermione.

- Ele a possuiu, como eu expliquei no livro, Gina se abriu para o diário, ficando vulnerável e ele se aproveitou disso – ela explicou para ele.

As orelhas de Fred ficaram vermelhas.

**- Fico imaginando como foi que Dumbledore destruiu o anel – disse Harry – Por que não perguntou a ele? Realmente nunca...**

**Sua voz foi morrendo: pensou nas muitas coisas que deveria ter perguntado a Dumbledore e como, desde sua morte, lhe parecia que tinha desperdiçado tantas oportunidades, enquanto o diretor era vivo, para descobrir mais... descobrir tudo...**

**O silêncio foi quebrado quando a porta do quarto de escancarou, produzindo um estrondo de sacudir as paredes. Hermione gritou e deixou cair o _Segredo das Artes Mais Tenebrosas_; Bichento disparou para baixo da cama, bufando indignado. Rony pulou da cama, escorreu em uma embalagem velha de sapos de chocolate e bateu a cabeça na parede oposta, **

O salão riu.

**e Harry, instintivamente, se jogou para apanhar a varinha antes de perceber que estava vendo a Srª Weasley, que tinha os cabelos revoltos e o rosto contorcido de raiva.**

- Isso não vai ser bom – disse Rony de olhos arregalados.

**- Lamento interromper essa reuniãozinha intima – vociferou ela, com a voz trêmula – Tenho certeza de que vocês precisam de descanso... mas há presentes de casamento empilhados no meu quarto que precisam ser separados, e tive a impressão de que vocês concordaram em ajudar.**

**- Ah, sim – respondeu Hermione aterrorizada, levantando-se depressa e fazendo os livros voarem para todos os lados – Ajudaremos... pedimos desculpas...**

- Ela pode ser assustadora – murmurou Jorge.

**Com um olhar aflito para Harry e Rony, a garota saiu correndo do quarto atrás da Srª Weasley.**

**- É como se a gente fosse um elfo doméstico – queixou-se Rony em voz baixa, ainda massageando a cabeça e saindo com Harry atrás das duas – Só que sem a satisfação no trabalho.**

- Ronald Weasley! – disse Hermione indignada.

- Eu ainda não disse isso!

- É bom você não dizer!

**Quanto mais cedo esse casamento terminar, mais feliz eu vou ficar.**

- Todos – concordou Fred.

**- É – concordou Harry -, então não teremos mais nada para fazer exceto procurar Horcruxes... vai parecer até que estamos de férias, não é?**

O trio riu sombriamente.

**Rony começou a rir, mas, ao ver a enorme pilha de presentes de casamento que os esperava no quarto da Srª Weasley, parou no ato.**

**Os Delacour chegaram na manhã seguinte às onze hora. A essa altura, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina já estavam sentindo certa raiva da família de Fleur;**

- Todos ficariam – disse Simas.

**Foi de má vontade que Rony subiu as escadas batendo os pés para calçar meias iguais e Harry tentou abaixar os cabelos.**

- Você ainda não entendeu que o seu cabelo não tem jeito Harry? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

Harry murmurou alguma coisa em resposta.

Gina sorriu. Era exatamente assim que ela gostava.

**Quando foram considerados bem arrumados, os garotos saíram em fila para esperar as visitas no quintal batido de sol.**

**Harry nunca vira a casa tão arrumada. Os caldeirões enferrujados e as botas velhas que, em geral, coalhavam a escada para a porta dos fundos tinham desaparecido e sido substituídos por dois grandes vasos com arbustos tremulantes a cada lado da porta; embora não houvesse brisa, as folhas balançavam preguiçosamente, produzindo um belo efeito ondulante. As galinhas tinham sido trancadas no galinheiro, o quintal varrido e o jardim anexo fora despojado das folhas velhas, podado e, de um modo geral, cuidado, embora Harry, que o preferia sem trato, achasse que o jardim parecia abandonado sem o seu contingente normal de gnomos saltitantes.**

- O que aconteceu com a nossa Toca? – os Weasleys perguntaram horrizados.

**O garoto perdera a noção da quantidade de feitiços de segurança que tinham sido lançados sobre A Toca, tanto pela Ordem quanto pelo Ministério; só sabia que tinham inviabilizado a possibilidade de alguém viajar por magia até ali. O Sr. Weasley, portanto, fora esperar os Delacour no alto de um morro próximo, onde a família chegaria por Chave de Portal. O primeiro sinal de sua aproximação foi uma gargalhada anormalmente aguda, dada pelo Sr. Weasley, soubesse depois, que apareceu ao portão em seguida, carregando malas à frente de uma bela loura de longas vestes verde-folha, que só poderia ser a mãe de Fleur.**

**- _Maman!_ – exclamou Fleur, correndo para abraçá-la – _Papa!_**

**O Sr. Delacour não era nem de longe atraente como sua mulher; era uma cabeça mais baixo que ela, além de extremamente gordo, e usava uma barbicha pontuda e preta. Parecia, contudo, uma pessoa bem-humorada. Sacudindo-se nas botas de salto em direção à Srª Weasley, ele lhe aplicou dois beijos em cada bochecha, deixando-a perturbada.**

Eles riram.

**-_ Vocês tiverram tante trrabalhe_ – disse ele com sua voz grave –_ Fleur nos contou qu´ andarram trrabalhando muite mesme._**

**- Ah, não foi nada, absolutamente nada – gorjeou a Srª Weasley – Não foi trabalho algum!**

- Não, imagina, nenhum! – disse Rony com sarcasmo.

**Rony aliviou sua frustração mirando um pontapé em um gnomo que estava espiando atrás de uma dos vasos com arbustos tremulantes.**

- Ronald!

**- _Minhe carra senhorra!_ – replicou o Sr. Delacour, ainda segurando a mão da Srª Weasley entre as suas, muito gorduchas, e dando-lhe um radiante sorriso – _Nos sentimes muite horrrades com a eminente união de nosses famílies! Deixe-me arpresentarr-lhe minhe mulherr, Apolline._**

**Madame Delacour adiantou-se como se deslizasse e se curvou para beijar a Srª Weasley também.**

**- _Enchantée_ – disse ela – _Se marrido esteve me contando histórrias muite diverrtidas!_**

**O Sr. Weasley soltou uma risada exagerada; a Srª Weasley lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez calar-se imediatamente e assumir uma expressão mais apropriada a uma visita a um amigo doente no hospital.**

O salão caiu na gargalhada.

**- _E, naturralmente já conhecem minhe filhinea Gabrrielle!_- disse Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle era uma Fleur em miniatura; onze anos, cabelos louros platinados, a garota dirigiu um sorriso ofuscante à Srª Weasley, abraçou-a e, pestanejando, lançou um olhar intenso a Harry. Gina pigarreou alto.**

- Quem está com ciúme – cantarolaram os gêmeos.

Harry e Gina coraram.

- Acho que a Gininha! – disse Fred.

**- Então, entrem , por favor! – convidou a Srª Weasley animada levando-os para dentro, depois de muitos "não, por favor!" e "Primeiro os senhores!" e "De maneira alguma!".**

**Os Delacour, eles não tardaram a perceber, que eram hóspedes prestativos e agradáveis. Mostravam-se satisfeitos com tudo e desejosos de ajudar nos preparativos do casamento. Monsieur Delacour considerou tudo, desde a distribuição de lugares até os sapatos das damas de honra, "_chamant"._ Madame Delacour era uma talentosa com feitiços domésticos e deixou o forno limpo em segundos; Gabrielle seguia a irmã mais velha pela casa, tentando ajudar no que pudesse, tagarelando em um francês muito rápido.**

**Embaixo, A Toca não fora construída para acomodar tanta gente. O casal Weasley agora estava dormindo na sala de visitas depois de calar os protestos de Monsieur e Madame Delacour e insistir que os dois ocupassem seu quarto. Gabrielle ia dormir com Fleur no antigo quarto de Percy, e Gui dividiria o quarto com Carlinhos, seu padrinho de casamento, quando ele chegasse da Romênia. As oportunidades de se reunirem para fazer planos praticamente deixaram de existir, e foi por desespero de Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram a se oferecer para dar comida às galinhas só para fugir da casa demasiado cheia.**

- Ela deve estar lotada!

**- Nem assim ela vai nos deixar em paz! – reclamou Rony, quando a segunda tentativa de se encontrarem no quintal foi frustrada pelo aparecimento da Srª Weasley, carregando um grande cesto de roupa lavada nos braços.**

O salão riu.

- Ela não vai deixar vocês conversarem – afirmou Remo.

**- Ah, ótimo, vocês já alimentaram as galinhas – disse ao se aproximar – É melhor prendê-las outra vez no galinheiro antes que os homens cheguem amanhã... para armar a tenda para o casamento – explicou, parando e se apoiando à parede da casa. Ela parecia exausta: Tendas Mágicas Millamant... eles são muito bons. Gui vai acompanhá-los... é melhor você não sair da casa enquanto estiverem aqui, Harry. Devo confessar que complica bastante organizar um casamento, com tantos feitiços de segurança pela propriedade.**

**- Lamento muito – respondeu Harry com humildade.**

- Não lamente!

**- Ah, não seja tolo, querido – exclamou a Srª Weasley imediatamente – Não quis me referir... bem, a sua segurança é muito mais importante! Aliás, eu estava pensando em lhe perguntar como vai querer comemorar o seu aniversário, Harry. Afinal, dezessete anos é uma data importante...**

- Você está prestes a atingir a maior idade – murmurou Sirius.

**- Não quero incomodar – disse Harry depressa, imaginando a pressão adicional que isso traria a todos – Realmente, Srª Weasley um jantar normal seria ótimo... é a véspera do casamento...**

**- Ah, bem, se você tem certeza, querido. Vou convidar Remo e Tonks...**

- Não podem faltar Remo e Tonks Lupin! – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Almofadinhas!

**..., posso? E Hagrid?**

**- Seria ótimo. Mas, por favor, não se incomode demais.**

**- Não, não mesmo... não será incomodo...**

**A bruxa lhe lançou um olhar demorado e inquisitivo, depois sorriu com certa tristeza e, se aprumando, afastou-se. Harry observou-a acenar a varinha quando se aproximou do varal, fazendo as roupas úmidas se erguerem no ar para se pendurarem, e, de repente, foi invadido por uma de remoro pela inconveniência e o pesar que estava lhe causando.**

- Fim – disse Tonks – quem vai ler?

- Eu – pediu Luna. – _O testamento de Dumbledore._

__**Oie**

**Eu estou tão triste escrevendo isso!**

**Mas eu espero que gostem do *ultimo* capitulo da história.**

**Planejo trazê-la de volta dia 18/02/12!**

**Bj**


	14. Pedido da autora

Oiiiiiii

Isso é um pedido da autora que ama vocês!

Eu, linda e maravilhosa, *metida* queria pedir, de umilde vontade, pra vocês que gostam de nova geração do Harry Potter, para que lessem a minha nova Fic.

Bad Reputation.

Ela é mais ou menos assim:

**Rosa Weasley, Melissa Malfoy, Mary Watson, Scorpio Malfoy, Alvo Potte e Hugo Weasley estudam em Hogwarts Internato School.**

**Lá eles mentem, vao pra festas e bebem. Vivem uma vida de reis e rainhas.**

**São ricos e poderosos.**

**Mas as paixões, os corações, as intrigas são ainda maiores.**

PS: Ela é UA. Ou seja, sem magia, poções feitiços, varinhas, e bruxos mals!

kkkkkkk

Bj


	15. Uma homenagem a Lílian E Potter

**Dia 30/01/1960**

Esse foi o dia em que Lílian Evans Potter nascera. Uma pessoa simples e comum, que na verdade era bruxa.

Uma bruxa brilhante.

Em Hogwarts, uma aluna exemplar e amiga.

Namorou, casou com Tiago Potter, dando assim vida a Harry Tiago Potter, o nosso herói favorito.

Obrigada a se esconder, pois corria risco de vida, Lílian morava em Godric´s Hollow, com seu marido, Tiago e seu filho Harry.

E no dia **31/10/1981** dera a sua vida, pela vida de seu filho, Harry.

Assassinada por Lord Voldemort, Lílian se foi para um mundo melhor e sem guerra.

Mas carregou para sempre, o carinho e o amor por seu filho, Harry.

E aqui estou eu, agradecendo a essa mulher que dera a sua vida por seu filho, que preferiu morrer a perder Harry.

Lílian Evans Potter, para sempre nos nossos corações.


	16. Aviso Rebelde

**Novidade bombástica !**

**Rebelde está de volta!**

****Eu aqui, VicBlackPotter ire voltar com Rebelde ! Eu estou com tempo e resolvi voltar a escrever a história.

Vou continuar de onde eu parei, cumprir o castigo em Hogsmead, que não será realmente um castigo graças a Sirius.

Está de volta dia 18/02/12 junto com Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor e Hogwarts Lê !

Bj

PS: LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw - o teu msn não apareceu no review, então, quando for comentar, deixa ele entre espaços. tipo v i c k y n h a 9 7 h o t m a i l . c o m - esse é o meu.

Bj


	17. O Testamento de Dumbledore

**Oi  
>Voltei gente linda do meu coração.<br>Eu agradeço a vocês que estavam esperando pela volta da história, e aqui está, um capitulo quentinho e no ponto.  
>E bora pra leitura...<strong>

**Capitulo oito – O TESTAMENTO DE DUMBLEDORE**

- Fim – disse Tonks – quem vai ler?

- Eu – pediu Luna. – _O testamento de Dumbledore._

**Ele estava caminhando por uma estrada montanhosa, à luz fria e azulada do alvorecer. Muito abaixo, envolta em névoa, via-se a sombra de uma aldeia. O homem que ele procurava estaria lá? O homem de quem ele precisava tanto que nem conseguia pensar em muito mais, o homem que guardava a resposta para o seu problema...**

- O que foi? Onde vocês estão? – Neville perguntou confuso.

- Acho que estou tendo uma visão – disse Harry.

**- Ei, acorde.**

**Harry abriu os olhos. Estava novamente no sótão, deitado na cama de armar, no encardido quarto de Rony.**

- Oi!

- Desculpe!

**O sol ainda não nascera e o quarto ainda estava escuro. Pichitinho dormia com a cabeça sob sua asinha.**

- AAHHHH! – disseram as meninas.

**A cicatriz na testa de Harry formigava.**

- Eu odeio isso!

**- Você estava falando enquanto dormia.**

**- Estava?**

**- Hum-hum. Gregorovitch. Você ficou repetindo Gregorovitch.**

**Harry estava sem óculos; o rosto de Rony lhe parecia meio borrado.**

**- Quem é Gregorovitch?**

**- Não sei, sei? Você é que estava falando.**

- Isso me ajudou tanto Rony!

- Quando precisar!

**Harry esfregou a testa, pensando. Tinha uma vaga idéia de que ouvira o nome antes, mas não consegui lembrar onde.**

- O Torneio Tribruxo – Harry se lembrou

- Como? – Hermione perguntou

- A varinha do Krum – careta de Rony – foi Gregorovitch quem fabricou.

- Sério? – Hermione perguntou.

- Oh, você não sabia? Achei que eram amigos e ele lhe contava tudo – disse Rony secamente.

- Nós não contamos tudo um para o outro Rony! E pare de falar assim!

**- Acho que Voldemort está procurando por ele.**

**- Coitado – comentou Rony com veemência**

O salão riu sombriamente.

**Harry sentou-se, ainda esfregando a cicatriz, agora completamente acordado. Tentou se lembrar exatamente do que vira no sonho, mas tudo o que lhe veio à mente foi um horizonte montanhoso e os contornos de um lugarejo aninhado em um vale profundo.**

**- Acho que ele está no exterior.**

**- Quem, Gregorovitch?**

- Não, Voldemort.

**- Voldemort. Acho que está em algum lugar no exterior. Não parecia a Inglaterra.**

- Alguma coisa ele está fazendo – disse Harry.

**- Você acha que estava lendo a mente dele outra vez?**

**Rony pareceu preocupado.**

- Claro que eu estaria! O cara de cobra estava na sua mente!

**- Faz um favor, não comenta com a Hermione.**

- Harry!

- Foi mal!

**- pediu Harry – Não sei como é que ela espera que eu pare de ver coisas quando estou dormindo...**

- Mas você deveria tentar – disse Remo – a Oclumância é bastante útil, especialmente nesse caso.

**Ele ergueu os olhos para a gaiola de Pichitinho, pensando... Por que lhe pareceu reconhecer o nome Gregorovitch?**

**- Acho – disse lentamente – que tem alguma coisa com quadribol. Há uma ligação, mas não consigo... não consigo saber qual é.**

**- Quadribol? – exclamou Rony = Será que você não está pensando em Gorgovitch?**

- Quem?

**- Quem?**

**- Dragomir Gorgovitch, o artilheiro, teve o passe comprado pelo Chudley Cannons há dois anos por um preço recorde. É também recordista do maior número de goles perdidas em uma só temporada.**

- Não me admira que o Chudley Cannons o comprou – disse Simas.

- Ei – disseram Rony e Sirius

- Você também é Cannons? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro!

- Aleluia alguém com juízo!

- Ou dois sem nenhum juízo – disse Remo sorrindo.

**- Não, decididamente não estou pensando em Gorgovitch.**

**- Eu também tento não pensar. Enfim, Feliz Aniversário.**

- Feliz Aniversário – gritaram todos.

- Eu não estou de aniversário, sabe!

- Mas ali sim! E não reclama – disse Gina.

**- Uau... tem razão, tinha me esquecido!**

- Só você mesmo pra esquecer seu próprio aniversário – riu Hermione

- Ele sempre esquece? – perguntou Neville.

- Normalmente sim – disse Rony

Eles riram.

**Fiz dezessete anos!**

- Aleluia – disse Harry!

**Harry apanhou a varinho do lado da cama de armar, apontou-a para a escrivaninha cheia onde deixara seus óculos e ordenou:**

**- _Accio óculos!_ – embora eles estivessem apenas trinta centímetros de distância, havia algo extremamente prazeroso em ver os óculos voando em sua direção,**

Remo e Sirius caíram na gargalhada.

- Seu pai, fez a mesma coisa – gargalhou Remo.

- Até lhe espetar os olhos! – disse Sirius.

**Pelo menos até lhe espetarem os olhos.**

- Viu! – riu Sirius.

**- Legal! – riu Rony.**

**Contente com a remoção, Harry fez os pertences de Rony voarem pelo quarto e acordou Pichitinho, que bateu as asas alvoroçado na gaiola. Harry também experimentou amarra os cordões do tênis usando magia (o nós resultante precisou de vários minutos para ser desfeito manualmente) e, por puro prazer, mudou as vestes cor de laranja para azul berrante nos pôsteres de Rony dos Chudley Cannons.**

- Harry! – disse Rony indignado

- Foi mal – disse Harry rindo

**- Mas eu desabotoaria a braguilha com a mão – aconselhou Rony rindo, fazendo com que Harry imediatamente verificasse.**

Harry corou enquanto eles riram.

**- Tome o seu presente. Abra-o aqui, não é pra minha mãe ver.**

- O que será que tem ali? – perguntou Hermione suspeita.

**- Um livro? – admirou-se Harry, ao receber o embrulho retangular – Foge um pouco à tradição, não?**

**- Não é um livro comum – comentou Rony – É ouro puro. _Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas._**

- Acho que você nunca abriu – disse Gina.

Rony emburrou.

**Explica tudo que você precisa saber sobre garotas. Se eu ao menos tivesse lido no ano passado, saberia exatamente como me livrar de Lilá **

- Você disse Lilá? – Hermione perguntou irritada.

- Ele disse eu! – falou Lilá animada.

- Mas ele disse que iria ler pra saber exatamente como se livrar de você – observou Hermione friamente.

**e como engrenar com a...**

- Hermione – disse Gina baixinho.

**Bem, Fred e Jorge me deram um exemplar, e aprendi um bocado. Você vai ficar surpreso, não trata só de feitiços com varinhas.**

**Quando chegaram à cozinham encontraram uma pilha de presentes aguardando sobre a mesa. Gui e Monsieur Delacour estavam terminando o café da manhã, e a Srª Weasley conversava com eles enquanto cuidava da frigideira.**

**- Arthur me pediu para lhe desejar felicidades pelo seu décimo sétimo aniversário, Harry – disse a Srª Weasley abrindo um radiante sorriso – Precisou sair cedo para o trabalho, voltará para o jantar. O presente de cima é o nosso.**

**Harry se sentou, apanhou o embrulho quadrado que ela apontara e abriu-o. dentro havia um relógio de pulso muito parecido com o que a Srª Weasley e o marido tinham dado a Rony aos dezessete anos: era de ouro e tinha estrelas girando no mostrador em vez de ponteiros.**

**- È tradição das a um bruxo um relógio quando ele atinge a maioridade – explicou ela, observando-o ansiosamente do fogão – Não é exatamente novo com o de Rony, pertenceu ao meu irmão, Fabiano, e ele não era muito cuidadoso com os seus pertences, tem um amassado na parte de trás, mas...**

**O resto do discurso se perdeu; Harry se levantou e abraçou-a.**

- Você é tão fofo Harry – disse Gina fazendo ele corar

**Tentou colocar muitas coisas não ditas naquele abraço e ela talvez tenha entendido, porque afagou seu rosto, sem graça, e quando o garoto a largou acenou com a varinha mio a esmo e fez mio pacote de bacon saltar da frigideira para o chão.**

- A mamãe deve ter ficado realmente sem graça – comentou Rony.

- AH! – disseram as meninas.

**- Feliz aniversário Harry – desejou Hermione, entrando apressada na cozinha e acrescentando o seu presente ao topo da pilha – não é muita coisa, mas espero que goste, que foi que você deu a ele? – perguntou a Rony, que pareceu não tê-la ouvido.**

Os Grifinórios riram.

**- Anda logo, abre o presente da Hermione! – disse Rony**

- Nem ficou obvio – riu Hermione.

**A garota comprara um novo bisbilhoscópio para Harry. Os outros embrulhos continham um barbeador encantado de Gui e Fleur (_"Ah, sim, isse vai lhe darr o barrbearr mais suave qu´ você já fez"_assegurou-lhe Monsieur Delacour, _"mas você prrecisa dizerr exatamente o que querr... de outrre mode vai se verr com menos pelos do que gostarria...")_**

Harry arregalou os olhos pensado nisso.

**Bombons do casal Delacour e uma enorme caixa com as últimas Gemialidades Weasley, de Fred e Jorge.**

- Nós conseguimos! – vibraram os gêmeos fazendo uma dancinha da vitória.

- O que? – Ana Abbot perguntou.

- Eles conseguiram abrir a loja de logros que eles tanto querem – explicou Gina.

Os gêmeos ainda dançavam.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione não se demoraram à mesa, porque a chagada de Madame Delacour, Fleur e Gabrielle deixou a cozinha muito cheia e desconfortável.**

**- Eu guardo isso pra você – disse Hermione animada, tirando os presentes do braço de Harry, enquanto os três voltavam para o andar de cima – Quase terminei, só estou esperando suas calças acabarem de lavar, Rony...**

Rony e Hermione coraram.

- Tente não dizer isso – pediu Rony.

**A resposta engrolada de Rony foi interrompida pela abertura de uma porta no primeiro andar.**

**- Harry, você pode vir aqui um instante?**

**Era Gina.**

- Epa – disse Sirius animado.

Harry e Gina já coraram.

**Rony parou abruptamente,**

- Novidade – disse Gina

**Mas Hermione agarrou-o pelo cotovelo e puxou-o escada a cima.**

- Outra novidade – disse Harry.

**Nervoso, Harry entrou com Gina no quarto.**

Sirius sorriu malicioso.

**Nunca estivera ali antes. **(Graças a Merlin – exclamou um Rony aliviado)** Era pequeno, mas claro.**

**Em uma parede, havia um grande pôster da banda bruxa Esquisitonas e, na outra, uma foto de Guga Jones, capitã do time de quadribol Harpias de Holyhead. **

- Vocês dois torcem pro mesmo time! – disse Hermione sorrindo.

**A escrivaninha ficava de frente para a janela aberta, por onde se via o pomar onde ele e Gina tinha certa vez jogando quadribol em duplas com Rony e Hermione, e que agora acolhia uma tenda branco-pérola. A bandeira dourado no alto alcançava a janela de Gina.**

- Bem que essas descrições podia parar e você podia partir logo pra ação – comentou Sirius.

Harry e Gina coraram violentamente.

**A garota ergueu o rosto para Harry, tomou fôlego e disse:**

**- Feliz décimo sétimo!**

**- Ah... obrigado.**

**Ela continuou encarando-o com firmeza; ele, no entanto, achou difícil sustentar aquele olhar; era o mesmo que tentar ficar uma luz brilhante.**

Gina sorriu.

**- Bonita vista – disse sem graça, apontando a janela**

**Gina não passou recibo. Ele não podia culpá-la.**

**- Não consegui pensar no que lhe dar. - começou**

**- Você não tinha que me dar nada.**

- Mas aposto que você vai gostar do presente – disse Dino.

**A garota ignorou isso também.**

**- Não sabia o que poderia ser útil. Nada muito grande, porque você não poderia levar na viagem.**

**Ele experimentou olhá-la. Gina não estava chorosa.**

- Porque eu estaria?

**Essa era uma das suas qualidades: raramente chorava. **

Cho ficou ofendida.

**Por vezes ocorria a Harry que o fato de ela ter seis irmãos a tornara forte.**

Gina abriu um sorriso radiante. E Harry corou.

**A garota se aproximou dele mais um passo.**

Harry engoliu seco. Os irmãos Weasley estavam olhando para ele, ameaçadoramente. Gina sorriu.

**- Então, pensei que gostaria de lhe uma coisa que fizesse você se lembrar de mim, sabe, se encontrar uma _veela_ dessas quando estiver fora, fazendo seja lá o que vai fazer.**

**- Acho que as oportunidades de sair com garotas vão ser mínimas nessa viagem, pra ser sincero.**

- Que lado bom – murmurou Gina.

**- Esse é o lado bom que estive procurando – sussurrou ela e, em seguida, o beijou como nunca o beijara antes,**

- Isso significa que vocês já tinham se beijado? – Jorge questionou malicioso.

**E Harry retribuiu o beijo,**

- Como se ele não fosse fazer – alfinetou Hermione.

- Quero ver quando for o **seu** beijo com meu irmão, ai você vai ver – disse uma Gina muito corada.

Hermione e Rony ganharam tons vermelho vivo.

**E sentiu uma felicidade que o fez esquecer todo o resto, melhor do que qualquer uísque de fogo; ela era a única realidade no mundo, Gina, a sensação do seu corpo, uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra em seus cabelos perfumados...**

Rony fez uma careta.

- Pare isso, por favor – implorou Fred.

**A porta se escancarou contra a parede e os dois se separaram sobressaltados.**

- Rony – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**- Ah – disse Rony incisivamente - Desculpem.**

- Sabemos que suas desculpas vêm do fundo do coração – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

**- Rony! – Hermione vinha logo atas, ligeiramente ofegante**

- Problema – disse Neville.

**Fez-se um silencio constrangido, quando Gina disse inexpressivamente.**

**- Bem, enfim, Harry; feliz aniversário.**

- Acho que ela deixou bem claro que você atrapalhou Rony – comentou Simas rindo.

**As orelhas de Rony ****ficaram vermelho-vivo; **

- Oh, novidade – disse Fred.

**Hermione parecia nervosa. Harry teve vontade de bater a porta na cara deles, **

O salão riu.

**mas era como se uma corrente fria de ar tivesse invadido o quarto e seu momento de glória espoucasse no ar como uma bolha de sabão. Todas as razões para terminar o namoro com Gina, **

- Oh, vocês namoraram – disse Hermione com animação e radiante.

Ambos coraram, mas deram um sorriso fraco.

**para se distanciar dela, pareciam ter entrado no quarto com Rony, e seu êxtase de feli cidade se esvaíra.**

- Você tem pensamentos estranhos Harry - disse Neville.

Harry não respondeu.

**Ele olhou para Gina, querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa, sem saber muito o quê, mas ela lhe virou as costas. Harry pensou que desta vez ela iria sucumbir às lágrimas. E ele não poderia fazer nada para consolá-la na frente de Rony.**

- Idiota – disse Gina.

**- A gente se vê mais tarde - disse ele, e acompanhou os amigos que saíam do quarto.**

**Rony desceu pisando firme, **

- Oh, que medo – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

**passou pela cozinha cheia e saiu para o quintal, Harry seguiu-o de perto e Hermione, quase corren do, foi atrás dos dois com ar assustado.**

**Quando chegaram ao isolamento do gramado recém-aparado, Rony se voltou para Harry.**

**- Você deu o fora em Gina. **

- Ei, você deu o fora em Gina? – Rony questionou seu próprio futuro.

- Como eu vou saber?

**Que está fazendo agora se metendo com ela?**

**- Não estou me metendo com ela - retorquiu Harry no momento em que Hermione os alcançava.**

**- Rony...**

**O garoto, porém, ergueu a mão pedindo que a amiga se calasse.**

**- Ela ficou realmente arrasada quando você terminou...**

**- Eu também fiquei. Você sabe por que terminei, e não foi por que quisesse.**

- Oh, alguém está apaixonado – riu Sirius

Harry corou violentamente. Gina também corou.

Mas eles se olharam e sorriram tímidos.

**- É, mas agora fica de beijos e abraços, renovando as esperanças da minha irmã...**

- Como se eu fosse idiota Rony!

**- Ela não é idiota, **

- Viu?

**sabe que não pode ser, não está esperando que a gente... a gente acabe casando nem...**

**Ao dizer isso, formou-se em sua mente uma imagem vivida de Gina de vestido branco, casando com um desconhecido repelente e sem feições. **

- Acho que ele não gostou muito dessa imagem – riu Hermione.

**E em um instante vertiginoso ele pareceu entender: o futuro dela era livre e sem compromissos, **

Gina pensou: Não é não Harry. O meu futuro é você e esse livro confirma isso.

**enquanto o dele... tinha apenas Voldemort no horizonte.**

- Isso me parece tão deprimente – comentou Harry.

**- Se você não pára de se atracar **

- Rony! – disseram Harry, Gina e Hermione.

**com a Gina sempre que tem uma chance...**

**- Não vai acontecer outra vez - retrucou Harry com rispidez. O dia estava claro, mas ele sentiu como se o sol tivesse desapareci do. **

- OOHH! – disseram as meninas.

**- O.k.?**

**Rony fez uma cara entre ressentida e sem graça; **

- Depois que você acaba com todas as esperanças do Harry, acaba com o beijo, fica sem graça? – Dino perguntou rindo.

Rony corou.

**balançou-se sobre os pés para a frente e para trás por um instante, então disse:**

**- Certo, então, bem, é... isso.**

**Gina não buscou outro encontro a sós com Harry o resto do dia, **

- AH – gemeu Sirius fazendo beicinho.

- Almofadinhas – disse Remo revirando os olhos.

**nem, por olhar ou gesto, demonstrou que tivessem tido mais do que uma conversa cordial em seu quarto. **

- Isso me impressiona – murmurou Harry.

**A chegada de Carlinhos foi um alívio para Harry. Divertiu-o observar a Sra. Weasley forçar o filho a sentar em uma cadeira, erguer a varinha ameaçadoramente e anun ciar que ia lhe fazer um corte de cabelos decente.**

Os Weasley riram.

**Como o aniversário de Harry teria feito a cozinha d'A Toca explodir de tanta gente, mesmo antes da chegada de Carlinhos, Lupin, Tonks e Hagrid, foram colocadas várias mesas ao comprido, no jardim. Fred e Jorge conjuraram algumas lanternas roxas, enfeitadas com um grande número 17 para pendurar no ar sobre as mesas. **

- Obrigado!

- Pode deixar cunhado!

**Graças aos cuidados da Sra. Weasley, o ferimento de Jorge estava sarando, mas Harry ainda não se acostumara com o buraco escuro na cabeça do amigo, apesar das muitas piadas dos gêmeos sobre a mutilação.**

Os Weasley riram. Os professores reviraram os olhos.

**Hermione fez irromperem da sua varinha serpentinas roxas e douradas e arrumou-as artisticamente sobre árvores e arbustos.**

**- Bonito - comentou Rony, quando a garota, com um floreio final da varinha, dourou as folhas da macieira-brava. - Você real mente tem gosto para esse tipo de coisa.**

Hermione corou violentamente. As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

- Olha só! Ele elogiou a Hermione – disse Gina sorrindo maliciosa.

- Gina – disse Hermione.

**- Muito obrigada, Rony! - disse Hermione, parecendo ao mesmo tempo contente e um pouco envergonhada. **

Harry riu com Gina.

**Harry deu as costas aos dois, sorrindo para si mesmo. Ocorrera-lhe a idéia cômi ca de que encontraria um capítulo sobre elogios quando tivesse tempo de folhear o seu exemplar de _Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas_; **

- É bom você não folhear – disse Gina. Corando logo em seguida.

Harry corou.

**o seu olhar encontrou o de Gina e ele sorriu para a garota, antes de se lembrar da promessa que fizera a Rony e depressa puxar conversa com Monsieur Delacour.**

- Idiota – disse Gina – os dois.

**- Abram caminho, abram caminho! - cantarolou a Sra. Weasley, passando pelo portão com algo que lembrava um pomo de ouro do tamanho de uma bola de piscina flutuando à sua frente. Harry levou alguns segundos para entender que era o seu bolo de aniversário, **

- Para o melhor apanhador do mundo – disse Gina sorrindo.

**que a Sra. Weasley trazia suspenso com a varinha, para não se arris car carregá-lo pelo terreno acidentado. Quando o bolo finalmente aterrissou no meio da mesa, Harry elogiou:**

**- Fantástico, Sra. Weasley!**

**- Ah, não é nada, querido - respondeu-lhe a bruxa carinhosa mente. Por cima do ombro da mãe, Rony ergueu o polegar para Harry e murmurou: "Beleza."**

- Me conte uma novidade – disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

**Por volta das sete horas, todos os convidados tinham chegado e sido levados ao interior da casa por Fred e Jorge, que os esperavam no fim da estradinha. Hagrid enfatiotou-se para a ocasião com o seu melhor, mas medonho, terno peludo marrom. **

Hagrid corou. A Grifinória sorriu.

**Embora Lupin sorris se ao apertar sua mão, Harry achou-o com um ar bastante infeliz. **

- Aluado, qual o seu problema? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu não sei.

**Era muito esquisito; ao seu lado, Tonks parecia simplesmente radiante.**

- Isso está muito esquisito – murmurou Tonks.

**- Feliz aniversário, Harry - ela lhe desejou, abraçando-o com força.**

**- Dezessete anos, hein! - exclamou Hagrid aceitando um copo de vinho do tamanho de um balde das mãos de Fred. - Faz seis anos que nos conhecemos, Harry, lembra?**

**- Vagamente - respondeu Harry, rindo para o amigo. - Você não derrubou a porta de casa, botou um rabo de porco em Duda e disse que eu era bruxo?**

¾ casas gargalharam alto.

- Isso sim é a casa de Hagrid – disse Fred rindo.

Hagrid corou.

**- Esqueci os detalhes - comentou Hagrid com uma gargalhada. - Tudo bem, Rony, Hermione?**

**- Estamos ótimos - respondeu Hermione. - E você, como vai?**

**- Hum, nada mal. Andei ocupado, temos uns unicórnios recém-nascidos, mostro a vocês quando voltarem... - Harry evitou os olha res dos amigos enquanto Hagrid procurava alguma coisa no bolso. **

- Vocês três são muito óbvios – disse Sirius – precisam aprender a mentir.

- Isso não é algo que eles devem aprender, Sirius – disse Minerva secamente.

- Claro que é! – brigou Sirius.

- Você está agindo como adolescente – disse Remo.

- Ui. Falo o adulto.

- Vocês estão parecendo adolescentes os dois – disse Tonks – eu quero ouvir o livro.

**- Tome aqui... eu não sabia o que comprar para você, então me lem brei disso. - Ele puxou uma bolsinha ligeiramente felpuda com um longo cordão, evidentemente concebida para usar ao pescoço. - Pele de briba. Esconda alguma coisa aí e ninguém, exceto o dono, pode tirar. São raras, essas.**

- Obrigado – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Oh, de nada Harry. – sorriu Hagrid.

**- Hagrid, obrigado!**

**- Não é nada - disse Hagrid, com um aceno da mão enorme como a tampa de uma lata de lixo. - E lá está o Carlinhos! Sempre gostei dele... ei! Carlinhos!**

**O rapaz se aproximou, passando a mão, pesaroso, pelo novo corte de cabelos brutalmente curto. **

- Carlinhos vai odiar isso – disse Fred rindo.

**Ele era mais baixo do que Rony, mais atarracado, e tinha inúmeras queimaduras e arranhões nos bra ços musculosos.**

**- Oi, Hagrid, como vai a vida?**

**- Faz tempo que ando pensando em escrever pra você. Como vai o Norberto?**

**- Norberto? - Riu-se Carlinhos. - O dragão norueguês de dorso cristado? Agora ele se chama Norberta.**

- Que dragão? – Minerva perguntou.

- Norberto é fêmea? – riu Rony.

- Isso explica por ele era tão agressivo – disse Harry.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**- Quê... Norberto é uma fêmea?**

**- Sim, senhor.**

**- Como é possível saber? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- São muito mais agressivos **

- Acho que isso acontece com qualquer pessoa ou animal do sexo feminino – disse Rony.

Os meninos concordaram.

**- respondeu Carlinhos. Ele deu uma olhada por cima do ombro e baixou a voz. - Gostaria que papai che gasse logo. Mamãe está ficando impaciente.**

**Todos olharam para a sra. Weasley. Ela estava tentando conversar com Madame Delacour, mas lançava olhares constantes para o portão.**

Os Weasley, Harry, Hermione e a Ordem se entreolharam.

**- Acho que é melhor começarmos sem o Arthur - anunciou para os convidados no jardim, depois de alguns momentos. - Ele deve ter sido retido... ah!**

**Todos viram ao mesmo tempo: um rastro de luz cortou o jardim e parou sobre a mesa, onde se transformou em uma doninha pratea da que se ergueu nas patas traseiras e falou com a voz do sr. Weasley:**

**- O ministro da Magia está vindo comigo.**

- porque o ministro da magia estava indo pra lá? – Harry perguntou incrédulo.

**O Patrono se dissolveu no ar, deixando a família de Fleur assom brada, olhando para o lugar em que o bicho desaparecera.**

**- Nós não devíamos estar aqui - disse Lupin na mesma hora. -Harry... lamento... explicarei outra hora...**

**E, agarrando Tonks pelo pulso, levou-a embora; ao chegarem à cerca, os dois a transpuseram e desapareceram. **

- Porque? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ainda existe gente preconceituosa que não aceita as pessoas como elas são – disse Harry friamente.

**A sra. Weasley demons trava espanto.**

**- O ministro... mas por quê... Não estou entendendo...**

**Não houve, porém, tempo para discutirem o assunto; um segundo depois, o sr. Weasley apareceu ao portão acompanhado por Rufo Scrimgeour, instantaneamente reconhecível pela juba grisalha.**

- Ele deve ser lindo – bufou Lilá.

**Os recém-chegados atravessaram o quintal e, com passos firmes, se dirigiram ao jardim e à mesa iluminada pelas lanternas, onde todos aguardavam em silêncio, observando sua aproximação. Quan do Scrimgeour entrou no perímetro iluminado pelas lanternas, Harry constatou que o ministro parecia muito mais velho do que da última vez que tinham se visto, magro e carrancudo.**

- Nossa, eu amo suas descrições Harry – disse Jorge rindo.

**- Desculpem a intrusão **

- Não desculpamos – disse Rony.

**- disse Scrimgeour, ao parar diante da mesa. - Principalmente porque posso ver que estou penetrando em uma festa para a qual não fui convidado.**

- E nem seria – disse Harry.

**O seu olhar se demorou por um momento no gigantesco pomo de ouro.**

- Só falta ele dizer que quer um pedaço – bufou Hermione.

**- Muitos anos de vida.**

**- Obrigado - disse Harry.**

**- Preciso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular - conti nuou Scrimgeour. - E também com o Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Hermione Granger.**

- Nós? – exclamou Rony.

- Porque nós? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

**- Nós? - exclamou Rony em tom surpreso. - Por que nós?**

- Que fofo Gred, eles pensam igual – disse Jorge rindo.

- Não é mesmo Forge?

**- Explicarei quando estivermos em lugar mais reservado. Há na casa um lugar assim? - perguntou ao sr. Weasley.**

- Não – disseram os Weasley na mesma hora.

**- Naturalmente - disse o Sr. Weasley, parecendo nervoso. - A... a sala de visitas, pode usá-la.**

- Esse é o lugar menos privado – observou Gina.

**- Mostre-me onde é - disse Scrimgeour a Rony. - Não haverá necessidade de nos acompanhar, Arthur.**

**Harry viu o Sr. Weasley trocar um olhar preocupado com a mulher, quando ele, Rony e Hermione se levantaram. Enquanto se dirigiam à casa em silêncio, Harry sabia que os outros dois estavam pensando o mesmo que ele: Scrimgeour devia, de algum modo, ter descoberto que estavam planejando abandonar Hogwarts.**

- Não acho que seja isso – comentou Remo.

**O ministro não falou quando passaram pela cozinha desarruma da e entraram na sala de visitas d'A Toca. Embora o jardim estivesse iluminado por uma luz noturna suave e dourada, já estava escuro ali dentro: Harry apontou a varinha para os lampiões, ao entrar, e fez-se luz na sala gasta mas aconchegante. **

- Bom – disse Sirius.

**Scrimgeour sentou-se na pol trona de molas frouxas que o Sr. Weasley normalmente ocupava, dei xando que Harry, Rony e Hermione se apertassem lado a lado no sofá. **

- Que gentileza – ironizou Tonks.

**Uma vez acomodados, o ministro falou:**

**- Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer aos três, mas acho que será melhor fazê-las separadamente. Se vocês dois - ele apontou para Harry e Hermione - puderem esperar lá em cima, começarei pelo Ronald.**

- Não vamos a lugar algum – disse Harry.

**- Não vamos a lugar algum - disse Harry, **

- Não se repita Harry – disseram os gêmeos.

**secundado por um vigoroso aceno de cabeça de Hermione. - O senhor pode falar com todos juntos ou não falar com nenhum.**

**Scrimgeour lançou a Harry um frio olhar de avaliação. **

- Ui que medo.

**O garoto teve a impressão de que o ministro estava refletindo se valeria a pena iniciar as hostilidades tão cedo.**

- Acho que vocês já discutiram antes – observou Hermione pensativa.

- E isso pode ser terrível dependendo da onde essa conversa vai ir – concluiu Remo.

**- Muito bem, então, juntos - disse ele, sacudindo os ombros. E pigarreou. - Estou aqui, como bem sabem, por causa do testamen to de Alvo Dumbledore.**

- Como é? – questionou Harry.

- Testamento? – Rony perguntou.

- Pra nós? – Hermione terminou.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam com inveja.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.**

**- Pelo visto é surpresa! **

- Não, eles se entreolharam por que estavam a fim – bufou Sirius.

**Vocês não sabiam que Dumbledore tinha lhes deixado alguma coisa?**

**- A... aos três? - perguntou Rony. - A mim e Hermione também?**

- Sim!

**- A todos...**

**Harry, no entanto, interrompeu-o.**

- Se contenha Harry – pediu Hermione.

**- Já faz mais de um mês que Dumbledore faleceu. Por que demoraram tanto para nos entregar o que ele nos deixou?**

**- Não é óbvio? - exclamou Hermione, antes que Scrimgeour pudesse responder. **

- Oh, que novidade – ironizou Rony.

Hermione lhe deu um tapa.

**- Queriam examinar seja lá o que ele tenha nos deixado. O senhor não tinha o direito de fazer isso! - Sua voz tremia levemente.**

- Exato. – disse Sirius.

**- Tinha todo o direito - disse Scrimgeour sumariamente. - O Decreto sobre Confisco Justificável dá ao ministro o poder de con fiscar os bens de um testamento...**

**- A lei foi criada para impedir os bruxos das trevas de legarem seus objetos **

- Onde é que você aprendeu tudo isso? – questionou Rony incrédulo.

- Eu leio Ronald. E pra sua informação, tem na biblioteca – disse Hermione azeda.

**- retorquiu Hermione -, e o Ministério precisa ter for tes provas de que os bens do falecido são ilegais antes de apreendê-los! O senhor está nos dizendo que julgou que Dumbledore estives se tentando nos passar objetos malditos?**

- Ele só pode estar louco – bufou Neville.

**- Srta. Granger, está pretendendo fazer carreira em Direito da Magia?**

**- Não, não estou - retrucou Hermione. - Tenho esperança de fazer algum bem no mundo!**

- Eu não sabia que a Hermione podia se rebelar – disse Fred.

- Acho que fomos uma má influencia pra ela – disse Harry.

- Ou boa, depende do ponto de vista – disse Rony.

**Rony riu. **

- Que duvida.

**Os olhos de Scrimgeour piscaram em sua direção e tornaram a se desviar quando Harry falou.**

**- Então, por que resolveu nos entregar o que nos pertence agora? Não conseguiu pensar em um pretexto para manter os obje tos em seu poder?**

**- Não, deve ser porque os trinta e um dias venceram - respon deu Hermione imediatamente. - O Ministério não pode reter obje tos por prazo superior, a não ser que sejam comprovadamente peri gosos. **

- Tudo bem, você leu. Mas como você se lembra de tudo isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Ah, eu só presto atenção no que eu leio. Ao contrário de vocês dois.

**Certo?**

**- Você diria que era íntimo de Dumbledore, Ronald? - pergun tou Scrimgeour, ignorando Hermione. Rony pareceu surpreso.**

- Ah... não – tentou Rony.

**- Eu? Não... muito... era sempre Harry quem...**

**Rony olhou para os amigos e viu Hermione lhe dando aquele olhar "cale-já-a-boca!", **

- Você estragou tudo Rony – disse Hermione impaciente.

**mas o estrago já fora feito: Scrimgeour fez cara de quem acabara de ouvir exatamente o que tinha esperado e queria ouvir. **

- Droga – disse Tonks.

**Avançou na deixa de Rony como uma ave de rapina.**

**- Se você não era muito íntimo de Dumbledore, como explica que tenha se lembrado de você no testamento? Ele deixou excepcio nalmente pouco a indivíduos. A maior parte dos seus bens... sua biblioteca particular, seus instrumentos mágicos e outros pertences... foram legados a Hogwarts. Por que acha que mereceu destaque?**

**- Eu... não sei - respondeu Rony. - Quando digo que não éra mos íntimos... Quero dizer, acho que ele gostava de mim...**

**- Você está sendo modesto, Rony - interveio Hermione. -Dumbledore gostava muito de você.**

- Pode ter certeza Sr. Weasley. Vocês três me chamaram a atenção. Cada um com suas qualidades e seus defeitos. – disse Dumbledore.

Rony corou.

**Isto era exagerar a verdade quase ao ponto de ruptura; **

- Obrigado – disse Rony azedo.

- Foi mal!

**pelo que Harry sabia, Rony e Dumbledore nunca tinham estado a sós, e o con tato direto entre diretor e aluno fora mínimo. Contudo, Scrimgeour não parecia estar escutando. Meteu a mão sob a capa e puxou uma bolsa de cordões muito maior do que a que Hagrid dera a Harry. Da bolsa, tirou um rolo de pergaminho, que abriu e leu em voz alta.**

**- "Últimas vontades de Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumble dore..."**

- É um nome bem grande – murmurou Simas.

**, sim, aqui está... "a Ronald Weasley, deixo o meu desiluminador, na esperança de que se lembre de mim quando usá-lo."**

- O seu o que? – Rony questionou sem entender nada.

**Scrimgeour tirou da bolsa um objeto que Harry já vira: parecia um isqueiro de prata, mas tinha, sabia ele, o poder de extinguir toda a luz de um lugar e restaurá-la com um simples clique. **

- Uau! – disse Rony e metade do salão principal.

**Scrimgeour se inclinou para a frente e passou o desiluminador a Rony, que o recebeu e examinou entre os dedos com ar de perplexidade.**

- Acho que ele está com a mesma cara agora – riu Gina.

**- Isto é um objeto valioso - comentou Scrimgeour, observando Rony. - Talvez seja único no mundo. **

- Pode ter certeza – riu Dumbledore.

**Com certeza foi projetado pelo próprio Dumbledore. **

- Sim – concordou Dumbledore.

**Por que ele teria lhe legado algo tão raro?**

**Rony sacudiu a cabeça, aturdido.**

**- Dumbledore deve ter tido milhares de alunos - insistiu Scrim geour. - Contudo, os únicos de que se lembrou em seu testamento foram vocês três. Por que será? Que uso ele terá pensado que o senhor daria a esse desiluminador, Sr. Weasley?**

- Apagar luzes, suponho – disse Rony – Que mais eu poderia fazer com ele?

**- Apagar luzes, suponho - murmurou Rony. - Que mais eu poderia fazer com ele?**

- Não se repita Rony – disseram os gêmeos.

**Evidentemente Scrimgeour não teve outras sugestões a dar. Depois de observar Rony com os olhos semicerrados por um momento, voltou sua atenção para o testamento de Dumbledore.**

**- "Para a sra. Hermione Granger, deixo o meu exemplar de _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_, na esperança de que ela o ache divertido e ins trutivo."**

- Nunca ouvi falar desse livro – comentou Hermione.

Os puro-sangue olharam incrédulos pra ela.

- Que? Eu nasci trouxa, cresci com outras histórias.

**Scrimgeour apanhou, então, na bolsa um livrinho que parecia tão antigo quanto o _Segredos das artes mais tenebrosas_. A encadernação estava manchada e descascando em alguns pontos. Hermione recebeu-o do ministro em silêncio. Segurou o livro no colo e contemplou-o. Harry viu que o título estava escrito em runas; nunca tinha aprendido a lê-las. **

- Deveria – disse Hermione.

**Enquanto ele observava, uma lágrima caiu sobre os símbolos gravados em relevo.**

**- Por que acha que Dumbledore lhe deixou esse livro, Srta. Granger? - perguntou Scrimgeour.**

**- Ele... ele sabia que eu gostava de ler - respondeu a garota com a voz empastada, enxugando os olhos nas mangas da roupa.**

**- Mas por que esse livro em especial?**

**- Não sei. Deve ter pensado que eu gostaria de lê-lo.**

**- Alguma vez discutiu códigos ou outros meios de transmitir mensagens secretas com Dumbledore?**

- Não – disse Hermione incrédula.

**- Não, nunca - disse Hermione, ainda enxugando as lágrimas na manga. - E se o Ministério não encontrou nenhum código secre to nesse livro em trinta e um dias, duvido que eu vá encontrar.**

- Há, nunca mais diga algo assim. – riu Rony – você não descobrir um código secreto? Faça-me o favor.

Hermione corou.

**A garota engoliu um soluço. Os três estavam sentados tão espre midos que Rony teve dificuldade em puxar o braço e passá-lo pelos ombros de Hermione. **

- AHHHH! – disseram as meninas.

Ambos coraram.

**Scrimgeour tornou a consultar o testamento.**

**- "A Harry Potter" **

O salão se sentou ansiosamente.

**- leu ele, e as entranhas do garoto se contraí ram com repentina excitação - "deixo o pomo de ouro que ele cap turou em seu primeiro jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts, para lembrar-lhe as recompensas da perseverança e da competência."**

- O pomo de ouro? – Harry perguntou.

**Quando Scrimgeour tirou a bolinha de ouro do tamanho de uma noz, suas asas de prata esvoaçaram levemente e Harry não pôde deixar de sentir um definitivo anticlímax.**

**- Por que Dumbledore lhe deixou este pomo? - perguntou Scrimgeour.**

**- Não faço a menor idéia - respondeu Harry. - Pelas razões que o senhor acabou de ler, suponho... para me lembrar o que se pode obter quando se... persevera e o que mais seja.**

**- Então você acha que é apenas uma lembrança simbólica?**

**- Suponho que sim. Que mais poderia ser?**

**- Sou eu quem faz as perguntas **

- Ah. Inútil – disse Sirius.

**- disse Scrimgeour, puxando sua cadeira para mais perto do sofá. A noite caía lá fora; a tenda vista da janela se elevava fantasmagoricamente branca acima da cerca.**

**- Reparei que o seu bolo de aniversário tem a forma de um pomo de ouro - disse o ministro. - Por quê?**

**Hermione riu ironicamente.**

**- Ah, não pode ser uma alusão ao fato de Harry ser um grande apanhador, isso seria óbvio demais. Deve haver uma mensagem secreta de Dumbledore escondida no glacê!**

O salão começou a rir. Hermione corou.

**- Não acho que haja nada escondido no glacê - retrucou Scrimgeour -, mas um pomo seria um esconderijo muito bom para um pequeno objeto. A senhorita certamente sabe por quê.**

**Harry sacudiu os ombros. Hermione, no entanto, respondeu ao ministro: ocorreu-lhe que responder às perguntas com acerto era um hábito tão arraigado que a amiga não conseguia controlar o impulso.**

- Harry!

- Desculpe.

**- Porque os pomos guardam na memória o toque humano.**

- Que? – perguntaram Harry e Rony.

**- Quê? - exclamaram Harry e Rony juntos; os dois considera vam os conhecimentos de Hermione em quadribol insignificantes.**

- Obrigado – ela disse azeda.

**- Correto - disse o ministro. - Um pomo não é tocado pela pele humana nua antes de ser liberado, nem mesmo por seu fabricante, que usa luvas. Ele carrega um encantamento mediante o qual é capaz de identificar o primeiro ser humano que o segurou, no caso de uma captura disputada, por exemplo. Este pomo - disse ele erguen do a minúscula bola - se lembrará do seu toque, Potter. Ocorre-me que Dumbledore, que possuía uma prodigiosa competência em magia, apesar dos defeitos que porventura tivesse, talvez tenha enfeitiçado o pomo para que só se abra ao seu toque.**

**O coração de Harry batia com mais força. Tinha certeza de que Scrimgeour acertara. Como poderia evitar receber o pomo com as mãos nuas diante do ministro?**

**- Você não responde. Talvez já saiba o que o pomo contém, não?**

**- Não - respondeu Harry, ainda pensando como poderia fingir que tocava o pomo sem realmente fazer isso. Se ele ao menos sou besse Legilimência, soubesse de fato, e pudesse ler a mente de Hermione: praticamente dava para ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro dela trabalhando ao seu lado.**

Eles riram.

**- Pegue - disse Scrimgeour calmamente.**

**Harry encarou os olhos amarelos do ministro e entendeu que não lhe restava opção senão obedecer. Estendeu a mão e Scrimgeour tornou a se inclinar para a frente e depositou o pomo na palma de sua mão lenta e deliberadamente.**

**Nada aconteceu. Quando os dedos de Harry se fecharam em torno do pomo, suas asinhas cansadas esvoaçaram e se imobiliza ram. **

- Ah – gemeu o salão.

**Scrimgeour, Rony e Hermione continuaram a olhar ansiosos para a bola, agora parcialmente oculta, como se esperassem que pudesse sofrer alguma transformação.**

**- Essa foi dramática - comentou Harry descontraído. Rony e Hermione riram juntos.**

Igualmente ao salão que ria.

**- Então terminamos, não? - perguntou Hermione, tentando se erguer do sofá apertado.**

**- Ainda não **

- Hamm.

**- respondeu Scrimgeour, que agora parecia mal-humorado. - Dumbledore lhe deixou outra herança, Potter.**

**- Qual? - perguntou ele, sua agitação se renovando. Desta vez Scrimgeour não se deu ao trabalho de ler o testamento.**

**- A espada de Godric Gryffindor.**

O salão se boquiaberto.

- A espada de Godric Gryffindor? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

**Hermione e Rony enrijeceram. Harry olhou para os lados, pro curando um sinal da bainha incrustada de rubis, mas Scrimgeour não a tirou da bolsa de couro que, de todo modo, parecia pequena demais para contê-la.**

**- Então, onde está? - tornou Harry desconfiado.**

**- Infelizmente - disse Scrimgeour -, aquela espada não perten cia a Dumbledore para que dispusesse dela. A espada de Godric Gryffindor é uma importante peça histórica, e como tal pertence...**

**- Pertence a Harry! - completou Hermione exaltada. - A espada o escolheu, foi ele quem a encontrou, saiu do Chapéu Seletor para as mãos dele...**

- Saiu? – Sirius perguntou.

- Hamm. No segundo ano, quando eu matei um basilisco – disse Harry.

- Você matou um o que? – Remo perguntou.

- Depois.

**- De acordo com fontes históricas confiáveis, a espada pode se apresentar a qualquer aluno da Grifinória que a mereça - retrucou Scrimgeour. - Isto não a torna propriedade exclusiva do sr. Potter, seja o que for que Dumbledore tenha decidido. - O ministro coçou o queixo mal barbeado, estudando Harry. - Por que acha...?**

**- Que Dumbledore quis me dar a espada? - respondeu Harry se esforçando para não explodir.**

- Oh, está começando a ficar interessante – disse Fred animado.

** - Talvez tenha achado que ficaria bonita na minha parede.**

- Adoro você irritado – disse Jorge – suas ironias são as melhores!

**- Isto não é brincadeira, Potter! - vociferou Scrimgeour. - Teria sido porque Dumbledore acreditava que somente a espada de Godric Gryffindor poderia derrotar o herdeiro de Slytherin? Quis lhe dar aquela espada, Potter, porque acreditava, como tantos, que você está destinado a destruir Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?**

**- Uma teoria interessante. Alguém já tentou transpassar Volde mort com uma espada? **

- Seria interessante – riu Rony.

- Me lembre de tentar isso – disse Harry.

**O Ministério talvez devesse encarregar alguém disso, em vez de perder tempo desmontando desiluminadores ou abafando fugas em massa de Azkaban. **

- Oh, não. Ele estourou – gemeu Gina.

**Então, é isso que o senhor está fazendo, ministro, se trancando em seu gabinete para tentar abrir um pomo? As pessoas estão morrendo, eu quase fui uma delas, Voldemort atravessou três condados me perseguindo, matou Olho-Tonto, mas o Ministério não disse uma palavra sobre a perda, disse? E ainda espera que cooperemos com o senhor!**

**- Você está indo longe demais! - gritou Scrimgeour, levantando-se; Harry pôs-se de pé também. O ministro se encaminhou para Harry, mancando, e lhe deu uma forte estocada no peito com a vari nha: o golpe abriu um buraco como o de uma brasa de cigarro na camiseta do garoto.**

- Ei – disseram Rony, Hermione, Gina, Sirius e Remo se levantando.

**- Ei! - exclamou Rony, erguendo-se de um salto e empunhando a varinha, mas Harry disse:**

**- Não! Você quer dar a ele uma desculpa para nos prender?**

**- Lembrou-se de que não está na escola, não é? - perguntou Scrimgeour, bufando no rosto de Harry. - Lembrou-se de que não sou Dumbledore, que perdoava a sua insolência e insubordinação? **

Harry estreitou os olhos.

**Você pode usar essa cicatriz como uma coroa, mas não cabe a um garoto de dezessete anos me dizer como dirigir o Ministério! Já é hora de você aprender a ter respeito.**

**- E do senhor aprender a merecê-lo.**

- Eba!

**Ouviu-se um tropel de passos, em seguida a porta da sala de visitas se abriu de repente e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley entraram correndo.**

- Acho que vocês estavam gritando alto.

**- Nós... nós pensamos ter ouvido... - começou o Sr. Weasley, absolutamente assustado ao ver Harry e o ministro virtualmente se enfrentando.**

**- ... vozes alteradas - ofegou a Sra. Weasley.**

**Scrimgeour se afastou uns dois passos de Harry, olhando para o buraco que abrira na camiseta do garoto. Pareceu se arrepender de ter perdido a cabeça.**

**- Não... não foi nada - rosnou o ministro. - Lamento... sua ati tude - disse, encarando Harry mais uma vez. - Pelo visto, você pensa que o Ministério não deseja o mesmo que você, o que Dumbledore desejava. Devíamos estar trabalhando juntos.**

**- Não gosto dos seus métodos, ministro. Está lembrado?**

- Tenha calma – disse Hermione.

**Pela segunda vez, ele ergueu o pulso direito e mostrou a Scrimgeour as cicatrizes lívidas no dorso de sua mão, em que se liam _Não devo contar mentiras_. **

- Hmm – disse Sirius.

**A expressão de Scrimgeour endureceu. Virou-se sem dizer mais nada e saiu mancando da sala. A sra. Weasley apressou-se em acompanhá-lo; Harry ouviu-a parar à porta dos fun dos. Passado pouco mais de um minuto, ela falou da cozinha:**

**- Ele foi embora!**

- Aleluia.

- Que bom.

**- E o que ele queria? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley, olhando para Harry, Rony e Hermione, no momento em que a Sra. Weasley volta va a se reunir a eles.**

**- Entregar o que Dumbledore nos deixou - disse Harry. - Acabaram de liberar o conteúdo do testamento.**

**Lá no jardim, os três objetos que Scrimgeour dera aos garotos passaram pelas mesas de mão em mão. Todos admiraram o desilu minador e _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_, e lamentaram que Scrimgeour tivesse se recusado a entregar a espada, mas ninguém foi capaz de sugerir o motivo por que Dumbledore teria legado a Harry um velho pomo. **

- Nem a gente – comentou Dino.

**Quando o Sr. Weasley examinava o desiluminador pela terceira ou quarta vez, sua mulher arriscou um palpite:**

**- Harry, querido, estamos mortos de fome, não quisemos começar sem você... posso servir o jantar agora?**

**Todos comeram rapidamente e, ao terminarem de cantar um "parabéns para você" igualmente rápido e devorar o bolo, a festa foi encerrada. **

- Uau – disse Fred.

- Essa foi a festa mais rápida que eu já vi – riu Jorge.

**Hagrid, que tinha sido convidado para o casamento no dia seguinte, mas era grande demais para dormir n'A Toca superlo tada, saiu para armar sua barraca em um campo vizinho.**

**- Encontre a gente lá em cima - sussurrou Harry para Hermio ne, enquanto ajudava a Sra. Weasley a devolver o jardim à normali dade. - Depois que o pessoal for se deitar.**

**No quarto do sótão, Rony examinou seu desiluminador e Harry encheu a bolsa de briba que Hagrid lhe dera, não com ouro, mas com os seus objetos mais preciosos, embora alguns aparentemente não valessem nada: o Mapa do Maroto, **

- Ei – disse Sirius indignado – isso vale muito!

- Se fossemos pra Hogwarts sim – disse Harry.

**o caco do espelho de Sirius e o medalhão de R.A.B. Ele fechou bem os cordões e prendeu a bolsa ao pescoço, depois sentou, segurando o velho pomo e observando suas asinhas esvoaçarem debilmente. Finalmente, Hermione bateu à porta e entrou nas pontas dos pés.**

**- _Abaffiato_ - sussurrou, acenando a varinha em direção à escada.**

Snape empalideceu.

**- Pensei que você não aprovasse esse feitiço - implicou Rony.**

**- Os tempos mudam - respondeu Hermione. - Agora mostre-nos aquele desiluminador.**

**Rony atendeu o seu pedido na mesma hora. Erguendo-o à fren te, clicou o objeto. A única luz que brilhava no quarto se apagou imediatamente.**

**- A questão é - cochichou Hermione no escuro -, poderíamos ter obtido o mesmo efeito com aquele Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru.**

Os gêmeos dançaram.

**Ouviu-se um leve estalo, e a chama da luz do candeeiro voou de volta ao teto e iluminou-os.**

**- Mesmo assim é legal **

- Aham.

**- disse Rony na defensiva. - E, pelo que dizem, foi o próprio Dumbledore que o inventou!**

**- Eu sei, mas com certeza ele não teria mencionado você no tes tamento só para nos ajudar a apagar as luzes!**

Eles riram.

**- Você acha que ele sabia que o Ministério confiscaria o testa mento e examinaria tudo que nos deixou? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Sem a menor dúvida - respondeu Hermione. - Não podia nos dizer no testamento por que estava nos deixando essas coisas, ainda assim isso não explica...**

**- ... por que não poderia ter nos dado uma dica quando estava vivo? - indagou Rony.**

**- Exatamente - concordou Hermione, agora folheando _Os contos de Beedle, o bordo_. - Se esses objetos são suficientemente importantes para legá-los a nós bem debaixo do nariz do Ministério, seria de esperar que desse um jeito de nos informar o porquê... a não ser que achasse que era óbvio.**

**- Ele enganou-se, então, não foi? - disse Rony. - Eu sempre disse que ele era doido. **

Rony corou e o salão, incluindo Dumbledore riu.

**Um gênio e tudo o mais, mas pirado. **

- Obrigado, Sr. Weasley – disse Dumbledore rindo.

**Deixar ao Harry um pomo velho... afinal o que é que é isso?**

**- Não faço idéia - disse Hermione. - Quando Scrimgeour fez você segurá-lo, Harry, estava certa de que alguma coisa ia acontecer!**

**- É, bem - disse Harry, seus batimentos se acelerando ao erguer o pomo entre os dedos. - Eu não ia me esforçar muito na frente de Scrimgeour, não é?**

**- Como assim? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- O pomo que eu capturei na primeira partida que joguei na vida? - disse Harry. - Você não lembra?**

**Hermione pareceu simplesmente aturdida. Rony, no entanto, soltou uma exclamação, apontando freneticamente de Harry para o pomo e de volta até recuperar a voz.**

**- Foi esse que você quase engoliu!**

- Sim. – disse Rony concordando com o próprio futuro.

**- Exatamente - disse Harry, e, com o coração disparado, encos tou a boca no pomo.**

**O pequeno globo alado não se abriu. A frustração e o desapon tamento o invadiram: ele baixou o pomo de ouro. Então, foi a vez de Hermione gritar:**

**- Letras! Tem uma coisa escrita nele, depressa, olhe!**

**Harry quase deixou cair o pomo, de surpresa e agitação. A amiga tinha razão. Gravadas na lisa superfície dourada, onde, apenas segun dos antes, não existia nada, agora se viam três palavras, na caligrafia fina e inclinada que o garoto reconheceu ser a de Dumbledore:**

**_Abro no fecho._**

- Ah, não entendi – disse Harry.

- Nem o resto do pessoal – disse Neville.

**Mal acabara de ler, as palavras tornaram a desaparecer.**

**- _Abro no fecho_... Que será que isso significa? Hermione e Rony balançaram a cabeça, perplexos.**

**- Abro no fecho... no _fecho_... Abro no fecho...**

Dumbledore pareceu se entender.

**Contudo, por mais que repetissem as palavras, com diferentes inflexões, não foram capazes de extrair delas qualquer outro signifi cado.**

**- E a espada - disse Rony, por fim, quando já tinham abandona do as tentativas de adivinhar o significado da inscrição no pomo. -Por que ele quis dar a espada ao Harry?**

**- E por que não pôde simplesmente me dizer? - comentou Harry, baixinho. - Estava _lá_, na parede do gabinete, bem à vista durante todas as nossas conversas no ano passado! Se queria deixá-la para mim, por que não me entregou a espada pessoalmente?**

**Ele teve a sensação de estar sentado, fazendo uma prova, diante de uma pergunta que seu cérebro lerdo e insensível **

- Estamos falando de você, não do Rony – brincou Gina.

**devia ser capaz de responder. Havia alguma coisa que não entendera nas longas conver sas com Dumbledore no ano anterior? Será que devia saber o que tudo aquilo significava? Dumbledore tinha esperado que ele entendesse?**

**- E quanto ao livro - disse Hermione - _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_... eu nunca ouvi falar deles!**

**- Você nunca ouviu falar de _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_? - perguntou Rony incrédulo. - Você está brincando, certo?**

**- Não, não estou! - respondeu Hermione surpresa. - Então, você os conhece?**

**- Claro que sim!**

**Harry ergueu os olhos se divertindo. Rony ter lido um livro que Hermione não conhecia era um fato sem precedentes. **

O salão começou a rir.

- Você nunca ouviu falar desse livro? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Não. Eu fui criada por trouxas.

**Rony, no entanto, parecia espantado com a surpresa dos amigos.**

**- Ah, gente, que é isso! Todas as histórias tradicionais para crianças são supostamente de Beedle, não? _O poço da sorte... O mago e o caldeirão saltitante... Babbitty, a coelha, e o toco que cacarejava..._**

Hermione começou a rir.

**- Perdão! - disse Hermione rindo. - Como é mesmo essa última?**

**- Ah, qual é! - exclamou Rony, olhando para os dois sem acre ditar. - Vocês devem ter ouvido falar em Babbitty, a coelha...**

**- Rony, você sabe muito bem que Harry e eu fomos criados por trouxas! - lembrou Hermione. - Não ouvimos essas histórias quan do éramos pequenos, ouvimos _Branca de neve e os sete anões_ e _Cinderela_...**

**- Que é isso, uma doença? - perguntou Rony.**

- Não. Uma princesa plebéia que foi criada por uma madrasta má que no final se casou com um príncipe. – disse Hermione.

**- Então são histórias para crianças? - perguntou Hermione, reexaminando as runas.**

**- É - respondeu Rony, inseguro -, quero dizer, é o que conta vam para a gente, entende, e todas essas histórias antigas são do Beedle. Não sei como são na versão original.**

**- Mas por que Dumbledore achou que eu deveria lê-las? Alguma coisa rangeu abaixo do sótão.**

**- Provavelmente é o Carlinhos. Agora que mamãe foi dormir, deve estar saindo escondido para fazer os cabelos crescerem - disse Rony nervoso.**

Os Weasley reviraram os olhos rindo.

**- Mesmo que seja, devíamos voltar para a cama - sussurrou Hermione. - Não vai pegar bem a gente perder a hora amanhã.**

**- Não mesmo - concordou Rony. - A mãe do noivo cometer um homicídio triplo e brutal pode estragar o casamento. **

- Rony está ficando mais engraçado e divertido – disse Fred fingindo surpresa.

**Vou acender as luzes.**

**E ele clicou o desiluminador mais uma vez enquanto Hermione ia saindo do quarto.**

- Fim – disse Luna serenamente.

- Eu quero ler – disse Simas. – _O casamento._

_Então...  
>Eu quero dar alguns avisos básicos:<br>1º - Mais reviews seriam muuuuuuuiiiiiitoooo uteis.  
>2º - Minhas aulas começam dia 2702, e estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio... portanto terei que me dedicar bastante nos estudos. Então não terei mais dias de postagem certos, porque vou estudar a tarde e meu tempo de pc diminui bastante. Eu vou chegar da escola, tomar um banho, fazer os temas, ver Rebelde, que é sagrado e ir pro pc. sairei umas onze horas, e no outro dia, tentarei escrever mais.  
>É isso.<br>Bj_


	18. O casamento

**Eu quero dizer que, eu arranjei uma beta: Isinhaa Weasley Potter.**

**Foi ela quem fez o capitulo, e eu só acrescente e corrigi. Bj.**

**Capitulo doze – O Casamento**

- _O casamento_ – leu Simas.

As meninas se animaram.

**ÀS****TRÊS HORAS DA TARDE****do dia seguinte, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam parados diante da grande tenda branca no pomar, aguardan do a chegada dos convidados para o casamento. Harry tomara uma boa dose de Poção Polissuco e virara o duplo de um trouxa ruivo, morador da aldeia local, Ottery St. Catchpole, de quem Fred rouba ra alguns fios de cabelo usando um Feitiço Convocatório. O plano era apresentar Harry como o "primo Barny" e confiar que o grande número de parentes dos Weasley o camuflasse.**

- Pode ter certeza de que vai funcionar – riu Rony.

** - **Somos muitos – concordou Gina.

** Os quatro estavam segurando mapas da disposição das cadeiras para poder levar os convidados aos seus lugares. Uma legião de gar çons vestidos de branco chegara uma hora antes, ao mesmo tempo que uma banda de paletós dourados. No momento, todos esses bru xos estavam sentados a uma pequena distância sob uma árvore; Harry viu uma nuvem azulada de fumaça de cachimbos se elevando do local.**

- Se a mamãe vir – murmurou Gina.

**Atrás do garoto, a entrada da tenda revelava filas e mais filas de frágeis cadeiras douradas dispostas nas laterais de um longo tapete roxo. Os postes de sustentação estavam enfeitados com guirlandas de flores brancas e douradas. Fred e Jorge tinham prendido um enorme buquê de balões dourados sobre o ponto exato em que Gui e Fleur em breve se tornariam marido e mulher. Fora da tenda, abelhas e borboletas pairavam preguiçosamente sobre a grama e a sebe. Harry se sentia bastante desconfortável. O garoto trouxa cuja aparência ele assumira era ligeiramente mais gordo,**

- Qualquer um é mais gordo que você Harry – disse Fred.

Harry bufou.

**e suas próprias vestes a rigor estavam quentes e apertadas à claridade ofuscante do dia de verão.**

Os meninos estremeceram.

**— Quando eu me casar — disse Fred, repuxando a gola de suas vestes —, não vou me preocupar com nenhuma dessas bobagens. Vocês todos podem vestir o que quiserem, e lançarei um Feitiço do Corpo Preso na mamãe até terminar a cerimônia.**

- Se ela deixar – disse Jorge rindo.

Fred estremeceu.

**— Ela não esteve tão ruim assim hoje de manhã — comentou Jorge. — Chorou um pouco porque Percy não veio, mas quem que ria a presença dele? Ah, caramba, se preparem... aí vêm eles, olhem.**

- Ninguém precisa desse idiota – disse Gina friamente.

**Vultos muito coloridos vinham surgindo do ar, um a um, na dis tante divisa do quintal. Em minutos formou-se uma procissão, que começou a serpear pelo jardim em direção à tenda. Flores exóticas e pássaros enfeitiçados esvoaçavam nos chapéus das bruxas, e pedras preciosas cintilavam nas gravatas de muitos bruxos; o murmúrio das conversas animadas foi crescendo cada vez mais, abafando o zumbido das abelhas à medida que a multidão se aproximava da tenda.**

**— Excelente, acho que estou avistando algumas primas veelas — disse Jorge, espichando o pescoço para ver melhor. — Elas vão preci sar de ajuda para entender os nossos costumes ingleses, podem dei xar que eu cuido delas.**

As meninas reviraram os olhos. Os meninos sorriam bobamente a menção de veelas. Exceto Harry, que não era afetado.

**— Calma aí, seu mal-amado — disse Fred, passando como uma flecha pelo bando de bruxas de meia-idade que vinham à frente da procissão. — Por aqui,****_permettez-moi de assister vous_****— ofereceu-se ele a duas belas francesinhas, que aceitaram entre risadinhas, que ele as conduzisse à tenda.**

- Onde você aprendeu a falar frânces? – Jorge perguntou incrédulo.

- Não sei. Mas me lembre de usar.

O salão riu.

**A Jorge, couberam as bruxas de meia-idade, Rony se encarregou de um velho colega do Sr. Weasley no Minis tério, Perkins, e, para Harry, sobrou um casal um tanto surdo.**

**— E aí, beleza? — disse uma voz conhecida quando Harry tornou a emergir da tenda e deparou com Tonks e Lupin à frente da fila. Ela virara loura para a ocasião.**

Tonks não gostou muito do seu cabelo ter virado loiro.

**— Arthur disse que você era o de cabelos crespos. Desculpe pela noite passada — acrescentou a bruxa em um sussurro, enquanto o garoto os conduzia pelo corredor central da tenda. — No momento, o Ministério está se mostrando muito anti-lobisomem, e achamos que a nossa presença poderia prejudicar você.**

- Vocês sabem que eu to nem ai pro que o ministério pensa – disse Harry – da próxima vez, fiquem.

- Não queremos prejudicar você Harry – disse Remo.

- To nem ai. Fiquem!

**— Tudo bem, eu entendo — respondeu Harry mais para Lupin do que para Tonks. O bruxo sorriu brevemente, mas, assim que os dois viraram as costas, o garoto percebeu que o rosto do ex-professor retomou as rugas de infelicidade.**

- O que você tem, Aluado? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não sei.

**Ele não estava entendendo, mas não tinha tempo para aprofundar o assunto. Hagrid estava causando um certo tumulto. Tendo entendido mal a orientação que Fred lhe dera, acomodou-se, não na cadeira magicamente aumentada e reforçada que lhe prepararam na última fila, mas em cinco cadeiras que agora pareciam uma montanha de palitos dourados.**

Hagrid corou e a Grifinória riu.

**Enquanto o Sr. Weasley reparava o dano e Hagrid gritava suas desculpas para quantos quisessem ouvi-lo, Harry voltou rapidamente à entrada e encontrou Rony diante de um bruxo excepcionalmen te excêntrico. Um tanto vesgo, cabelos brancos que lembravam a textura do algodão-doce e lhe desciam pelos ombros, ele usava um barrete cuja borla balançava diante do seu nariz e era cor de gema de ovo tão berrante que fazia doer os olhos. Um símbolo estranho, em forma de um olho triangular, brilhava em uma corrente de ouro pendurada ao seu pescoço.**

- Pai – disse Luna surpresa.

**— Xenofílio Lovegood — apresentou-se, estendendo a mão a Harry. — Minha filha e eu moramos ali atrás do morro, foi muita gentileza dos Weasley nos convidarem. Mas acho que conhece a minha Luna, não? — acrescentou para Rony.**

**— Conheço. Ela não veio com o senhor?**

**— Luna parou um instante naquele jardinzinho encantador para dizer alô aos gnomos, que gloriosa infestação! São muito poucos os bruxos que entendem o quanto podemos aprender com esses pequenos gnomos sábios, ou, para chamá-los pelo seu nome corre to, os****_Gernumbli gardensi_****.**

Hermione quase revirou os olhos, mas parou ao ver o olhar de Harry.

**— Os nossos sabem realmente um tesouro de palavrões — acres centou Rony —, mas acho que aprenderam com Fred e Jorge.**

Eles fizeram um arco, enquanto os professores gemeram.

**Dito isso, saiu para levar um grupo de bruxos à tenda no momen to em que Luna os alcançava.**

**— Alô, Harry! — cumprimentou-o a garota.**

- Mas você não está usando poção polissuco? – questionou Dino.

**— Ãh... meu nome é Barny — respondeu ele, surpreso.**

**— Ah, você trocou o nome também? — replicou Luna animada.**

**— Como soube...?**

**— Ah, a sua expressão.**

Todos olharam pra Luna. Ela não estava nem ai pra atenção que ganhava. Parecia estar afastando alguma coisa de si. Dumbledore olhou para ela, os olhos brilhando.

**Tal como o pai, a garota estava usando vestes amarelas berrantes, que complementara com um grande girassol nos cabelos. Uma vez que os olhos se acostumassem com o excesso de cor, o efeito geral era bem agradável.**

- Obrigado Harry – ela disse serenamente.

**Pelo menos desta vez não trazia rabanetes pendu rados nas orelhas.**

Os Corvinais quase riam. Flitwick sorriu, Luna era uma boa aluna.

**Xenofílio, que estava absorto a conversar com um conhecido, perdera o diálogo entre Luna e Harry. Despedindo-se do bruxo, virou-se para a filha, que, erguendo o dedo, disse:**

**— Papai, olhe... um dos gnomos me mordeu!**

- Isso não é perigoso? – Neville perguntou.

**— Que maravilha! A saliva de gnomo é extremamente benéfica!**

- Hamm? – questionaram muitos alunos.

**— Comentou o Sr. Lovegood, segurando o dedo que a filha lhe esten dia e examinando os furinhos ensangüentados. — Luna, meu amor, se hoje você sentir um novo talento despontar, talvez uma inespera da vontade de cantar ópera ou de declamar em serêiaco, não se reprima! Talvez tenha recebido uma dádiva dos****_Gernumblies_****!**

O salão não teve nenhum tato pra abafar risadas.

Harry, Gina, Neville, Sirius, Remo, Tonks e Hermione não riram. Incluindo os professores. Luna parecia nem ai pras risadas.

** Rony que cruzava por eles, desdenhou com uma risadinha.**

Hermione lhe deu um tapa.

- Ai!

**— Rony, pode rir — comentou Luna serenamente, enquanto Harry conduzia ela e o Sr. Lovegood aos seus lugares —, mas meu pai fez muitas pesquisas sobre a magia****_Gernumbli_****.**

- Que bom – disse Harry.

**— Sério? — exclamou Harry, que há muito tempo resolvera parar de questionar as excêntricas opiniões de Luna e seu pai.**

- Isso é muito gentil de você Harry – disse Gina sorrindo. Ele corou e desviou o olhar dela. Cho fuzilou Gina com o olhar, ela não estava entendendo porque Harry nem olhava mais pra ela.

**— Mas tem certeza que não quer pôr alguma coisa nessa mordida?**

**— Ah, não se preocupe — disse Luna, chupando o dedo, distraidamente, e medindo Harry de alto a baixo. — Você está elegante. Eu disse a papai que a maioria das pessoas provavelmente usaria vestes a rigor, mas ele acredita que se deve usar cores solares em um casa mento, para dar sorte, entende.**

- Eles estão sendo educados – disse Gina sorrindo.

- O que não os impede de serem esquisitos – murmurou Rony ganhando um tapa bem forte de Gina no braço – Ai.

**Quando ela se afastou para acompanhar o pai, Rony reapareceu com uma bruxa idosa agarrada ao seu braço. Seu nariz curvo, os olhos de contornos vermelhos, e o chapéu rosa enfeitado com penas lhe davam a aparência de um flamingo mal-humorado.**

- Muriel – disseram os Weasley gemendo.

**— ... e os seus cabelos estão compridos demais, por um momen to cheguei a pensar que você era a Ginevra.**

Rony revirou os olhos. Gina fez careta por seu nome.

**Pelas barbas de Merlim, que é que o Xenofílio está vestindo? Parece uma omelete. E quem é você? — perguntou rispidamente a Harry.**

**— Ah, sim, tia Muriel, esse é o nosso primo Barny.**

**— Mais um Weasley? Vocês se reproduzem como gnomos.**

Eles não puderam deixar de não rir.

**E Harry Potter não está aqui? Eu tinha esperança de conhecê-lo. Pensei que fosse seu amigo, Ronald, ou você andou apenas se gabando?**

**— Não... ele não pôde vir...**

**— Humm. Deu uma desculpa, foi? Então, não é tão retardado quanto aparenta ser nas fotos da imprensa.**

- Ei! – disse Harry indignado.

- Não sei preocupe Harry. Você não fica retardado – disse Gina sorrindo pra ele, que retribuiu o sorriso.

**Estive ensinando a noiva como é melhor usar a minha tiara — gritou para Harry. — Artesanato dos duendes, sabe, está na minha família há séculos. Ela é uma moça bonita, mas...****_francesa_****.**

- Não sei o que as pessoas têm contra a Fleur – comentou Harry – não é porque ela é veela nem nada.

**Bem, bem, me arranje um bom lugar, Ronald, tenho cento e sete anos e não devo ficar em pé muito tempo.**

- Já que ela não quer ficar em pé por muito tempo, porque ela não deita em um caixão? – Jorge perguntou inocentemente.

Os alunos riram.

**Ao passar por Harry, Rony lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e não reapareceu por algum tempo; quando tornaram a se encontrar na entrada, Harry tinha levado mais de dez pessoas aos seus lugares. A tenda estava quase cheia agora e, pela primeira vez, não havia fila do lado de fora.**

- Descanso!

- Vai sonhando.

**— Um pesadelo, essa Muriel! — exclamou Rony, enxugando a testa com a manga da roupa. — Costumava vir todo ano passar o Natal conosco, então, graças a Deus, se ofendeu porque Fred e Jorge estouraram uma bomba de bosta embaixo da cadeira dela na hora da ceia.**

Os gêmeos sorriram.

- Ainda bem, era um inferno – disse Rony.

**Papai sempre comenta que ela deve ter riscado os dois do tes tamento, como se eles se importassem; nesse ritmo, eles vão acabar sendo os mais ricos da família... uau — acrescentou, pestanejando rapidamente quando viu Hermione vindo apressada ao encontro dos dois. — Que máximo!**

Ela corou e Rony também.

- Rony sendo educado? É o fim do universo – riu Gina, os fazendo corar ainda mais.

**— Sempre o tom de surpresa — respondeu Hermione, embora sorrisse. Usava um esvoaçante vestido lilás com sapatos altos da mesma cor; seus cabelos estavam lisos e sedosos. — Sua tia-avó Muriel não concorda, acabei de encontrá-la lá em cima entregando a tiara a Fleur: "Ai, não, essa é a menina que nasceu trouxa?", e em seguida "má postura e tornozelos finos demais".**

**— Não se ofenda, ela é grosseira com todo o mundo — disse Rony.**

- Obrigado, vou me lembrar mais tarde – disse Hermione sorrindo.

**— Falando de Muriel? — perguntou Jorge, emergindo da tenda com Fred. — É, ela acabou de dizer que as minhas orelhas estão desi guais. Morcega velha.**

Eles bufaram.

**Mas eu gostaria que o tio Abílio ainda fosse vivo; ele era gargalhada certa em casamentos.**

**— Não foi ele que viu um Sinistro e morreu vinte e quatro horas depois? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Bem, foi, ele ficou meio esquisito mais para o fim da vida - admitiu Jorge.**

**— Mas, antes de ficar caduco, ele era a alma das festas — comen tou Fred. — Costumava beber uma garrafa inteira de uísque de fogo, depois ia para o meio do salão de dança, levantava as vestes e come çava a tirar buquês de flores do...**

As meninas estremeceram enquanto os meninos riam abertamente.

**— É, era realmente encantador — interrompeu-o Hermione, enquanto Harry se acabava de rir.**

**— Jamais casou, não sei por que — disse Rony.**

- Você me espanta – disse Hermione.

**— Você me espanta — replicou Hermione.**

- Não se repita Hermione – disse Rony brincando.

**Estavam rindo tanto que nenhum deles notou um convidado atrasado, um rapaz de cabelos escuros com um narigão curvo e gros sas sobrancelhas negras, até ele apresentar o convite a Rony e dizer, com os olhos em Hermione:**

**— Você está marravilhosa!**

**- **Krum! – disse Rony com as orelhas começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.

**— Vítor! — exclamou ela, deixando cair a bolsinha de contas, que produziu um baque desproporcional ao tamanho. Ao se abaixar, corando, para recuperá-la, disse: — Eu não sabia que você foi... nossa... que prazer ver... como vai?**

**As orelhas de Rony tinham mais uma vez ficado muito verme lhas. **

- Me conte uma novidade – murmurou Gina para Harry, que riu.

**Examinando o convite de Krum como se não acreditasse em uma palavra do que via escrito, falou, um pouco alto demais:**

- Por que está aqui? – disse Rony com raiva.

**— Por que está aqui?**

Todo mundo riu no salão menos Rony que estava com raiva ainda.

**— Fleur me convidou — respondeu Krum, erguendo as sobran celhas.**

**Harry, que não tinha nada contra o búlgaro, **

- Não sei como – resmungou Rony.

**apertou a mão do rapaz; depois, sentindo que seria prudente retirá-lo das imediações de Rony, ofereceu-se para lhe mostrar onde sentar.**

- Harry como você pode gostar dele? – perguntou Rony com uma cara incrédula.

- Ele nunca fez nada pra mim. Mas pra você... Acho que levar a Hermione pro baile de inverno foi demais – riu Harry.

Rony corou enquanto o salão riu.

**— O seu amigo não ficou satisfeito em me verr **

- Pelo menos ele enxerga o óbvio – Rony resmungou.

**— comentou Krum, entrando na tenda agora inteiramente lotada. — Ou ele é seu parrente? — acrescentou, reparando nos cabelos ruivos e crespos de Harry.**

- Oh, não. Ele pintou os cabelos pra se parecer com a gente – ironizou Rony.

Harry, Gina e os gêmeos riram.

**— Primo — murmurou, mas Krum parara de escutar. Sua aparição estava causando certo rebuliço, **

Rony bufou.

**particularmente entre as primas****_veelas_****: afinal, era um famoso jogador de quadribol. Enquanto as pessoas ainda se esticavam para dar uma boa olhada nele, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge vieram, apressados, pelo corredor central.**

**— Hora de sentar — disse Fred a Harry — ou vamos ser atropela dos pela noiva.**

Todos no salão riram.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se na segunda fila atrás de Fred e Jorge. A garota ainda estava muito rosada, e as orelhas de Rony continuavam escarlates. Passados alguns instantes, ele resmun gou para Harry:**

**— Você viu a barbicha idiota que ele deixou crescer? **

** Harry respondeu com um grunhido indefinido.**

Todos riram novamente e Rony ficou mais vermelho só que agora de vergonha.

**Uma sensação de ansiedade perpassava a tenda quente, os mur múrios eram pontuados por ocasionais risadas de excitação. O sr. e a sra. Weasley entraram no corredor sorrindo e acenando para os parentes; ela trajando um conjunto novo de vestes ametistas e um chapéu da mesma cor.**

**No momento seguinte, Gui e Carlinhos se postaram à frente da tenda, os dois de vestes a rigor com grandes rosas brancas nas botoeiras; Fred deu um assovio de aprovação, que foi acompanhado por nova erupção de risinhos das primas****_veelas_****.**

As meninas reviraram os olhos.

**Então a multidão fez silêncio e o volume da música foi aumen tando, aparentemente vinda dos balões dourados.**

Nesse momento quase todas as meninas de Hogwarts suspiraram.

**— Aaaah! — exclamou Hermione virando-se na cadeira para olhar a entrada.**

**Um suspiro coletivo se ergueu dos bruxos e bruxas reunidos quando Monsieur Delacour e Fleur entraram pelo corredor, ela desli zando, ele balançando o corpo com um largo sorriso no rosto. A noiva usava um vestido branco simples e parecia desprender uma forte aura prateada. Embora, por comparação, sua radiância normalmente empanasse a de qualquer pessoa, hoje embelezava todos sobre quem incidia. **

Os meninos suspiraram pela menção da veela. As meninas suspiraram pela beleza do vestido.

**Gina e Gabrielle, ambas usando trajes dourados, pareciam ainda mais bonitas do que de costume, e quando Fleur chegou aonde estava Gui, ele pareceu jamais ter enfrentado Lobo Greyback.**

Os Weasley engoliram seco e ficaram pálidos.

**— Senhoras e senhores — anunciou uma voz ligeiramente canta da, e, com um leve choque, Harry reconheceu o mesmo bruxo fran zino com cabelos em tufos que presidira o funeral de Dumbledore...**

Todos ficaram triste ninguém queria de Dumbledore morresse.

- Hum por favor senhor Simas continue lendo – pediu Dumbledore.

**...agora diante de Gui e Fleur. — Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois fiéis...**

**— Decididamente, a minha tiara valoriza toda a cerimônia -comentou tia Muriel, com um poderoso sussurro. — Mas é preciso que se diga, o vestido de Ginevra está decotado demais.**

Nesse momento Gina fez uma careta.

- Só podia ser Muriel mesmo – disse ela em um tom de raiva ao que todos riam.

Harry abraçou ela rindo pra que ela ficasse uma pouco mais calma.

**Gina olhou para o lado, sorrindo, piscou para Harry e em segui da virou-se de novo para a frente. O pensamento de Harry transpor tou-se a grande distância da tenda, para as tardes em que passaram a sós em lugares isolados dos jardins da escola. **

Ao ouvir isso Rony fechou a cara e Harry e Gina ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.

- Ainda quero saber que dias foram esses e o que fizeram – resmungou Rony levando uma cutucada de Hermione.

- Rony cala a boca – disse ela em um tom de raiva – Simas volte a ler, por favor.

**Pareciam ter sido há tanto tempo; sempre bons demais para serem reais, como se ele tivesse furtado horas ensolaradas da vida de alguém normal, alguém sem cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa...**

- Tinha que ser o Harry pra pensar isso – disse Fred.

Todos riram enquanto Harry fechava a cara pra eles.

**— Guilherme Arthur, você aceita Fleur Isabelle...?**

**Na primeira fila, a sra. Weasley e Madame Delacour choravam baixinho em lencinhos de renda. Sons de trombeta ao fundo da tenda anunciaram que Hagrid puxara do bolso um dos seus lenços tamanho-toalha. Hermione virou-se sorridente para Harry; seus olhos também estavam marejados de lágrimas.**

As meninas de Hogwarts também estavam quase chorando.

- Porque as mulheres sempre choram em casamentos? Quero dizer, é um dia pra ser feliz, não pra chorar – comentou Dino.

- Porque mulheres têm sentimentos e não é um choro de tristeza e sim de alegria. Alegria por esse dia feliz – explicou Hermione.

**— ... então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida.**

As meninas suspiraram.

**O bruxo de cabelos em tufos ergueu a varinha sobre as cabeças de Gui e Fleur e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os noivos, envol vendo em espirais os seus corpos agora entrelaçados. Enquanto Fred e Jorge puxavam uma salva de palmas, os balões dourados no alto estouraram: flutuaram no ar aves do paraíso e minúsculos sinos de prata que somaram seus cantos e tinidos à zoada geral.**

**— Senhoras e senhores! — falou o bruxo de cabelos em tufos. — Por favor, queiram se levantar!**

**Todos obedeceram, tia Muriel resmungando audivelmente; **

Os Weasley bufaram.

**ele acenou a varinha. As cadeiras em que as pessoas tinham estado sen tadas se ergueram graciosamente no ar, ao mesmo tempo que as paredes da tenda desapareciam, deixando agora os convidados ape nas sob o toldo sustentado pelos postes dourados, com uma vista gloriosa do pomar ensolarado e do campo ao redor. Em seguida, uma poça de ouro líquido se espalhou do centro para a periferia da tenda formando uma pista de dança reluzente; as cadeiras suspensas se agruparam em torno das mesinhas, cobertas com toalhas brancas, o conjunto flutuou suavemente de volta ao jardim, e a banda de paletós dourados marchou em direção a um pódio.**

- Que lindo – disse Lilá sorrindo para Parvati, que concordou.

**— Legal — aprovou Rony, enquanto os garçons surgiam de todos os lados, alguns trazendo bandejas de prata com suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e uísque de fogo, outros equilibrando monta nhas de tortinhas e sanduíches.**

**— Temos que ir cumprimentá-los! — disse Hermione, ficando nas pontas dos pés para localizar onde Gui e Fleur tinham desaparecido cercados por uma multidão que lhes desejava felicidades.**

- Vai ser bem difícil nesse momento Mione – disse Gina.

**— Bem, teremos tempo depois — disse Rony dando de ombros, e, tirando três cervejas amanteigadas de uma bandeja que passava, entregou uma a Harry. — Hermione, é agora, vamos pegar uma mesa... ali não! O mais longe da Muriel...**

**- **Isso – Rony concordou avidamente com o seu futuro.

**Rony atravessou a pista de dança vazia, olhando para os lados: Harry teve certeza de que ele estava atento a Krum. **

As pessoas riram e Rony bufou.

**Quando final mente alcançaram o lado oposto do toldo, a maior parte das mesas já estava tomada: a mais vazia era a que Luna ocupava sozinha.**

**— Tudo bem se a gente sentar com você? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Ah, claro — respondeu ela contente. — Papai foi entregar a Gui e Fleur o nosso presente um estoque de raízes-de-cuia para a vida toda.**

- Sempre gentil Luna – disse Gina.

- Que nada gente – disse Luna – vocês são meus amigos acham que eu não ia deixar vocês sentarem?

**— Que é... um estoque de raízes-de-cuia? — per guntou Rony**

**Hermione deu-lhe um pontapé por baixo da mesa, mas acertou em Harry. Com os olhos lacrimejando de dor, o garoto perdeu o fio da conversa por alguns momentos.**

Todos riram no salão.

- Valeu Hermione – disse Harry – da próxima vez vê se acerta Rony.

- Foi mal Harry eu queria acertar esse legume insensível do Ronald! – disse ela fuzilando Rony com os olhos.

- Que foi? Eu só queria saber o que é raízes-de-cuia! – disse Rony.

- Desiste Mione – disse Gina rindo – eu já desisti faz tempo.

**A banda começara a tocar. Gui e Fleur foram os primeiros na pista de dança, sob os aplausos gerais; passado um momento, o sr. Weasley chegou com Madame Delacour, no que foi seguido pela sra. Weasley com o pai de Fleur.**

**— Gosto dessa música — disse Luna, balançando-se no ritmo de uma valsa, e segundos depois ela se levantou e deslizou para a pista, onde dançou sem sair do lugar, sozinha, agitando os braços de olhos fechados.**

**— Ela é ótima, não é? — comentou Rony com admiração. - Sempre vale a pena olhar.**

- Eu vejo que o Rony começou a ganhar um pouco de tato – comentou Gina.

- Não fique tão entusiasmada – disse Hermione.

**O sorriso, porém, apagou-se imediatamente do seu rosto: **

- Vitor Krum – disse Fred rindo.

**Vítor Krum havia sentado na cadeira desocupada por Luna. Hermione pareceu agradavelmente perturbada, mas desta vez Krum não viera cumprimentá-la. Com o rosto contraído, ele perguntou:**

**— Quem é aquele homem de amarrelo?**

**— É o Xenofílio Lovegood, pai de uma amiga nossa — respondeu Rony. Seu tom agressivo indicava que eles não iriam rir de Xenofílio, apesar da clara provocação. **

- Obrigado Ronald – disse Luna serenamente.

- Hmm. Sem problemas.

**— Vamos dançar — acrescentou ele, brus camente, para Hermione.**

Hermione ficou boquiaberta e corada. Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas.

**Ela pareceu surpresa, mas também feliz, e se levantou: eles desa pareceram na pista de dança que agora ia enchendo de dançarinos.**

Nesse momento tanto Rony como Hermione ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.

- Ai tem coisa – disse Gina baixinho no ouvido de Harry que sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha.

- Também concordo – sussurrou ele de volta.

**— Ah, eles estão juntos agora? — perguntou Krum, momentanea mente distraído.**

**— Ah... mais ou menos — respondeu Harry.**

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto ele e Gina só riam junto do resto do castelo.

**— E você quem é? — tornou Krum.**

**— Barny Weasley.**

**Eles se apertaram as mãos.**

**— Você, Barny... conhece bem esse tal Lovegood?**

**— Não, eu o conheci hoje. Por quê?**

- Não estou gostando nada dele ta falando do Sr. Lovegood – disse Harry.

**Krum franziu o cenho por cima da borda do copo de bebida, observando Xenofílio, que conversava com vários bruxos do lado oposto da pista de dança.**

**— Porrque — disse Krum — se ele não fosse convidado da Fleur, eu o desafiarria parra um duelo aqui e agorra, porr usarr aquele símbo lo nojento no peito.**

- Símbolo? Que símbolo? – Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

**— Símbolo? — admirou-se Harry, olhando também para Xeno fílio. O estranho olho triangular brilhava em seu peito. — Por quê? Qual é o problema?**

**— Grrindelvald. Aquele é o símbolo de Grrindelvald.**

**— Grindelwald... o bruxo das trevas que Dumbledore derrotou?**

- Você prestou atenção em alguma aula de história da magia? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Que? Não. Eu li no cartão de sapos de chocolate. Se lembra? Nicolau Flamel – disse Harry.

- Ah, claro.

**— Exatamente. — Os músculos do queixo de Krum se moveram como se estivesse mascando, e ele continuou: — Grrindelvald matou muitas pessoas, meu avô, porr exemplo. Naturralmente ele nunca foi muito poderroso em seu país, diziam que temia Dumbledorre: e com razão, sabendo como foi derrotado. Mas isto... — Ele apontou para Xenofílio. — Isto é o símbolo dele, reconheci na hora: Grrin delvald grravou-o em uma parrede de Durrmstrrang quando estu dou lá. Alguns idiotas o copiarram nos livros e nas roupas, querrendo chocarr, se fazerr de imporrtantes, até que aqueles, como nós, que tínhamos perrdido familiarres porr culpa de Grrindelvald demos uma lição neles.**

- Bem feito – murmurou Gina.

**Krum estalou as juntas dos dedos ameaçadoramente, amarrando a cara para Xenofílio. Harry ficou perplexo. Parecia-lhe extrema mente improvável que o pai de Luna fosse um seguidor das Artes das Trevas, e ninguém mais na tenda parecia ter reconhecido o triângu lo, cujo formato lembrava uma runa.**

- E ai Mione vai defender o Vitinho ainda? – perguntou Rony quando viu a cara chocada de Hermione.

**— Você tem, ah, certeza que é de Grindelwald...?**

**— Não estou enganado — replicou Krum com frieza. — Passei porr aquele símbolo durrante anos, conheço-o bem.**

**— Bem, tem uma probabilidade de que Xenofílio não saiba o que o símbolo realmente significa. Os Lovegood são muito... incomuns. **

- Essa é uma boa maneira de descrever – comentou Sirius baixinho.

Rony ouviu e riu.

**Ele pode muito bem tê-lo comprado por aí, achando que é o corte transversal de uma cabeça de Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado ou outra coisa qualquer.**

**— Um corrte trransverrsal do quê?**

- Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado – repetiu Harry.

**— Bom, não sei muito bem o que são, mas aparentemente ele e a filha viajam nas férias para procurá-los...**

**Harry sentiu que não estava sendo muito convincente ao expli car Luna e o pai.**

- Quem seria – murmurou Rony.

**— É ela ali — disse apontando a garota, que ainda dançava sozi nha, agitando os braços em torno da cabeça como quem tenta espantar maruins.**

**— Porr que ela está fazendo aquilo? — perguntou Krum.**

**— Provavelmente está tentando se livrar de um zonzóbulo - arriscou Harry, que reconheceu os sintomas.**

- Você deve ter razão, Harry. Eles gostam muito de lugares com bastante pessoas – disse Luna serenamente.

- Ah. Vou me lembrar disso então – disse Harry.

**Krum não soube dizer se Harry estava ou não gozando com a cara dele. Puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e bateu-a ameaçadoramente na coxa; da ponta saltaram faíscas.**

Hermione se chocou mais ainda depois disso.

- Como ele ousa? Ele ia lançar um feitiço no Harry! – disse Hermione com raiva – e eu que defendia ele.

- Eu só vou dizer uma coisa Mione – disse Rony com uma cara satisfeita – eu avisei que ele não prestava e vo...

- Ronald se quer continuar vivo faz um favor – disse Gina – CALA A BOCA!

Depois disso Rony calou-se e o salão riu, enquanto Hermione continuava com raiva.

**— Gregorovitch! — exclamou Harry em voz alta, e Krum se sobressaltou, mas o garoto estava excitado demais para ligar: lembrara-se, afinal, ao ver a varinha de Krum: Olivaras a apanhara e examina ra cuidadosamente antes do Torneio Tribruxo.**

**— Que tem ele? — perguntou Krum, desconfiado.**

- Ele fabricou a varinha do Krum – disse Harry.

- Como você sabe disso? – Jorge perguntou.

- No torneio, ano passado, eles fizeram uma passagem de varinhas – explicou Harry.

O salão ficou cochichando.

**— É fabricante de varinhas!**

**— Eu sei.**

- Idiota – murmurou Rony.

**— Fabricou sua varinha! Foi por isso que pensei... quadribol... – Krum parecia mais e mais desconfiado.**

**— Como sabe que foi Gregorovitch que fabrricou a minha varrinha?**

- Oh, isso não é bom – disse Remo.

**— Li... li em algum lugar, acho. Em um... um fanzine — improvi sou sem pensar, e Krum pareceu mais tranqüilo.**

- Desculpa plausível – disse Sirius.

**— Eu não me lembrrava de ter jamais discutido minha varrinha com os fãs.**

**— Então... ah... onde anda Gregorovitch ultimamente? Krum pareceu intrigado.**

**— Ele se aposentou faz anos. Fui um dos últimos a comprarr uma varrinha fabrricada porr ele. São as melhorres, embora eu saiba, é clarro, que os brritânicos dão grrande valorr a Olivarras.**

- Claro, ele é o melhor – disse Rony claramente descordando de Vitor Krum.

**Harry não respondeu. Fingiu observar, tal como Krum, os pares que dançavam, mas estava pensando com grande concentração. Então Voldemort estava procurando um célebre fabricante de vari nhas, e o garoto não precisava ir muito longe para saber a razão: cer tamente era por causa da reação da varinha de Harry na noite em que ele o perseguira pelo céu. A varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix tinha vencido a que Voldemort tomara emprestada, algo que Olivaras não tinha previsto nem compreendia. Gregorovitch saberia explicar? Seria, de fato, mais qualificado que Olivaras? Conheceria segredos sobre varinhas que Olivaras ignorava?**

- As vezes, um pode conhecer mais de uma coisa do que o outro – disse Hermione pensativa – um pode ter ido mais a fundo em assunto do que o outro.

**— Essa garota é muito bonita — comentou Krum, fazendo Harry voltar ao presente. Krum estava apontando para Gina, **

Os Weasley imediatamente ganharam orelhas vermelhas. E Harry bufou.

**que acabara de se juntar a Luna. — Também é sua parenta?**

**— É — informou Harry, repentinamente irritado **

- Porque será – murmurou Sirius.

**— e está namo rando alguém. Um cara ciumento. Grandalhão. Você não iria querer atravessar o caminho dele.**

Hermione e Gina começaram a rir e Harry ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Harry não me diga que você esta com ciúmes? – perguntou Hermione rindo.

- Eu é que... Bem eu... – ele não conseguia falar diante de tão embaraçado.

- Harry você esta com ciúmes! – afirmou Gina – você esta sim com ciúmes! Nossa eu nunca pensei que viveria pra ver isso – disse Gina rindo um pouco.

Enquanto isso ninguém percebeu mais havia uma Cho Chang com raiva de toda essa cena.

Sirius se matava de rir com Remo e Tonks.

- Ele é igual ao Tiago quando está com ciúmes – riu Sirius.

- Se lembra quando o Lionel deu em cima dela? Meu deus, ele quase matou o cara – concordou Remo.

**Krum resmungou:**

**— Qual é — disse, esvaziando o copo e se pondo de pé — a vanta gem de ser jogador internacional de quadribol se todas as moças bonitas já estão comprometidas?**

**E se afastou, deixando Harry, que, depois de apanhar um san duíche com um garçom que ia passando, contornou a pista de dança apinhada. Queria achar Rony e lhe falar sobre Gregorovitch, mas o amigo estava dançando com Hermione no meio da multidão. **

Os dois coraram.

**Harry se encostou em um dos postes dourados e ficou observando Gina, que dançava com o amigo de Fred e Jorge, Lino Jordan, tentando não sentir raiva da promessa que fizera a Rony.**

- Aquela de não falar com você Gina, de que você iria sofrer – bufou Hermione.

Gina bateu em Rony.

**Ele nunca fora a um casamento antes, portanto não era capaz de avaliar as diferenças entre as celebrações dos bruxos e as dos trouxas, embora tivesse certeza de que essas últimas não teriam um bolo de casamento coroado por duas fênix falsas que levantaram vôo quan do os noivos cortaram a primeira fatia, nem garrafas de champanhe que flutuavam entre os convidados. **

– Boa observação – riu Kingsley.

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! – gritou Moody.

Tonks revirou os olhos.

**A noite foi chegando e as mari posas começaram a mergulhar sob o toldo, agora iluminado por lan ternas douradas suspensas no ar, e a festa foi se tornando mais des contraída. Fred e Jorge tinham desaparecido na escuridão, havia muito tempo, com duas primas de Fleur; **

As meninas reviraram os olhos.

**Carlinhos, Hagrid e um bruxo atarracado com um chapéu de abas reviradas entoavam, a um canto, "Odo, o herói".**

Os Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remo e Tonks riram. Hagrid corou.

**Andando entre os convidados para fugir de um tio bêbado de Rony que parecia não ter certeza se Harry era ou não seu filho, **

Eles riram.

**o garoto localizou um velho bruxo sentado sozinho a uma mesa. A nuvem de cabelos brancos que envolvia sua cabeça lhe dava a apa rência de um diáfano dente-de-leão, encimado por um fez roído de traças. Achou-o vagamente familiar: vasculhando a memória, Harry de repente lembrou que era Elifas Doge, membro da Ordem da Fênix e autor do obituário de Dumbledore.**

**Harry se aproximou.**

**— Posso me sentar?**

**— Claro, claro — respondeu Doge. Tinha uma voz aguda e chiada. Harry se inclinou para ele.**

- Nossa quanto tempo não vejo Doge – disse Dumbledore.

**— Sr. Doge, sou Harry Potter.**** – ****Doge ofegou.**

**— Meu caro rapaz! Arthur me disse que você estava aqui disfar çado... É uma grande alegria e uma grande honra!**

**Em um arroubo de prazer e agitação, Doge serviu-lhe uma taça de champanhe.**

**— Pensei em lhe escrever — sussurrou o bruxo — depois que Dumbledore... o choque... e para você, tenho certeza...**

**Os olhinhos de Doge se encheram de repentinas lágrimas.**

Quase todas as meninas suspiraram com isso.

- Oh Doge sempre emotivo – disse Dumbledore.

**— Li o obituário que o senhor escreveu no****_Profeta Diário_****. Não sabia que o senhor conhecia o prof. Dumbledore tão bem.**

**— Tão bem quanto qualquer outro — replicou ele, secando as lágrimas com um guardanapo. — Com certeza conheci-o por mais tempo, se não contarmos o irmão Aberforth que, por alguma razão, as pessoas parecem jamais levar em conta.**

**— Voltando ao****_Profeta Diário_****... Não sei se viu, sr. Doge...**

**— Ah, por favor me chame de Elifas, caro rapaz.**

**— Elifas, não sei se viu a entrevista que Rita Skeeter deu sobre Dumbledore.**

Hermione e Minerva bufaram.

**Uma vermelhidão de cólera afluiu ao rosto de Doge.**

**— Ah, sim, Harry, vi. Aquela mulher, ou urubu seria um termo mais apropriado, decididamente me importunou para conversar com ela. Envergonho-me de dizer que fui grosseiro, chamei-a de metida, e o resultado, como você pôde ver, foram insinuações sobre a minha sanidade.**

- Urubu é um apelido carinhoso ainda – rosnou Hermione.

- Eu que o diga – disse Harry.

Pois ambos não gostava nenhum pouco dela.

**— Bem, naquela entrevista — continuou Harry —, Rita Skeeter sugeriu que, na juventude, o prof. Dumbledore se envolveu com as Artes das Trevas.**

**— Não acredite em uma palavra do que leu! — retrucou Doge na mesma hora. — Em nenhuma, Harry! Não deixe nada macular as lembranças que tem de Alvo Dumbledore!**

**Harry olhou para o rosto sério e atormentado de Doge e não se sentiu confiante, mas sim frustrado. Será que Doge realmente pen sava que era fácil, que ele simplesmente poderia****_decidir_****não acreditar? Será que Doge não compreendia que Harry precisava ter certeza,****_saber_****de tudo?**

**Talvez Doge suspeitasse dos sentimentos de Harry, porque pare ceu preocupado e se apressou a enfatizar:**

**— Harry, Rita Skeeter é uma horrenda...**

**Mas o bruxo foi interrompido por uma gargalhada aguda.**

- Muriel – disse Jorge na mesma hora.

**— Rita Skeeter? Ah, eu adoro aquela mulher, eu sempre leio o que ela escreve!**

Os Weasleys rosnaram com raiva.

- Tinha que ser essa Muriel – disse Jorge – não gosto dela nenhum pouco!

- Ninguém gosta dela Jorge – disse Fred.

**Harry e Doge ergueram os olhos e deram com a tia Muriel parada ah, as penas balançando no chapéu, uma taça de champanhe na mão.**

**— Ela escreveu um livro sobre Dumbledore, sabem!**

**— Olá, Muriel — cumprimentou-a Doge. — Sim, estávamos mesmo discutindo...**

**— Você aí! Me ceda a sua cadeira, tenho cento e sete anos!**

**Outro primo ruivo dos Weasley saltou de uma cadeira, assusta do, e tia Muriel virou-a com surpreendente força e sentou-se entre Doge e Harry.**

- Coitado do garoto – suspirou Rony.

- Essa velha chata – disse Fred – Jorge sabe o que acabei de pensar?

- Que deveríamos fazer uma visitinha a nossa querida tia Muriel? – perguntou Jorge.

- Na mosca Jorge – disse Fred feliz.

- Meninos calem a boca – disse Hermione enquanto todos no salão riam – Simas volte a ler.

**— Olá de novo, Barry, ou que nome tenha — disse ela para Harry. — Então, que estava dizendo sobre Rita Skeeter, Elifas? Já sabe que ela escreveu uma biografia de Dumbledore? Mal posso esperar para ler, preciso me lembrar de encomendá-la na Floreios e Borrões!**

- Essa livraria está ficando sem valor – bufou Hermione.

**Doge se tornou frio e grave ao ouvir isso, mas tia Muriel esvaziou a taça que trazia e estalou os dedos ossudos para um garçom que ia passando. Tomou mais um grande gole, arrotou e acrescentou:**

**— Não precisam fazer cara de sapos empalhados! Antes de se tor nar respeitado e respeitável e toda essa baboseira, correram boatos bem esquisitos sobre o Alvo!**

**— Calúnias sem fundamento — replicou Doge, ficando outra vez cor de rabanete.**

- Também vindo da Skeeter – disse McGonagall com raiva – é tudo calúnia!

**— É bem o que você diria, Elifas — cacarejou tia Muriel. — Notei como você pulou os pontos controvertidos naquele seu obituário!**

**— Lamento que pense assim — disse Doge, com a maior frieza. -Posso lhe assegurar que escrevi com o coração.**

**— Ah, todo o mundo sabe que você venerava Dumbledore; ouso dizer que continuará a achá-lo um santo, mesmo se revelarem que ele matou aquela bruxa abortada que era a irmã dele.**

**—****_Muriel_****! — exclamou Doge.**

**Uma frialdade que não se devia ao champanhe gelado começou a invadir o peito de Harry.**

- Quanto mais a Muriel fala mais raiva dela eu tenho – disse Fred.

**— Como assim? — perguntou ele a Muriel. — Quem disse que a irmã dele era uma bruxa abortada? Pensei que fosse doente, não?**

**— Pois pensou errado, não foi, Barry? — exclamou tia Muriel, parecendo satisfeita com o efeito que causara. — Enfim, como você poderia saber alguma coisa sobre isso? Aconteceu há muitos anos, antes mesmo que você fosse cogitado, meu caro, e a verdade é que nós que estávamos vivos à época nunca soubemos o que realmente aconteceu. É por isso que mal posso esperar para ler o que Skeeter desenterrou! Dumbledore guardou silêncio sobre aquela irmã por tempo demais!**

- Essa velha enxerida! É o que ela é – disse Jorge.

- Pois é Jorge, mas mesmo assim vou mandar um presente pra ela – disse Fred.

Todos riram depois do que Fred disse, mas voltaram a escutar Simas.

**— Não é verdade — chiou Doge. — Absolutamente não é verdade.**

**— Ele nunca me disse que teve uma irmã que era um aborto — disse Harry sem pensar, ainda frio por dentro.**

**— E por que lhe diria isso? — esganiçou-se Muriel, oscilando um pouco na cadeira, tentando focalizar Harry.**

**— A razão por que Alvo nunca falava em Ariana — começou Elifas, com a voz emocionada — é, imagino, muito clara. Ficou arrasado com a morte da irmã...**

**— Por que ninguém nunca a via, Elifas? — grasnou Muriel. — Por que metade de nós sequer soube que ela existia, até o caixão sair da casa para os funerais? Onde estava o santo Dumbledore, enquanto Ariana viveu trancada no porão? Estava brilhando em Hogwarts sem se importar com o que acontecia em sua própria casa!**

- Como ela ousa falar da minha irmã? – disse Dumbledore que ate agora estava calado e muito calmo.

**— Como assim "trancada no porão"? — perguntou Harry. — Que quer dizer com isso?**

**Doge era a imagem da infelicidade. Tia Muriel tornou a respon der a Harry com sua voz aguda.**

**— A mãe de Dumbledore era uma mulher apavorante, simples mente apavorante. Nasceu trouxa, embora tenham me dito que ela fingia não ser...**

**— Ela nunca fingiu nada! Kendra era uma excelente mulher! -sussurrou Doge angustiado, mas tia Muriel não lhe deu atenção.**

Todos olhavam para Dumbledore que estava com muita raiva, ninguém nunca o vira assim nem mesmo McGonagall.

**— ... orgulhosa e muito dominadora, o tipo de bruxa que se sen tiria mortificada de produzir um aborto da natureza...**

**— Ariana não era um aborto da natureza! — chiou Doge.**

**— É o que você diz, Elifas, mas me explique, então, por que ela nunca freqüentou Hogwarts! — E, voltando-se para Harry. — No nosso tempo, era comum as famílias esconderem os bruxos aborta dos. Embora chegar ao extremo de trancafiar uma menininha em casa e fingir que ela não existia...**

- Ela não ficava trancada! – disse Dumbledore e todos olharam pra ele.

- Nós acreditamos em você Dumbledore – disse McGonagall.

E toda Hogwarts concordou com ela.

**— Estou lhe afirmando que não foi o que aconteceu! — retorquiu Doge, mas tia Muriel passou de rolo compressor e continuou a se dirigir a Harry.**

**— Os bruxos abortados normalmente iam para escolas de trou xas e eram incentivados a se integrarem na comunidade trouxa... muito mais caridoso do que tentar encontrar um lugar para eles no mundo bruxo, onde seriam sempre considerados inferiores; mas naturalmente Kendra Dumbledore não sonharia em deixar a filha freqüentar uma escola trouxa.**

**— Ariana era delicada! — argumentou Doge desesperado. — A saúde dela sempre foi precária demais para lhe permitir...**

**— Permitir sair de casa? — cacarejou Muriel. — No entanto, ela jamais foi levada ao St. Mungus e nenhum curandeiro jamais foi chamado para atendê-la!**

Alguns alunos rosnaram e outros fecharam a cara para Muriel.

**— Francamente, Muriel, como é possível você saber se...**

**— Para sua informação, Elifas, meu primo Lancelote era curan deiro no St. Mungus naquela época e contou à minha família, em confiança, que Ariana nunca fora vista por lá. Tudo muito suspeito, era o que o Lancelote pensava!**

**Doge parecia à beira das lágrimas. Tia Muriel, que parecia estar se divertindo imensamente, estalou os dedos para que lhe trouxes sem mais champanhe. Sem sentir, Harry pensou nos Dursley e como, no passado, o tinham calado, trancado e mantido fora de vista, tudo pelo crime de ser bruxo. A irmã de Dumbledore teria so frido o reverso do mesmo destino? Presa por lhe faltar magia? E Dum bledore teria realmente deixado a irmã entregue à própria sorte enquanto partia para Hogwarts, para provar sua genialidade e talento?**

- Harry! – disse Hermione lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

- Ai que foi Hermione? Isso ainda não aconteceu sabia? – disse Harry.

- Desculpa Harry – disse Hermione um pouco envergonhada.

Todos riram e depois Simas voltou a ler.

**— Agora, se Kendra não tivesse morrido primeiro — retomou Muriel — eu diria que foi ela quem liquidou Ariana...**

**— Como pode dizer isso, Muriel? — gemeu Doge. — Uma mãe matar a própria filha? Pense no que está dizendo!**

**— Se a mãe em questão fosse capaz de manter a filha presa duran te anos, por que não? — retrucou Muriel sacudindo os ombros. -Mas, como digo, a história não se encaixa, porque Kendra morreu antes de Ariana, portanto, ninguém jamais soube direito...**

**— Ah, com certeza Ariana assassinou a mãe — replicou Doge, ten tando corajosamente desdenhar. — Por que não?**

**— É, Ariana talvez tenha feito uma desesperada tentativa para se libertar e, no esforço, matou Kendra — concluiu tia Muriel, pensativa. — Pode balançar a cabeça o quanto quiser, Elifas! Você esteve nos funerais de Ariana, não esteve?**

**— Estive — confirmou Doge, com os lábios trêmulos. — E não me lembro de ocasião mais desesperadamente triste. Alvo estava com o coração despedaçado...**

**— E não era só o coração. Aberforth não quebrou o nariz de Dumbledore durante a encomendação do corpo?**

Todos olharam com raiva para o livro como se pudessem matar Muriel por ele. Dumbledore continuava calado só escutando.

**Se Doge parecera horrorizado antes, não se comparava ao que demonstrava agora. Era como se Muriel o tivesse esfaqueado. A bruxa riu alto e tomou mais um gole de champanhe, que escorreu pelo seu queixo.**

**— Como você...? — exclamou Doge rouco.**

**— Minha mãe era amiga da velha Batilda Bagshot **

- A autora de história da magia? – Hermione perguntou interessada.

**— disse ela, ale gre. — Batilda contou tudo a minha mãe, e eu ouvi atrás da porta. Uma briga ao lado do caixão. Pelo que Batilda descreveu, Aberforth gritou que era culpa de Alvo que Ariana tivesse morrido e, em seguida, deu-lhe um murro na cara. Ela contou ainda que Alvo nem sequer se defendeu, o que é estranho, porque poderia ter acabado com o irmão em um duelo com as mãos amarradas nas costas.**

**Muriel continuou bebendo champanhe. A enumeração desses velhos escândalos parecia animá-la tanto quanto horrorizava Doge. Harry não sabia o que pensar, em que acreditar: queria a verdade, con tudo, Doge não reagia, apenas balia debilmente que Ariana adoecera. Harry não conseguia acreditar que Dumbledore não tivesse intervindo se estivesse ocorrendo uma crueldade daquelas em sua própria casa, mas, sem dúvida, havia alguma coisa estranha na história toda.**

**— E vou lhe dizer mais — continuou Muriel, com um leve soluço, baixando sua taça. — Acho que Batilda deu com a língua nos dentes para Rita Skeeter. Aquelas insinuações que ela fez na entrevista sobre uma importante fonte chegada aos Dumbledore... todos sabem que Batilda presenciou o que aconteceu com Ariana, e se encaixaria per feitamente!**

**— Batilda jamais falaria com Rita Skeeter! — murmurou Doge.**

- Isso é verdade conheço muito bem Batilda pra saber que ela não faria isso – disse Dumbledore.

**— Batilda Bagshot? — indagou Harry. — A autora de****_História da magia_****?**

- Como você sabe disso? – Gina perguntou.

**O nome estava impresso na capa de um de seus livros de escola, embora o garoto reconhecesse que não era um dos que ele tivesse lido com muita atenção.**

- É claro – disse Hermione revirando os olhos, embora carinhosamente.

**— É — confirmou Doge, agarrando-se à pergunta de Harry como um afogado se agarra a uma bóia. — Uma talentosa historiadora da magia e uma velha amiga de Alvo.**

**— E ultimamente bem gagá, segundo ouvi dizer — acrescentou tia Muriel animada.**

**— Se isso é verdade, foi ainda mais desonroso Skeeter ter se apro veitado dela — disse Doge —, e ninguém pode confiar em nada que Batilda possa ter dito!**

- Isso é mesmo a Skeeter não deveria ter feito isso – disse Hermione.

- Ah fala serio Hermione, desde quando a Skeeter foi honesta? – perguntou Gina.

- É Mione a Gi tem razão essa Skeeter é mais suja que um pano de chão! – disse Harry apoiando Gina o que fez Cho ficar com mais raiva ainda.

Todos concordaram e Simas voltou a ler.

**— Há maneiras de se recuperar lembranças, e tenho certeza de que Rita Skeeter conhece todas. Mas, mesmo que Batilda esteja com pletamente lelé, tenho certeza de que ainda guarda velhas fotos e tal vez até cartas. Conheceu os Dumbledore durante anos... o que vale ria uma viagem a Godric's Hollow, na minha opinião.**

- Batilda é de Godric's Hollow? – perguntou Harry estupefato.

**Harry, que estivera bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada, se engasgou. Doge deu-lhe palmadas nas costas enquanto o garoto tos sia, olhando para tia Muriel com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quando recuperou a voz, perguntou:**

**— Batilda Bagshot mora em Godric's Hollow?**

Todos riram.

- Só podia ser você mesmo Harry – disse Gina rindo.

**— Ah, sim, há uma eternidade! Os Dumbledore se mudaram para lá depois que Percival foi preso, e ela foi vizinha da família.**

- Os Dumbledore moraram la também? – perguntou Harry.

**— Os Dumbledore moraram em Godric's Hollow?**

Harry ficou um pouco vermelho.

**— Sim, Barry, foi o que acabei de dizer — respondeu tia Muriel irritada.**

**Harry se sentiu esgotado, vazio. Nem uma vez, naqueles seis anos, Dumbledore lhe contara que os dois tinham morado e perdi do familiares queridos em Godric's Hollow. Por quê? Seus pais teriam sido enterrados perto da mãe e da irmã de Dumbledore? Dumbledore teria visitado seus túmulos e, talvez, passado pelos de Lílian e Tiago a caminho? E jamais contara a Harry... jamais se preo cupara em dizer...**

Harry olhou um pouco envergonhado para Dumbledore.

**E por que era tão importante, Harry não sabia explicar nem para si mesmo, contudo sentia que equivalia a uma mentira não ter mencio nado que tinham aquele lugar e aquelas experiências em comum. O garoto ficou olhando duro em frente, mal notando o que estava acon tecendo ao seu redor, e não percebeu que Hermione se destacara da multidão de convidados, até ela puxar uma cadeira e sentar ao seu lado.**

**— Simplesmente não consigo dançar mais — ofegou, tirando um dos sapatos e esfregando a sola de um pé. — Rony foi buscar mais cerveja amanteigada. Que coisa estranha, acabei de ver Vítor se afas tando enfurecido do pai de Luna, parecia que estiveram discutindo... — Ela baixou a voz, olhando-o. — Harry, você está bem?**

**O garoto não sabia por onde começar, mas não fez diferença. Naquele momento, algo volumoso e prateado atravessou o toldo sobre a pista de dança.**

- Um patrono – disseram Harry e Remo.

** Gracioso e reluzente, o lince aterrissou com leveza entre os espantados convidados. Cabeças se viraram, e as pes soas que estavam mais próximas congelaram absurdamente em meio a passos de dança. Então a boca do Patrono se abriu desmesuradamente e ele anunciou na voz alta, grave e lenta de Kingsley Shackebolt:**

Todos ficaram apreensivos uns ate prenderam a respiração.

**_— O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo._**

- Oh, droga – gemeu Hermione.

- Acabou tudo – disse Harry.

- Agora sim, estamos em uma guerra eminente – disse Rony, meio pálido.

- Eminente e pesada – disse Sirius.

- Eu quero ler – pediu Dino – Um esconderijo.

**Review?**


	19. Parabéns Rony

Bem, bem, bem...

Isso não é exatamente um capitulo, mas acho que posso considerá-lo como um.

Hoje, dia **1º de março de 2012, **é o dia do aniversário de **Ronald Abílio Weasley**. O nosso querido e amarado, Rony.

Existem tantas coisas a dizer sobre ele... Acho que posso dizer claramente algumas...!

Um amigo leal, verdadeiro, corajoso e sem tato.

**Lealdade: **Muitos julgam que Rony não tem lealdade ao ouvir das duas vezes em que abandonou Harry. Mas eu posso afirmar claramante que ele é **sim** um amigo leal e verdadeiro. No quarto ano, ele brigou com Harry, porque se sentiu enciúmado, Mas isso não é um motivo forte para dizer sobre lealdade, eu posso afirmar que é. Se você tivesse crescido com seis irmãos, cinco mais velhos e uma mais nova, todos eles brilhantes no que fazer, e seu melhor amigo ser famoso e rico, você se sentiria exatamente como ele, com alto-estima baixa e ciúme. E se desculparia ao ver a burrada que fez. Rony fez isso, quando viu que Harry quase morreu lutando com um dragão, ele percebeu que não valia a pena isso, e que sua amizade era mais importate.

Segunda: Rony abandonou Harry por uma segunda vez no sétimo ano. E também existe motivo. Ele estava sobre o efieito da horcruxe, que estava no seu pescoço, e julgando pelo fato de que o trio estava perdido sem um lugar para ir ou buscar... Rony se sentiu sem rumo e a horcruxe não ajudou. E com ele próprio disse: _"Queria voltar no exato momento em que desaparatei". _Agora, eu posso afirmar que a lealdade de Rony está a cima de tudo.

**Coragem: ** Oh, Rony não é corajoso. Ele é sim. Ele foi junto a Harry e Hermione atrás da pedra filosofal mesmo sabendo que Voldemort poderia estar lá. Ele enfrentou seu medo por aranhas para solucionar um mistério, ele foi para a câmara secreta salvar sua irmã. Ele estava junto com Harry e Hermione quando estavam cara a cara com Sirius Black e disse claramente "_Se você quer matar o Harry, terá que nos matar também"_. Ele estava do lado de Harry quando fundaram a armada de Dumbledore, ele foi ao ministério salvar Sirius. Ele foi junto com Harry e Hermione destruir as horcruxes para derrotar Voldemort.

E se vocês acham que isso tem outro nome, me digam. Eu chamo isso de pura e da mais limpida coragem existente.

Esse é Rony Weasley, o expert em xadrez de bruxo, aquele que vivia brigando com Hermione, que era apaixonado por ela, que sentiu ciume de Vitor Krum, que a defendeu de Snape, que não tem tato...

Enfim, nós amamos Ronald Abílio Weasley e eu digo de coração:

**Parabéns Rony, que seja sempre feliz**.


	20. Um Esconderijo

**UM**** ESCONDERIJO**

_- Oh, droga – gemeu Hermione._

_- Acabou tudo – disse Harry._

_- Agora sim, estamos em uma guerra eminente – disse Rony, meio pálido._

_- Eminente e pesada – disse Sirius._

_- Eu quero ler – pediu Dino – Um esconderijo_.

**A ****CENA PARECEU IMPRECISA E LENTA. ****Harry e Hermione saltaram das cadeiras e empunharam suas varinhas. **

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! – gritou Moody fazendo o pessoal pular.

**Muita gente começava apenas a entender que algo estranho acontecera; **

- Lerdos – murmurou Sirius apreensivo.

**as cabeças se man tinham voltadas para o lince prateado enquanto ele sumia no ar. O silêncio se propagou em ondas frias desde o ponto em que o Patro no aterrissara. Então alguém gritou.**

- Dramaaa – disse Sirius levando um tapa de Remo – Aluado!

**Harry e Hermione se precipitaram para a multidão em pânico. Os convidados disparavam em todas as direções; muitos estavam desaparatando; os feitiços que protegiam A Toca e seus arredores tinham sido anulados.**

**— Rony! — gritou Hermione. — Cadê você?**

Eles coraram.

**À medida que avançavam pela pista de dança, Harry viu vultos de capa e máscara surgirem na multidão; viu também Lupin e Tonks de varinhas erguidas, e ouviu ambos gritarem: "_Protego_!", um grito que ecoou por todos os lados...**

- Anda, vão embora daí! – disse Tonks.

** — Rony! Rony! — chamava Hermione, quase soluçando, enquan to ela e Harry eram empurrados pelos convidados aterrorizados; o garoto agarrou a mão dela para garantir que não se separassem, ao mesmo tempo que um raio de luz passou por cima de suas cabe ças; se era um feitiço de proteção ou algo mais sinistro eles não sabiam dizer...**

**Então Rony apareceu. **

Suspiros aliviados.

**Segurou o braço livre de Hermione, e Harry sentiu-a girar no mesmo lugar; visão e audição se extingui ram quando ele foi engolido pela escuridão; sua única sensação era a mão de Hermione ao ser comprimido no espaço e no tempo, distanciando-se d'A Toca, distanciando-se dos Comensais da Morte que desciam, talvez do próprio Voldemort...**

**— Onde estamos? — perguntou a voz de Rony.**

- Por favor que seja em um lugar seguro – murmurou Gina agarrada a mão de Harry.

**Harry abriu os olhos. Por um momento pensou nem ter deixa do o local do casamento: continuavam cercados de pessoas.**

**— Rua Tottenham Court — ofegou Hermione. — Ande, apenas ande, precisamos encontrar um lugar para você se trocar.**

- Você nos levou para um bairro trouxa? – Rony perguntou.

- O lugar mais seguro provavelmente – disse Hermione.

**Harry obedeceu. Eles meio que andavam, meio que corriam pela larga rua escura, apinhada de gente que se divertia na noite, ladeada por lojas fechadas, as estrelas brilhando lá no alto. Um ôni bus de dois andares passou, barulhento, e um alegre grupo de boê mios ficou olhando das janelas para eles; Harry e Rony ainda usavam vestes a rigor.**

**— Hermione, não temos roupas para trocar — comentou Rony, quando uma jovem caiu na risada ao vê-los.**

Ninguém pode deixar de rir.

**— Por que não verifiquei se tinha trazido comigo a Capa da Invisibilidade? — perguntou Harry, xingando mentalmente a própria burrice. — Carreguei-a durante todo o ano passado e...**

- Porque você a carregaria? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry deu os ombros.

**— Tudo bem, eu trouxe a capa, trouxe roupas para vocês dois -disse Hermione. — Tentem apenas agir com naturalidade até... aqui vai dar.**

- E... ham... onde você enfiou as roupas? – Gina perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

Hermione pensou.

- Acho que eu fiz um feitiço indetectável de extensão – ela disse pensativa. Os corvinais arregalaram os olhos.

**Ela os levou a uma rua lateral, e dali ao refúgio de uma travessa escura.**

**— Quando você diz que trouxe a capa e as roupas... — Harry começou a dizer, franzindo a testa para a amiga, que não levava nada nas mãos, exceto a bolsinha de contas, em cujo interior ela agora remexia.**

- Brilhante – disse Flitwick assombrando.

Hermione corou.

- Essa é nossa Hermione – disse Harry.

Ele e Rony sorriam para a amiga corada.

**— Isso mesmo, estão aqui — respondeu ela e, para espanto dos dois garotos, tirou da bolsa um jeans, uma camiseta, meias marrons e, finalmente, a Capa da Invisibilidade prateada.**

**— Caraça, como foi...?**

**— Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão — respondeu Hermione. — Complicado, mas acho que o executei corretamente; enfim, conse gui enfiar aqui dentro tudo que precisamos. — Ela deu uma sacudidela na bolsinha frágil que ressoou como um porão de carga, quan do dentro rolaram vários objetos pesados. — Ah, droga, devem ser os livros **

Hermione corou ainda mais.

**— disse Hermione dando uma espiada —, eu tinha empilhado todos por assunto... **

- Ela nunca vai deixar de ser Hermione – riu Neville.

**ah, bom... Harry, é melhor ficar com a Capa da Invisibilidade. Rony, depressa, se troca logo...**

**— Quando foi que você fez tudo isso? — perguntou Harry, enquanto Rony despia as vestes.**

- Você se trocou na frente da Hermione? – Fred perguntou rindo.

Rony estava com orelhas vermelhas. Hermione também corou.

**— Eu lhe falei n'A Toca que tinha empacotado o essencial, lem bra, caso a gente precisasse sair correndo. Arrumei a sua mochila hoje de manhã, Harry, depois que você se trocou, e guardei tudo aqui... tive um pressentimento...**

**— Você é um assombro, só é! — exclamou Rony, lhe entregando as vestes enroladas.**

**— Obrigada — disse Hermione, se esforçando para sorrir ao guar dar as vestes na bolsinha. — Por favor, Harry, cubra-se com a capa!**

- Sempre ligados – disse Remo.

**Harry atirou a capa sobre os ombros e puxou-a para a cabeça, de saparecendo de vista. Começava, enfim, a avaliar o que acontecera.**

**— Os outros... todo o mundo no casamento...**

**— Não podemos nos preocupar com isso agora — sussurrou Hermione. — É atrás de você que eles estão, Harry, e deixaremos todos em maior perigo se voltarmos.**

**— Ela tem razão — confirmou Rony, que pareceu perceber que Harry ia contra-argumentar, ainda que não pudesse ver o rosto do amigo. **

- Vocês se conhecem muito bem – disse Simas com assombro.

- Anos de amizade – disse Hermione sorrindo e abraçando os dois pelos ombros.

**— A maior parte dos membros da Ordem estava presente, eles cuidarão de todos.**

**Harry assentiu, mas lembrou que os outros não podiam vê-lo e acrescentou:**

**— É. — Pensou, porém, em Gina, e o medo borbulhou como um ácido em seu estômago.**

Gina sorriu para ele, e colocou sua mão em cima da dele. Ele sorriu de volta para ela.

**— Vamos, acho que temos de continuar andando — disse Her mione.**

**Os três tornaram a sair da rua lateral e entrar na principal, onde um grupo de homens cantava e acenava da calçada oposta.**

**— Só por curiosidade, por que a rua Tottenham Court? — pergun tou Rony a Hermione.**

**— Não faço idéia, o nome simplesmente me ocorreu, mas tenho certeza de que estaremos mais seguros no mundo dos trouxas, não é onde eles esperam que estejamos.**

- VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! – urrou Moody furiosamente.

Tonks revirou os olhos.

**— Verdade — concordou Rony, olhando para os lados —, mas você não se sente um pouco... exposta?**

- Ah, o Roniquinho se preocupa com a Hermione? – disse Jorge em uma voz fingida.

Rony corou e não respondeu.

**— Que outra opção nos resta? — perguntou Hermione, se enco lhendo quando os homens do outro lado da rua começaram a assoviar para ela. **

Rony ganhou orelhas vermelhas, pareciam carne crua. Hermione corou furiosamente. Harry tinha uma expressão indignada.

**— Não daria para reservar quartos no Caldeirão Furado, não é? E o largo Grimmauld está fora, se o Snape ainda pode entrar lá... suponho que poderíamos tentar a casa dos meus pais, embora seja provável que eles a revistem... ah, eu gostaria que eles calassem a boca!**

- Boa idéia! – disse Fred se sentindo enjoado.

**— Tudo bem, querida? — gritou o mais bêbado dos homens na outra calçada. — Quer tomar um drinque? Larga esse ruivo pra lá e vem tomar uma cerveja!**

Os gêmeos não puderam deixar de rir.

**— Vamos nos sentar em algum lugar — disse Hermione depressa, quando Rony abriu a boca para responder. **

- Defenda sua donzela – disse Jorge rindo malicioso.

**— Olhe, esse serve, aí dentro!**

**Era um café pequeno e encardido aberto a noite toda. Uma leve camada de gordura cobria as mesas com tampo de fórmica, mas pelo menos estava vazio.**

Lilá e Parvati fizeram careta.

** Harry foi o primeiro a entrar no reservado, e Rony sentou ao seu lado, defronte a Hermione, que ficou de cos tas para a entrada e não gostou: espiava por cima do ombro com tanta freqüência que parecia ter um tique nervoso. **

O trio riu.

**Harry também não gostou de ficar parado; andar lhe dera a ilusão de que tinham um objetivo. Sob a capa, ele sentia os últimos vestígios da Poção Polissuco se dispersarem, permitindo que suas mãos retomassem o comprimento e a forma normais. Ele tirou os óculos do bolso e colocou-os no rosto.**

**Passados uns dois minutos, Rony falou:**

**— Sabem, não estamos muito longe do Caldeirão Furado, é logo ali em Charing Cross...**

- Rony, não podemos! – disse Hermione na mesma hora.

**— Rony, não podemos! — protestou Hermione imediatamente.**

- Não se repita Hermione – brincou Sirius.

**— Não para se hospedar lá, mas para descobrir o que está acon tecendo!**

**— Você sabe o que está acontecendo! Voldemort tomou o Minis tério, que mais você precisa saber?**

- Hmm. Isso me parece uma boa justificativa – bufou Rony.

**— Tá, tá, foi só uma idéia.**

**Os garotos recaíram em um silêncio incômodo. A garçonete que mascava chiclete se arrastou até a mesa deles e Hermione pediu dois cappuccinos: como Harry estava invisível, teria parecido estranho encomendar um para ele. Dois operários corpulentos entraram no café e se espremeram no reservado contíguo.**

Sirius, Remo e Moody ficaram com rostos desconfiados.

** Hermione falou quase sussurrando:**

**— Sugiro que procuremos um lugar sem movimento para desaparatar e sair da cidade. Uma vez lá, poderíamos mandar uma men sagem para a Ordem.**

**— Então, você sabe fazer um Patrono que fala? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Andei praticando e acho que sei — respondeu a garota.**

- Isso significa que ela faz perfeitamente – bufou Rony.

**— Bem, desde que não cause problemas para eles, embora, a essa altura, quem sabe já foram presos. Deus, isso é repugnante — acres centou Rony, depois de tomar um gole do café cinzento que fumegava. A garçonete ouviu; lançou a Rony um olhar feio e se arrastou para anotar o pedido dos novos fregueses. O maior dos dois operá rios, louro e avantajado, agora que Harry reparava nele, dispensou a garçonete. **

Os mesmos citados mais a cima, ficaram ainda mais desconfiados. E Harry entrou nesse mesmo dilema.

**Ela o encarou indignada.**

- Oh, problema – bufou Ana Abbot com uma amiga Lufana. (eu tinha me esquecido um pouco de Hogwarts, sabe... vou tentar melhorar. Ainda não consigo escrever assim com todos comentando, porque eu acho meio particular.)

**— Vamos andando, então, não quero beber essa água suja — disse Rony. — Hermione, você tem dinheiro trouxa para pagar a conta?**

**— Tenho, tirei tudo que tinha na poupança antes de ir para A Toca. Aposto como todos os trocados estão lá no fundo — suspirou a garota, apanhando a bolsinha de contas.**

**Os dois operários fizeram movimentos idênticos, e Harry inconscientemente os imitou: os três sacaram as varinhas. **

- Comensais! – disse Remo.

A maioria do salão engoliu a seco.

**Rony, per cebendo, com alguns segundos de atraso, o que estava acontecendo, atirou-se sobre a mesa, empurrando Hermione de lado sobre o banco. A força dos feitiços dos Comensais da Morte estilhaçou os azulejos da parede no ponto em que momentos antes estivera a cabeça de Rony, enquanto Harry, ainda invisível, ordenava: — _Estupefaça_!**

**O louro grandalhão foi atingido no rosto pelo jato de luz verme lha, e desmontou para um lado, inconsciente. **

- Vai Harry! – disseram os gêmeos.

**Seu companheiro, incapaz de ver quem lançara o feitiço, disparou outro contra Rony: reluzentes cordas negras saíram da ponta de sua varinha e amarra ram o garoto da cabeça aos pés **

Rony arregalou os olhos. Hermione quase arrancou sua mão.

**— a garçonete saiu correndo aos ber ros em direção à porta —, Harry lançou outro Feitiço Estuporante no Comensal de cara torta que amarrara Rony, mas errou a pontaria e o feitiço, ricocheteando na janela, atingiu a garçonete que caiu junto à porta.**

- Opa – disse Harry.

**— _Expulso_! — berrou o Comensal da Morte, e a mesa em frente a Harry se desintegrou: a força da explosão atirou o garoto contra a parede e ele sentiu a varinha lhe escapar da mão e a capa escorregar do seu corpo.**

**— _Petrificus Totalus_! — berrou Hermione, escondida, e o Comensal tombou para a frente como uma estátua aterrissando com um baque sobre os destroços de louça, mesa e café. A garota engatinhou de baixo do banco, sacudindo os cacos de um cinzeiro de vidro dos cabelos, o corpo trêmulo.**

**— _D... Diffindo_ — ordenou ela, apontando a varinha para Rony, que urrou de dor quando ela rasgou seu jeans no joelho, fazendo-lhe um corte fundo na perna. **

- Tente não fazer isso Hermione – gemeu Rony olhando para o jeolho.

- Vou tentar, eu juro.

**— Ah, me desculpe, Rony, minha mão está tre mendo! _Diffindo_!**

**As cordas cortadas caíram. Rony levantou-se, sacudindo os bra ços para recuperar a sensibilidade. Harry apanhou sua varinha e pas sou por cima do entulho até o banco em que estava esparramado o Comensal da Morte louro.**

**— Eu devia ter reconhecido esse, estava lá quando Dumbledore morreu — disse. **

- Você estava junto quando Dumbledore morreu – sussurrou Sirius.

**Ele virou o corpo do Comensal mais moreno com o pé; os olhos do homem correram de Harry para Rony e Hermione.**

**— É o Dolohov — disse Rony. — Eu o reconheci pelos cartazes dos criminosos procurados. **

- Eu o reconheceria de qualquer maneira – rosnou Rony junto a todos os Weasley.

**Acho que o grandalhão é Thor Rowle.**

**— Não interessa qual é o nome deles! — exclamou Hermione, li geiramente histérica. **

- Não fique assim Hermione – comentou Remo – histeria não é bom em uma hora dessas.

**— Como foi que nos encontraram? Que vamos fazer?**

**De algum modo, o pânico da amiga clareou a cabeça de Harry.**

**— Tranque a porta — disse a Hermione —, e, Rony, apague as luzes.**

**Ele contemplou o paralisado Dolohov, pensando rápido enquan to a fechadura girava e Rony usava o desiluminador para mergulhar o bar na escuridão. Harry ouvia ao longe os homens que tinham mexido com Hermione mais cedo, gritando para outra moça.**

**— Que vamos fazer com eles? — sussurrou Rony para Harry no escuro; e em tom ainda mais baixo: — Matá-los? Eles nos matariam. E quase conseguiram agora há pouco.**

**Hermione estremeceu e recuou um passo. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.**

- Se vocês matassem eles, iriam saber que vocês estiveram ali – comentou Neville.

Ana Abbot o encarou surpresa.

**— Só precisamos apagar a memória deles. É melhor assim, despis taremos os dois. Se os matarmos, ficaria óbvio que estivemos aqui.**

- Viram?

**— Você é quem manda — disse Rony, parecendo profundamente aliviado. — Mas nunca lancei um Feitiço de Memória.**

**— Nem eu — falou Hermione —, mas conheço a teoria.**

**- **Ela sabe – disse Lino Jordan aleatóriamente.

Hermione corou.

**Ela inspirou profundamente para se acalmar, apontou a varinha para a testa de Dolohov e ordenou: — _Obliviate_!**

**Na mesma hora, os olhos do bruxo se tornaram desfocados e vagos.**

- Funcionou! – comemorou Tonks um pouco aliviada.

**— Genial — aplaudiu Harry, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas. -Cuide do outro e da garçonete, enquanto Rony e eu limpamos a bagunça.**

- Limpas a bagunça? Por quê? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

**— Limpar a bagunça? — exclamou Rony correndo os olhos pelo bar parcialmente destruído. — Por quê?**

Hogwarts riu.

**— Você não acha que podem ficar imaginando o que aconteceu quando recuperarem a consciência e se virem em um lugar que parece que foi bombardeado?**

- Hmm. Ok – Rony ainda estava indignado por ter que limpar o local.

**— Ah, certo, é...**

**Rony teve um pouco de dificuldade para sacar a varinha do bolso.**

**— Não admira que eu não consiga puxar a varinha, Hermione, você trouxe o meu jeans velho, está pequeno.**

**— Ah, sinto muito — sibilou Hermione, enquanto arrastava a gar çonete para um lugar em que não a vissem das janelas. Harry a ouviu resmungar onde Rony podia enfiar a varinha para ficar mais à mão.**

Ambos coraram e evitaram se olhar. O resto do salão riu.

**Quando o bar voltou à condição anterior, eles levantaram os Comensais da Morte para recolocá-los no reservado e escoraram um de frente para o outro.**

**— Mas como foi que eles nos encontraram? — perguntou Her mione, olhando de um homem inerte para outro. — Como souberam onde estávamos?**

**Ela se virou para Harry.**

**— Será... será que você ainda está carregando o rastreador, Harry?**

- Não. O rastreador caduca assim que completamos dezessete anos – respondeu Hermione – é a lei. Não é possível

**— Não pode estar — ponderou Rony. — O rastreador caduca quan do se completa dezessete anos, é a lei bruxa, não se pode colocá-lo em um adulto.**

- Viram? O Rony concorda.

**— Até onde sabemos — respondeu Hermione. — Mas e se os Comensais da Morte encontraram um jeito de colocá-lo em um adulto?**

- Impossível – rosnou Moody.

**— Mas Harry não esteve perto de um Comensal nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Quem poderia ter recolocado um rastreador nele?**

**Hermione não respondeu. Harry sentiu-se contaminado, ma culado: teria sido realmente assim que os Comensais encontraram os três?**

**— Se eu não posso usar magia e vocês não podem usar magia perto de mim, sem revelarmos a nossa posição... — começou ele.**

- Não vamos nos separar! – disse Hermione.

**— Não vamos nos separar! — retrucou Hermione com firmeza.**

- Isso mesmo. Juntos somos melhores e mais fortes – concordou Hermione com si mesma.

**— Precisamos de um lugar seguro para nos esconder — lembrou Rony. — Nos dê um tempo para pensar.**

**— Largo Grimmauld — disse Harry. Os outros dois ficaram pasmos.**

**— Não seja tolo, Harry, o Snape pode entrar lá.**

**— O pai de Rony disse que puseram na casa feitiços contra ele, e, mesmo que não tenham funcionado — continuou, vendo que Hermione começava a protestar —, e daí? Juro que não há nada que eu gostasse mais do que topar com o Snape!**

- Acredite, que ficaria honrado se você pudesse fazer isso – disse Sirius marotamente.

**— Mas...**

**— Hermione, que outro lugar nós temos? É a nossa melhor possi bilidade. Snape é apenas um Comensal. Se ainda estou carregando o rastreador, teremos hordas deles atrás de nós aonde quer que formos.**

**A garota não teve argumentos, embora seu rosto dissesse que gostaria de ter tido. **

- Uma expressão Hermionesca – riu Rony.

**Enquanto destrancavam a porta do bar, Rony acionou o desiluminador para reacender as luzes do local. Então, quando Harry contou três, eles reverteram os feitiços nas três víti mas e, antes que a garçonete e os Comensais da Morte acabassem de despertar sonolentos, os garotos tinham mais uma vez girado e desaparecido na escuridão compressora.**

**Segundos mais tarde, os pulmões de Harry se expandiram agra decidos e ele abriu os olhos: estavam parados no meio do pequeno largo mal cuidado que já conheciam. **

Aqueles que ocupavam a casa naquele ano, gemeram.

- Eu gostaria que fossemos para outro lugar – implorou Rony.

**Casas altas e dilapidadas os cer cavam de todos os lados. O número doze era visível aos garotos, por que tinham sabido de sua existência pela boca de Dumbledore, o fiel do segredo, e os três correram para a casa verificando, a intervalos, se não estavam sendo seguidos ou observados. Rapidamente galgaram os degraus de pedra e Harry tocou a porta uma vez com a varinha. Ouviram uma série de cliques metálicos e o barulho de uma corren te, por fim a porta se abriu, rangendo, e eles entraram depressa.**

- Que não tenha ninguém – implorou Remo.

O salão tinha prendido a respiração.

**Quando Harry fechou a porta às suas costas, as velhas luminárias a gás se acenderam, lançando uma luz bruxuleante no corredor. O lugar tinha a aparência que ele lembrava: lúgubre, cheio de teias, os contornos das cabeças dos elfos penduradas na parede **

Algumas meninas gritaram.

- Como alguém consegue viver nesse lugar? – Lilá perguntou enjoada.

- Eu cresci ai – gemeu Sirius sombriamente – é horrível.

- Você acha horrível porque você o único Black em gerações a ir para a Grifinória – observou Remo – não que eu ame esse lugar, de jeito nenhum, mas você sabe que é.

- Eu sei, sim Remito. Mas ficar ai, me dá arrepio.

**lançando sombras misteriosas sobre a escada. Compridas cortinas escuras ocultavam o retrato da mãe de Sirius. **

- Retrato? – Colin Creevey perguntou.

- É da minha querida mamãe – ironizou Sirius.

**A única coisa fora do lugar era o porta-guarda-chuvas feito com perna de trasgo, que estava tomba do de lado, como se Tonks tivesse acabado de derrubá-lo.**

- Nossa, muito obrigado – disse Tonks em um fingido tom de magoa – assim você fala como seu eu fizesse isso sempre.

- Mas você sempre faz isso – disse Sirius rindo.

Tonks bufou e murmurou algo como "isso é problema meu"

**— Acho que alguém esteve aqui — sussurrou Hermione, apontan do para o objeto.**

- A Tonks? – tentou Sirius levando um tapa da prima.

**— Isso pode ter acontecido quando a Ordem deixou a casa — murmurou Rony em resposta.**

- Mais precisamente quando a Tonks passou por ai – disse Remo sorrindo maroto.

- REMITO! SEU LADO MAROTO VOLTOU! – gritou Sirius a plenos pulmões – igual a quando explodimos o banheiro dos monitores no quinto ano ou quando colocamos um sapo na calça daquele Emmolt, ou quando fizemos o poema pro Lucy e cantamos em pleno salão principal...

- Já entendi Sirius – riu Remo rindo do quão animado Sirius soou.

- Foram vocês que explodiram o banheiro então? – acusou Minerva.

- Hmm. Fomos sim – disse Sirius animadamente.

Minerva bufou.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado que tinham algo a ver com isso. Mas o único no local era o monitor Smith, que levou a detenção – disse ela – de três meses.

- Tínhamos que ajudar o Tiago, esse Smith estava dando em cima da Lily – disse Sirius dramaticamente – e nós não íamos deixar isso barato.

- E sem contar que depois desse pequeno incidente, tivemos mais detenções que esses três meses do Smith – comentou Remo – você e o Tiago um pouco a mais do que eu, mas...

- Ei, você quase perdeu o distintivo de monitor quando nos ajudou a azarar aqueles Sonserinos do terceiro ano, se lembra? A Tia Minnie ali ficou tão furiosa que quase te tirou o distintivo – lembrou Sirius sonhadoramente.

- É, mas como Remo ainda era um ótimo aluno e um excelente monitor, tirando quando você e o Tiago estavam envolvidos, eu achei melhor deixá-lo no cargo – disse Minerva – e não me arrependo.

Remo e Sirius sorriram. Essas eram boas lembranças.

**— Então, onde estão os feitiços que lançaram contra Snape? -perguntou Harry.**

- Talvez eles só apareçam se o Snape aparecer – tentou Neville.

**— Talvez só sejam ativados se ele aparecer, não? — arriscou Rony. Eles permaneceram juntos ainda no capacho da entrada, com as costas voltadas para a porta, receando entrar no resto da casa.**

**— Bem, não podemos ficar aqui para sempre — disse Harry, dando um passo à frente.**

**_— _****_Severo Snape?_**

- Não, Harry Potter – brincou Harry.

**A voz de Olho-Tonto sussurrou no escuro, fazendo os três se sobressaltarem.**

**— Não somos Snape! — Harry ainda pôde responder com a voz rouca, mas uma espécie de jato de ar frio foi lançada contra ele e sua língua enrolou para trás, impedindo-o de continuar. Antes que tivesse tempo de sentir a boca por dentro, no entanto, a língua tor nou a desenrolar.**

- Ufa!

**Os outros dois pareciam ter experimentado a mesma sensação desagradável. Rony engulhava; Hermione gaguejou:**

**— Deve t-ter s-sido o F-feitiço da Língua Presa que Olho-Tonto armou contra o Snape!**

- Bem útil, pena que não foi nele que isso aconteceu – lamentou Sirius.

Snape bufou.

**Cauteloso, Harry deu mais um passo à frente. Alguma coisa se mexeu nas sombras do fim do corredor, e, sem lhes dar tempo de falar, um vulto se ergueu do tapete, alto, cor de poeira e ameaçador. Hermione gritou e foi acompanhada pela sra. Black, pois as cortinas negras do retrato repentinamente se abriram; o vulto cinzento des lizou para eles, cada vez mais rápido, seus cabelos até a cintura e a barba esvoaçando às costas, o rosto fundo, descarnado, as órbitas vazias; horrivelmente familiar, pavorosamente mudado, ele ergueu um braço murcho e apontou-o para Harry.**

- Dumbledore – sussurrou Harry pálido.

A maioria do salão estava no mesmo estado.

**— Não! — gritou o garoto, e, embora tivesse erguido a varinha, não lhe ocorreu nenhum feitiço. — Não, não fomos nós! Não o matamos...**

**A menção da palavra "matamos", o vulto explodiu formando uma grande nuvem de poeira: tossindo, os olhos lacrimejando, Harry olhou para os lados e viu Hermione agachada junto à porta, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços, e Rony, trêmulo da cabeça aos pés, lhe dando palmadinhas desajeitadas no ombro e dizendo:**

**— Está tudo b-bem... já p-passou...**

- Ah, que bonitinho. O Ronnie está consolando a Hermmi – brincou Fred tentando aliviar o clima.

E funcionou. Os dois coraram e o resto do salão riu.

**A poeira rodopiava em torno de Harry como uma névoa, refle tindo a luz azulada do gás, enquanto a sra. Black continuava a berrar.**

**_— Sangues-ruins, lixo, estigmas de desonra, manchas de vergonha sobre a casa dos meus pais..._**

- Argh. Velha chata – disse Sirius.

**— CALA A BOCA! — berrou Harry apontando a varinha para ela, e, com um estampido e um clarão de faíscas vermelhas, a cortina tornou a se fechar silenciando a mulher.**

**— Aquele... aquele era... — choramingou Hermione, enquanto Rony a ajudava a se levantar.**

**— Era — confirmou Harry —, mas não era realmente ele, era? Só uma coisa para apavorar o Snape.**

- Hmm. Isso teria funcionado – disse Kingsley.

**Teria dado resultado, perguntou-se Harry, ou Snape teria explodi do a aparição horripilante, displicentemente, como fizera com o ver dadeiro Dumbledore?**

Snape engoliu a seco. E o salão o fuzilou com os olhos.Dumbledore estava indiferente a tudo isso.

** Os nervos ainda vibrando, ele saiu à frente dos amigos pelo corredor, à espera de que um novo terror se revelasse, mas nada se mexeu exceto um camundongo correndo pelo rodapé.**

**— Antes de prosseguir, acho melhor fazer uma verificação — cochichou Hermione e, erguendo a varinha, ordenou: — _Homenum revelio!_**

**Nada aconteceu.**

**— Bem, você acabou de levar um grande susto — disse Rony gen tilmente. — Para que serviu esse feitiço?**

- Para revelar se havia alguém ali além de nós – explicou Hermione calmamente.

**— Serviu para o que eu queria que servisse! **

- Credo, tente ser mais gentil que isso – pediu Rony.

**— respondeu Her mione, bastante zangada. — Era um feitiço para revelar presença humana, e não tem ninguém aqui exceto nós!**

**— E o velho Poeirão — acrescentou Rony, olhando para o lugar no tapete de onde saíra o espectro.**

- Esse ai não interessa. Só de vocês terem um lugar seguro, já ficamos mais aliviados – disse Gina.

**— Vamos subir — disse Hermione assustada, e, lançando um olhar para o mesmo ponto, subiu à frente a escada rangedeira para a sala de visitas no primeiro andar.**

**Ao chegar, acenou com a varinha para acender as velhas luminá rias a gás. Então, estremecendo na sala ventosa, empoleirou-se no sofá com os braços apertados em volta do corpo. Rony foi à janela e afastou uns dois centímetros a pesada cortina de veludo.**

- Você vivia numa casa ou em um cemitério arrumado? – Dino perguntou incrédulo.

- Acho que eu diria a segunda opção.

**— Não vejo ninguém lá fora — informou. — E eu diria que, se Harry ainda tivesse o rastreador, eles teriam nos seguido até aqui. Eu sei que não podem entrar na casa, mas... que foi, Harry?**

**O garoto soltara um grito de dor: **

- Que foi? – Gina perguntou assustada.

**sua cicatriz recomeçara a quei mar ao mesmo tempo que algo lampejou por sua mente como uma luz forte incidindo sobre a água. Ele viu uma grande sombra e sen tiu uma fúria que não era sua percorrer seu corpo, violenta e breve como um choque elétrico.**

- Voldemort – disse Harry pálido – estou sentindo ele na minha cicatriz.

**— Que foi que você viu? — perguntou Rony, avançando para o amigo. — Você o viu na minha casa?**

**— Não, eu só senti raiva, ele está realmente enraivecido...**

**— Mas isso poderia ser n'A Toca! — exclamou Rony em voz alta. — Que mais? Não viu mais nada? Ele estava amaldiçoando alguém?**

**— Não, eu só senti raiva... e não saberia dizer...**

- Que esteamos todos bem – implorou Gina.

**Harry se sentiu atormentado, confuso, e Hermione não ajudou muito ao perguntar amedrontada:**

**— A sua cicatriz novamente? Afinal, que está acontecendo? Pensei que essa ligação tivesse sido fechada!**

**— Fechou, por algum tempo — murmurou Harry; sua cicatriz ainda doía dificultando a concentração. — Acho que recomeçou a abrir, sempre que ele se descontrola, é como costumava...**

**— Então, você tem que fechar sua mente! — disse Hermione esganiçada. — Harry, Dumbledore não queria que você usasse essa liga ção, queria que você a fechasse, é para isso que devia usar a Oclumência! Do contrário, Voldemort pode plantar falsas imagens em sua mente, lembra...**

**— Lembro, sim, obrigado — respondeu o garoto entre os dentes; não precisava que Hermione lhe dissesse que Voldemort já usara essa mesma ligação entre eles para atraí-lo a uma armadilha, nem que isso causara a morte de Sirius. **

Harry estava branco. Ele já sabia disso, devido ao antigo capitulo lido, mas... saber que era sua culpa...

- Não é culpa sua Harry – afirmou Sirius – eu estava lá para te defender e eu faria isso a qualquer hora e lugar que precisasse.

**Desejou que não tivesse contado aos amigos o que sentira e vira; isso tornara Voldemort mais ameaçador, como se ele estivesse forçando a janela da sala. A dor em sua cicatriz estava aumentando e ele a repelia: era como se resistisse ao impulso de enjoar.**

Caretas.

**Ele deu as costas a Rony e Hermione, fingindo examinar a velha tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica da família Black pendurada na parede. **

- Você devia nos contar Harry – disse Rony gentilmente – minha mãe sempre me disse que quando se está com algum problema, contar a alguém ajuda. Mesmo que seja com a sua cicatriz.

- Vou me lembrar disso – murmurou Harry sorrindo para os amigos.

**Então Hermione deu um grito agudo: **

- Que foi? – choramingou Tonks ficando branca, literalmente.

**Harry sacou a varinha e se virou, um Patrono prateado entrou pela janela da sala de visitas e aterrissou no chão diante deles, onde assumiu a forma de uma doninha e a voz do pai de Rony.**

- Sim – suspirou Jorge.

**_— Família a salvo, não responda, estamos sendo vigiados._**

Os Weasley e a Ordem suspiraram aliviados (quando eu disse Ordem, contem com Harry e Hermione no meio disso ok?)

**O Patrono se dissolveu no ar. Rony deixou escapar um som entre um choro e um gemido e se largou no sofá: Hermione sentou-se com ele, apertando seu braço.**

**— Eles estão bem, eles estão bem! — sussurrou ela, e Rony ao mesmo tempo ria e a abraçava.**

- AH, que fofo! – disseram algumas meninas suspirando.

Eles coraram e desviaram o olhar.

**— Harry — disse ele por cima do ombro de Hermione —, eu...**

**— Não tem problema — respondeu Harry nauseado de dor na cabeça. — É sua família, claro que está preocupado. Eu sentiria o mesmo. — Lembrou-se de Gina. — Eu _sinto_ o mesmo.**

Gina sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Harry, o que o fez corar.

**A dor em sua cicatriz foi atingindo o auge, queimando como no jardim d'A Toca. Ao longe, ele ouviu Hermione dizer:**

**— Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Podemos usar os sacos de dormir que trouxemos e acampar aqui hoje à noite?**

**Ele ouviu Rony concordar. Não conseguiria resistir à dor por mais tempo: tinha que se entregar.**

**— Banheiro — murmurou e saiu da sala o mais depressa que pôde, sem correr.**

- Ah, não. Você vai ter uma visão – gemeu Hermione.

**Quase não chegou lá. Trancando a porta com as mãos trêmulas, ele agarrou a cabeça latejante e se largou no chão. Então, em uma explosão de agonia, sentiu a raiva que não lhe pertencia se apoderar de sua alma, viu uma sala comprida, iluminada apenas pela lareira, e o Comensal grandalhão e louro no chão, berrando e se contorcendo, e um vulto mais leve em pé ao lado dele, empunhando a vari nha, e Harry falando com uma voz fria e cruel.**

**— Mais, Rowle, ou vamos encerrar logo e dar você para Nagini comer? Lord Voldemort não tem certeza se desta vez irá lhe perdoar... Foi para isso que me chamou, para me dizer que Harry Potter tor nou a escapar? **

- Uh, ele se ferrou – comemorou Sirius.

**Draco, dê a Rowle mais uma amostra do nosso desa grado... faça isso ou sinta pessoalmente a minha ira!**

Draco engoliu a seco ficando muito mais pálido. Uma garota do seu lado, segurou sua mão. Seu nome era Astoria Greengrass.

**Uma tora de madeira caiu na lareira: as chamas se avivaram, sua claridade bateu no rosto pálido, aterrorizado e fino... com a sensa ção de emergir de águas profundas, Harry arquejou várias vezes e abriu os olhos.**

**Estava estatelado no frio piso de mármore negro, seu nariz a centímetros de um dos rabos de serpente prateados que sustentavam a grande banheira. Sentou-se. O rosto magro e petrificado de Malfoy parecia gravado em sua retina. Harry se sentiu nauseado com a cena que vira, com o uso que Voldemort estava fazendo de Draco.**

- Você sentiu pena de mim? – Malfoy estava incrédulo.

- Hmm. Ninguém merece isso – murmurou Harry.

**Houve uma forte batida na porta e Harry se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Hermione.**

**— Harry, você quer a sua escova de dentes? Eu a trouxe.**

**— Quero, beleza, obrigado — disse ele, procurando manter a voz descontraída ao se levantar para deixar a amiga entrar.**

- E eu acreditei totalmente – ironizou Hermione – você é um péssimo mentiroso Harry.

Harry bufou.

- Eu acredito que merecemos um descanso – disse Dumbledore – vão todos para as suas salas comunais e aqueles que estão aqui de visita, podem ocupar a sala comunal da Grifinória. amanhã de manhã continuamos. O jantar será servido em suas salas comunais.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram para as salas.

**BahSantos: **E a ação começa...

**Leticia Malfoy Potter: **Agradeça a essa revelação de Dumby a minha beta...

**Biaa Black Potter: **Isso mesmo, temos que aprender mesmo. Sai com o Harry e fica falando do Cedrico... kkkkkkk toma essa.

**Gabi G. W. Potter: ** **Continuando...**

**ika chan: **é vai ser triste... vou dar o meu máximo nesse capitulo...

**gab amorim:** Tentarei postar o mais rápido que der...

**Stephany Potter:: **problema nenhum. eu adoro opniões dos leitores.

**LorenaMaru:** Tomara que nao tenha cura pra esse vicio... kkkkkkkkk

_Esse capitulo não foi betado pela Isinhaa Weasley Potter por um motivo simples: escola. _

Essa coisa que nos atrapalha e que nos deixa sem tempo para as coisas boas da vida como o pc e a internet e afins... _Mas o próximo será betado._

_Até._


	21. Conversas

**Oi gente. Voltei.  
>Espero que gostem. Eu só achei que eles mereciam um descanço para os proximos caps.<br>Quem vai fazer esse cap é a minha beta, então eu nao sei quando eu postarei, mas o máximo é sexta que vem.  
>Mais notas...<strong>

**Capitulo quatorze – Conversas**

_A caminho da sala comunal da Grifinória..._

Os membros da Grifinória caminhavam e conversavam animados, alguns rindo e outros meio sérios.

Sirius seguia mais a frente fazendo piadinha para Remo e Tonks. Moody e Kingsley falavam sobre planos da Ordem, aos sussurros. Rony e Hermione iam mais a frente discutindo, como sempre, mas dessa vez era mais constrangido, devido aos capítulos lidos.

Harry parou Gina no caminho.

- Hmm, Gina, será que eu posso falar com você?

Ela o encarou tentando esconder a felicidade.

- Claro, onde?

- Vamos para alguma sala de aula vazia. – sugeriu Harry tímido.

Se distanciando dos outros, Harry e Gina entraram em uma sala vazia a caminho da sala comunal.

Gina fechou a porta e se virou para encarar Harry.

- Então? – ela disse tentando não soa animada.

Harry pigarreou.

- Er... eu apenas acho que devido a alguns fatos que... vem ou vão acontecer num futuro próximo, quero dizer, no que estamos lendo... acho que uma boa conversa era de certo modo... ham... correto – ele disse tentando completar os finais de suas frases com palavras que cabiam a elas.

- Oh, certo. E você tem algo a dizer? – Gina perguntou o encarando nos olhos verdes.

- Claro, eu acho – Harry disse desconcertado - ... hmm... bem... devido ao que vai acontecer... no fato de termos um relacionamento amoroso... e de isso ser exposto ao publico do castelo... e que vamos ter certos empecilhos...

Gina não o deixou terminar as frases nem nexo que ele dizia. Colocou um dedo em seus lábios, o silenciando.

- Shh. Não precisa dizer nada – ela sussurrou se aproximando perigosamente da boca de Harry.

- Não? – ele parecia surpreso e sem fôlego a proximidade deles. Inconscientemente, ele passou seus braços pela cintura dela (_nem tão inconsciente assim!kkkkk)_

- Não – ela disse calmamente o olhando nos olhos – eu sei como você está se sentindo... agora...

- Nesse exato momento? – ele sussurrou se aproximando do rosto de Gina.

- Sim... agora... vontade... de colar... meus lábios nos seus...

- De te segurar pela cintura e sentir o gosto... dos seus lábios nos meus...

- Não devemos esperar mais – sussurrou Gina. Seus lábios já estavam tocando os de Harry de leve.

- Nem um segundo!

E eles se juntaram seus lábios em um beijo doce e calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo rápido e com vontade.

Quando se separaram se olharam e riram.

- Eu estou gostando de você – sussurrou Harry com sua testa encostada na de Gina – do mesmo jeito que o meu do futuro se sente em relação a você.

- Eu também gosto de você. Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi – disse Gina ofegante.

Eles se olharam e sorriram.

- Acho que poderíamos manter em segredo, por enquanto? – Harry perguntou – você acabou de terminar e pode parecer que estamos forçando...

- Shh. Tá tudo bem – disse Gina sorrindo – desde que eu esteja com você...

Harry a interrompeu e a beijou.

Não demorou muito e eles foram embora.

_Sala Comunal da Grifinória..._

- Cadê o Harry e a Gina? – Rony perguntou imediatamente assim que chegaram a sala e não os viram.

- Devem estar conversando – disse Hermione dando os ombros.

Sirius sorriu malicioso.

- Eles têm muito que **conversar** – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Sim – concordou Remo pensativo.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry e Gina chegaram.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Rony e Sirius perguntaram juntos.

- Conversando – Gina respondeu simplesmente.

- Sobre o que? – Rony perguntou.

- Isso é particular – disse Harry serio.

- Bem, eu vou dormir – disse Gina bocejando – to morta. Boa noite.

E saiu.

Todos se viraram para Harry.

- Que foi? Eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

E também subiu, deixando todos no vácuo.

- Ok, eu não entendi nada – comentou Sirius.

- E eu tudo, boa noite – disse Hermione saindo também.

- Ela sempre faz isso – reclamou Rony indignado. - Hermione é brilhante, mas as vezes, ela nos deixa sem resposta!

- Ela pode pensar que vocês saberiam – tentou Tonks.

- Como? Ela é cem vezes mais inteligente que nós. – Rony bufou.

- Então, aprendam a entender ela – disse Tonks simplesmente.

Os homens viraram pra ela.

- É simples, se vocês dizem que uma mulher, é mais inteligente que vocês ou que ela tem um gral de entendimento maior, aprendam a entendê-la. Se ela fala alguma coisa, tente ao menos pegar o básico, pra não parecerem burros ou que ela fique irritada – Tonks explicou – não é tão difícil assim. Por exemplo, se ela te explica sobre um feitiço, e você não entendeu tudo, peça pra ela te explicar de novo, ela vai explicar, então, tente ao menos entender alguma coisa, pra ir tentando entender ela mesma. Entenderam?

- Sim – eles disseram em juntos.

- Eu sei que não. Mas ao menos tentem entender o básico – Tonks piscou e saiu.

_ ... notas...  
>Espero que tenham gostado e review.<br>E segunda-feira tem o ultimo cap de Tiago e Lílian e o primeiro de Câmara Secreta.  
>Bj<em>


	22. O conto de Monstro

capítulo dez

**A****HISTÓRIA****DE****MONSTRO**

No dia seguinte eles acordaram e foram tomar café para voltarem a ler. Harry desceu as escadas e ficou na sala comunal esperando Gina enquanto todos desciam, quando só restou ele na sala comunas Gina desceu e assim que o viu deu um abraço e um beijo. Quando se separaram, ele disse:

- Fiquei com saudade – disse Harry ainda abraçado a ela.

- Eu tbm Harry – disse Gina – bom agora acho melhor a gente descer senão vai desconfiar.

E desceram quando chegaram la em baixo avistaram Rony e Hermione e sentaram ao lado deles.

- Onde vocês estavam? – quis saber Rony.

- Bom eu estava saindo da sala comunal quando vi a Gina e descemos juntos – disse Harry.

Hermione estava com uma cara que dizia claramente "a mim vocês não enganam" e voltaram a comer depois disso. Quando terminaram de tomar café se reuniram de novo para voltar a ler.

- Quem vai querer ler? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu – disse Cho olhando intensamente pra Harry que estava sentado ao lado de Gina, Hermione olhou com uma cara desconfiada mais mesmo assim entregou o livro a Cho.

- A história de monstro – leu Cho.

Sirius bufou e fechou a cara ao mencionar o nome de monstro.

**H****arry acordou na manhã seguinte****, dentro de um saco de dor mir no chão da sala de visitas. Viu uma lasca de céu entre as pesadas cortinas: era um azul frio e claro de tinta aguada, entre a noite e a alvorada, e tudo estava silencioso, exceto pela respiração lenta e pro funda de Hermione e Rony. Harry olhou para as sombras escuras que eles projetavam no chão ao seu lado. Rony teve um acesso de galanteria e insistiu que Hermione dormisse sobre as almofadas do sofá, por isso a silhueta dela estava acima da dele. O braço da garota formava um arco até o chão, seus dedos a centímetros dos de Rony. Harry ficou imaginando se teriam adormecido de mãos dadas. A idéia fez com que se sentisse estranhamente solitário.**

Rony e Hermione coraram furiosamente. Ao que Harry, Gina e toda grifinoria só riram.

- Esses dois ai se amam – disse Gina no ouvido da Harry o que fez ele se arrepiar todo.

- E você acha que eu já não percebi? – disse Harry em resposta sussurrando no ouvido dela também o que os fez terem vontade de se beijarem ali na frente de todos.

Ninguém percebeu mais havia uma Cho muito irritada com aquela ceninha deles, ela queria saber por que harry não olhava mais pra ela.

- Hum... Posso voltar a ler? – perguntou ela com uma cara de raiva.

Ah... Claro Chang volte a ler – disse Gina numa voz de doçura forçada.

**Ele ergueu os olhos para o teto sombreado, o lustre coberto de teias de aranha. A menos de vinte e quatro horas, estivera parado à entrada ensolarada de uma tenda, aguardando para conduzir os con vidados do casamento aos seus lugares. Parecia que tinha sido em outra vida. Que iria acontecer agora? Deitado ali no chão, ele pen sou nas Horcruxes,**

- Só Voldemort mesmo pra fazer sete Horcruxes – disse Hermione.

- Hermione, Tom é sem escrúpulos, pra ele tudo é certo – disse Gina.

- A Gi tem razão Mione – disse Harry – Voldemort não mede as conseqüências de nada.

O salão todo concordou com Harry e Cho ficava com mais raiva "por que ele ta dando tanta atenção a essa Weasley! Ele nem sequer olha pra mim" pensou Cho.

- Posso voltar a ler? – disse Cho irritada.

- Leia alguém ta te impedindo de ler? – disse Gina ironicamente.

**na missão assustadora e complexa que Dum bledore lhe deixara... Dumbledore...**

**O pesar que o possuíra desde a morte do diretor agora era dife rente. As acusações que ouvira de Muriel na festa pareciam ter se aninhado em seu cérebro, como coisas doentias que infectavam suas lembranças do bruxo que idolatrava. Teria Dumbledore deixado aquelas coisas acontecerem? Teria agido como Duda, contente em observar o abandono e o abuso desde que não o afetassem? Poderia ter dado as costas a uma irmã que estava presa e escondida?**

Harry ficou um pouco envergonhado ao que Gina segurou a mão dele.

- Harry – disse Hermione chocada.

- Mione isso ainda não aconteceu e eu sei que é mentira dessa chata da Muriel – disse Harry.

- Chata é pouco, ela é uma velha irritante – disse Fred.

- Agora é oficial vou fazer uma visita a essa velha chata – disse Jorge.

- Pode contar comigo Jorge – respondeu Fred.

Todos no salão riram, porque sabiam o quanto eles podiam ser diabólicos.

**Harry pensou em Godric's Hollow, nos túmulos que Dumble dore jamais mencionara; pensou nos objetos misteriosos deixados, sem explicação, no testamento do diretor, e o seu ressentimento cresceu na obscuridade. Por que Dumbledore não lhe contara? Por que não lhe explicara? Teria tido real afeição por ele? Ou Harry tinha sido apenas um instrumento a ser polido e afinado, sem, no entan to, merecer confiança ou confidências?**

- Harry! – disse Hermione lhe dando um tapa no braço.

- Ai Mione isso ainda não aconteceu! – disse Harry protestando.

- Acho bom! – disse Hermione o que fez todo salão rir.

**O garoto não suportou ficar deitado ali, tendo por companhia apenas seus pensamentos amargurados. Desesperado para arranjar o que fazer e se distrair, deslizou para fora do saco de dormir, apanhou a varinha e saiu furtivamente da sala. No corredor, sussurrou: "_Lumus_", e começou a subir a escada à luz da varinha.**

**No segundo patamar ficava o quarto em que ele e Rony tinham dormido na última vez que estiveram na casa; ele espiou para den tro. As portas dos guarda-roupas estavam abertas e as roupas de cama tinham sido arrancadas. Harry se lembrou da perna de trasgo caída no chão da entrada. Alguém revistara a casa desde que a Ordem a deixara. Snape? Ou talvez Mundungo, que afanara muita coisa antes e depois da morte de Sirius? O olhar de Harry vagueou até o porta-retratos onde por vezes aparecia Fineus Nigellus Black, o tetravô de Sirius, mas estava vazio, exibia apenas um pedaço de forro encardido. Era evidente que Fineus Nigellus estava passando a noite no gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts.**

**Harry continuou a subir a escada até o último patamar onde havia apenas duas portas. A que estava à sua frente tinha uma plaquinha em que se lia****_Sirius_****. O garoto jamais entrara no quarto do padri nho. Ele empurrou a porta, erguendo a varinha no alto para poder iluminar a maior área possível.**

- Harry você nunca esteve no meu quarto? – perguntou Sirius – ele é muito maneiro!

- Claro que acha né Sirius – disse Remus – você decorou ele pra irritar sua mãe.

Todos riram.

**O quarto era espaçoso e, antigamente, devia ter sido bonito. Havia uma larga cama com a cabeceira de madeira entalhada, uma janela alta sombreada por compridas cortinas de veludo e um lustre coberto por uma espessa camada de pó, com tocos de velas ainda nos suportes, a cera grossa pendendo como pingos de gelo. Uma fina película de poeira cobria os quadros nas paredes e a cabeceira da cama; uma teia de aranha se estendia do lustre ao topo do grande guarda-roupa, e, quando Harry entrou no quarto, ouviu o tropel de camundongos assustados.**

- Esse é meu quarto – suspirou Sirius e todos riram.

**O adolescente Sirius tinha colado nas paredes tantos pôsteres e fotos que deixara visível muito pouco da seda cinza-prateado que a forrava. Harry só pôde supor que os pais de Sirius não tinham con seguido remover o Feitiço Adesivo Permanente que os mantinha colados à parede, porque dificilmente eles teriam apreciado o gosto do filho mais velho em matéria de decoração. Sirius parecia ter saído do caminho para aborrecer os pais. **

- E eu fiz pra aborrecer mesmo – disse Sirius.

- Nós te admiramos Sirius – disse Fred e Jorge em uníssonos.

E todos caíram na gargalhada ate os professores.

**Havia uma coleção de grandes flâmulas da Grifinória, vermelho desbotado e ouro, somente para enfatizar como ele era diferente do resto da família Sonserina. Havia muitas fotos de motos trouxas e também (Harry tinha que admirar a coragem de Sirius) vários pôsteres de garotas trouxas de biquíni **(o que fez Gina olhar enciumada pra Harry)**; Harry sabia que eram trouxas porque não se mexiam nas fotos, seus sorrisos eram desbotados e os olhos vidrados pareciam congelados no papel. Faziam um contraste com a única foto bruxa que havia nas paredes, a de quatro alunos de Hogwarts em pé, de braços dados, rindo para o fotógrafo.**

Sirius olhou pra Remus, ambos sabiam muito bem que fotografia era aquela.

- Bons tempos aqueles – disse Remus.

- É era os melhores – disse Sirius – tenho saudades.

Harry estava com lagrimas nos olhos, coisa que só Gina e Cho perceberam.

- Harry fica assim não – disse Gina baixinho só pra ele ouvir – eu estou aqui com você.

E em seguida ela abraçou Harry o que fez com que Cho amaldiçoasse Gina mentalmente. Logo em seguida Sirius e Remus se aproximaram e abraçaram Harry, aquela cena fez muitas meninas ficarem emocionadas em Hogwarts. Quando eles se soltaram Harry continuou abraçado a Gina enquanto Cho voltava a ler mesmo com raiva.

**Com um assomo de prazer, Harry reconheceu seu pai; com cabelos rebeldes no alto da cabeça como os dele, também usava ócu los como ele. Ao lado, estava Sirius displicentemente bonito, seu rosto, ligeiramente arrogante, muito mais jovem e feliz do que Harry jamais o vira em vida. A direita de Sirius, estava Pettigrew, mais de uma cabeça mais baixo, gorducho, os olhos aguados, radiante de pra zer por ser incluído em uma turma tão legal, com os rebeldes muito admirados que tinham sido Tiago e Sirius. A esquerda de Tiago esta va Lupin, mesmo então malvestido, mas com o mesmo ar de praze rosa surpresa por se ver apreciado e incluído... ou seria simplesmen te porque Harry sabia o que acontecera, que ele via tudo isso na foto? Tentou destacá-la da parede; afinal, agora lhe pertencia — Sirius lhe deixara tudo —, mas a foto não soltou. Seu padrinho não correra ris cos para impedir que os pais redecorassem o seu quarto.**

- Não sei por que colocamos Pettigrew no nosso grupo, ele não fazia nada – disse Sirius.

- Nem eu almofadinhas ele era um imprestável – disse Remus.

**Harry olhou para o chão. O céu lá fora estava clareando: um raio de luz revelou pedacinhos de papel, livros e pequenos objetos espa lhados pelo tapete. Era evidente que o quarto de Sirius também fora revistado, embora desse a impressão de que seu conteúdo fora con siderado quase todo, se não todo, imprestável. Alguns dos livros tinham sido sacudidos o suficiente para soltarem as capas, e o chão estava juncado de páginas soltas.**

**Harry se abaixou, apanhou uns pedaços de papel e examinou-os. Reconheceu um deles como parte de uma velha edição de****_História_********_da_****_magia_****, de Batilda Bagshot, e outro como uma página de um manual de manutenção de motos. O terceiro estava escrito a mão e amassa do: alisou-o.**

** -**Oh! O manual da minha moto – disse Sirius com um ar de sonhador – gostava tanto dela.

**_Caro Almofadinhas,_**

**_Muito, muito obrigada pelo presente de aniversário que mandou para Harry! Foi o que ele mais gostou até agora. Um aninho de idade e já dispara pela casa montado em uma vassoura de brinquedo, tão vaidoso que estou enviando uma foto para você ver. Sabe, a vassoura só levanta uns sessenta centímetros do chão, mas ele quase matou o gato e quebrou um vaso horrível que Petúnia me mandou no Natal (nada contra). E claro que Tiago achou muito engraçado, diz que ele vai ser um grande jogador de quadribol, mas tivemos que guardar todos os enfeites da casa e dar um jeito de ficar sempre de olho nele quando brinca._**

**_Tivemos um chá de aniversário muito tranqüilo, só nós e a velha Batilda que sempre nos tratou com carinho e vive mimando o Harry. Ficamos com pena que você não tenha podido vir, mas a Ordem vem em primeiro lugar e Harry não tem idade para saber que está fazendo anos! Tiago está se sentindo um pouco frustrado tran cado em casa, ele procura não demonstrar, mas eu percebo — além disso, Dum bledore ficou com a Capa da Invisibilidade dele, então não há possibilidade de pequenos passeios. Se você pudesse lhe fazer uma visita, isso o animaria muito. Ra bicho esteve aqui no fim de semana passado, achei-o meio deprimido, mas provavel mente foram as notícias sobre os McKinnon; chorei a noite inteira quando soube._**

**_Batilda passa por aqui quase todo dia, é uma velhota fascinante que conta as histórias mais surpreendentes sobre Dumbledore, não tenho muita certeza se ele gos taria disso caso soubesse! Fico em dúvida se devo realmente acreditar, porque me parece inacreditável que Dumbledore_**

Todos os alunos ficaram chocados ao saber que Batilda havia mimado Harry quando era pequeno.

- Ela cuidou de mim também! – ate o próprio Harry estava chocado.

- Sim Harry – disse Dumbledore – Batilda gostava muito dos seus pais e também de você, ela mimava muito você parecia ate sua avó.

Alguns deram uma risadinha.

- Coitado do gato – disse Sirius – acho que foi por isso que o gato tinha medo de você.

Todos riram e Cho voltou a ler.

**As extremidades de Harry pareceram ter adormecido. Ele ficou muito quieto, segurando o milagroso papel em seus dedos desenervados enquanto, por dentro, uma espécie de erupção silenciosa fazia a felicidade e a dor irromperem em igual medida em suas veias. Atirando-se na cama, ele se sentou.**

**Releu a carta, mas não conseguiu assimilar mais significados do que da primeira vez, e foi reduzido a contemplar a caligrafia em si. Sua mãe fazia os gês iguais aos dele; ele os procurou um a um na carta, e cada um lhe pareceu uma marola amiga vislumbrada por trás de um véu. A carta era um incrível tesouro, prova de que Lílian Potter vivera, realmente vivera, que sua mão quente um dia percor rera aquele pergaminho, traçando aquelas letras, aquelas palavras, palavras a respeito dele, Harry, seu filho.**

Todas as meninas de Hogwarts estavam quase chorando e Gina estava de mãos dadas com Harry passando confiança pra ele, coisa que não passou despercebido por Hermione e Cho, Hermione claro ficou feliz da vida já Cho fechou logo a cara.

**Afastando as lágrimas dos olhos, impaciente, ele releu a carta, desta vez concentrando-se mais no conteúdo. Era como ouvir uma voz parcialmente lembrada.**

Harry, Sirius e Remus realmente estavam com vontade de chorar também.

**Eles tinham um gato... talvez ele tivesse morrido, como seus pais, em Godric's Hollow... ou talvez tivesse fugido quando não houve mais quem o alimentasse... Sirius comprara para ele a primei ra vassoura... seus pais conheceram Batilda Bagshot; Dumbledore teria apresentado os três?****_Dumbledore ficou com_********a Capa da****_Invisibilidade dele..._********havia alguma coisa estranha ali...**

**Harry parou, refletindo sobre as palavras da mãe. Por que Dumbledore guardara a Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago? Harry se lembrava nitidamente do diretor lhe dizendo, anos atrás:****_"Não preciso de uma capa para ficar invisível."_****Talvez algum membro da Ordem menos talentoso tivesse precisado desse auxílio e Dumbledore servira de intermediário? Harry prosseguiu...**

**_Rabicho esteve aqui_****... Pettigrew, o traidor, parecera "deprimido", é? Teria consciência de que estava vendo Tiago e Lílian vivos pela últi ma vez?**

**E, por fim, retornamos a Batilda, que contava histórias inacredi táveis sobre Dumbledore:****_parece inacreditável que Dumbledore_****...**

**Que Dumbledore o quê? Havia, porém, uma quantidade de coi sas que pareciam incríveis sobre Dumbledore; que um dia ele tivesse recebido as notas mais baixas em uma prova de Transfiguração, por exemplo, ou que tivesse enfeitiçado bodes como fazia Aberforth...**

- Harry que falta de tato é essa? – disse Hermione – você esta passando muito tempo com o Rony!

- Mione! – disse Rony – eu to aqui calado e mesmo assim você me coloca no meio dessa conversa!

Ninguém resistiu e caiu na risada.

**Harry levantou-se e esquadrinhou o chão: talvez o restante da carta estivesse por ali. Ele agarrou papéis, tratando-os, em sua ansie dade, com tão pouca consideração quanto a pessoa que os encontra ra primeiro; abriu gavetas, sacudiu livros, subiu em uma cadeira para passar a mão em cima do guarda-roupa e entrou embaixo da cama e da poltrona.**

**Por fim, de cara no chão, localizou o que lhe pareceu um peda ço de papel rasgado embaixo da cômoda. Quando o resgatou, era a maior parte da foto que Lílian descrevera na carta. Um bebê de cabe los escuros voando para dentro e para fora do papel, montado em uma minúscula vassoura, às gargalhadas, e um par de pernas que deviam pertencer a Tiago correndo atrás dele. Harry guardou a foto e a carta da mãe no bolso, e continuou a procurar a segunda folha.**

**Passados mais uns quinze minutos, no entanto, foi forçado a concluir que o resto da carta já não existia. Teria simplesmente se perdido nos dezesseis anos transcorridos desde que fora escrita, ou fora levada pela pessoa que revistara o quarto? **

- Só quero saber quem foi o idiota que pegou o resto da carta e rasgou a parte que tinha Lílian na carta – perguntou Sirius – alias quero saber quem foi esse ser que adentrou o meu quarto e fez isso nele!

- Calma Sirius, mais a frente a gente descobre quem foi – disse harry.

**Harry tornou a ler a primeira folha, desta vez procurando pistas para o que poderia ter tornado a segunda folha valiosa. A vassoura de brinquedo não teria interesse algum para os Comensais... A única coisa potencialmente útil que via ali era a possível informação sobre Dumbledore.****_Parece inacreditável que Dumbledore_****... o quê?**

**— Harry! Harry! Harry!**

**— Estou aqui! — gritou ele. — Que aconteceu?**

**Ele ouviu uma zoada de passos do lado de fora, e Hermione irrompeu pelo quarto.**

**— Nós acordamos e não sabíamos onde você estava — disse ofegante. Virando-se, gritou por cima do ombro: — Rony! Encontrei ele!**

**A voz aborrecida de Rony ressoou a distância de vários andares abaixo.**

**— Ótimo! Então diga por mim que ele é um bobalhão!**

Todos riram. E harry fingiu estar bravo, mas como ele mente mal acabou rindo.

**— Harry, não desapareça assim, por favor, ficamos aterrorizados! Afinal, por que veio aqui em cima? — Ela percorreu com o olhar o quarto saqueado. — Que andou fazendo?**

**— Olhe o que acabei de encontrar.**

**E estendeu-lhe a carta de sua mãe. Hermione apanhou-a e leu-a observada pelo garoto. Quando chegou ao fim da folha, olhou para ele.**

**— Ah, Harry...**

**— E tem mais isso.**

**Entregou a foto rasgada, e Hermione sorriu para o bebê que entrava e saía montado na vassoura de brinquedo.**

**— Estive procurando o resto da carta — disse Harry —, mas não está aqui.**

**A amiga correu o olhar pelo quarto.**

- Ela deve ter feito uma careta como mamãe faz toda vez que vê um quarto bagunçado – disse Gina rindo.

- Hum, você diz isso por que ainda não viu como fica o quarto de Rony quando eu vou pra la – disse harry rindo – sua mãe outro dia quase passa mal quando eu e Rony decidimos fazer uma guerra de travesseiro e adivinha quem tava junto?

- Mione? – disse Gina rindo – não acredito! Foi por isso que você chegou com os cabelos bagunçados e toda desconcertada?

- Foi sim – respondeu Hermione azeda – você tinha que me dedurar Harry? – ela disse fingindo estar brava o que não deu certo, pois acabou rindo resto das outras pessoas.

- Er... Posso voltar a ler? – perguntou Cho com um tom raivoso na voz.

- Claro _querida_ – disse Gina em tom de deboche – fique a vontade.

Mesmo com raiva de Gina, Cho voltou a ler.

**— Você fez essa bagunça toda, ou uma parte dela já estava feita quando você entrou?**

**— Alguém revistou o quarto antes de mim.**

**— Foi o que pensei. Todos os cômodos em que olhei a caminho daqui foram revirados. Que acha que estavam procurando?**

**— Informações sobre a Ordem, se foi o Snape.**

**— Mas seria de pensar que ele já tivesse tudo que precisava, quero dizer, ele fazia****_parte_****da Ordem, não é?**

**— Bem, então — disse Harry, ansioso para discutir sua teoria —, informações sobre Dumbledore? A segunda folha desta carta, por exemplo. Sabe essa Batilda que minha mãe menciona, sabe quem ela é?**

**— Quem?**

**— Batilda Bagshot, a autora de...**

**—****_História da magia_****— completou Hermione, mostrando interesse. -Então os seus pais a conheciam? Ela foi uma incrível historiadora da magia.**

- Mione sempre sabe tudo – disse Rony rindo.

- O que seriamos de nós sem ela? – completou Harry.

- Ah, parem de brincadeiras os dois agora mesmo! – falou Hermione para os dois.

- Olha quem diria o Harry e o Rony tirando onda – falou Jorge.

- É, convivência com vocês dois – falou Harry.

Fred e Jorge na mesma hora começaram a dançar. E o resto do pessoal riu, quando terminaram voltaram a ler.

**— E ainda está viva, e mora em Godric's Hollow, a tia Muriel, do Rony, esteve falando sobre ela no casamento. Ela conheceu a família de Dumbledore também. Seria bem interessante conversar com ela, não?**

**Para o gosto de Harry, houve um excesso de compreensão no sorriso de Hermione. Ele tirou a carta e a foto de suas mãos e guardou-as na bolsa pendurada ao pescoço, para não precisar olhar para a amiga e se trair.**

**— Eu entendo por que você gostaria de conversar com ela sobre sua mãe e seu pai, e Dumbledore também — disse Hermione. — Mas isto não iria realmente nos ajudar a achar as Horcruxes, não é? -Harry não respondeu e ela prosseguiu: — Harry, eu sei que você real mente quer ir a Godric's Hollow, mas estou com medo... estou com medo da facilidade com que aqueles Comensais da Morte nos encontraram ontem. Mais que nunca, isso me faz sentir que deve mos evitar o lugar onde seus pais estão enterrados. Tenho certeza que estarão esperando a sua visita.**

- A Mione tem razão Harry – disse Gina.

- Eu sei Gi – disse Harry – por que todos me dizem isso?

Na mesma hora todos riram.

**— Não é só isso — respondeu Harry, ainda evitando olhar para a amiga. — Muriel disse umas coisas sobre Dumbledore no casamento. E quero saber a verdade...**

**Ele contou, então, a Hermione tudo que Muriel dissera. Quando terminou, a garota comentou:**

**— É claro que entendo por que isso o perturbou, Harry...**

**— Não estou perturbado — mentiu. — Eu só gostaria de saber se é ou não verdade ou...**

**— Harry, você acha mesmo que vai chegar à verdade ouvindo fofocas maliciosas de uma velhota como a Muriel, ou de Rita Skeeter? Como pode acreditar nelas? Você conheceu Dumbledore!**

- É mesmo Harry a Mione tem razão – disse Rony.

- Ela sempre tem razão Rony – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

**— Pensei que conhecia — murmurou o garoto.**

**— Mas você sabe o quanto havia de verdade em tudo que a Rita escreveu sobre você! Doge está certo, como pode deixar essa gente macular as lembranças que você tem de Dumbledore?**

**Harry desviou o olhar, tentando não revelar o rancor que sentia. Ali estava outra vez o impasse: escolher no que acreditar. Ele queria a verdade. Por que estavam todos tão decididos a convencê-lo de que não devia procurá-la?**

- Hum... Porque Voldemort quer te pegar? – sugeriu Fred.

- Mas como você é teimoso iria de qualquer jeito – disse Jorge – ainda bem que vocês têm a minha cunhadinha aqui pra por consciência em vocês.

Hermione queria matar Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo pelo que ele falou e Rony estava mais vermelho que um tomate, enquanto todos riam.

**— Vamos descer para a cozinha? — sugeriu Hermione após uma breve pausa. — Arranjar alguma coisa para comer?**

**Ele concordou, mas de má vontade, e seguiu-a ao corredor onde passaram em frente a uma segunda porta. Harry notou que havia fundos arranhões na tinta sob um pequeno aviso que tinha passado despercebido no escuro. Parou, então, no alto da escada para lê-lo. Era um aviso breve e pomposo, caprichosamente escrito à mão, o tipo de coisa que Percy Weasley poderia ter colado na porta do pró prio quarto.**

**_Não_********_entre_**

**_sem a expressa permissão de_**

**_Régulo_********_Arturo Black_**

- Com certeza é bem a cara dele – riu Gina – aquele idiota!

- Ah Gininha a gente gostava de zuar ele – disse Jorge.

- É era bem engraçado – disse Fred.

- Não me chame de _Gininha_ – disse Gina entredentes.

- Liga não Gi – disse Harry – pra mim você sempre será minha Gi! – ele disse só pra que ela escutasse o que fez ela corar e claro que Rony percebeu.

- Posso saber o que tanto vocês dois cochicham? – disse Rony e levou um beliscão de Hermione.

- Rony cala a boca e Cho – ela falou virando pra onde Chang tava – volte a ler, por favor.

**A agitação foi se infiltrando em Harry, mas ele não teve imedia tamente certeza do porquê. Tornou a ler o aviso. Hermione já estava um lance de escada abaixo.**

**— Hermione — disse ele, surpreso que sua voz estivesse tão calma. — Volta aqui em cima.**

**— Que foi?**

**— R.A.B. Acho que o encontrei.**

**Ouviu-se uma exclamação, e Hermione correu escada acima.**

**— Na carta de sua mãe? Mas não vi...**

**Harry balançou a cabeça, apontando para o aviso na porta de Regulo. A garota leu-o e apertou o braço de Harry com tanta força que ele fez uma careta de dor.**

**— O irmão de Sirius? — sussurrou.**

- Meu irmão? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- É o irmão do Sirius? – perguntou Hermione – Regulo? Eu passei mil vezes em frente ao quarto dele no começo desse ano!

- Gente vamos deixar a Srtª Chang ler para sabermos – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

**— Ele foi um Comensal da Morte, Sirius me contou a história dele, Regulo se alistou quando ainda era muito moço e depois se acovardou e tentou sair; então, eles o mataram.**

**— Isso faz sentido! — exclamou Hermione. — Se ele foi um Comensal da Morte, teve acesso a Voldemort, e quando se desencan tou deve ter querido derrubar Voldemort!**

**Ela largou Harry, debruçou-se no corrimão da escada e berrou:**

**— Rony! RONY! Vem aqui em cima, depressa!**

**O garoto apareceu, ofegante, um minuto depois, empunhando a varinha.**

**— Que aconteceu? Se é outro ataque maciço de aranhas, eu quero o meu café da manhã antes de...**

- Ué Rony não é você que tem medo de aranha? – perguntou Fred.

- Cala a boca Fred disse Rony com raiva e antes que Jorge começasse a falar também ele disse – você também Jorge nem comece a falar!

E Cho voltou a ler.

**Ele franziu a testa ao ver o aviso na porta do quarto, para o qual Hermione apontava silenciosamente.**

**— Quê? Esse era o irmão de Sirius, não era?****Régulo****Arturo...****Régulo...****_R.A.B_****! O medalhão... você acha... ?**

**— Vamos descobrir — disse Harry. Ele empurrou a porta; estava trancada à chave. Hermione apontou a varinha para a maçaneta e disse: —****_Alorromora_****! — Ouviu-se um clique e a porta abriu.**

**Eles cruzaram o portal juntos, olhando para os lados. O quarto de****Régulo****era ligeiramente menor que o de Sirius, embora transmitisse a mesma sensação de antigo esplendor. Enquanto o irmão tinha pro curado anunciar sua dessemelhança com o resto da família,****Régulo****tinha se esforçado para ressaltar o oposto. As cores da Sonserina, verde e prata estavam por toda parte, guarnecendo a cama, as paredes e janelas. O brasão da família Black fora laboriosamente pintado****por****cima da cama com a divisa****_Toujours Pur_****. Abaixo uma coleção de recor tes de jornal, presos uns aos outros formando uma colagem irregu lar. Hermione atravessou o quarto para examiná-los.**

- Meu irmão era um covarde isso sim – disse Sirius – eu passava sempre o mais longe que podia do quarto dele, odiava ele!

- Você odiava toda sua família Sirius – disse Remus – aliás, ainda odeia.

- É claro – retrucou ele – e odeio aquele quadro da minha mãe, farei o que puder pra tira-lo de la.

- Dessa vez eu concordo Sirius o quadrinho irritante aquele lá viu – Dumbledore falou calmamente e com um leve sorriso nos lábios o que fez todos rirem.

**— São todos sobre Voldemort — disse ela. — Pelo visto,****Régulo****já era fã dele anos antes de se reunir aos Comensais da Morte...**

**Uma nuvenzinha de pó se ergueu da colcha da cama quando Hermione se sentou para ler os recortes. Nesse intervalo, Harry tinha reparado em uma foto: um time de quadribol de Hogwarts sorria e acenava do espaço emoldurado. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e viu as serpentes nos brasões no peito dos garotos: Sonserinos.****Régulo****era instantaneamente reconhecível como o garo to que estava sentado no centro da primeira fileira: tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros e o ar ligeiramente arrogante do irmão, embora fosse menor, mais franzino e menos bonito do que Sirius.**

- Claro sempre fui o mais lindo daquela casa – disse Sirius se achando.

- Lá vem Sirius e seu ego – disse Tonks – por favor Cho volte a ler.

**— Ele jogava na posição de apanhador — comentou Harry.**

**— Quê? — exclamou Hermione distraída; ela continuava absorta nos recortes sobre Voldemort.**

**— Ele está sentado no centro da primeira fila, é onde o apanha dor... ah, esquece — falou Harry ao perceber que ninguém lhe pres tava atenção; Rony estava de quatro procurando alguma coisa embaixo do armário. Harry olhou ao seu redor, procurando escon derijos prováveis, e se aproximou da escrivaninha. Mais uma vez, alguém já a revistara. O conteúdo das gavetas tinha sido revirado recentemente, a poeira deslocada, mas não havia nada de valor ali: penas velhas, livros de escola antiquados que exibiam os vestígios dos maus-tratos, um tinteiro recentemente quebrado, seu resíduo pegajoso derramado sobre os objetos na gaveta.**

**— Há um jeito mais fácil — disse Hermione, enquanto Harry lim pava os dedos sujos de tinta no jeans. Ela ergueu a varinha e ordenou:**— **Accio** **_medalhão_****!**

**Nada aconteceu. Rony, que estivera procurando nas dobras das cortinas desbotadas, pareceu desapontado.**

**— Então é isso? Não está aqui?**

**— Ah, poderia até estar aqui, mas protegido por contrafeitiços — respondeu a garota. — Feitiços para impedir que se possa convocá-lo por magia, entende.**

- Bem pensado Srtª Granger – disse Dumbledore – geralmente Horcruxes são protegidas com contrafeitiços, mas eu creio que ela não estará ai.

- Eu também acho isso professor Dumbledore – disse ela.

**— Como o que Voldemort lançou na bacia de pedra na caverna -afirmou Harry, lembrando que não conseguira convocar o falso medalhão.**

**— Como vamos encontrá-lo, então? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Procurando com as mãos — respondeu Hermione.**

**— É uma boa idéia — disse Rony, virando os olhos para o teto e retomando o exame das cortinas. Eles verificaram cada centímetro do quarto durante mais de uma hora, mas foram forçados a concluir que o medalhão não estava ali.**

**Agora o sol já nascera; a luz os ofuscava mesmo através das cor tinas sujas dos corredores.**

**— Mas poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar da casa — sugeriu Hermione, em um tom de convocação, ao descerem as escadas. Enquanto os dois garotos tinham ficado mais desanimados, ela fica ra mais decidida. — Quer ele tenha conseguido ou não destruir o medalhão, iria querer escondê-lo de Voldemort, não acham? Lem bram aquelas lixarias todas de que precisamos nos livrar quando estivemos aqui na última vez? Aquele relógio que lançava raios e aquelas vestes velhas que tentaram estrangular Rony; Régulo talvez as tivesse posto lá para proteger o esconderijo do medalhão, ainda que a gente não tenha entendido à... à...**

Todos riram com a menção de Rony ter sido quase estrangulado.

- Onde será que está esse medalhão? – perguntou Gina – será que ele foi jogado junto das outras lixarias?

- Espero que não Gi – disse Harry.

**Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione. Ela estava parada com um pé no ar e a expressão abobada de alguém que acabou de ser obliviado; seus olhos tinham até saído de foco.**

**— ... a época — terminou ela em um sussurro.**

**— Algum problema? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Havia um medalhão.**

**— Quê? — exclamaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.**

**— No armário da sala de visitas. Ninguém conseguiu abri-lo. E nós... nós...**

**Harry teve a sensação de que um tijolo tinha escorregado do seu peito para o estômago. Lembrou-se: tinha até manuseado o objeto quando passou de mão em mão, todos experimentando abri-lo. Por fim, fora atirado em um saco de lixo, junto com a caixa de pó de verrugueira e a caixa de música que deixou todo mundo com sono...**

- Não acredito o medalhão que a gente jogou é ele? – perguntou Gina.

- Temos que recuperar esse medalhão o mais rápido possível – disse Hermione.

- Não se preocupe Srtª Granger eu e o Sirius cuidamos disso mais tarde – disse Dumbledore.

- Certamente diretor – disse Sirius.

**— Monstro pegou montes dessas coisas escondido de nós — disse Harry. Era a única chance, a única e tênue esperança que lhes resta va, e o garoto ia se apegar a ela até que fosse forçado a abandoná-la. — Ele tinha um verdadeiro tesouro escondido no armário da cozi nha. Vamos.**

- Por que será que eu sinto que não vai estar lá? – perguntou Remus.

- Por que nós nunca damos sorte? – arriscou Harry ao que todos riram.

**Harry desceu correndo a escada de dois em dois degraus, com os amigos em sua cola fazendo a escada reboar. O barulho foi tama nho que acordaram o retrato da mãe de Sirius ao atravessarem o cor redor da entrada.**

**—****_Lixo! Sangues-ruins! Ralé_****! — gritou a bruxa para os garotos quando desceram desembestados para a cozinha do porão e bateram a porta ao entrar.**

**Harry continuou sua corrida pelo aposento, parou derrapando à porta do armário de Monstro e abriu-o com violência. Lá estava o ninho de sujeira, as mantas velhas em que o elfo costumava dormir, mas o armário já não brilhava com as quinquilharias que Monstro salvara. Havia apenas um velho exemplar de****_A nobreza natural: uma genealogia dos bruxos_****. Recusando-se a crer no que via, Harry puxou as cober tas e sacudiu-as. Delas caiu um camundongo morto que rolou lugubremente pelo chão. Rony gemeu ao se atirar em uma cadeira da cozinha; Hermione fechou os olhos.**

Várias pessoas fizeram caras de nojo.

**— Ainda não terminou — disse Harry, e erguendo a voz berrou: —_Monstro_!**

**Ouviram um forte estalo e o elfo doméstico, que relutantemen te Harry herdara de Sirius, apareceu de repente diante da lareira vazia e fria: minúsculo, metade da altura de um homem, a pele páli da em pelancas, os cabelos brancos brotando em tufos das orelhas de morcego. Ainda usava os trapos imundos em que o tinham conheci do, e o olhar de desprezo que lançou a Harry demonstrou que sua atitude, com a transferência de dono, tal como os seus trajes, não havia mudado.**

**— Meu senhor — coaxou Monstro com a sua voz de rã-touro, e ele fez uma profunda reverência, resmungando para os próprios joe lhos —, de volta à velha casa da minha senhora com o traidor do san gue Weasley e a sangue-ruim...**

- Ah não esse elfo de novo não – murmurou Rony.

- Rony não fale assim dos elfos – disse Hermione – o coitadinho é muito maltratado.

- Hermione esse elfo é um imprestável – disse Sirius – sempre me detestou.

E antes que Hermione respondesse harry falou:

- Cho volte a ler, por favor!

**— Proíbo você de chamar quem quer que seja de "traidor do san gue" ou de "sangue-ruim" — rosnou Harry. Teria achado Monstro, com seu nariz trombudo e seus olhos injetados, um objeto decidi damente repulsivo mesmo se o elfo não tivesse entregado Sirius a Voldemort.**

- Não acredito que foi esse infeliz que me entregou a Voldemort – disse Sirius – eu vou matar esse desgrassado!

- Sirius não fale assim com ele – disse Hermione – ele não sabe o que fez.

- Hermione esse elfo é ruim de natureza – disse Sirius – nada o corrige.

- Hermione e Sirius da pra pararem – disse Remus – volte a ler Cho, por favor.

**— Tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer — continuou Harry, o coração acelerando ao olhar para o elfo —, e ordeno que me responda à ver dade. Entendeu?**

**— Sim, meu senhor — respondeu Monstro fazendo nova reverên cia: Harry viu seus lábios se moverem em silêncio, sem dúvida mas tigando os insultos que fora proibido de proferir.**

**— Dois anos atrás — disse Harry, seu coração agora reboando nas costelas —, havia um medalhão de ouro na sala de visitas lá em cima. Nós o jogamos fora. Você o pegou de volta?**

**Houve um momento de silêncio em que Monstro se aprumou para encarar Harry. Em seguida respondeu:**

**— Peguei.**

**— Onde está o medalhão agora? — tornou o garoto exultando, sob o olhar animado de Rony e Hermione.**

**Monstro fechou os olhos como se não pudesse suportar ver aquelas reações à sua resposta.**

- Ih, la vem bomba – disse Luna.

- Pode apostar Lu – disse Neville.

**— Foi-se.**

**— Foi-se? — repetiu Harry, a euforia se dissipando. — Que quer dizer com esse "foi-se"?**

**O elfo estremeceu. Cambaleou.**

**— Monstro — disse Harry ameaçador —, ordeno que você...**

**— Mundungo Fletcher roubou tudo: os retratos da srta. Bela e da srta. Ciça, as luvas da minha senhora, a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, as taças de vinho com o brasão da família e, e...**

- Droga tinha que ser o verme do Mundungo – disse Tonks.

- E você acha que gostamos dele? – perguntou Fred.

**Monstro tentava recuperar o fôlego: seu peito cavado subia e descia rapidamente, então seus olhos se arregalaram e ele soltou um grito de congelar o sangue.**

**_—_********_... e o medalhão, o medalhão do meu senhor Régulo, Monstro agiu mal, Monstro desobedeceu às ordens dele!_**

**Harry reagiu instintivamente: quando Monstro mergulhou para apanhar o atiçador na grelha da lareira, ele se atirou sobre o elfo e achatou-o no chão. O grito de Hermione se misturou ao de Monstro, mas Harry berrou mais alto que os dois:**

**— Monstro, ordeno que você fique parado!**

**Ele sentiu o elfo se imobilizar e soltou-o. Monstro ficou estate lado no piso frio, as lágrimas saltando dos seus olhos empapuçados.**

**— Harry, deixe ele levantar! — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Para ele poder se espancar com o atiçador? — bufou Harry, se ajoelhando ao lado do elfo. — Acho que não. Certo, Monstro, quero a verdade: como sabe que Mundungo Fletcher roubou o medalhão?**

- Esse elfo vive bisbilhotando é claro que ele sabe de tudo – disse Sirius.

- Sirius também não é assim né? – começou Hermione de novo.

- Agora são vocês que vão ficar brigando é? – perguntou Rony.

- Olha que o Roniquinho vai ficar com ciúmes Mione – falou Jorge.

- Se ele já não está né Jorge – falou Fred, enquanto Rony ficava mais vermelho ainda.

- Meninos por favor parem de torturar o bichinho – disse Gina rindo – ele já esta parecendo um tomate.

Todos riram um pouco e logo depois a Chang voltou a ler.

**— Monstro viu! — exclamou ele, as lágrimas escorrendo do nariz para a boca cheia de dentes cinzentos. — Monstro viu ele saindo do armário, as mãos cheias com os tesouros de Monstro. Monstro man dou o larápio parar, mas Mundungo Fletcher riu e c-correu...**

**— Você disse que o medalhão era do seu senhor****Régulo.****Por quê? De onde veio o medalhão? Qual era a ligação de****Régulo****com ele? Monstro, sente-se e me conte tudo que sabe sobre aquele medalhão, tudo que o ligava a****Régulo!**

**O elfo sentou, enroscado como uma bola, apoiou o rosto mo lhado entre os joelhos e começou a se balançar para a frente e para trás. Quando falou, sua voz saiu abafada, mas bastante clara no silên cio da cozinha vazia.**

- Acho que estou prestes a descobrir o que aconteceu com meu irmão – disse Sirius.

**— Meu senhor Sirius fugiu, ainda bem, porque ele era um garo to ruim e despedaçou o coração da minha senhora com a sua rebel dia. Mas meu senhor****Régulo****tinha orgulho; sabia reverenciar****o****nome Black e a dignidade do seu sangue puro. Durante anos ele falou do Lorde das Trevas, que ia tirar os bruxos da clandestinidade e dominar os trouxas e os nascidos trouxas... e quando fez dezesseis anos, meu senhor****Régulo****se reuniu ao Lorde das Trevas. Tão orgu lhoso, tão orgulhoso, tão feliz de servir...**

- Ela sempre preferiu ele mesmo – disse Sirius – não era novidade pra ninguém que ela me odiava pelo simples fato de eu odiar toda minha família por apoiarem Voldemort.

- É né só por isso – disse Remus – quase nada!

E todos caíram na risada.

**"E um dia, um ano depois que se alistou, meu senhor****Régulo****veio****à****cozinha ver Monstro. Meu senhor****Régulo****sempre gostou de Monstro. E meu senhor****Régulo****disse... disse..."**

**O velho elfo balançou-se mais rápido que nunca.**

**— ... disse que o Lorde das Trevas precisava de um elfo.**

**— Voldemort precisava de um****_elfo_****? — repetiu Harry, olhando para Rony e Hermione, que pareceram tão intrigados quanto ele.**

**— Ah, foi — gemeu Monstro. — E meu senhor****Régulo****tinha ofere cido Monstro. Era uma honra, disse meu senhor****Régulo,****uma honra para ele e para Monstro; que tinha de fazer tudo que o Lorde das Trevas mandasse... e depois v-voltar para casa.**

**Monstro balançou-se ainda mais rápido, expirando em soluços.**

- Isso está muito estranho – falou Hermione para si mesma.

**— Então Monstro foi procurar o Lorde das Trevas. O Lorde das Trevas não disse a Monstro o que iam fazer, mas levou Monstro com ele para uma caverna junto ao mar. E para além da caverna havia outra caverna, e na caverna havia um enorme lago preto...**

**Os pelinhos da nuca de Harry se eriçaram. A voz rouca de Monstro parecia chegar a ele vinda da outra margem daquela água escura. Ele viu o que acontecera tão claramente quanto se tivesse estado presente.**

**— ... havia um barco...**

**É claro que houvera um barco; Harry conhecia o barco, minús culo e verde espectral, enfeitiçado para transportar um bruxo e uma vítima até a ilha no meio do lago. Então fora assim que Voldemort testara as defesas que cercavam a Horcrux; pedindo emprestada uma criatura dispensável, um elfo doméstico...**

**— Havia uma b-bacia cheia de poção na ilha. O Lorde das T-trevas fez Monstro beber...**

**O elfo tremeu da cabeça aos pés.**

**— Monstro bebeu, e enquanto bebia, viu coisas terríveis... As entranhas de Monstro queimaram... Monstro gritou para o senhor****Régulo****ir salvar ele, gritou por sua senhora Black, mas o Lorde das Trevas ria... ele fez Monstro beber a poção toda... ele pôs um meda ****lhão****na bacia vazia... tornou a encher a bacia com mais poção.**

- Nossa que terrível – disse Hermione – fazer isso cm um pobre elfo!

- Essa parte eu não sabia – disse Sirius.

**"Então o Lorde das Trevas foi embora e deixou Monstro na****ilha..."**

**Harry via a cena se desenrolando. O rosto branco e serpentino de Voldemort desaparecendo na escuridão, aqueles olhos vermelhos cruelmente fixos no elfo que se debatia e cuja morte ocorreria den tro de minutos, quando ele sucumbisse à sede desesperada que a poção causticante causava na vítima... mas daí em diante a imagina ção de Harry não pôde prosseguir, porque não conseguiu visualizar como Monstro escapara.**

- Harry alguém já falou que você imagina coisas muito estranhas? – perguntou Gina.

Harry rindo respondeu:

- Já sim Gi! Esses dois ai dizem isso direto.

**— Monstro precisava de água, arrastou-se até a orla da ilha e bebeu a água do lago preto... e mãos, mãos mortas saíram da água e arrastaram Monstro para baixo...**

**— Como foi que você escapou? — perguntou Harry, e não se sur preendeu ao perceber que estava sussurrando.**

**Monstro ergueu a cabeça feia e encarou Harry com seus grandes olhos vermelhos.**

**— Meu senhor Régulo disse a Monstro para voltar.**

**— Eu sei... Mas como você fugiu dos Inferi? Monstro pareceu não entender.**

**— Meu senhor Régulo disse a Monstro para voltar — repetiu ele.**

**— Eu sei, mas...**

**— Ora é óbvio, não é, Harry? — interveio Rony. — Ele desaparatou!**

- Eles podem Harry – explicou Hermione – são elfos eles podem usar magia onde quiserem.

- Eu sei Mione – disse Harry com a cara emburrada – eu só não me lembrava.

**— Mas... Não se podia aparatar e desaparatar na caverna — disse Harry —, do contrário, Dumbledore...**

**— A magia dos elfos não é como a magia dos bruxos, é? — per guntou Rony. — Quero dizer, eles podem aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts e nós não.**

**Fez-se silêncio enquanto Harry digeria a informação. Como Voldemort poderia ter cometido um erro desse? Enquanto pensava, porém, Hermione falou, e sua voz estava gélida.**

**— É óbvio, Voldemort teria considerado os costumes dos elfos domésticos indignos de sua atenção, exatamente como os sangues-puros que os tratam como animais. Nunca teria lhe ocorrido que eles pudessem ser capazes de uma magia que ele não dominasse.**

**— A lei máxima para um elfo doméstico é a ordem do seu senhor.**

**— entoou Monstro. — Mandaram Monstro voltar para casa, então Monstro voltou para casa.**

**— Bem, então você fazia o que lhe mandavam, não é? — disse Hermione bondosamente. — Não desobedecia a ordem alguma!**

- Isso é o que os elfos fazem – disse Rony que recebeu um olhar mortífero de Hermione e se calou.

**Monstro fez que não com a cabeça, se balançando furiosamente.**

**— Então que aconteceu quando você voltou? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Que disse Régulo quando você contou o que tinha acontecido?**

**— Meu senhor Régulo ficou muito preocupado, muito preocu pado — crocitou Monstro. — Meu senhor Régulo mandou Monstro ficar escondido e não sair de casa. E então... foi um pouco depois disso... meu senhor Régulo veio procurar Monstro no armário uma noite, e meu senhor Régulo estava esquisito, fora do normal, perturbado, Monstro percebeu... e ele pediu a Monstro para levá-lo****até****a caverna, a caverna onde Monstro tinha ido com o Lorde das Trevas...**

- Por que ele iria à caverna? – perguntou Sirius.

- Hum pra pegar a Horcruxe verdadeira e colocar a falsa? – responder Remus.

**E então tinham partido. Harry pôde visualizá-los muito clara mente, o velho elfo amedrontado e o apanhador magro e moreno que tanto se parecera com Sirius... Monstro sabia como abrir a entra da oculta para a caverna subterrânea, sabia como erguer o barquinho; desta vez foi o seu amado****Régulo****quem o acompanhou à ilha com a bacia de veneno...**

**— E ele fez você beber a poção? — perguntou Harry enojado. Monstro, porém, sacudiu a cabeça e chorou. Hermione levou asmãos à boca: parecia ter compreendido alguma coisa.**

**— M-meu senhor****Régulo****tirou do bolso um medalhão igual ao que****o****Lorde das Trevas tinha — disse Monstro, as lágrimas escorren do pelos lados do seu nariz trombudo. — E ele disse a Monstro para pegar e, quando a bacia estivesse vazia, trocar os medalhões...**

Varias meninas estavam chorando também com pena do pobre elfo.

**Os soluços de Monstro agora saíam em grandes guinchos; Harry precisou se concentrar para entendê-lo.**

**— E ele deu ordem... para Monstro ir embora... sem ele. E ele disse a Monstro... para ir para casa... e nunca contar à minha senho ra... o que ele tinha feito... mas para destruir... o primeiro medalhão. E ele bebeu... a poção toda... e Monstro trocou os medalhões... e ficou olhando... meu senhor****Régulo...****ele foi arrastado para baixo d'água... e...**

**— Ah, Monstro! — gemeu Hermione, que estava chorando.****Ela****caiu de joelhos ao lado do elfo e tentou abraçá-lo. Na mesma hora, ele ficou de pé, fugiu dela, deixando óbvia a****sua****repulsa.**

- Ah então foi assim que ele morreu – disse Sirius – eu sempre quis saber como ele morreu.

- É foi uma forma triste – disse Harry.

**— A sangue-ruim encostou em Monstro, ele não vai permitir, que iria dizer a senhora dele?**

**— Eu lhe disse para não chamá-la de "sangue-ruim"! — vociferou Harry, mas o elfo já estava se castigando: atirou-se ao chão e bateu com a cabeça repetidamente.**

**— Faça ele parar, faça ele parar! — exclamou Hermione. — Ah, está vendo agora como isso é doentio, a obrigação que eles têm de obe decer?**

**— Monstro: pára, pára! — gritou Harry.**

**O elfo ficou deitado no chão, ofegando e tremendo, uma secreção verde brilhando em torno do nariz, um hematoma já se forman do na testa pálida no ponto em que a batera, seus olhos inchados e injetados transbordando lágrimas. Harry nunca vira nada tão digno de pena.**

- Não gosto quando eles fazem isso – disse Hermione – é agoniante se auto punir.

**— Então você trouxe o medalhão para casa — disse ele inflexível, porque estava resolvido a conhecer a história completa. — E tentou destruí-lo?**

**— Nada que Monstro tentou fez mossa no medalhão — lamentou-se o elfo. — Monstro tentou tudo, tudo que sabia, mas nada, nada adiantou... de tão poderosos os feitiços que estavam nele. Monstro tinha certeza que, para destruir o medalhão, precisava chegar dentro dele, mas ele não abria... Monstro se castigou, tentou outra vez, se castigou, tentou outra vez. Monstro não conseguiu obedecer****à****ordem, Monstro não conseguiu destruir o medalhão! E sua senhora enlouqueceu de tristeza, porque meu senhor****Régulo****desapareceu, e Monstro não pôde contar a ela o que tinha acontecido, não, porque meu senhor****Régulo****tinha p-proibido Monstro de contar para a f-família o que tinha acontecido na c-caverna...**

**Monstro começou a soluçar tanto que suas palavras deixaram de fazer sentido. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione, que observava Monstro, mas ela não se atreveu a tocá-lo novamente. Até Rony, que não era fã do elfo, parecia perturbado. Harry se recostou e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos.**

**— Não estou entendendo você, Monstro — disse ele finalmente. -Voldemort tentou matar você,****Régulo****morreu para derrubar Volde mort, ainda assim você ficou feliz em entregar Sirius a Voldemort? Ficou feliz em procurar Narcisa e Belatriz e por meio delas passar informações a Voldemort...**

- Esse elfo me odeia Harry – disse Sirius – esse é o caso.

- Já percebi – respondeu Harry.

**— Harry, não é assim que Monstro raciocina — disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. — Ele é um escravo; elfos domésticos estão acostumados a ser maltratados e até brutali zados; o que Voldemort fez a Monstro não foi muito diferente disso. Que significam as guerras bruxas para um elfo como Monstro? Ele é leal àqueles que são bons para ele, e a sra. Black deve ter sido boa, e****Régulo****certamente o foi, portanto ele os servia de boa vontade e repetia as crenças deles. Sei o que você vai me dizer — continuou ela, quando Harry começou a protestar —, que Régulo mudou de idéia... mas, pelo visto, ele não explicou isso a Monstro, não é? E acho que sei a razão. Monstro e a família de Régulo estariam mais seguros se continuassem fiéis ao velho conceito do sangue puro. Régulo estava tentando proteger a todos.**

**— Sirius...**

**— Sirius era muito mau com Monstro, Harry, e não adianta me olhar assim, você sabe que é verdade. Monstro tinha passado muito tempo sozinho quando Sirius veio morar aqui, e provavelmente estava faminto por alguma afeição. Tenho certeza que a "srta. Ciça" e a "srta. Bela" eram absolutamente simpáticas com Monstro quan do ele aparecia por lá, então ele lhes fazia um favor e contava tudo que queriam saber. Sempre disse que os bruxos um dia iriam pagar pelo modo com que tratam os elfos domésticos. Bem, Voldemort pagou... E Sirius também.**

- Valeu Hermione – falou Sirius em tom de riso e Hermione ficou vermelha – mais é verdade, eu não gosto daquele elfo e nem ele gosta de mim mesmo.

A maioria ali presente riram.

**Harry não teve o que retorquir. Enquanto observava Monstro aos soluços no chão, ele se lembrou do que Dumbledore lhe dissera, poucas horas antes de Sirius morrer: "_Acho que Sirius nunca encarou Monstro como um ser com sentimentos tão sutis quanto os de um ser humano_..."**

**— Monstro — disse Harry algum tempo depois —, quando tiver von tade, ãh... Por favor, se sente.**

**Passaram-se vários minutos até Monstro calar seus soluços. Sentou então, esfregando os olhos com os nós dos dedos, como uma criancinha.**

- Tadinho dele – disse Gina – tudo bem que ele não era nada gentil comigo mais estou com pena dele.

**— Monstro, vou lhe pedir para fazer uma coisa — disse-lhe Harry. E olhou para Hermione pedindo ajuda: queria dar uma ordem gen tilmente, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia fingir que não era uma ordem. Contudo, a mudança no seu tom de voz parecia ter recebido a aprovação da amiga: ela sorriu encorajando-o.**

**"Monstro, eu quero que você, por favor, encontre Mundungo Fletcher. Precisamos descobrir onde o medalhão, o medalhão do seu senhor Régulo, está. É realmente importante. Queremos terminar a tarefa que o seu senhor Régulo começou, queremos... ãh... garantir que ele não tenha morrido em vão."**

**Monstro baixou os punhos e ergueu os olhos para Harry Potter.**

**— Encontrar Mundungo Fletcher? — repetiu rouco.**

**— E trazê-lo aqui, ao largo Grimmauld — acrescentou Harry. -Você acha que poderia fazer isso para nós?**

**Ao ver Monstro assentir e ficar em pé, o garoto teve uma súbita inspiração. Apanhou a bolsa que Hagrid lhe dera e tirou à falsa Horcrux, o medalhão substituto em que****Régulo****colocara o bilhete para Voldemort.**

**— Monstro, eu... ãh... gostaria que você ficasse com isso — disse, colocando o medalhão nas mãos do elfo. — Isto pertenceu a****Régulo,****e tenho certeza que ele gostaria de lhe dar como prova de gratidão pelo que você...**

-Que lindo Harry o que você fez – disse Gina.

-É parece que pelo menos você aprendeu algo com o F.A.L.E. – disse Hermione.

- Não, foi com você mesmo!

Todos riram enquanto Hermione se fez de ofendida.

**— Destruiu, colega — disse Rony, quando o elfo, dando uma olhada no medalhão, deixou escapar um uivo de choque e desespe ro e tornou a se atirar ao chão.**

**Levaram quase meia hora para acalmar Monstro, que ficou tão comovido em receber de presente uma herança da família Black que sentiu os joelhos fracos demais para se manter em pé. Quando final mente pôde dar alguns passos, os garotos o acompanharam ao seu armário, viram-no guardar o medalhão nas cobertas sujas, e tran qüilizaram o elfo de que a proteção do objeto seria sua maior prio ridade enquanto ele estivesse ausente. Então Monstro fez duas reve rências profundas para Rony e Harry, e até uma leve contração gaia ta em direção a Hermione que talvez fosse uma tentativa de saudá****-la****respeitosamente, antes de desaparatar com o costumeiro estalo.**

Sory pela demora, mas espero que tenha ficado bom.

Esse cap foi todo feito pela minha beta, Isinhaa Weasley Potter e eu ainda nao consegui ler. kkkkk

Até


	23. Sem titulo

Ok. Eu uma vez disse que Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor e Hogwarts Lê eram como filhas pra mim e hoje eu digo que elas sofreram um acidente e não tem chance de sobrevivencia.

O que eu quero dizer com isso é que essas duas fic estão canceladas.

Motivos -

Hogwarts Lê - tanto eu quanto a minha beta a Isinhaa, estamos sem total tempo pra escrever, escola, provas, e a criatividade também é zero. E meu tempo de pc diminuiu ao ponto de poucas horas.

Tiago e Lìlian - É o msm. Falta de tempo, idéia e criatividade.

Eu realmente amei escrever essas histórias, mas elas estão canceladas.

Será mantidas no meu perfil, sim, mas dadas como completas.

A unica que sobreviverá é Rebelde, que é a que eu tenho tempo de escrever. E a CS II eu vou pensar se vou postar o resto por falta de leitores.

E é isso.

Até

Beijos, VicBlackPotter


End file.
